Total Drama Terra: an Archer Production
by Arashi21
Summary: what happens when "Storm Hawks" and "Total Drama Island" come together into one story?...I have no idea:P but I have a feeling archer would want me to say something akin to "MADNESS!" :P Rated T just in case :P
1. Chapter 1: The Auditions

TOTAL DRAMA TERRA

Hey guys this is Lane19. Archer and I are joining forces to post our (meaning _his_) stories in , mainly with him writing stories and me editing/co-writing them. No doubt that many of you are even gracing my stories section because he has been assaulting several forums all over the site talking about his stories and NOT here to actually read MY stuff :P so here's something he wrote and edited himself I haven't done much with it except look at it. We both want to see how people react to his writing style. Don't worry tho I WILL be editing and co-writing an upcoming story, than I'm really excited about. But for now let's see what he can do on his own.

Just Remember**: I DID NOT WRITE THIS**

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or Total Drama Island. I also do not own any of these characters. Hell, I don't even own this story. I'm just posting this so Archer will stop harassing me with non-stop phone calls asking me "Have you posted it yet? Have you posted it yet?" since he doesn't have internet (**dramatic revelation music/startled gasps from the disembodied audience**) well HERE YA GO! :P

Ok now for _his_ disclaimers:

TOTAL DRAMA TERRA!

Chapter 1 The Auditions!

AN: Ok this story only exists thanks to the help of many, many people. My best friend Lane19 for posting this, Mysgrl7 for actually starting a forum to help me put it together, and all of the authors that have allowed me to use their creations. I hope that I can do your characters justice here.

Disclamer: Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, and never will. They are the property of Asaph "Ace" Fipke and made by Nerd Corps Entertainment, however I DO own Kai, the Shadow crystal and a portion this story. I also do not own Total Drama Island, it is the property of Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis and Teletoon.

Credits

As I said above, I only own a portion of this story, that portion is Kai and his Shadow crystal. The rest belongs to the following.

Tigger and Aladd are the property of Mysgrl7.

Rondana is the creation of MissDedodakes.

Shadow is the cool creation of ShadowQueen25.

Scarlett was created by the ever ready LoveFlame. (Thanks for helping me relay info to the forum.)

Marina is the creation of fellow gamer enthusiast Star Wars nut.

And last but certainly not least, Fate is the grand creation of ShadowHawk91

This chapter is dedicated to Mysgrl7. Thank you for all the help that you and your forum have given me in creating this story.

"Speech"

"Thought"

Chris MacClean, age 28 was sitting in his office enjoying a nice quite afternoon. He had been an Executive Producer now for a few years and was enjoying his life close to the top.

BANG

"Hey hey what's the idea? You can't just barge in here! This is a private office, what are you doing!...Sir?" Looking up Chris saw one of the few things in life that scared him, the owner, his boss.

"Our ratings are in the toilet, and something needs to be done, something that will grab people's attention and not let go. So we have decided to return to an old classic, a reality show." The large man looked down at Chris to see what he thought.

"Well, sir, that might work, they were a real hit about two hundred years ago, and they might work wonders again. What did you have in mind?" Chris of course was uneasy. (_"Alright you old gas bag, what do you need me for?")_

"We're going to put a bunch of people, mostly kids on some God forsaken bit of land in the middle of nowhere, put up a few buildings and call it a summer camp. The show will be based on the all time chart topper, _Survivor_!" The man finished with a flourish, clearly expecting Chris to be impressed.

"You mean that old classic where they leave a bunch of people in the middle of nowhere and watch them desperately cling to survival and/or wish for a quick and painless death?" Chris was, less than impressed.

"That's the one; there will however be a few changes. Namely there will be a host to interact with the cast and serve as a branch between the contestants and the viewing public." The man crossed his arms leaning against the wall.

"Man do I feel sorry for whatever poor sap you put on that detail. I doubt he'll last a week before quitting." It was at this time that he noticed his boss had a gleam in his eye. "Oh no, no no no no no. I worked my up here and there is no way I'm going back to doing field work.

Time skip ten minutes

BANG

The film room door slammed open, casting bright light on the few people that worked inside. Anyone close by could here Chris talking in an extremely sarcastic undertone. "Where over budget bla bla bla, we have to make cuts because I'm too important to take anything out of my eight and a half million salary." Chris stormed to the back of the room where the possible contestant's tapes were being held. "Whoa, that's one big bag." Chris starred in horror at the sheer size of the bag. "I'm supposed to watch all these? You can't be serious!" Walking behind the monstrosity he pushed it over and watched as Message crystal after Message crystal poured out of the enormous sack. "Ok, we'll just go through these, if anyone has any complaints you're fired. Dump the rest into the wastelands." He quickly placed the crystals into a carrying cart and went to the small entertainment center at the back of the room. "Well, might as well get started."

Picking up the first Message crystal he read the name on the side. "Aerrow, of the Storm Hawks? Weird name, oh well." He put the tape in and started it up.

The screen quickly showed a young teen probably around sixteen, eighteen at most with dull red hair and crystal blue eyes. "My name is Aerrow, and I appreciate you considering me for this challenge. I believe that I would do well since I am the youngest person to have ever passed the Sky Knight trials and become knighted. I have successfully lead a squadron now for three years and have defeated the Dark Ace on quite a few occasions. I have good leadership skills and more than enough survivor skills to get through anything you can through at me. I hope that this could prove useful in helping not only test my skills, but help to build team working skills between my squadron as well. As for the prize money..." At this point the young man scratched the back of his head. "Our carrier is in bad need of an overhaul, and the council won't let us use their repair facilities since we are not an official squadron. Anything left would go towards the vacation I've been telling the team they'd be getting for the last seven months. Hey! Finn WATCH OUT!"

The screen went blank and Chris guessed that was the end of the recording. "Hm not bad, if we put him on air it should get us some of the female demographic, and I like his confidence." At this he smirked. "I wonder how long it will take to break him." A short laugh later he popped the next Message crystal into the player.

This time when the picture came into focus it showed a young man in his early twenties. He had longish blond hair that was pulled back into a pony tail and his bright gold plate armor blazed like the sun. "Are you sure this thing is on? It is? Oh, well um. Yes. I am Harrier, Sky Knight of the noble and glorious squadron of Terra Rex, the Rex Guardians!" At this point several trumpets sounded in the background. "I have continued the proud and honorable tradition's set forth by our grand and illustrious!"

PZZZSHSH

"Ok, I'm going to say he's in just so I can watch the other contestants turn him into a lump of bruises. Who knows, maybe he'll survive a week." Pulling the Message crystal from the player he tossed it into the waste basket at the opposite end of the room, a perfect shot.

Picking up the next crystal he didn't even bother to look at the name before placing it into the player. The screen quickly cleared up and Chris nearly fell out of his chair when he realized who was on the screen. It was another young teen, but this one was a dark purple haired girl.

"I will make this brief and to the point. You know who I am, and I could care less who you are. I have been the leader for an entire nation for several years now so I have more than adequate leadership skills. I can guarantee that your ratings will be high since I have the power to force all Cyclonians to watch this program under penalty of death if disobeyed. As for what I would do with the money…sigh" At this point the young girl picked up the camera and panned it around to show her throne room. It looked like a miniature monsoon had hit, followed by a herd of wild buffalo and a frat party. "As you can see, my palace has suffered extensive damage in a recent battle. I require funds to repair it and the royal treasury is insufficient to do so. I hope you will make the wise decision and accept me, or else!"

The screen went blank and Chris was still trying to collect himself. "Master Cyclonis?" After thinking it over for a few seconds he began to laugh. "This might not be so bad after all." Mentally he had started on a list of just how he was going to make these poor souls suffer. "Well, let's see who else we've got." Reaching down he picked up another crystal and placed it into the player.

After coming into focus the screen showed what looked like the inside of a rather old ship, but there was nobody on the screen. Some shuffling could be heard and then a person was seen moving to the front of the camera. "Sorry bout that, had to make sure it was working." The young man looked to be in his early twenties, had shoulder length black hair and strange golden colored eyes. "Reasons why you should pick me are simple. I might not be much of a people person, but I can work well with others when needed. I've had to survive on my own for quite some time now and would be more than able to give most people a run for their money in this kind of thing. I promise to try my hardest to rise to the level of those around me." His face then changed to a smirk. "And if that's not possible, I'm not above bringing them down to my level. My reasons for wanting in are simple. I wish to prove to…several people that I can in fact pull my own weight, and work as a functioning member of a team. I also hope to…learn a bit about how to better function in a group, and perhaps pick up a few skills if the opportunity presents itself. As for the money, I wish to…change my place of residence, quickly if possible." At this point several burst of cannon fire could be heard outside. "I await your decision."

"Hmm not bad, he'll go in the maybe pile." Looking at the side of the crystal he saw the young man's name and wrote it under the possible Colum. "Next up." He looked at the name on the side. "Suzi-Lu." Popping it in he waited for the message to start.

"HELLO!" The face was easily recognizable; you only need to see a Blizzarian once to remember what they looked like. "I'm the official Sky Knight for Terra Blizzaris, and have led a squadron for close to eight years now. I can get along with just about anyone and I try to keep things from getting to boring whenever I can." At this point her face went from smiling cheerfully to an almost desperate plea. "You have to pick me. If you don't believe me, just look." She turned the camera and the screen now showed several other Blizzarian's on ice grinders. It looked almost like something from the X games, or some kind of huge party. The camera turned back around to show the woman's face. "I haven't had a vacation since they gave me this post. I don't care about the money; just get me out of here! I don't care if it's just one day, but I need to get away. The boys NEVER STOP! I don't think they even sleep, or eat. It's the same thing day after day, night after night. I never thought I would say this, but PLEASE GET ME OFF THIS GOD-FORSAKEN ICE CUBE!"

At that time a voice could be heard off camera. "Hey Suzi!"

"Oh snowballs, it's Billy, I have to go now, but please, I'm begging you, I really need this..."

When the message cleared Chris was busy writing the girl's information. "I'll pitch this to the boss when I get back." Chris smiled to himself thinking about the possible ways the Absolute Zeros could make him rich….richer he reminded himself. Now grinning he popped the next crystal in.

"Aerrow are you sure that you know how to work that thing?" A dark, blue haired young woman was sitting in front of the camera with a pensive look on her face.

"Yes Piper, for the fifth time, I know how to use a Crystcorder, now go its rolling!" Aerrow replied.

The girls expression went wide for a second then it switched to cheerful. "My name is Piper and I heard about this contest through a friend." Several other voices in the background could be snickering, but it quickly stopped when the girl now known as Piper threw a rather large book off camera. The only sounds heard were a scream, a smack, and then a thud, after that silence. "Ok now where was I? Oh yes, I heard about this from a friend and thought it would be a good opportunity to work on my planning skills, and to just have some time off from battling the Cyclonians. I also hope it will be a good opportunity to make some new friends or just to meet new people. I'm generally optimistic and easy going." At this another series of snickers and laughs could be heard off camera. "WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" She screamed.

"But Piper, we're doing our best, it's just that you-" A male voice started, but never finished.

"Finish that sentence and it will be the last thing you ever do!" The blue-nette hissed between clinched teeth. Right before she could continue the laughs started up again and the girl dived off camera where the sounds of a young girl screaming could be head.

"Piper let go of Finn!" The message ended and the screen went black.

"Oh she's in." Chris wrote the girls information down quickly and her name under the slot marked goldmine on his list. "Now let's see if that other girl sent in a crystal." Getting up he began searching for a crystal marked Finn. He found it almost at the bottom. "Perfect you get in free." Chris wrote the name down without even watching the recording.

He had no idea how much he was going to later regret that decision.

Picking up the next crystal he scanned the information on the side. "Terra Aladates? Never heard of it." Putting the crystal into the player he was surprised at the image that came onto the screen. It was a young girl that couldn't have been older then twelve. She had strawberry blond hair, thick purple glasses and looked half starved.

"Before you say anything, I am sixteen, yes I know I look like a little kid, but don't think it even for a second, I am of legal age to participate in this contest. My name is Tigerlily Mongolia, but everyone just calls me Tigger. I usually get along with just about anyone and I love to have fun. I can fix just about anything and I am more than able to hold my own in a fight. My reasons for wanting to join are to prove that I am a valuable member of the Rock Hearts and not just a mechanic or sideline supporter. There is also the small matter of the prize money."

At this a section of roof fell behind her.

"Our base is in pretty bad shape, and our carriers are in even worse condition. There is also the matter of being able to afford supplies for a hundred and seventy six people. The Sky Council has only given us a budget for six, so we're more than a bit stretched thin here so we could really use the cash. Oh and if you choose me I can guarantee you quite a few viewers since all the Rock Hearts have their own TVs, and we are generally well liked by our home Terra. I hope to see you soon! Bye!" The small girl waved and the picture faded out.

"Hm sounds like they really need that money." Chris closed his eyes and nodded his head one time affirming his decision. "She'll probably do whatever it takes to win." Opening his eyes he didn't even try to stop the grin from spreading. "Things have just gotten a bit more interesting. Let's see who else we have here." Grabbing the crystal at the top of the pile he sat back and waited for the message to play.

Again he nearly fell out of his chair. This time the image was of a young man in his prime. He was in his late twenties, had short black hair and piercing red eyes.

"Yes this might come as a bit of a surprise, but I wish to compete in your challenge. My reason is simple. I have served Master Cyclonis loyally for several years." At this his face went from calm and serene to extremely agitated. "But every time I try to take a vacation, she purposefully schedules some random attack or doomsday plot forcing me to cancel it. Last time I tried to get away for a week, she made me cancel my trip to Terra Tropica so she could try and take over Atmosia by controlling all of its plant life. Not only did she force me to cancel, but she waited until I was at the bloody airport, TRYING TO GET THROUGH SECURITY! You know that I am not well liked by the general populace, but do you have any idea how hard it is to fight your way through airport security when you don't have a single weapon!? I still haven't found my suitcase from that mess!" His face was now solemn, tired, he looked like a beaten man. "I need a break; I need to get away from all these Sky Knights, and all of this plotting, I NEED TO GET AWAY FROM HER!" After pausing for a second to regain his composure he continued. "I know how these shows work; people try to be the last one standing to get some prize. I don't care what the prize is, I can fight, and I'll tear apart any competition there as though it were tissue paper. Just get me out of here! She doesn't watch TV, and I can't imagine her actually allowing anyone to watch it while they are repairing the palace. If you accept me I'll just tell her that I found a lead on something, and will return when I can."

"HEY HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE IN THERE!? SNIPE NEEDS TO USE THE CAN AND THIS IS THE ONLY PORTAJOHN WE GOT!" A loud pounding could be heard over the booming voice.

"I have to go now, if you need to reach me use this P.O. Box, its private and nobody knows about it other than me." The screen then went black.

"Oh this is too good to pass up." Chris wrote two more names on his list, this time under the list marked Soap Opera. "Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace, we'll need a few extra camera crews for these two. Ratings are going to be through the roof. Next!" Reaching over he popped in the next crystal.

This time the screen showed a young man in his late teens or maybe even his early twenties standing with his back flush against a door. He had scruffy black hair and looked like he had just finished running. Chris could actually see the fearful expression in his brown eyes. He seemed to calm down for a few seconds before returning full force when a loud banging was heard.

"Aladd Catseye! We know you're in there! If you come quietly we might just let you survive!" A woman's voice cried out.

This of course caught Chris's attention. The name Catseye was not very common, so he knew who the young man was, or at least knew who his family was.

"Ok you heard the girl. My name is Aladd, and I am from Terra Aladates. I have been a Sky Knight for a number of years now and have helped in leading several attacks on Master Cyclonis's palace."

"Get in line pal, so has almost everyone else that sent in applications." Chris said as he rolled his eyes at the man's remark. Chris himself recalled his glory days as a Sky Knight, he had given it up a number of years ago when he got into the much more lucrative (not to mention safer) entertainment industry.

"I can survive just about anything you throw at me and beat any challenge in my way. I can work with others….when I have no other choice. But I do very well with the ladies, hardly any problems at all as a matter of fact."

He was interrupted by several loud voices outside. "You sure he's in there?" This time it was another woman's voice.

"Yeah I saw the cheating pig run in as soon as we got here, quick go to the tool room and see if they have anything that can cut through this door! We have to get him before he finds a way out!" Answered a third woman's voice.

Chris noted that there seemed to be several people outside the door, all were women, and judging by their voices they all seemed to be in very foul moods. "Great a player! Now I just need to make sure that some of the girls have boyfriends." Chris was about to write the man's name down when he heard a curious sound. Looking up he nearly fell out of his chair laughing.

There on the screen was Aladd, holding the door shut with his body as a living doorstop. But moving around him was the blade of a circular saw, cutting a perfect outline around him. "If you pick me, I put a private P.O. box number on the back of the crystal. I might use a disguise when I get there though, so if you see someone with a large mustache and an accent by the name of Senor Pappi, it's me. I have to go. Like Now!"

The screen went blank and Chris looked down at his list. "This guys going to great for ratings, but I should take the normal precautions." He then made a side note to request extra on site medics.

Putting down the clipboard Chris got up and headed to the small kitchenette that had been installed for cram editing's. "This isn't as bad as I thought it would be; it's actually popcorn worthy." It took a few minutes for the microwave to finish but he quickly headed back into the little room and settled in, this time with his popcorn and drink. "Ok next up we have….Junko of the Storm Hawks. How many of these guys are there?"

The screen now showed a young Wallop. Chris was never able to guess how old they were since they aged slower than humans. But judging by the size of the horn on his nose, Chris guessed he was at least eighteen.

"Uh hi! My name is Junko, and I saw this add for a summer camp contest. I haven't been to one since I was just a little Wallop, but they were always a lot of fun. Oh and there being a reward for winning this made it pretty easy for me to want to at least try. Um what I can do? Well as you can see I am a Wallop, so I'm plenty strong, and since I spent quite a few years at summer camps I have a good idea of what to expect. Uh what I would do with the prize money? Well our ship could use a few repairs, it would be kinda nice if you didn't get shocked by five hundred volts every time you flush the toilet, and we need a new fridge since SOMEONE THREW OURS OUT!" At this point a voice from off camera spoke up.

"Well excuse me! We were trying to save your life and we had to lighten the load!"

"BUT THE FRIDGE! HAVE YOU NO SENSE OF DECENY!" The Wallop turned his attention back to the camera. "Aside from that my Second Nephew's Third Uncle's First Cousin has a kid and he could use the cash, so I'd probably give him the rest of it. That's all I can think of, oh and just one little thing, we will have separate cabins right? Cause I snore pretty badly when I sleep and I don't want to keep anyone else awake."

Chris popped out the crystal and kissed it. "You are going to make me a very rich man. I just hope you can survive long enough for me to cash in all those checks." Picking up his discarded clipboard he made a few notes under the Wallops name. Make sure bunk is as close to center of camp as possible. Looking it over, he made a second notation under it. And as far from my trailer as possible. Happy with what he wrote he put in the next one.

This time it was a large, blue haired man in his late twenties or early thirty's. He was looking around nervously as though he were checking to make sure the coast was clear. "I am sick of rebuilding Master Cyclonis's palace! I found this flier for a contest and thought it would be a good getaway. Master Cyclonis would never know where I went and would probably think I was just goofing off again. Back when I was a kid I went to plenty of summer camps, and I actually did pretty good in them, though I was never allowed to go to the same camp twice, something about too many people getting put in the ICU whatever that is. Not my fault they didn't duck, it was dodge ball! What did they expect? Anyways I thought it might be fun, and I could use the cash to build a new battle airship…Master Cyclonis wont fund a second one. Stupid baby Wallop"

"SNIPE! WHERE ARE YOU!" A woman's voice bellowed.

"Uh oh, big sis is looking for me. Gotta split."

Before the screen could even go dead Chris was writing the man's name down on the list. "Got to make sure they have dodge ball as one of the events." The grin on his face was nearly a mile wide as he reached over to pick out the next crystal. "Lets see, all the way from Terra Mesa, Starling."

The screen flickered to life showing a green eyed purple haired young woman in her mid twenty's. "Hello, my name is Starling. A…friend sent me this flier regarding your contest, so I figured I would give it a go. I am a Sky Knight, but have flown solo for several years now, and though I have on occasion accompanied others, I have spent a majority of that time alone. As such I do have quite a bit of experience in survival and first aid training. I might not be able to get along with everyone, but I can keep my peace when needed. I figured that I might get the chance to see an old friend or two since I am sure they have entered this as well, but if not, then I can at least brush up a bit on my social skills. It has been…some time since I was in the company of others, much less a large group, other than battle of course. As for the prize money, I'm not quite sure what I would do with it. Probably stash it away till something came up. Never hurts to have a little spare change now does it?"

The message ended and Chris was trying to figure this one out. "She seems to be a bit on the calm side, not too likely to get riled up. But on the other hand, if she is some kind of outdoors guru, and she keeps that calm demeanor it could set off a few of the less patient campers." Looking at the list he noted that there were already eight men and only four women, so he decided to put her down to try and balance out the numbers.

Sitting back he put the next crystal in and waited for it to start. He was soon greeted with the huge grinning face of a young girl. He could see that she had mid length spiky black hair, which wasn't all that strange, but then he noticed that her eyes were an odd gold color. "Man that is whack. I have never seen anyone with gold colored eyes before, one's weird enough, but two?" His train of thought was stopped when she started to speak.

"Hello! My name is Scarlett, but my friends just call me Scar. I saw a commercial for this challenge and thought it would be fun. I can get along with just about anybody, so I shouldn't have any problems with the others, unless they're Cyclonian's but what are the odds of that happening? Giggle Let's see, I can take care of myself, and I always try to help others when I can, and all around just try and have fun. I also found out that some friends of mine have entered this as well, so I hope to see them." Her expression then switched from beaming and slightly goofy to serious. "Now even though I intend to have as much fun as I can during this, I am serious about winning. The prize money is a rather large amount, and it could do a lot of good for a lot of people. Should I win, I will donate most of it to charities for the homeless and orphans of the war. I would also use some of it to help me find my father, and to try and figure out who my brother is. That's all I can think of, but I hope you choose me! Bye!"

Chris watched the girl wave until the screen went black and chuckled to himself. "So it took fourteen tapes before a humanitarian came into the picture. If we put her on we could use the whole pity thing, I mean, aside from me, my boss and any random Cyclonian, who could change the channel on someone trying to help a bunch of orphans? She's in." Chris picked up his clipboard again and wrote her name under the box labeled Green Peace/Mother Teresa and smirked. "All we really need is a nutcase and we have the whole set."

Picking up the next crystal Chris couldn't believe his eyes. Groan "Shadow of the Storm Hawks. Just how many of them are there, didn't the Sky Council put some kind of limit on how many people can be in a squadron? "Sitting back Chris popped the Messenger crystal into the player.

At first the camera was moving around, like it was being carried by someone and was facing the ground, all Chris could see was a pair of brown leather boots and a pair of green pants from a flight suit.

"It's my turn Finn, you already had you turn!" A girl's voice said as a hand reached for the camera. There seemed to be some kind of struggle.

"Come on! I have to send like a million of these things in if I want to be picked! You know that's how these things work!" A male voice replied as the camera began moving back and forth between the two pair of hands.

"Finn you idiot! It says one entry per person! Now Let GO!" Replied the girl right before a fist could be seen out of the corner of the screen moving at high speed.

"UGH!" Thud

"Good one Shadow. I give you a nine for the swing, but a six for the landing, he's still twitching." A second girl's voice called off camera.

"Thanks Piper." The camera moved for another second before being put down on a table.

It was then that Chris got a good look at this Shadow person. She had long braided hair that was the color of the night sky, mostly black but you could see a light blue hue when the light hit it just right. Her eyes were a bright green that seemed to almost sparkle. "Great, I can already tell this one's a prankster." Chris made another check on his clipboard grinning.

"Ok, my names Shadow, and I'm from Terra Hail, yes I know I'm from out in the sticks, but it's a great place. I love the outdoors and I would love the chance to compete in this challenge, it'd be a nice change of scenery from the Condor."

"And just what is wrong with the Condor?" A voice cried out from off camera. "So far all of you have done nothing but complain! I don't see any of you trying to help me fix this thing!"

"Geeze Stork calm down. I'm not saying anything is wrong with the Condor, I'm just saying it would be nice to see some real trees for a change instead of the one's Finn painted in the hallways, that's all."

"That was YOU! AHHHH!" After the war cry a loud crash was heard followed by the sounds of what could only be described as the shrill cries of a young girl running for her life.

"Also as you can see, I have been able to survive living with these guys for awhile now, there's nothing you can throw at me they haven't by now. And as for the money, I'm don't really know what I'd do with all of it, I'd throw a huge party for all my friends first, but then I'd probably squirrel away the rest of it. Never know when the Condor might break…again." As if to prove her point a section of the wall behind her fell down revealing a young blond male with his back turned.

"Ha! Stork will never find me here." The young man laughed.

"Oh really?" The next thing seen was a green blur zipping past the screen tackling the blond.

"Uh oh, I'd better go before he gets hurt to badly." With that Shadow gave a cheery smile and the screen went black.

Chris was setting in his chair stunned. It took him a minute for his brain to reboot. "Ok…I'll just put her in the yes pile and forget the rest of that ever happened." He picked up the next crystal and popped it in.

A moment later the screen came to life showing a young woman that Chris would have labeled as gangly at first glance, but after quickly studying her he noticed several things. Her black hair, while crimped and wavy, was well kept, and her dark blue eyes were clear as water. She wore what looked like an older style of dress, almost like something out of a child's story book, but the main thing was her posture and her poise. She was sitting in a chair with her hands in her lap, legs together and slightly bent to the right. It didn't take much of a brain to figure out that this young woman was from the upper class, or had at least been taught etiquette from a very young age.

"Hello, my name is Rondana Almanikets. I am seventeen years old and from Terra Pathologica. I was of the royal family but have since been forced to…resign that status. My main reason for wanting to participate in this challenge is that I wish to become a doctor. Some years ago I was fortunate enough to become the apprentice of one of the greatest doctors in all of Terra Pathologica." At this point a red tick mark could be seen on her forehead. "However I was not informed that he would charge me for this _privilege_ until two weeks ago. When he gave me a bill and tacked on THREE YEARS WORTH OF LATE FEES!" She paused for a moment to collect herself. "I know that I might not look like much, but I have seen plenty of battle. I can hold my own against most opponents and have no problem roughing it. I do have other reasons for wanting to join this…contest though. It has been some time since I have had a decent challenge, and I hope to keep in top form. My wish is not to just become a doctor, but to become a field medic in order to aid those who need it most. Finding someone to train you as a doctor is not all that hard, but it is rather….difficult to find someone to teach survival and combat skills. I hope you will consider me a choice." At this point she turned away from the camera before muttering under her breath. "There's always Sky Burger." And with that the screen faded.

Chris couldn't resist laughing slightly. "An ex –royal eh, I bet her idea of roughing it is a five star hotel. I'll add her just to watch her bug out when she sees the outhouse." Chris chuckled as he wrote down the young woman's name without a second thought. Never in a million years would he have expected that what he had just seen was only one side of the quiet girl, one of several different sides.

"Hmm looks like there are only a few left." Chris reached over and grabbed another random crystal and placed it into the CVP (Crystal Video Player). A few moments later the screen showed a woman in her early thirties or maybe late twenties. The first thing that Chris noticed was the form fitting body suite she wore, and it only took him a few more seconds to notice the subtle hints of muscle it concealed. He knew instantly that whoever this woman was, she was without a doubt active military and in great shape. It was in his line of work after all to notice small things, details, it's what got him his job, and it was how he kept his job. While most of the others had been in fairly decent shape, this woman was at professional athlete grade or higher. The second thing he noticed was her oddly colored eyes, they reminded him of some kind of bird, like a hawk, or an eagle, they were cold, calculating, and she hardly even seemed to blink. The last thing he noticed was her hair. He was used to seeing strange colored hair, after all the people of Atmos were very diversified, but he had never seen that particular shade of purple anywhere. All in all the woman had a rather exotic appearance, rare even.

"My name is Ravess. You might recognize me as the current…Governor of Terra Bluster. I found a flier for this contest while inspecting the men's barracks. Apparently some of them have even sent in applications. I was going to toss it out until I caught sight of the reward for winning and thought that it would worth a shot." At this the woman grinned and picked up a bow that was beside her chair (that in Chris's opinion looked more like a throne) and fired a single arrow at a target on the wall to her side. Without even turning to look.

Chris's jaw dropped. "Holy!"

"If you thought that was good." At this she picked up a second arrow, strung it into the bow and fired.

PFTH

The second arrow split the first one down the center.

"I'm sure that you will make a wise choice."

With that the screen turned black. Chris who had just come to his sense grabbed his clipboard and wrote the woman's name down under the box labeled Ringer. "Man I feel sorry for them." Quickly remembering that he was going to be stuck on the Terra with them (though in an air conditioned trailer) his sense of pity quickly vanished.

He picked up the next crystal. "Woah Terra Gerudo! Man talk about long distance." He popped the crystal in and sat back down.

The image that he soon saw was that of a young woman who he guessed to be in her mid to late twenties. She had the typical appearance of every other Gerudo he had seen before. Amber colored eyes, pointed nose, and a mane of fiery red hair tied into a ponytail. The next thing he noticed was that she was sitting on a throne. "Why is it that every person that has entered so far ether been rich living in some palace sitting on a throne, or living in something that should be condemned?" Chris asked no one in particular.

"My name is Marina Dragmire. I am the Sky Knight of Terra Gerudo as well as its current ruler. I have several reasons for wishing to take part in this contest, and several reasons for why I believe I would be a good choice. First of all I wish to prove to my people that I am not as out of touch with the current world as some have come to believe. Another is that we are still in a period of reconstruction due to flooding during the Cabion incident, and the prize money would be of great aid. I also have an upcoming wedding and I have no wish to empty the treasury when we are already on a razor thin budget. Now, as for reasons that I think I will do well. I have plenty of experience in working with others, and have developed quite a bit of patience from years of babysitting…ill tempered children." At this comment a grin spread across her face. "Another reason I wish to join is simple, though I do wish to help my people in any way I can, it has become rather…dull sitting through one meeting after another, signing document after document and meeting with a seemingly never ending line of complaining civilians. I have put up with it for a number of years, but I feel that it is within my rights to take a vacation every once and awhile. I do hope that you will choose me for this, but if not, well I'm sure that my people will still just _love_ to watch your show."

At that the screen flickered off. Chris was smiling as he wrote down the young woman's name and information. "I like her. I can see why she's the current ruler too. She might be a little young, but she knows the ropes, very nice threat by the way, I give it a solid seven."

"Ok so we have one, two , three, four…eighteen down and four to go." Chris picked up the next Messenger crystal from the ever shrinking pile and placed it into the player before setting down.

"Snarl Are You absolutely sure that you have it right Spitz?" Chris nearly jumped when the menacing visage of a Raptor came into focus. Well, it would have been a bit more frightening had the picture not been upside down.

"You have it upside down idiot." A voice called from off camera.

"Hoerk I know how to work a Crystcorder. It dosssentt take a sscintisst to work!"

"No it just takes someone smarter then you." The voice Chris guessed to be Hoerk replied.

"Daah can I help boss? Can I can I please?" Another voice yelled out.

"NOO!" All three called out at the same time.

"Leugey I already gave you a job, please go back outside and monitor the grass, it's important that we know exactly how long it takes for it to grow five feet in height." The one in the picture, no longer upside down added.

"Oook." The voice responded before trudging away. A few moments later a door could be heard closing.

The figure in the picture turned to look back at someone behind the camera and had a hopeful look on his face. "You did remember to salt the ground last night right?" He asked.

"Uh yes boss, nothing is going to grow within a quarter of a mile for the next hundred years."

The Raptor on screen breathed out a breath he had been holding in for quite some time before turning to the camera. "You listen here. I don't care who you are, you will select me for this challenge, or so help me I will add you to my trophy wall!"

"Uh boss, just follow the script." Hoerk said.

The Raptor on screen snarled for a moment before looking back at the screen. "I am Repton, leader of Terra Bogaton and hunter of Atmos. As you can see, my accomplishments speak for themselves." At this the camera panned to the sides of Reptons (yes you guessed it throne) and showed a wall filled with various Sky Knight Squadron shields. "NO! Don't go too far to that side!"

This caught Chris's attention. What could have been so bad that this monstrous being didn't want it to be seen? Then he saw it. There in the middle of the last section of wall was…a blank spot? Looking closer Chris could make out the outline of a shield in the wall, so there had been something on it in the past, but it was now gone.

The camera quickly focused back to Repton. "Now as for my reason for even wasting my time with this…childish contest, there has been a wager between my…brothers. They seem to believe that I would not even be able to last for a single week, I intend to prove them WRONG!" At this he slammed his fist down and broke off the armrest of his throne.

"Uh boss?"

"I know Hoerk, I know. Just shut it off. NOW!"

The image quickly faded and Chris found himself laughing. "Ok so the guys some kind of perfectionist, he's got a huge ego and seems to be very competitive. Let's see what the big bad lizard can actually do." Smiling he wrote down the man…er contestants name and moved on to the next crystal.

"Ok we have here Stork...of the Storm Hawks. Ok that's it; I'm throwing out the next one I find with their name on it."

The picture came into focus showing a rather twitchy Merb. Nothing special, noting odd, he just looked like a run of the mill Merb. Nervous, twitchy, emo, and above all paranoid. His eyes were moving around quickly trying to take in his surroundings, making sure that nothing was an immediate threat.

The Merb's face looked to the side for a moment. "Are you sure that you can't just loan me the money?"

"Stork you know the rules. Personal items you have to pay for yourself, you added that rule to the list yourself, remember?" Chris remembered the voice to be Aerrow.

"But that was with the intention of you trying to use my money!" The Merb was yelling at the person off camera, but sank down in his seat when he finished. Arms crossed over his chest, one leg crossed over the other and bottom lip jutting outward.

"Uh Stork the camera's rolling." Another voice called out behind the camera. Chris thought it sounded familiar, but he couldn't think of where from off the top of his head.

"AH! Finn why didn't you tell me that thing was on?! The light reflecting off the lens could cause blindness! Or it might not even be a camera! How do you know some Cyclonian spy hasn't switched it out for some kind of mind control device!?" The Merb was nearly hyperventilating.

"Uh Stork, I'm pretty sure this thing's safe, we got it out of your room after all." At this point Chris could swear he head several hands slapping foreheads.

"YOU WENT INTO MY ROOM! AHHHHH!" The familiar war cry was once again heard and the camera fell to the ground, rolling away until it came to a stop.

Chris was able to see a mop of blond hair being pounded face first into the floor, and an angry Merb sitting on the back of the owner of said mop of hair, performing said slamming.

"Stork! He's not worth it!" A voice called out.

The Merb stopped his assault for just a moment, but that was all the time the blond mop needed to get away.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!" The next thing Chris could see was a figure dashing for the exit, only to me intercepted by an airborne Merb.

At this time the screen went black.

"Oh this is too good to pass up." Chris wrote the Merb's name under the box marked paranoid and checked the box marked extra camera crew beside it. "Looks like we have two left to go, hmm which one." Reaching out Chris grabbed the first crystal and stuck into the player.

A few seconds past before the screen flicked to life. The image was that of a young girl around seventeen. Her hair was a rather plain shade of brown, but her eyes were deep ocean blue, just a few shades shy of purple. She was wearing what looked like simple clothing, something any other normal civilian would be seen in.

"Finally a normal person! It only took twenty oddballs to find one!" Chris shouted.

"Um Dove, it's on." A voice behind the camera spoke.

"Owh, I apologize. My name is Dove and I am from Terra Gaale. I wish to take part in zhis challenge so that I might pwueve myself as a Sky Knight in twaning. I know zat I might not have as much expereonce as others, but zat it pawrt of why I wish to partizipate, to ewproove myself, and to become stwronger. Anozher reason zhough, iz that the pwize money would pwoove useful, az you can plainly zee." At this she offered a weak smile.

The camera turned to show a small house that had a propeller twirling on the top. It looked like something had crashed into it, the wallowed in its own wreckage, threw a party, and then tried to leave, only to collapse back into the same spot after several failed attempts.

"Zit vould also be niice to have a chonce to get awway fom gran-pa-pa for a little wile." She was about to continue when a voice could be heard calling from inside the house.

"Dove! Vware are you! I need your assistonce. Ve need more ammunition for ze catapult and I need youar help in dwagging ze toilet down ze stepps!"

The girls face cringed and Chris could see just a hint of pink in her cheeks proving that she was embarrassed.

"Pwezz take me inzu considuaton, I vould appreciate it gweatly. Coming Gran-pa-pa!"

The screen faded to black and Chris started writing down the girl's name. The one thing that the contestants genuinely lacked thus far had just been provided. She was someone that was completely plain and normal. Not a Sky Knight, not a Talon Elite, and not some Noble or ruler. She was just a normal everyday person that anyone could relate to.

"Ok so we have one more open slot, and what do you know there is only one left." Chris was about to pick it up when on of the interns called out from behind him.

"But sir! We still have a truck load of these things left! What do we do with them?"

Chris turned to the intern and leveled him with a glare. "I said, we have one left, so we have one left. Drop the rest into the Wastelands!" Turning around he placed the crystal into the player and sat back down.

The screen came on and Chris was surprised at what he saw to say the least. It was another teenage girl. But that was about all he could tell from looking at her. She looked almost like a puzzle. Her ears were those of a cat, but she had the face of a Merb. The strangest thing by far though was that her face was two different colors, the top half was a strange shade of grey, but the rest was snow white. Her hair was a dark shade of purple and had red tips, just like her cat like ears. The only thing he couldn't see very well was her eyes, since her hair completely covered the right side of her face, but from what he could see; her eyes were the same grayish color as the top part of her face.

"Hello, my name is Fate." The girls voice was quite soft, she seemed to be somewhat timid. "Some friends of mine told me about this contest and thought that I might be interested in joining it. I can't say that the thought of being on television is exactly appealing to me, but my friends will be entering and I thought that I might as well try. I enjoy the outdoors since my father used to take me and some friends camping when I was little. I kind of prefer to be alone, but I can be in a group as long as it's not too big. As for why I think I would do well in this contest, let's just say that I'm full of surprises. I don't really have any plans for the money if I should win. If I do I'll probably end up giving most of it to my friends since I think they need it more then I do. The only thing I can promise is that I will try my best."

At this the screen went blank and Chris was in his thinking pose. "She seemed normal enough, aside from the ears, and she never said anything about being a Sky Knight, or a Talon. I wonder what she meant by full of surprises? Eah she's in, it's not like she's got bat wings or a tail." Chris wrote the woman's name down in the final slot, having no idea how wrong he was.

Walking out of the dark little room Chris took the two sheets of paper and handed them to his two surviving interns. _"Next time I'll make sure there aren't any bears using someone else's crew." _"Ok I want those invitations sent out yesterday, we've got a show to do people and only a few days to get it rolling. I want the camera crews and their supplies ready, and I want four separate medical teams on standby. Julian, I want you to find out everything you can about these people, I want to know every last detail from every parking ticket to their cat's name. Let's move people sometime today!" At this he clapped his hands then pulled out his cell phone to call an old friend.

"Hatchet buddy how's it hanging? Yeah I know it's been ages, but you know how things are. Uh hu, listen I wanted to know if you were up for a little fun? No. No. Yeah, right on the money, I've got some kids on the way and thought you'd like to have some fun with them. Uh hu, well we still have an opening for a chef. Yeah I know you've never cooked a day in your life, but that only adds to it. Ok I'll fax you the rest, see ya around man."

Beeb

"Man once he starts up it's impossible to get him to shut up, sheesh."

Time Skip by a few day (Ok this is the part where everyone is opening their invitations and reading them, I couldn't resist doing this part since I've had it planned out since the start.)

"Hey guys! Mail call!" Aerrow tossed the bag on the center table after taking his and started towards his room.

Aerrow-_"Dear contestant this is to inform you"_

Suzi- _"that you have been chosen"_

Harrier- _"from among the many entries"_

Tigger- "_that were sent in"_

Master Cyclonis-_ "for our newest program"_

Scarlett- "_Total Drama Terra."_

Revess-_ "We ask that you please"_

Kai- _"bring you individual invitations"_

Rondana- _"along with the release forms"_

Snipe- _"and next of kin form"_

Fate- _"filled out completely and"_

Shadow- _"accurately in the unfortunate event"_

Dark Ace- _"that anything should transpire requiring"_

Piper- _"said forms or medical attention."_

Dove- _"Pwese understand that zheis is"_

Finn- _"required by law and is in"_

Aladd- _"no way a guarantee that anything"_

Starling- _"of the sort is to be"_

Junko- _"expected. We hope that you"_

Repton- _"enjoy your stay and try your"_

Stork- _"hardest to win. After all there can be only one winner."_

All- _"Now I just have to find a way to ditch the others!"_

AN: Well that's the first chapter of Total Drama Terra, I hope you like it, especially those of you that played such a large part in helping the idea to become a reality. Now this is the way things are going to work, the teams will be random. RANDOM. I'm going to place each persons name into a hat and then draw them one at a time to decide which person goes to which team. The challenges will be the same as those of the show Total Drama Island, but the teams that win will not. The winning team of each challenge will be decided by a coin flip, and each person's performance for said challenge will be determined by a dice role. Now here is the fun part. Each of the OC's creators will have a large degree of control over what they do, including their votes for who get's the boot. I hope that each of you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. So until next chapter. Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey

TOTAL DRAMA TERRA

TOTAL DRAMA TERRA!

Chapter 2 The Journey!

AN: I want to thank the many people who helped me to make this chapter possible. From Lane19 for posting this, to all the guys back on the forum for letting me bounce ideas off of them to see what would stick. Now I am aware that I said in the last chapter that the teams would be completely random, and they still are, I just made one little change for the sake of making the teams balanced.

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, and never will. They are the property of Asaph "Ace" Fipke and made by Nerd Corps Entertainment, however I DO own Kai, the Shadow crystal and a portion this story. I also do not own Total Drama Island, as it is the property of Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis and Teletoon, and finally I do not own Legend of Zelda the (insert anything), it is the property of Nintendo Entertainment. Phew

Credits

As I said above, I only own a portion of this story; those portions are Kai his Shadow crystal and Julian the intern. The rest belongs to the following.

Tigger,Aladd and Kurk are the property of Mysgrl7.

Rondana and Jim are the creations of MissDedodakes.

Shadow and Griffey are the cool creations of ShadowQueen25.

Scarlett was created by the talented LoveFlame.

Marina and Madoc are the creations of fellow gamer enthusiast Star Wars nut.

And last but certainly not least, Fate is the grand creation of ShadowHawk91

This chapter is dedicated to MissDedodakes. You were the one that pulled me into the realm of OC's. A world that I did not have a proper respect or appreciation for until reading your story Crystal Lights. For that, I thank you.

Speech"

"Thought"

"All hands to the bridge!" Aerrow's voice called out over the ships intercoms.

"AH! Umpf! Man why does he always have to do that so early in the morning? It's only three o clock for crying out loud!" Finn shouted after picking himself up off the floor. "Man why did I have to bet my bed on that last race? I don't think I can put up with sleeping in that stupid hammock much longer."

"Finn! Finn hurry up everyone's waiting for you!" A feminine voice called from outside the room most of the crew had dubbed "ground zero".

"Alright Shadow I heard you! I'll be there in just a sec." Finn called out as he dug through a mound of clothing. "Come on where is it? AH HA! Found you!" Finn kissed the small stack of papers before rushing to the bridge.

"So you finally decided to get out of bed today eh Finn?" Piper said in a rather miffed tone.

"Why are you being so snippy? For that matter how is it all of you are awake? It's only three! Do you guys ever sleep?!" Finn's face was a mixture of tired and shocked.

"Um Finn, it is three o clock, but it's three in the afternoon." Shadow spoke up from her spot beside Aerrow.

Finn of course responded with the most intelligent thing he could think of.

"Huh?"

"That's right Finn! You slept in on YOUR day to do breakfast AND wash the dishes. Since everyone else had more important things to do GUESS WHO HAD TO DO THEM BOTH!" Piper's glare could have boiled water had she tried. But fortune smiled on Finn…this time.

"Piper we have more important things to discuss. You can tear Finn a new one later. Now I know that we have all been run through the mill lately with all of the back to back missions, and I know the Condor needs a little bit of maintenance." Aerrow was interrupted by Finn.

"Uh dude, I think you're like thirty years late for _a little _maintenance." As if to prove Finn's point a random pipe fell behind him.

"Yes well, what I mean is that I think I might have found a way to get the money we need to fix the ship up." Reaching into a back pocket Aerrow pulled out a slip of paper. "Remember that flier we found for the contest last week?" At this the other's nodded. "Well I was selected to compete." Aerrow slammed his invitation onto the table for all to see.

"Um about that." Junko in a very nervous manner placed an identical slip of paper next to Aerrows.

"Oh my gosh! Junko you got one too?!" Shadow jumped out of her chair and ran over to her friend.

"Yeah, so it looks like we have two chances at winning." Junko smiled as Shadow hung from one of his huge arms, cheerfully swinging in the same fashion as Radarr did with Aerrow.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble, but." Shadow landed in front of the table and slapped down a third slip of paper. "HAA!"

"Shadow, you got in to?" Aerrow was just glad that one of them made it in. He knew that if just one of them, any of them, including Finn, had made it they had a pretty good chance of winning. But for three of them to make it..._"Well they always say that there is strength in numbers."_ Aerrow was about to congratulate the two when Piper hopped up from her seat and sauntered over to Aerrow.

"Ohh Aerrow. I've Got Something To Tell You!" Piper said in a singing tone. When she was a foot away she shoved a sheet of paper into his arms. "Read it!"

The whole crew watched Aerrows face turn from curious, to shocked, to beaming.

Piper of course giggled when she saw him flash through so many expressions in rapped succession. "So what do you think?"

"Piper. I. Wow. Hey guys Piper's in too!" Aerrow waved he paper slip in one hand.

"So that means that we have four chances at winning this thing?" Junko said smiling.

"Wrong we have five chances!" Finn slapped down another identical sheet of paper onto the table with a flourish.

"Finn? How did you get in? You audition tape was you sitting there with the recording of some random guy saying your name over and over again to some lame background music." Piper said with confusion on her face.

"Hey it cost me a month's pay to get that Barry White impersonator to do that for me. And how do you not even know who he is?" Finn looked slightly upset that his friends weren't impressed that he made it onto the show.

"Finn, it's just that you getting in would be like Stork getting in as well, and we all know there's no chance of that happening….right?" Shadow spoke up from hanging off Junko's shoulder.

"Um guys, about that." Stork placed a nearly identical slip of paper onto the table. The only difference was that it looked slightly shiny.

"Hey! Why did he get a shiny one?!" Finn shouted like a little kid. Even going so far as pouting slightly.

"It's not shiny, I just laminated it. No telling what germs could have been on it. I had to make sure it was disinfected." Stork answered.

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight, we ALL got in?" Aerrow was happy to find out he was picked, after all only twenty two people would be, but for his entire squad to be picked made him feel a little…less special.

"Aerrow think about it, if there are only twenty two people and we make up six of them, we have a one in three chance of winning!" Piper said ecstatically.

"Three point six six six six six six six six six six six six six six to be exact." Stork added.

"Come on! If we all got in, why are we wasting time here for! Let's go!" Shadow shouted pointing towards the sun.

"Um Shadow, the coordinates are in that direction." Stork replied pointing in the direction opposite direction."

_**Terra Rex: Rex Stadium**_

Harrier was standing on a raised podium in the center of the Rex Stadium. Cameras were relaying his face to the four enormous screens, one in each of the stadiums corners.

"My fellow Rexiens. I will be leaving Terra Rex." He spoke after the assembly had settled down.

Gasp

"But do not fret. I shall return." His smile was so large that his eyes were closed. As a result he didn't catch the disappointed looks on those present, even those of his own squadron.

"I shall be competing in a challenge, a contest of sorts. I shall be proving our superiority over the trash and rubble of the other Terra's. I swear to uphold our code of honor, and our traditions in."

"Please pardon the interruption. But as the code stipulates you must leave no later than twenty four hours after receiving such an invitation. You must leave quickly." One of the three old judges ushered Harrier to his skimmer, which the three old men had actually pack themselves.

"I don't recall there being such a code. Where is it?" Harrier asked with confusion etched across his face.

"Uh section seventy four sub section five article twenty six." The second old man responded as he shoved Harrier onto his skimmer.

"But that is the code on how to properly wash ones hands after using the rest room." Harrier was even more confused.

"You have to trust us, it's in there, look for it when you return, now hurry!" The third old man answered.

"Erh very well. Farewell my fellow guardians! I shall return as soon as possible!" With that he took off and flew into the air. Quickly he flew over the stadium where he could hear the screaming cheers of everyone bellow.

If only he knew the true reason for their cheers.

_**Terra Cyclonia: Bedroom of Master Cyclonis**_

"Ok let's see, that should be enough to get me through however long this will last." Master Cyclonis was currently sitting on top of her suitcase trying to get the thing to stay closed. This was the first time she had ever packed for herself. Normally she would leave the task to one of her handmaidens, but that would not be possible this time since they were all helping with the repair work.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"What is it?! If it is not important then you had better leave before I have you thrown into the wastelands!" Master Cyclonis was normally not so quick to threaten. But she had just spent the last two hours jumping up and down on top of her suitcase to close it, so she was a more than a bit tired.

"Mistress, forgive me, but there are several individuals that wish to speak with you concerning the palace's reconstruction." The voice was quivering, but Cyclonis recognized it as one of her handmaiden's.

_Groan _

"Tell them to speak with Ace, I am not to be disturbed under any circumstance do you hear me! I will be in my lab for some time, and I am not to be disturbed! Do you understand me?!" The room shook from the fire in the young woman's voice.

"Ye- yes, yes, Mistress, I will tell them immediately." Listening closely Master Cyclonis was able to hear the young woman's steps on the stone floor outside.

A few seconds passed and she ran to her full sized mirror to make sure she had not forgotten anything. She was wearing an outfit similar to the one from when she infiltrated the Storm Hawks under the guise of Lark, a simple white tee shirt with low rider jeans. She decided not to put her hair into pigtails this time but opted for a ponytail to keep her hair out of her face while flying. "Oh I almost forgot!" Going back to her closet she pulled out a sleeveless denim jacket and put it on. "There, just one more little thing and I'll be out of here." She walked over to her jewelry box and pulled out one of several different crystal necklaces. "Of all my projects, you were the best idea I ever came up with." As she clasped the necklace on her hair turned from dark purple to a bright shade of blond, and her eye's changed to a sky blue. Looking back at the mirror she turned around to make sure that the crystal's Croma properties were working completely. "Good time to get out of here." Walking back to her bed she lifted the suitcase with only a little trouble. "The Nimbus properties are working as well, good, now let's see if the last part works to." Reaching with one had she gave the crystal a gentle squeeze. Moments later she completely vanished from view. "Cloaking properties seem to be working fine, alright time to blow this joint." With that she picked up her staff and headed down the cold stone hall towards the private hanger that stored her Heliscooter. Jumping on she opened the hanger doors and took off.

_**Depths of Terra Deep: Wreckage of The Mirage **_

"I can't believe I was actually picked." Kai zipped up his large black duffle bag before looking around at his base. "If I can win this thing, I might be able to get this old bird flying again." Picking up his tri-staff Kai paused for a moment. "I wonder if she'll be watching? Nah she doesn't even watch T.V." Placing the tri-staff into his hip holster Kai slung the duffle over his shoulder and headed towards his bases hanger.

**BOOM**

"Ugh!! The Murk's really need a new hobby." Hopping onto one of his "acquired" Bone Wings, Kai floored the throttle and sped down the short runway and plunged into the murky depths of Terra Deep before deploying the wings. He was able to see several Murk ships flying around blasting the crystal columns that made up the Terra. "What on Atmos are they doing? Ehh who cares." Bringing the Bone Wing around Kai headed towards the coordinates that had come with his invitation.

_**Mountains of Terra Nord: Private Quarters of Suzi-Lu**_

Suzi-Lu was happy, scratch that she was ecstatic. When she received her invitation, her squeal of delight was mistaken for the Blizzarian's alarm. "I'm finally getting away, I can believe it! I'm finally going to get a break! No more knuckle heads to look out for, no waking up in the middle of the night from explosions, no more food that's frozen solid, but best of all, NO MORE ANNOYING BILLY REX!!" Throwing the sack that doubled as a suitcase over her shoulder Suzi made a mad dash for her ice grinder.

"Hey Suzi! Where's the fire?" A voice called out from behind.

"_Snowball's! It's Billy, I have to keep him from telling the others."_ Without even turning she climbed onto her grinder and pulled out her staff. "Billy, chill out." Blasting the confused Blizzarian with a wave of ice she pulled up to him. "I'm going to be gone for a little while ok? I'll be back when I can." That's when she saw the others in her rearview mirror. "I've got to get out of here!" With that she pushed the grinder into full speed and took off.

She had no idea how badly she would come to miss the boys, and just how small of an annoyance they truly were compared to what she would soon face.

_**Terra Aladates: Squadron Barracks**_

Deep in the Rock Hearts base a young teen snuck her way towards the hanger bay where her Heliblade was waiting. "All I have to do is get by Kurk and I'm in the clear. Ugff. Hey what's your problem….hi Kurk." She had been so busy looking around she had neglected to watch out for what was in front of her.

"Tigger, where are you going?" The large bald man leveled the young girl with a knowing look.

"Ummm I was just heading out, you know a little day hike that's all." Tigger knew she was in trouble. Even though Kurk was not really her father, he did a pretty good imitation.

"Then why do you have a backpack?" The man was in his father mode, arms crossed and towering above the small girl.

"In case I need a uh sweater! Yeah that's it, you never know what might happen this time of the year." She replied nervously.

"Tigger, first of all, it's the middle of summer, so I doubt you will need a sweater, secondly if you're going to try and sneak out, at least do it at night, and third, you forgot this." The man held out a small slip of paper between his middle and index fingers.

"You already knew about that?" The small girl asked clearly confused.

"This is my squadron; it's my job to know what's going on around here." Smiling the large man handed the invitation to Tigger before stepping to the side.

"Your just letting me go? No big talk or lecture about how I'm too young to go running off on my own?" It's not that she didn't want to go, she just couldn't see Kurk letting her go scot free.

"Oh, when you get back we'll have a nice little chat. But for now, just remember that you are a young adult now; I can't stop you from going off and doing whatever unless there is an emergency and the Rock Hearts are needed. But in the future, you need to request leave to do stuff like this. Now hurry up, you don't want to miss your boat."

Grinning, Tigger gave Kurk a hug before taking off towards the hanger.

"I just hope she realizes what she's getting into." Kurk shook his head and went back to the mess hall to finish his breakfast.

_**Terra Atmos: Atmos InterTerra Airport**_

A young man sat in the middle of an overcrowded sky bus. Though he hated them with all his might, he had to keep a low profile to avoid a repeat of last time. He was trying to act calm, which was hard to do when on a plane designed to carry only a hundred and twenty that was currently pushing two hundred.

"Excuse me sir?" Looking up the man saw the flight attendant was speaking to him.

"Is there a problem miss?" The man replied keeping his voice calm.

"Sir, I am afraid that we don't have room for your bag in the cargo hold, so it will be on the next flight" The young woman turned to leave but the man caught her wrist.

"Excuse me, but is there any way I could have it on this flight, anyway at all?" The man's voice was calm but just a little edgy.

"Sir I'm going to ask you to let go of me and return to your seat." The woman narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Miss, I am only asking a simple question, is there any way to keep my bag on THIS plane, I have had some." Before he could finish the woman interrupted him.

"Sir, please calm down. Let go of my arm and return to your seat." Her tone had a steely edge to it, one that would have caused most people to back off.

Keyword, _most_.

"Miss I am calm, but it is important that my bag remain on this plane. So if you could be so kind as to AAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!"

The young man was on his knees with both hands covering his face.

"SECURITY!" The woman yelled out at the top of her lungs.

"YOU HIT ME WITH PEPER SPRAY AND THEN CALL SECURITY ON ME! I SHOULD BE CALLING THEM ON YOU!" The man got up and saw the woman still holding the dreaded can in her hand, but before she could get off a second spray with it he lunged pass her and off the plane. He could hear the airport security closing in behind him.

"FREEZE!" One of the men shouted.

"I don't have time for this." The man took off and ran into a random room before slamming the door shut behind him. When he was sure that the security had passed by he looked up and noticed just where in the airport he was. "Oh this day just got a whole lot better."

Lining the walls were various suitcases and duffle bags, each with a tag hanging from them. Walking around he noticed a single dark red suitcase. It looked like it hadn't been moved in years, but he still recognized it as his. Quickly he grabbed it ran out the door and bolted for the parking lot.

"FREEZE!"

"Do these guys ever give up?" Turning to look back the man could see several armed men behind him. "Look, I'm in a hurry, so if you turn back now I won't have to hurt you."

The security officers obviously didn't recognize him, due to his hair being a light shade of blue instead of dark black, so they charged him.

Not wanting to fight, again, the Dark Ace decided to jump onto his skimmer which he was thankful to have parked close to the exit. Revving it up he sped down the parking lot and took to the sky. "Looks like I'm going there on my skimmer, I just hope Master Cyclonis doesn't read her credit card statements before signing them. No way I'm paying for gas."

_**Terra Aladates: Random Street**_

A young man walked casually down to streets of Terra Aladates. He was wearing a large trench coat and was wearing a clearly fake mustache. The young man just held out a single arm and called out when he saw what he had been waiting for.

"Yo Taxi!"

The yellow aircraft landed down on the street and the man hopped in with his bag. A few moments passed and the cab was still on the ground.

"Hey what's the hold up?" The young man asked.

"Sorry, but I can only take off if I have at least one more passenger." The cabby replied.

The young man just sat back and groaned. He knew there was no point in arguing. Cabbies were like DMV employees. The more you shout and scream, the slower they go and the less they do.

A few minutes passed and the back door opened to reveal a beautiful young woman in her early twenties. "Excuse me, but does this cab go to Terra Tropica?" She asked.

"_Sweeeeeet!"_ Looking up Aladd smiled at his good fortune. "Excuses me miss, but that is exactly where I was heading myself, we were just waiting for another passenger." He patted the seat beside him smiling.

"Is there room for two? It's just me and my twin sister." The woman had a pensive look on her face.

"_TWINS! MEGA BONUS" _At this point Aladd was dancing a victory dance in his head that would have put most mascots to shame. "Of course, the more the merrier." He replied with a million gold smile.

"Ok, but I need the window seat, I get air sick. Bertha! Come on!"

"OK OK don't yell sheesh." The voice sounded almost exactly the same, a little deeper, but almost exactly the same.

Quickly Aladd looked into the window so he could see his reflection. He pulled off the fake mustache and ran his hands through his hair slicking it back. He then put up his Prince Charming smile and turned to greet the young woman. "HeloooOh my God!"

The woman that had climbed into the back seat looked nothing, NOTHING like her sister. If he were completely honest he would have said that she looked like a man wearing a dress.

"Hi there cutie. You still single?" Her voice was deep, far too deep to be a woman's; it was dry and sounded like she had a terrible case of strep throat.

Looking up Aladd could only mouth a single word in utter silence.

_Why?_

_**Terra Cyclonia: Palace Construction Site**_

Snipe was attempting to sneak his way past the security that Master Cyclonis had stationed around the hanger. She had made it very clear that no one was allowed to leave without her personal authorization during the reconstruction of her palace. Looking both ways to make sure the coast was clear he bolted for his ticket to freedom, and he almost made it.

"Excuse me but I need to see your authorization form." A young talon stepped forward and blocked his path.

"Oh you can't be serious." Snipe was not in a good mood. He had successfully dodged working long enough to pack and had almost made it to his Heliblade, there was no way he was going to let some pencil necked paper pusher stop him.

"Sir if you don't have the proper authorization I'm going to have to ask you to leave the hanger area." The young man spoke in a dull almost board tone.

"Of course, of course, just let me get it out." Snipe placed his suitcase on the ground and turned around facing away from the young man. "HERE YOU GO!" Spinning around quickly Snipe hit the talon with the broad side of his enormous suitcase, sending him flying towards wall. "SO LONG SUCKERS!" With that he jumped onto his Helibade and took off.

"SECURITY! WE HAVE A RUNNER!" At this point an alarm went off and all the lights in the hanger turned red and even started to flash.

"You can't be serious! That's what they've spent the last month doing in here?" Looking up he could see the hanger bay doors were starting to lower. "Oh this is not right!" Dropping a Nitro crystal into the blade's fuel tank he boosted forward and managed to slip under the hanger door before it closed. "Ah my hat!" Spinning around he reached under the door and barely managed to pull his new fedora out before the door closed completely.

_**Plane's of Terra Mesa: Base of Starling**_

Starling had been offered several places to live over the past few years. The Storm Hawks offered her a room aboard the Condor every time they crossed paths, Aladd had been quick in offering her a position as a member of the Rock Hearts, shortly before a wooden beam mysteriously fell onto him, Kai had even offered her a place to stay after some coaxing from Fate of all people, even the Sky Council had offered her Carvers position as flight lead for the Red Eagles. She had turned down each and every offer, opting instead to stay in the small house that she had managed to construct on her home Terra. Normally it was pretty serene, the only sound being from the few small birds that inhabited the Terra.

"WHERE IS IT!?"

Normally anyways.

Starling was currently tossing aside several articles of clothing trying to find something she never thought she would use again. "By the Oracle stone where did I put that blasted swimsuit!?" It was not something she had used often, in fact she could count on one hand the number of times she had worn it. She knew that she didn't have time to buy a new one, but she couldn't find her old one either. Looking back at the list that was provided she could see that some form of swimwear would be required.

_Groan_

"The next time Piper invites me to go shopping with her, I'm going to have no choice but accept." Looking at the duffle bag that was normally used for mission supplies she couldn't help but cringe slightly. Packed inside were several identical flight suites, identical to the one she was currently wearing. In fact the only clothing in the bag that was not a flight suite or some form of undergarment was her sleeping gown. The one that she had been given as a birthday present, six years ago, and had just opened a few hours ago praying for it to be some form of swimwear. "I can't believe it has been so long since I last went shopping. All I have are clothes for missions, and I never had a mission at Terra Tropica, the closest thing I've had to that was Terra Aquanos…THAT'S IT!" Rushing over to the trunks she used to store mission specific items she quickly pulled out the one that had the Neck Deeps emblem across it. Sure enough sitting at the bottom of the trunk, under her scuba gear was a wetsuit. Pulling it up Starling allowed a grin to spread across her face before turning back to her bag and throwing in the final item on the list.

After she was sure that there was nothing left to do she placed the duffle onto the back of her skimmer, the Red Streak, and secured it. "Well let's see what awaits us." With that she took off into the sky towards her destination.

_**Terra Lyn: Residential District**_

A young girl with a head full of spiky black hair was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. "I can't believe I got in!" The young girl, who was normally very serious and almost somber, was as giddy as a school girl. The reason was simple. She was going on an all expense paid trip to a Terra so close to Terra Tropica that is was on the same map page. Not only that, but she had the chance to when a very large amount of money.

"Calm down, you still have a few hours before you have to leave, don't be in such a hurry that you forget something important." A middle aged woman with dark skin and dark blue hair grabbed the young girl by the shoulders. "Calm down, take in a deep breath and keep packing. If you need any help just ask." With that the older woman left the girls room and headed down stairs.

"_I don't even want to think of how I would have turned out without help from Pipers mom. That's one of the reasons I want to win this thing, so that I can at least try to pay her back some."_ With that she continued packing away her summer wear and anything she could think off. Looking at the mirror one last time, she made sure that she looked presentable, after all today was going to be her first appearance on national television. Picking up her suitcase she turned to leave but stopped when she caught sight of what was probably one of her most prized treasures.

It was a simple photo. In it a group of five could be seen. One was a young adult, three were teenagers and the last one was a young preteen.

As the girls golden colored eyes scanned to photo she closed her eyes, and could just make out the voices of her friends, two that she had not seen in quite some time, and two others she knew that she would not see for an even longer amount of time, or so she hoped.

"Scarlett! What are you doing up there?! It's time to go!" The voice of Piper's mother called out from down stairs called out.

Shaking herself from her trance like state she hurried down the stairs and outside to her waiting skimmer.

_**Terra Pathologica: Residence of Doctor Jim Harvel**_

It was dark, dark and raining. That was of little concern to Rondana however. She was currently stuffing her suitcases full of anything that she thought would be needed on her trip. On was full of dresses, another with books and medical supplies, and a third was having a quilt and bed sheet stuffed into it.

"COME ON RONDANA! YOU'VE GOT THREE MINUTES!" Jim's voice rang through the halls like a brass gong.

"Lousy ungrateful sky shark. He's only giving me a lift because he thinks that he can get on T.V. for a few seconds and try to get some free advertising in. Still doesn't explain why he helped me pack though. He's up to something, I know it." Picking up one of the suitcases she started towards the skimmer that was going to get her to the location specified. It was a larger model used to transport injured people, but the stretcher holders on the sides doubled as cargo carriers.

"Come on we have to get you there as quickly as possible!" Jim was in an unusually good mood, one normally reserved for handing some poor soul a bill that was five figures at minimum.

What are you up to? I can't even remember the last time you offered to help me with anything. Why are you being so nice?" Rondana narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the man.

"What? Cant I just do nice things for people?" He asked.

"No, no you can't. In fact, I'm willing to bet that your charging me for the lift, aren't you?" The girl asked.

"Actually I wasn't but now that you mention it, that does sound like a good idea." The man grinned as he hopped onto the large skimmer. "Well come on! Time is money!"

"You're up to something. I don't know what, but when I find out I will get you back." The girl climbed onto the skimmer and held for dear life as Jim broke every traffic law in the book, and several new ones that had been written only after surveillance footage from his driving had been reviewed by the Terra Pathologica police department.

_**Terra Bluster: Flagship of Commander Ravess**_

"That should be everything that I need." Ravess picked up her small shoulder bag and violin case before heading to her ships hanger.

"Excuse me Commander, but there has been no word from Master Cyclonis. The only response that we have received is that she is currently in her lab and is not to be disturbed for any reason." The young talon that stood before the women tried to avoid her gaze.

"Well that's just grand." Ravess replied as she rolled her eyes. "If anyone tries to contact me tell them I am busy and take a message. I'll get back to them when I can." With that she strode towards the hanger of her ship.

"But Commander you can't leave without proper authorization. I'm sorry but I must."

_Ptth Ptth Pttth Ptth Ptth_

The talon had five arrows form an outline of his head in the ships bulkhead.

"You will what? I'm sorry but I didn't quite catch that last bit." The woman had a haughty grin plastered across her face. "That's what I thought." Turning she continued her trek to the ships hanger without any further interruptions.

_**TerraGerudo: Royal Palace, Royal Quarters**_

Marina was tearing through her closet pulling out her old mission gear. Some of which she knew hadn't been used in years.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Ugh Who is it!?" The redhead shouted.

"It's me, Madoc!" The voice called out from the other side of the large wooden doors of the Queens room.

"Enter." She called out over her shoulder.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? I mean there are other ways to get money for the treasury, I'm sure that Link would gladly pitch in to help us out." The young man was trying his best to not come off like he was begging his bride to be into staying, but it was proving difficult to do.

"I am not taking handouts from a friend, besides it's not just about funding for the reconstruction." Marina called out as she tossed several short daggers into her suitcase.

"If it's about the wedding, you know we don't have to have some big extravagant show piece. I'm fine with a small ceremony." At this point Madoc was on the verge of begging.

"Look, I've been dealing with nothing but problems since I accepted the throne. I never have any time to myself to just stop and think. I have tried to be a good ruler, I've done everything in my power to help the people, but enough is enough. I won't be gone forever, just a few months at best. Besides they won't even know I'm gone." At this she turned and smiled at Modoc.

"If you don't mind my asking, just how do you intend to be gone for longer than a few hours, and expect the people to not realize that you are missing?" The two had been close for some time now, and he knew that Marina was good at coming up with plans. But he doubted that even she was good enough to come up with a plan to would allow her a few days off, much less several months.

Walking towards her future husband Marina had both hands behind her back and a large smile on her face. "Hold out your left arm please." She asked calmly.

"Fine, I still don't see what you're going to."

_Click_

"What did AHH! What happened to my voice?!" Madoc all but shouted. The odd part though was his voice sounded like Marina's.

"It's just a little something I've been working on. It's a highly modified Chroma crystal. As long as that bracelet is on your wrist, you will look and sound exactly like me." Marina said as she picked up her suitcase and headed for the door.

"What do mean..AAAHHHH!" Looking down Madoc noticed he was no longer had a finely chiseled torso with a six pack of abs. Rather he had a softer and much curvier body. A girl's body.

"You have been at my side for long enough to know the ropes, so until I get back you will just have to fill in for me." Marina was almost out the door when she heard Madoc, or rather herself call out.

"What's to stop me from just taking it off?" Madoc asked with a sly grin.

At this Marina turned and flashed an even larger grin, one that would have made her father proud. "Go ahead and try."

"Fine I will." Madoc tried to unclasp the bracelet but couldn't find the tab. "How do you?"

"What get it off? Oh you use this key." Marina pulled up the end of her necklace from beneath her neckline and showed the key hanging off the end before placing it back into her shirt. "I'll be back in a little while, don't worry. Besides you had your little vacation last month to Terra Neon, just think of this as training for what you will have to help me with in the near future. Bye bye!" Marina then made a break it and vanished down the hall.

"Queen Marina! Your subjects await you!" An elderly woman grabbed Madoc by the arm and dragged him to the throne room.

"_This might not be so bad, how many of them can there be?"_ When he arrived at the throne room his jaw nearly hit the floor._ "I didn't think we even had this many people on Gerudo!"_ Madoc sat on his bride to be's throne and got ready for what he was sure to be the first of many bad mornings.

_**Terra Bogaton: Raptor Hanger Bay**_

"I Trust That when I Return the entire Terra will not be engulfed in a ball of fire." Repton leveled his two present brothers with a scathing glare as he made sure that his surfboard was tied down to his Bone Wing.

"You can trusssst uss bosssss." Spitz replied.

"We'll keep Leugey busy, so don't worry boss." Hoerk added.

"And just how do you intend to do that?" Repton asked as he placed several hunting knives into his body armors open slots.

"I gave him a bowling ball and told him to count all the corners, that should keep him busy for a few days, and we have your notes." Hoerk answered.

"Isss it true that if you give him a piece of paper that says read other side on both sides he'll just flip it around until you tell him to stop boss?" Spitz asked."

Reptons shoulders sunk slightly as he adjusted the final strap holding his luggage onto his skimmer. "Yes it is true, but only use that in emergency's. I don't what him to figure it out somehow." Repton climbed onto his skimmer and took off. As he got further and further from his home he turned back to look at it.

"I have the strangest feeling that I'll never see it again." With that Repton shook his head and turned towards the indicated Terra.

_**Terra Gale**_

"Okey dhe last thing you need to know, is dhe transformation mechanism. Just pull back on both of dhe bars like dhis." The young man had given Dove a crash course lesson on how to fly a skimmer. He had wanted to fly her there himself, but due to his injured back, he would be unable to fly for quite some time.

"I thank you. I vill twy my best and make you all pwoud of me." Dove was slightly intimidated by the thought of flying solo. So far she had only ridden with others; she had never even flown before. The Rebel Ducks assured her that is was for the most part easy and she trusted them.

"Now hurwy, before your grand pwather comes looking for you." The young man gave her shoulder a firm squeeze before handing the the keys to the skimmer.

"Thank you, and I am sworry about vour back." Dove was about to continue when she was cut off.

"Dhink nothing of it. Look at it dhis way, now ve know how not to dwag ze toilet down ze stepps eh? Now get going."

Dove gave her friends a quick nod before pushing the throttle to full speed. She was thankful to have left when she did. For over the roar of the skimmers engines she could hear her grandfather trying to call her back, shouting something about a bathtub.

_**Terra Atmos: Home of Fate**_

It had been nearly four years since Fate had been assigned to the Storm Hawks, four years since the day that she had been convinced that though she was no longer normal, she could still live a life of her own. After several months with the Storm Hawks, she had decided to stake out her own course in life. As Finn had jokingly described it so long ago, she had rejected herself. Not that she became dark, depressed and moody, but rather she had rejected the idea of fate. Her life was controlled by no one other then herself. She was not a Sky Knight, and was not assigned to any squadron, but to be honest, she preferred it that way. To believe it was all thanks to Master Cyclonis she could only chuckle lightly. It was thanks to the Cabion escapade, that she had learned that someone did not have to be a part of any official squadron to fight Cyclonia. She had learned that there were actually quite a few people that had formed small groups, or in the case of the Rock Hearts, a large group to fight. There were even people that had decided to fly solo and aid any way that they could. People like Kai, Starling, and even the doctor in training Rondana. She had decided that this was where her path lay. She was never alone, for she knew that she would be a welcome guest on any squadron's base or carrier, but she preferred to work alone, so that she could use her abilities to the fullest. She had come a long way, but she still had a bit further to go.

"Did I forget anything?" Fate looked through her duffle and back pack to make sure she had everything that she would need. When she was satisfied with her bags she pulled on her long black robe and pulled up her hood. It had been a little over four years since she had been…changed, and though she was becoming more comfortable with herself, she still wasn't used to the people staring at her, particularly small children. Shaking her head to clear such thoughts she closed the door of her modest little home and locked it before climbing aboard her skimmer and taking off towards the rising sun.

End Chapter Two

AN: So what do you guys think? I'm still pretty new at this, and I want to make sure I have the characters down before I attempt anything big. I hope that you all have enjoyed the first two chapters of this story, and that it has been believable. I am trying my hardest to keep the characters in character, and I hope that I have succeeded in doing this. Please review, and look forward to the next chapter of Total Drama Terra! So until then Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival

TOTAL DRAMA TERRA

TOTAL DRAMA TERRA!

Chapter 3 The Arrival!

AN: Hello and welcome to the third chapter of Total Drama Terra! This chapter will be the most difficult for me since it will be the entire group meeting up for the first time. I want to assure you readers that while sticking to the storyline of Total Drama Island, this story will have quite a bit of originality to it, I will be using the same challenges, and will be recycling some of the events from the series, but not all of them. Keep in mind that these characters are not teenagers on summer vacation, so some events will be very different from those in the series, especially since I have missed every airing of the first episode.

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, and never will. They are the property of Asaph "Ace" Fipke and made by Nerd Corps Entertainment, however I DO own Kai, the Shadow crystal and a portion this story. Also I do not own Total Drama Island, as it is the property of Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis and Teletoon. If I did I wouldn't be having so much trouble in obtaining an import PS2.

Credits

As I said above, I only own a portion of this story; those portions are Kai his Shadow crystal and Julian the intern. The rest belongs to the following.

Tigger, Aladd and are the property of Mysgrl7.

Rondana and Jim are the creations of MissDedodakes.

Shadow and Griffey are the cool creations of ShadowQueen25.

Scarlett was created by the talented LoveFlame.

Marina, Madoc and Tom are the creations of fellow gamer enthusiast Star Wars nut.

And last but certainly not least, Fate is the grand creation of ShadowHawk91

This chapter is dedicated to Lane19. My friend, thank you for sticking by me all these years, putting up with my incessant ramblings, and helping me in finding the joy that writing has brought me. For these things and more I thank you.

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

Chris was in a good mood. Today would be the shows first episode and he already knew it was going to start with a bang. The contestants, all came from one of two sides in the war that would decide the fate of the planet. Most were ace pilots, some were even Sky Knights, and a few were the current rulers of Terra's. But most importantly for the next several weeks they would all be under him, he would be the one in control. It took everything he had not to start a thunderstorm inducing evil laugh. After all, he didn't want the contestants to wise up until it was too late. After a few minutes of waiting they started to arrive, so Chris turned to the camera crew.

"You guys ready?" He asked.

In response the camera nodded up and down.

"Ok viewers, Welcome to Total Drama Terra! For the next few weeks you get to sit back and watch as twenty two lucky contestants compete for One Hundred Million Gold! Who will win? Let's find out!" Chris had a friendly smile on his face, and anyone that was watching would think he was just a normal everyday TV show host.

They had no idea how wrong they were.

"Hello and welcome to the show. You dudes ready for some wicked challenges?" Chris studied the group that had arrived. _"Hm four humans, a Merb and a Wallop, these must be the Storm Hawks. But I though the dark girl had blue hair, not pink, and I don't remember there being any guys with blue hair, what's going on here?"_

Meanwhile Piper was getting a bit nervous; it was her idea that they use Chroma crystals when on the show. After all they couldn't just go on as themselves, she had to wait for a time when there were no cameras to talk to the show's host._ "Well it could be worse, at least this time we practiced our aliases beforehand. Aerrow is a good leader and a great friend, but he's not too good at thinking on his feet."_ Piper let out a slight chuckle thinking back to her and Aerrow's mission at the Talon Academy.

"What's so funny Giggles?" A voice called out behind her.

Piper froze. _"No, no way, it, it can't be, no it just can't be, it has to be a coincidence!"_ Turning around she came face to…well not face, more like face to chest, with a giant of a man. He towered over the group, even Junko only came up to his shoulders. He had short black hair and was dusting off a rather odd looking hat.

"Um do I know you?" Piper tried to keep her voice calm, and mostly succeeded, her voice only squeaked slightly.

The man leered down at her. "For your sake, you'd better hope not." The large man then walked up to Chris. "So what's the hold up? I thought we were supposed to ride some boat or something.

Smiling Chris shook his head. "Sorry bro, but we have to wait for the other contestants, but why don't you get to know the ones already here? We've got some time to kill." Chris pulled a small black book out from his back pocket and flipped it open.

"Hey what's that?" Chris turned to see a young man with slicked back red hair pointing at the little black book.

"Oh this? Just some stuff I need to remember while you're here." Chris looked back to his book. _"Man Julian outdid himself this time. Ah here we are, Piper, she's a crystal expert, they must be using Chroma's."_ Chris allowed a smile to spread across his face._ "This is going to be great."_

"So what's your name big guy?" Shadow walked up to Snipe, but like every other person in the series failed to realize who it was because his hair was a different color.

Looking down at the small blond haired girl Snipe snarled. "Longshot. Now go away pest."

"Aw you're no fun. Come on smile! The names Shade by the way." Shadow held out her hand.

"If you don't want me to break your hand, I suggest you leave me alone." Snipe turned away from the small girl and leaned against the boat dock.

Shadow stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry at the big man before going back to the others.

Soon a taxi pulled up and the group could see a man jumping out of the back seat. He threw a wad of cash into the front before running as fast as he could to the dock. "So so wrong. So entirely completely wrong." The man was shaking like he had been locked outside Terra Nord for a week.

"Yo dude, you alright? Your mustache is sideways. " Chris raised an eyebrow at the trembling man.

Blinking, he reached up to feel that indeed his mustache was sideways. "Oh uh one second!" Turning around he corrected it before turning to the assembled group. Reaching out he grabbed the hand of the closest person to him and shook their hand. "Hola! I am Senor Pappi. I have traveled great distance to compete in wonderful challenge! What is your name young man?"

Finn who was being shaken like a rag doll finally broke free from the mans grip and mumbled something under his breath.

"Sorry but I did not catch that." The man said.

Finn rolled his eyes and mumbled again, slightly louder this time.

Piper walked up and elbowed him in the stomach.

"The name's Rudder." He said in an exasperated tone. Looking up however he saw that the man was gone.

"Ah excuse me madam, but where might you be from?" The man was kneeling in front of Piper clutching her hand to his chest.

The group suddenly heard a very strange sound. It sounded like a rusty pipe being dragged across a metal floor. Looking around they saw that it was coming from one of their own. The young man with blue hair was gritting his teeth and growling. When he noticed that everyone was now staring at him with hanging jaws he snapped out of it. "Oh um sorry. I had a uh eh creak in my neck. Yeah that's it, just popped it out and it hurt a little." He chucked trying to ease the looks.

Chris meanwhile was adding a few tidbits to his notebook. _"Contestant Aerrow is protective of contestant Piper, possibly in a relationship. Seems easily provoked when she is flirted with."_ Smiling Chris looked back up.

"Um, I'm from Terra Lyn. It's nice to meet you Senor Pappi." Piper laughed slightly as she tried to pull her hand away from the man.

"Ah of course. Such beauty could only come from such a place. I have traveled far from homeland. It is nice to see such a beautiful face upon my arriving." The man beamed his best smile at her._ "Especially after spending the past three hours ridding with that…thing."_ Allad shuddered at the memory.

"Um excuse me but you have some lipstick on your face." Pipe pointed at the smudged marks on his face.

"Oh, uh, its not lipstick it's AHHHHHH!" Aladd jumped six feet in the air then landed on his rear.

While the others were trying to figure out what was happening, Chris saw a sky monkey sneak over to where Aerrow was and give him a high five.

The group turned when they heard a skimmer come to a stop not far from the boat landing. Turning they saw a young woman with blood red hair and a sharp nose approach them.

"You're Marina! The Sky Knight and Ruler of Terra Gerudo!" Piper nearly squealed at seeing one of her heroes and role models in person.

Marina smiled and waved politely as she walked up to the group.

"How did you manage to get away from all the reconstruction work? Last I heard Terra Gerudo was still in rough shape." Aerrow asked as he made his way up to great her.

At this Marina smiled. "Lets just say that, things are well in hand."

_**Terra Gerudo: Royal Throne Room**_

Madoc was ready to cry. He had been "Queen Marina" now for just one day, and he was ready to throw in the towel. _"What is wrong with these people?! All they do is complain! It's no wonder that the solders get stuck doing all the work, all the civilians do is stand in line to complain!"_ Looking up he saw an elderly looking woman with grey hair.

"Excuse me your highness, but the construction work is so loud, and it keeps me awake at night. Is there any way you could have the men work quieter?"

Madoc's eye was twitching. He knew this woman well. "Miss, my men are working as quickly as they can to rebuild the third, fourth, and fifth stories of your home. You want me to ask them to do mason work and not make any noise while doing it? Oh and where is the servant that you asked for yesterday? He was supposed to report back when he finished the errands you needed done." Madoc kept his voice level, after all, the woman had to be well over a hundred, and he didn't want to hurt Marina's reputation with the people.

"Oh he's still out; I needed him to go to Terra Atmos to pick up food for my kitties." She quickly replied.

"_Terra Atmos! That's a five day flight one way! Tom won't be back for a week!" _Looking up Madoc closed his eyes for a moment. _"Marina, what did I do to deserve this?"_

_**Back at Boat Landing**_

"Looks like there will be some competition after all." A man with light blue hair walked up carrying a dusty old suitcase over one shoulder. He walked up to Aerrow and held out his free hand. "The names Blaze."

Aerrow gripped the mans hand. "Robin."

"Hello there handsome." Shadow skipped over towards the two. "I'm Shade, age seventeen, I enjoy taking walks along the beach and…hey where are you going!? I'm talking to you!" Shadow pouted and went back to where she was leaning against hand rail. _"All the guys around here area bunch of cold stiffs. The big guys mean and the cute new guy just brushed me off, who's next, Kai!?"_

It seemed that irony is not without a sense of humor.

The group heard the loud roar of two skimmers approaching. Anyone that spent as much time in the air as they did knew that it could only be one thing. Sure enough a pair of Bone Wings came into view and quickly transformed into their land mode.

Watching closely the group saw a guy with dull red hair get off of one and sling a duffle bag over his shoulder. He took several steps toward them before reaching into his pocket. They couldn't see what he pulled out, but they figured out what it was a second later.

_Beep Beep_

Turning around he put the device back into his pocket and made his way to the ever growing group.

The second Bone Wing's pilot turned out to be a large black scaled Rapter. He carried a surf board under one arm and two suitcases in the other. "Pth I was hoping for some form of competition, but all I see is a bunch of hatchlings."

"Eh you never know. It's a team thing, so you might still lose." The other new arriver replied. "I'm Chaze, and to answer your question, no I don't have a clue who he is, he's been tailgating me for the past hour and seems to have family issues, that's all I know." Kai looked around at the assembled group. _"They look kind of familiar, but I can't tell their scents."_ Kai snorted trying to clear his nose. _"By the Aura stone, who actually wears that much cologne?"_ His gaze finally came to rest on Chris. That's when he felt a cold chill gnawing his spine. _"That guy is going to be trouble, I know it."_

"YAAHOOOOO!" Turing Kai saw an incoming Ice Grinder and jumped out of the way in the nick of time.

"Where'd you learn to fly! An arcade!" Normally Kai was pretty level headed, but nearly getting turned into road kill has the tendency to set off anyone.

The pilot of the Grinder landed and ran up to them. "Oh sorry bout that mate, didn't see you there." The snow white Blizzarian held out her hand…err paw. "No hard feelings?"

Kai shook her paw. "Yeah, if we're going to be stuck together for the next couple of months, we might as well get along. Just watch out next time, it's still kind of early for me to be dodging like that."

"Aw sorry bout that. I'm just in a really good mood; this is my first vacation in like, forever."

_Pop_

"You got anymore?" Piper walked up to the Blizzerian. _"I sure am glad that Shadow, Marina and I aren't the only girls on here."_

"Huh? Oh sure here." Suzi pulled out a packet of gum from her jacket and tossed it to Piper. "I've got plenty more where that came from. Ah…Ah…AAAHHHHCHOOOOOOO!" Suzi flew back and crashed into Kai, knocking him down.

"Whoa man, talk about lethal allergy's. You're as bad as UGH!" Aerrow elbowed Finn before he could finish the sentence.

Junko who had been quiet up until know picked up both Suzi and Kai, with one hand each. "You two alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Don't know what set me off like that, I'm not allergic to anything, in fact Ihh..Ah..Ahh…AHHCOOOO!"

Suzi flew backwards again sending Kai back to the ground and landing on top of him.

"Sorry sorry, honest, I don't know what it is. It's like something is Ahh..ahhh.."

Kai pulled the Blizzerian around to face him and held her face to his chest.

The group could hear her muffled voice just barely, and though they couldn't understand her, they were able to figure out what she was saying based on how Kai's face began to do a wonderful impression of a tomato.

"What!? No! I was trying to help you! Here!" Chaze pulled a shirt from his duffle and handed it to her while at the same time trying to put some distance between them. "You're a Blizzarian, so your sense of smell is really sharp. Someone around here is wearing enough cologne to wake the dead and it's setting you off. You can use that to cover your nose."

The group started looking around trying to figure out who it was. Piper went into her thinking stance and started to bite on her nails when it hit her. "It's Senor Pappi!"

The group turned to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" Aladd asked.

"You, you're the one with the cologne; I can smell it on my hand." Piper held up the hand he had held earlier.

"What do you want me to do about it? It's not like there are any showers around here." Aladd was a little upset that he apparently wouldn't be able to wear the expensive cologne he picked up for the show, after all he figured that there would be some girls here and he was not going to let an opportunity like this pass him by.

"I think I might be able to help with that." Dark Ace walked up to the group that had now gathered around Aladd.

"What? You can get rid of it right here?" Aladd asked with a cocky grin on his face. "You'll just have to wait till we get to camp; I'll take a shower then."

"If he knows a way to get rid of it, you should let him do it." Junko spoke up from behind Aladd.

"Oh and why is that?" Aladd turned to face the Wallop.

"Because, I know what it's like to have monster allergy's like that, it hurts after a while, and you wouldn't want to cause any harm or discomfort to a lady now would you?" Junko asked with a small knowing smile.

Most people passed Junko off as being kind of dumb, but he really wasn't. He and Finn both were actually pretty smart, they just played around to keep things from getting to serious. He had been watching how the people acted, and picked up that "Senor Pappi" was a ladies man, so he knew how to motivate him.

"If she has allergy's she shouldn't even be here. They might be contagious, or it might not even be allergy's, it could be some kind of air born flesh eating virus that cause us all to slowly turn on one another till there is only one left." Cried out a familiar voice.

"Stor…err Crain, calm down, it's just a case of allergy's, like Scrapper with Sky Sharks or Murk Raiders." Aerrow kicked himself for nearly slipping Stork's alias.

"Uh oh, you said you're allergic to Murk Raiders?" Kai took a step back.

"Hm you say something?" Junko asked.

"Er no, nothing, never mind." Kai made sure to put a little more space between himself and the Wallop.

"Fine go ahead." Aladd replied. _"Besides, it might help make the Blizzarian warm up to me a bit, oh man that's a good one, I should write these down!"_

"Well, actually it's not something I do, it's something you have to do."

When Chris saw the grin on "Blaze's" face he motioned for the camera crew to pay close attention.

"Fine, what do I do?" Aladd was becoming annoyed with the man.

"Ok first you have to stand on one leg." When Aladd raised an eyebrow he continued. "Trust me, I swear that when this is over the cologne will be gone, my old flight lead taught it to me."

Aladd nodded his head and raised one leg up.

"Ok, now pat your head and rub your stomach. Don't look at me like that, I'm serious!" Dark Ace was doing his best to keep the grin from becoming visible, but he knew he had to hurry.

"Ok, just two more steps to go, now start hopping." Dark Ace schooled his face so it would be devoid of any emotion, but in the back of his head he was laughing like a mad man.

"This had better work!" Aladd started hopping where he was standing.

Dark Ace then walked up to him so that he was only a foot away. "Ok you ready?"

"Yes! Yes! Just do whatever it is!" Aladd was not happy, in his mind he looked like an utter fool, but he was curious to see if this strange remedy actually worked.

"Ok here it goes." Dark Ace turned so his side was facing Aladd.

Aladd watched puzzled as "Blaze" started to mumbling something under his breath, listening closer he was able to make out the words, but it was too late.

"I can't believe he actually fell for it."

Faster then Aladd could blink the Dark Ace hit him with a shoulder ram and sent him flying backwards off the dock and into the water before collapsing to the ground laughing.

"HEEELLLLLLP! HEEEEELLLLLLLLP! I CAN'T SWIM!" Aladd shouted out in fear.

The group ran to the edge of the dock and a few were about to jump in when Chris stepped in front of them.

"Senor Pappi, please stand up." Chris was holding back his laughter as best he could, but an occasional chuckle still managed to get through.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I'M DROWNING HERE! HEEEELLLLLPPP!" Aladd yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Dude, that water is like four feet deep, just stand up." Chris was now chuckling between each breath, but when Aladd stopped struggling and stood up nearly everyone on the dock fell to the ground laughing.

The water only came up to his waist.

"SHUT UP!" Aladd dragged himself up to the pier and glared at everyone.

"Man that was so funny, I just wish that I could see it again!" Dark Ace managed to say between his gasps for air. "Oh wait, that's right, I set my TiVo to tape this!" Dark Ace then collapsed back into a fit a laughs along with most of the other people present, even Repton and Snipe where laughing.

At this point Aladd went from furious to mortified. He had just been humiliated on national television. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Aladd charged the man responsible before being stopped by a strong hand grabbing his wrist.

"Such conduct is not befitting of gentlemen, I agree that what he did was crude and barbaric, but would you stoop to his level for the sake of petty revenge?"

The group stopped laughing, but when they saw who it was the resulting groan of misery was heard across the entire Terra.

"Your right, I shouldn't stoop to his level." Aladd took a deep breath and Harrier let go of his wrist. "BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WONT! AAAYYYAAHHHHH!" Aladd lunged for the man but was once again stopped by Harrier's firm grip.

Now, everyone agreed that Harrier might be a nuisance, a pest, and an all around killjoy, but they would still admit that he was among the strongest Sky Knights in all of Atmos.

"You will do no such thing, if you must prove yourself, then do so on the field." Harrier had purposely stood facing the sun so it would reflect off his golden armor. Turning to look at the others he gave a small bow. "I am Harrier, Sky Knight of Terra Rex. I bid you all good luck and wish you the best."

If you listened closely, you could hear the crickets chirping.

While this was all going on Chris had pulled his notebook back out and was adding some more information. _"Apparently Aladd can't swim, and everyone here already knows Harrier, also Dark Ace is living up to his promise of making our ratings soar."_ Looking back up he could see that a Heliblade had just landed and its pilot was running towards the dock.

"I'm not late am I?!" Turning everyone saw a small purple haired girl with large glasses. She looked no older the twelve, thirteen tops.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this?" Junko asked.

"I just look younger then I really am. I turned sixteen not long ago." She answered in a huff.

"She's telling the truth."

"Whoa! Where did you come from?!" Finn shrieked as he jumped into Junko's arms.

"I've been here for quite some time, as for where I came from, Terra Atmos."

The person's face was covered with a hood, so they couldn't see it, but Aladd, with his keen eye for…certain details knew that whoever it was, they were female, and judging by the voice he was also able to guess that she was in her early twenties.

"What do you mean by she's telling the truth? Do you know her?" Kai asked. _"There's something strange about this one, why does she keep her face covered?"_

"Aren't you getting a little hot in that?" The Blizzerian walked up to the newcomer. She had shed her normal flight suit and was wearing a pair of cut off jeans and a light blue tank top. The one thing that did catch several people's attention was the Blizzard crystal she wore around her neck.

"No, I am…fine." The cloaked figure replied.

"Alright, suit yourself, by the way, I'm Lucy, nice to meet you." The white Blizzerian held out her hand and smiled.

She was surprised when a paw like hand extended from the robe and grabbed her own. "Nice to meet you Lucy." The cloaked figure then turned and moved towards Chris.

"Was it something I said?" Suzi asked looking at the others.

"AHHH!" A sharp girly scream pierced through the air. Everyone looked to see Harrier trembling and pointing a finger at the white Blizzerian.

"What? Something on my face?" Suzi reached up to her necklace and fired a small burst from her Blizzard crystal into her hand, making a small mirror of ice.

"Have you no decency! Cover yourself!" He shouted before turning around to face the opposite direction.

At this a fox like grin spread across the Blizzarians face and she snuck up behind Harrier.

"_Uh oh, that's the same kind of look Suzi had on her face whenever her and Star would prank me. Maybe I should warn…"_

_**SLAP**_

"_What am I saying!? This is Harrier! I'm just going to sit back and enjoy the show."_ To toothy grin rose from Kai's face as he leaned back on the handrail.

When she was just a few feet away, Suzi pulled her off her shirt revealing a short white jogging top. "Ok ok everything's alright. You can turn around now." Suzi kept her voice calm and natural.

"Thank you ma'am, it is most courteous of you to give up your own comfort for the sake AHHHHHHHHH!"

_Thud_

Suzi just chuckled as she put her tank top back on and walked back over to the group.

"_She has to be related to Suzi, that's the same prank she pulled with Star when we went to the beach after the Cabion escapade."_ Kai shook his head as he laughed.

Shadow, who had been watching the entire time, was rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter when a person stepped in front of her blocking out the sun. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh nothing much, just a really good prank." Getting up Shadow dusted herself off before getting a good look at the newest addition. Immediate she focused on the girls deep golden colored eyes.

"Uh hello! Everything alright?" The young woman waved her hand in front of Shadow's face a few times before she snapped out of her mini trance.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I just noticed your eye's, that's all." Shadow knew that gold was a very rare eye color. In all the years she had traveled, she only knew two people that had it, and from what she had been told, one of them wasn't natural.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Do you know how much longer till the boat goes? I had to fly all night to get here and I'm kind of tired." The young woman slumped against the railing.

"Sorry, but the only thing he told us was that it goes when everyone is here, and judging by how many people are here, it shouldn't be much longer, just five more to go." Shadow answered as she pointed at Chris with her thumb.

"Actually four more to go." Shadow and Scarlett were surprised to see a young woman slightly older than themselves walkup from the parking lot. Her hair was black, but it had a purplish hue to it, making it look almost like dark water. She was wearing a standard flight suite and had duffle bag on each shoulder.

"Hey what took you so long? Couldn't decide on which bathing suit to bring?" Shadow joked.

"Something like that, you're actually not that far off." The woman replied.

"Hello! I'm Ru, it's nice to meet you!" The small girl with glasses held out her hand to the older woman.

"Nice to meet you Ru, I'm" She was interrupted by the collective screams of everyone else at the dock.

"HIT THE DECK!" Someone shouted.

"GET DOWN!" Another yelled out.

Starling didn't think, she reacted. Years of combat training just kicked in. She grabbed the two older teens and pulled them backwards to the ground. As soon as her back hit the wooden dock she twisted her leg around and performed a sweeping kick to knock the girl with glasses down on top of her so as not to break her glasses.

She had reacted just in time too, as soon as Tigger landed on top of her a large skimmer flew over where she had just been standing seconds earlier. It swerved around and came to a landing almost crushing several skimmers in the process.

"Hey watch it! I just had her detailed!" Kai shouted at the soon to be dead driver.

"You are the WORST driver I have ever had the DIS-pleasure of riding with in ALL OF ATMOS! Where did you get your flyers license? A cereal box!" A young shouted as she jumped from the skimmer and grabbed her three suitcases.

"Actually it came in a Happy Meal, but it says that it's legally recognized on the back." A man retorted.

"YOU IDIOT IT SAYS NOT! _**NOT**_! RECOGNIZED AS A LEGAL LICENSE!" She yelled back at the pilot.

"Eh it's gotten me this far, besides whose going to pull me over? If I see red and blue lights in my mirror, I just cut on my own. No one's going to stop an ambulance if its lights and siren are on." The man said before taking off and almost crushing several other skimmers.

"Hey watch the paint!" Stork threw a wrench at the retreating vehicle, but missed. Stork then ran quickly to his custom vehicle and checked for any marks. "You dented the fender. YOU DENTED MY FENDER!" He then pulled out a small notebook and started making notes.

"Uh, I know I'm going to regret this, but what are you doing?" Aerrow asked.

"Oh I'm writing down that vehicles license and registration code, I'm going to sue when this is all over." Stork replied without looking up.

"How do you know his registration code? That things like forty digits long." Tigger asked as she brushed herself off.

"I know that there were only twenty five of that particular class of skimmer ever produced, twenty two belong to the Sky Council and two belong to Cyclonia, that skimmer had neither emblem on it so that means it must be the twenty fifth." Stork answered.

"Wow and you just happened to memorize that ones code huh? Talk about strange eh?" Shadow said getting to her feet.

"Actually, I have memorized the registration code for every ship currently in active service." Stork finished his notes and placed the notebook into his pocket.

"Did anyone catch that maniac's license plate?" Looking up everyone saw a Heliscooter transform and land.

For Piper it was like reliving a bad dream, scratch that, it was a nightmare. "Lark...is that you?" She asked swallowing a lump down her throat.

"Yeah, how do you know my name?" The young blond got off the Heliscooter and picked up her suitcase off the back.

"Here." Stork held out a piece of paper to the girl before leaving.

Looking down she saw it was a license plate number, as well as registration code, for the vehicle that had almost crashed into her. Flipping it over onto the back she saw that it not only had the owners name and address, but even directions to his home. "Ok thanks." She folded the paper and placed it into one of her pockets before returning to the person that somehow knew her true name. _"Lark, that's a name I haven't heard in a long time. I've gone by my title for so many years I almost forgot what it sounds like to hear."_

"Here let me take that for you, such a fine young lady shouldn't have to carry their own luggage around." Aladd went to take the suitcase when Finn stopped him.

"Nuh uh, I've got it under control, let me take those for you." Finn reached out to take the suitcase but Aladd jerked it away.

"I was here first, back off." Aladd narrowed his eyes and glared at who he saw to be competition for the ladies attention.

"Dude, back off, let the master show you how it's done." Turning around Finn was surprised to see that the young woman was holding it in one hand and was walking away.

Aladd rushed up to her and grabbed the suitcase. "Please mam, allow me." He was about to walk away with it when Finn shoulder slammed him out of the way.

"Please, allow me." Finn was about to continue when a rock hit him in the head and knocked him out cold.

Following the path the rock had flown from Master Cyclonis was surprised to see you young girl about the same age as herself. The first thing she noticed was that her hair was pink, and that it was in twin pigtails, the second thing she noticed was the crystal on her neck.

"_Finn, you have no idea what yourself getting into."_ Looking up she saw that everyone was now looking at her. "What? We've known each other since we were five and he never once offered to carry anything for me."

"Hello, I'm Lark." Master Cyclonis smiled shyly as she walked up to the girl. _"Maybe I can make a friend here."_

Piper looked the other girl in the face and turned to face the other way. She took a deep breath and walked away; leaving Master Cyclonis confused, and slightly hurt.

"Here let me take that for you." Aladd put one hand on the suitcase handle.

"Sure, knock yourself out." Master Cyclonis let go of the handle and the suitcase fell to the ground, almost crushing Aladd's feet.

"Man what does she have in here, bricks?" Aladd dragged the suitcase over to the boat landing where everyone else was waiting.

Kai made his way towards Master Cyclonis, but made sure to keep a few feet away. When he was sure that nobody was watching he bright one of his hands up, and for a brief second a black flame enveloped it. _"Just as I thought. I sensed her presence a little while ago getting closer. But what is she doing here? I'll have to keep on eye on her."_ Kai then went back to the back of the group where he it would be easier to watch everything that was going on.

The entire time all this was happening Chris was taking notes on how each person reacted to the other and their general personality. He had made a few notations that he was sure could be used to help ratings slightly, but until he saw their reactions to their true identities he wouldn't be completely sure.

"I'm not too late am I?"

Turning to his side Chris recognized the woman instantly. Her hair, like everyone else's was a different color, black instead of purplish pink, but he recognized the eyes and her grin right away. "No your not late, missed some…interesting developments, but your not late. We still have one more contestant we're waiting on."

"Cant we just leave whoever it is behind? That's what we do back on Bogata." Repton said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, but the boat doesn't leave until it's full, just chill out dude." Chris went back to his little book of notes and added a line to Reptons page.

"_Impatient"_

It was then that they heard what sounded like screaming. Everyone looked around trying to find the source, but it seemed to be coming from above them.

"Pwese move owt of zhe way!" The voice called out.

Looking up they saw that a skimmer was doing a falcon drop, heading straight for them.

"MOVE PEOPLE MOVE!" Chris shouted at the top of his lungs. This was no joke, he knew they were in danger and had to clear the area fast.

"Quick Scrapper! Give me a boost!" Aerrow yelled to Junko as he ran towards him at full speed.

Junko simply nodded and slammed his Knuckle Busters together before grabbing Aerrow and throwing him like a dart at the incoming skimmer.

The others just tried to put as much distance as they could between themselves and where the skimmer was going to hit.

Aerrow, now airborne deployed his glider and snagged onto the skimmer. He could see the pilot was a young girl, and that she was panicking. _"Must be her first solo flight."_ Reaching his arms around her he held tight and jumped.

The people below watched as a Aerrow and the pilot plummeted towards the ground, when at the last second he once again deployed his glider. It helped slow them down quite a bit, but they still slammed into the ground hard. Aerrow had pulled the girl's body against his own as tightly as he could and rolled onto his back trying break the fall for her as best her could, after all, he was kind of used to doing this.

The others then watched as the now unmanned skimmer plowed headfirst into the parking lot and flipped into the air narrowly missing Kai and Reptons Bone Wings before slamming back into the ground and bouncing a second time, flipping over Piper and Master Cyclonis's Heliscooters, then bounce a third time, this time flipping on end before finally slamming down and coming to a complete stop.

On top of the Stork Mobile.

At first everyone was silent, though the area was far from being serene, not with the Stork Mobile's alarm going off.

"I've been fighting in the war now for eight years, but that was probably the single coolest thing I have ever seen in my entire life." Kai was the first to break the silence.

"Well, at least nobody was hurt." Finn added.

"The pilot!" Piper took off to where Aerrow and the pilot had landed.

"Ugh zhat vas not fun." Dove sat up and brushed herself off. When she looked up she saw the astonished faces of quite a few people.

"Dude, that's going to leave a mark." Chris was doing his best not to laugh, but the look on Stork's face was priceless. He was standing perfectly still, mouth wide open with one hand pointing at the mass of scrap metal that was formerly his custom set of wheels.

Finn seeing what was about to happen rushed up to his friend and threw one arm over his shoulder. "Listen buddy, I know it looks bad but."

"BAD! THIS IS BEYOND BAD!" Stork was hyperventilating and the Storm Hawks knew they had to act fast.

"Hey it's just a machine, it's not like you can't rebuild it." Junko added.

"Yeah, and this time you can make it even better. You're always saying that we need to improve what we have, just think of this as a…forced opportunity to do it." Finn followed up his friend. They knew they had to make it seem like a good thing that the Stork Mobile had been destroyed; luckily this was one area that Finn and Junko had become experts at.

"Meh, I, guess you're right." Stork's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I guess I'm getting used to it by now."

"Ok people! Now that everyone is here, it's time for you to see where you will be staying during the challenge. Please board the boat one at a time. Oh and make sure that you have everything you need, next time you see this dock will be after the challenge is over." Chris called out from a bull horn on the ship.

"Outa the way!" Snipe shoved his way to the front of the line and boarded the ship, followed by the others. Junko carried Harriers still unconscious form on his should to the boat, then dropped him in the back where he wouldn't be in anyone's way.

It was for the most part uneventful, Master Cyclonis was slightly confused at why the pink haired girl had been so cold to her, Dove had forgotten about her near crash and was striking up a conversation with Tigger, and Shadow was scoping out any prospects in the group.

The only people that were not either talking or napping were Piper, Repton, and Kai. Piper was trying to figure out what she was going to do. She knew that Lark was Master Cyclonis, but she wasn't sure if she should tell the others, after all she hadn't attacked anyone, or done anything suspicious, yet.

Repton and Kai were a different story. Their noses and ears were telling them one thing, but their eye's and logic were telling them something entirely else._ "There is no way that half of the Sky Knights in all of Atmos AND most of Master Cyclonis's generals could all be here at the same time."_ Kai looked around until his eye's came to rest on the figure of a young black haired woman. _"And I know there is no way she would be here, it must be a mistake. Probably that idiot with the fake mustache's cologne is still messing with my nose."_

Twenty minutes and ten barfs later the boat finally made it to a dock, where the crew quickly abandoned the now hazardous ship.

"Dude, if you do that on my show, I will personally see to it that you are kicked off that day, even if there isn't a challenge." Chris shouted as he held his nose.

"Why aren't you upset about him barfing on the boat?" Kai asked.

"Oh that? The boat isn't mine, that and I don't have to live on it, or even ride in it anymore." Chris replied.

"Then how would you get off the island if not on the ship?" Fate asked curiously.

"Oh I have a private chopper here on the island, you'll see soon enough." Chris called over his shoulder as he walked down the pier.

When they reached the camp Chris turn with a flourish. "Well, welcome to camp Wawanakwa!" At this the large wooden sign that was hanging above the dock fell over nearly crushing the contestants.

"Oh" Piper started.

"Dear" Master Cyclonis continued.

"Lord" Starling added.

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_ Was the collective thought of all twenty two contestants.

End Chapter Three.

AN: Ok now before anyone starts throwing stuff at me or flaming me, I am aware of the fact that Dark Ace and Shadow are related, but Shadow doesn't know that Blaze is actually Dark Ace yet. This will be the only chapter that the characters use an alias rather than their true name. The reason I did this will be seen next chapter. Anyways, please tell me what you think! Till next time Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4: You Must Be Joking!

TOTAL DRAMA TERRA

TOTAL DRAMA TERRA!

Chapter 4 You Must be Joking!

AN: Hello and welcome to the forth chapter of Total Drama Terra! This chapter will cover the campers being shown most of the camp, and the prelude to the first challenge which will be covered mostly in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, and never will. They are the property of Asaph "Ace" Fipke and made by Nerd Corps Entertainment, however I DO own Kai, the Shadow crystal and a portion this story. Also I do not own Total Drama Island, as it is the property of Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis and Teletoon. If I did own either series, they probably wouldn't have turned out as good as they did.

Credits

As I said above, I only own a portion of this story; those portions are Kai, and his Shadow crystal The rest belongs to the following.

Tigger and Aladd are the property of Mysgrl7.

Rondana is the creation of MissDedodakes.

Shadow is the cool creation of ShadowQueen25.

Scarlett was created by the talented LoveFlame.

Marina is the creations of fellow gamer enthusiast Star Wars nut.

And last but certainly not least, Fate is the grand creation of ShadowHawk91

This chapter is dedicated to RenaYumi. Your story's taught me just how far a person can take insanity and madness. I hope to someday write something as funny and humorous as you do on a regular basis.

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

Last Time on Total Drama Terra! (Narrated by Chris)

The campers had just arrived at the meeting location, under the belief that they would be attending a regular summer camp. They knew that there would be challenges, and that the winner would receive a grand prize of one hundred million gold. They even knew that the _challenges_ would be televised.

After the first few arrivals things were pretty calm, aside from a few small incidents, that was until the last contestant, Dove, crashed her skimmer in a magnificent display of carnage and destruction into Storks custom set of wheels. After making sure that everyone was ok, we boarded the boat and arrived at the island where the camp is located.

How will the campers react when they see the camp? What will happen when they find out that more than just the challenges are televised? Not well I'm sure, but that's nothing compared to what I have in store for them. What will happen when they find out the true identities of their fellow campers?

Find out on TOTAL!... DRAMA!...TERRA!

_(If your interested, and have a good imagination, head over to youtube and watch the opening for Total Drama Island, but make the following changes using your imagination. Owen/Snipe Geoff/Kai Bridget/Starling DJ/Junko Duncan/Finn Courtney/Scarlett Heather/Master Cyclonis Lashana/Ravess Harold/Stork Izzy/Shadow Lindsay/Rondana Tyler/Repton Eva/Fate Noah/Harrier Ezekiel/Dark Ace Justin/Aladd Katie/Dove Sadie/Tigger Beth/Suzi-Lu Trent/Aerrow Gwen/Piper Cody/Marina. Note, this is mainly just for laughs, the characters in this story will not be using those characters lines for each episode.)_

The group remained silent, still shocked at the site before them. The camp, if it could be called that, looked like it had been abandoned for fifty years, swallowed by the Leviathan, and then barffed back up.

"You can not be serious. There is no way, that this is where we're staying!" Master Cyclonis shouted.

However, Kai, Starling, Shadow, Rondana, Fate, Dark Ace, Aladd, Dove and Tigger all shared a different thought. _"I've lived in worse."_

"It's not that bad, I mean, sure it's not great, but our carrier's not much better." Piper replied upon seeing her companion's faces, particularly Stork's.

"This is an outrage! How you expect us to sleep in trailers!" Harrier shouted.

"Trailers? What are you?" Finn never finished his question. Looking behind him in the direction Harrier was pointing he saw what the man was upset about.

Lined up off to one side were four medium sized fifth wheels and two double wide trailers.

"Dude, what are you complaining about? Those things are nicer then my base." Kai replied.

"Look. They have air conditioning, and they're hooked up for electrical and water. So at least they have indoor plumbing." Aladd added.

"Yeah, about those…"

The group turned to look at Chris.

"The four smaller ones are for the camera crews." Chris said with a smile.

"So? We'll just have to split between the two double wides. Boy's and girls, no big." Aerrow said confidently.

"About those, well, see, here's the thing. The one on the left, the big one, that's for Grand Master Chef . The bigger one, the deluxe package with the direct tv and fully stocked fridges, that ones mine." As Chris spoke, his smile grew larger, and larger.

"Where do we sleep then? Outside? I thought this was a summer camp." Scarlett said in a sharp tone.

"Outside? Where the mind worms and millions of other dangerous infections and creatures lurk!" Stork had begun hyperventilating again.

"No! We're not completely heartless. If you will follow me, I'll lead you to your cabins." Chris replied as he turned and walked further into the dilapidated camp.

"Cabins? Wow, haven't stayed in one of those in a while." Shadow said with a somewhat disappointed voice.

"Well, it is supposed to be a challenge. Cheer up, it can be that bad." Aerrow said reassuringly.

The entire conversation of course was within Chris's range of hearing. _"Man, you guys have no idea."_ Chris had an evil grin plastered on his face, but since the group was following him, they couldn't see it.

Master Cyclonis, Kai, and Fate however, did feel a sudden chill. _"There has been a great disturbance within the realm of darkness..." _Was their shared thought.

"Ok, here are your cabins. They will serve as your sleeping quarters for anywhere from today, to the next twenty six weeks." Chris said now facing the group.

"T t t t t..tttt…thos…those…YOU CANT EXPECT US TO LIVE IN THOSE!" Rondana shouted.

"Those things are in worse shape then the Cond..ORRHFF!" Finn didn't get the chance to blow the Hawks cover thanks to a quick elbow courtesy of Shadow.

Kai, Starling, Fate, Dark Ace, and Dove shared the same though. _"I've still lived in worse."_

Then one of the handrails fell off.

This time, Kai, Dark Ace and Dove were the only ones. _"I've still lived in worse."_

"Uh, if those are the cabins, where are the restrooms?" Snipe asked, and soon regretted.

"The the showers are over there, and the outhouse is over there." Chris said pointing to two medium buildings, and a then to a third smaller building.

"Outhouse? What's an outhouse?" Rondana asked.

This time, it was only Kai and Dark Ace. _"still had worse..."_

"An outhouse, is a hole in the ground with four walls." Came Dark Aces quick response.

"What purpose would that serve? Why put walls around a hole in the ground? If they're worried someone would fall in they should just fill it in." Rondana said still confused.

"You don't get it do you, that IS the bathroom." Finn said trying not to laugh, but failing horribly.

It took everything Chris had not to fall to the ground laughing when he saw the poor girl's expression.

"You can't be serious!" Rondana shouted.

"Why is it you get trailers and we get an outhouse?" Piper asked.

"Simple, you guys are the _campers_, I'm not, I'm just the counselor and host. Oh, one more thing, and this is important. The last stall all the way to the right, we have set up as a confession booth of sorts. If you have anything you want to say, and you don't want anyone here to hear it, you can talk to the camera we have set up on the door."

"So, like, nobody will hear what we say? It's completely confidential?" Rondana asked nervously.

"I swear, nobody here will know what you say, unless their eavesdropping, then your free to beat them senseless." Chris replied. _"The people here won't see it, but the world will." _Chris was so caught up in his planning he hadn't realized that the campers were now discussing sleeping arrangements.

"Ok then, we'll just split up, boys and girls. Come on guys, this isn't too bad." Aerrow said trying to instill some form of confidence into his squadron.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid your wrong there as well. You all will be divided into two teams. Those two teams will each be given a cabin."

"WHAT! You can't be serious! It's against code to have male and female sharing quarters!" The group turned to see Harrier had awoken and was dropped from Junko's shoulder.

"Actually, it's not." The group turned to see Chris with a beaming smile.

"What are you talking about?! Of course it's against the code! Look, I brought a copy with me, I'll show you!" Harrier was digging in his bag but was stopped by Chris.

"Like I said, it's not against code, and I can give you three reasons why. First, the code only applies to Terra Rex, which this is not." Chris held up his index finger. "Second, those forms you guys signed, one of them gave me your full consent to follow any rules or guidelines I set up so long as long as they don't endanger anyone's life, religion, or cultural customs." He added then held up a second finger. "And lastly, even if this was Terra Rex, you'd still have to do it because I outrank you." Chris turned to show the insignia stitched to his shoulders after putting up a third finger.

"Wow, you were a vice admiral!" The group turned and stared at Piper.

"What? I know a bit about rank insignias, no big deal." Piper said nervously.

"Back to the matter at hand, how is it you plan to divide us up?" Kai said not liking the way the man was now smiling.

"Simple, I'll be drawing names from this." Chris held up a small bag he had pulled from who knows where.

"Wait, you have all our names in that thing?" Master Cyclonis asked in a worried tone.

Everyone in the group aside from Harrier and Marina were now extremely nervous.

"Yes, but first, I had something that I wanted to share with everyone." Looking around to make sure he had everyone's attention Chris continued. "I was watching the way all of you were interacting at the dock. It saddened me how few of you have been honest. I value honesty above everything else. Especially when it will help our ratings. So, I will ask you all this, who here is a crystal expert?"

The group went from being worried, to confused. Without really thinking, Piper and Master Cyclonis held up their hands.

"Good, good. Ok, who here can tell me what this is." Chris held up on hand. In it was a rectangular crystal with a gold cross that wrapped around it.

Piper and Master Cyclonis both held up their hands. "Ok, you with the pink hair." Chris said pointing at Piper.

"That would be a blocker crystal." She answered slightly confused.

"Good, good, now, which of you can tell me what this is." Chris held his other hand. In it was a small spherical crystal. It was dark blue and had a green wavy pattern across it.

Both girls raised their hand again. "Okeeeeee, blondie." Chris pointed at Master Cyclonis.

"That would be an eruption stone." Master Cyclonis answered not liking where this was going.

"Good, now, lets see what happens when the two are put together shall we?" Chris brought his hands together slamming the two crystals.

The result was a green flash of light. When it passed over the group, every chroma crystal shorted out, revealing the persons true appearance. Everyone except Kai, Harrier, Marina, Fate and Aladd shouted out in a combination of anger and shock.

"WHATS THE BIG IDEA!" Everyone that had used a chroma shouted. When the Cyclonian's and Sky Knights saw each other however, their focus shifted from Chris to each other. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" They each drew their weapons and were about to attack, when a loud whistle stopped them in their tracks.

"Hey, hey, no fighting. Unless I say so. Master Chief, would you please relieve them of their arms?" Chris said looking like a father scolding a bunch of children.

During the brief pause, several people had other, more pressing matters running through their heads.

"_I cant believe I actually flirted with Piper! Yarg, a Storm Hawk. Now I have to burn this shirt."_ Thought Aladd. The he remembered. _"Oh God! I flirted with Master Cyclonis too! And I lived to tell about it! Now, as long as Tigger and Aerrow don't figure out who I am, everything should be alright."_

"_I tried to flirt with my dad! EWWWW grossss. Now I know I need therapy."_ Though Shadow as she shuddered.

"_When I find out who that guy with the mustache is, I'll tear him to pieces! No one flirts with Piper!"_ Aerrow thought firmly, before amending the thought. _"Except for me of course."_

"_I knew it! So, Master Cyclonis is here."_ Piper thought sadly.

"_Piper, she knew it was me. But, why didn't she tell the others? Why didn't she turn me in?"_ Master Cyclonis pondered.

"_Starling's here? Snap, what do I do? Repton's here too! I have to make sure he doesn't hurt her."_ Kai nervously positioned himself between the two. He almost succeeded, but his sleeve brushed against hers and caught her attention. When she looked at him curiously, Kai just smiled and waved.

"_So, the one that got away is here. I'll replace the shield with an even better trophy."_ Was Repton's only thought, not even taking into account the overwhelmingly large number of Sky Knights present.

Dark Ace, Ravess, and Snipe however, all shared the same thought when they saw Master Cyclonis glaring at them. _"I am so, completely, and utterly screwed."_

A single voice spoke up to break the tension.

"Master Chief? Don't you mean Master Chef?" Finn asked.

Chris, realizing his slip just grinned. "Glad to see someone here actually pays attention. You get a gold star." _"That was close."_

Everyone turned at the sound of stomping feet. There, before them, was the largest man any of them had ever seen. Snipe only came up to his shoulders, but even he was nowhere near as broad, or as built as this monster of a man.

He looked over the group, but when he caught sight of Finn he charged forward and lowered himself so he could glare at eyelevel.

"Hey there big guy. Eh eh, you still remember me?" Finn asked swallowing a rather large lump down his throat.

Instead of answering him, the man growled and rolled up one of his sleeves, revealing a tattoo of Finns face. The interesting thing though was that the face had two crossed bones behind it and a target sight around it.

"Yep, he remembers me." Finn said now cowering in the fetal position.

"Finn, what did you do?" Piper asked in an accusatory tone.

"It wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know that anyone was parked behind me? Skimmers don't have rearview mirrors!" Finn shouted.

"Master Chef, please relieve them of their arms, personal disputes can wait." Chris said in an impatient tone of voice.

Huffing, the large man grabbed each of their weapons and threw it in a large storage container. Dark Ace placed his in willingly, as did Kai after removing his shadow crystal from the central chamber. Aerrow, Starling, Repton, and Junko followed suit since their crystals were rare, or otherwise personally important. After all the weapons we placed in the box Chris spoke up again.

"Oh, Aerrow, I need you and Ace to hand over your gliders too." Chris in a board tone said as he filled his nails.

Once everything was put away, the man picked up the case (with one arm) and left. But not before catching Finn's attention. Though he didn't speak, everyone understood what the man was thinking. He pointed at Finn, then at himself, and lastly punched a nearby tree turning it into a pile of toothpick sized twigs, and then stomped off.

"Ok, now that we have that out of the way, I'll start dividing you into teams." Chris reached into the bag and pulled up the first piece of paper. "Fate, you're on team A." The group turned towards the cloaked figure from before.

"I thought her voice sounded familiar." Aerrow walked up to the startled girl and held out his hand. "It's nice to see you again." Aerrow smiled as he saw a catlike paw reach out from the cloaks sleeve and grasp his hand firmly.

"It is…good to see you too." Was her nervous reply.

"Come on people, we don't have all day. Kiss and make up later, we have a show to do!" Chris said breaking the two out of their trance.

"Hey! It's nothing like that!" Aerrow shouted.

Nobody noticed Fate's shoulders slump slightly.

"Ok, next up is…. Starling, you're on team B."

Starling nodded, affirming that she heard him.

"Next for team A, is, Master Cyclonis." Fate, Aerrow, and Pipers faces all went pale at hearing this. Not seeing this, or rather, not caring, Chris continued. "Ace, you're on team B." This caused Kai the flinch slightly. Dark Ace just shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head. "Ah, team A, Aladd Catseye."

"Aladds here? Where?" Tigger perked upon hearing her crush was here.

When nobody moved Chris cleared his throat. "Ahem, Senor Pappi, you on team A." Chris smiled when he saw Aerrow shoot the man a knowing glare and made a mental note to have one of the extra camera crews follow the two for the next few days, just incase anything happened.

"YOU PIG!" Tigger pounced on the unsuspecting man before he could even think of dodging. "I SAW YOU FLIRTING WITH PIPER!" The girl slammed his head a few times before getting up and dusting off her hands. "Whew, there. That felt good."

Aladd, half crawled, half dragged himself to the where the other two members of team A were standing.

When everything calmed down, Chris continued. "Ok, next for team B, Shadow!" The girl tried her best to smile, but even a blind person knew it was fake.

"Oh..goodie." She managed to say between her clinched teeth.

"Next up, for team A, Snipe!" Chris smiled when he saw the giant man slump in defeat, while at the same time Dark Ace snickered slightly at his friend's plight of being on the same team as their tiny tyrant of a leader. "Next up for team B, Rodan!"

"It's Rondana! Do I look like a sixty foot bird dinosaur to you?!" The woman shouted. You could actually see the blood vessels throbbing on her forehead.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm not paid to remember names." Chris said with a blank expression.

Rondana clinched her fist and bit her tongue repeating under her breath that it would all be worth it in the end.

Later, she would rethink this line of thought

"Next for team A, Dove!" Chris chuckled when the young girl jumped hearing her name called out. She swallowed a lump in her throat before nodding and heading to where the team was assembled. Chris reached into the bag and pulled the next name out. "Suzi-Lu, you're on team B!"

Suzi smiled and walked over to where the second team was gathering. When she waked by Starling the two gave each other a high five and grinned. "Just like old times, eh Star?"

"Not quite, but, who knows?" Starling smiled at her friend, but her expression change to one of confusion when she saw her wink and tap her nose.

"Moving along, next to team A is, Harrier!"

Simultaneously, everyone on team B cheered, while all of team A, including Master Cyclonis groaned. Dark Ace actually laughind causing several people to stare.

"What?" He asked seeing the looks on some of the people's faces.

"Ok then, moving along. Aerrow, you're on team B." Aerrow grinned, but a voice called out.

"I OBJECT! Why does he get to be on a team made up of nothing but girls! That should be me!" Aladd was about to continue, but a swift hit to the back of his head silenced any further protesting.

When he hit the ground, several people were surprised to see Tigger holding a thick branch over one shoulder. "What? Any other problems?"

Everyone, male and female, Sky Knight or otherwise shook their heads, Chris even had to suppress a shudder when he felt the aura of malice emanating from the small girl.

"Ok then, oddly enough, Tigger, you're on team A." Chris smiled when he heard a groaning sound come from Aladds beaten form.

"Ok then, let's see here, next for team B, Junko!" The large Wallop grinned as he gave Aerrow a high five, sending the poor boy into a nearby tree.

"Oops, sorry!" Junko went to his friend and peeled his form off the trees bark. "You alright?" He asked shaking his friend.

"I'm…alright…just….give……me….a….few." Aerrow collapsed back to the ground earning a few scattered laughs from those who had not yet been on the receiving end of one of Junkos high fives.

"He should be ok, just a mild concussion, he'll sleep it off." Chris then reached back into the bag as though nothing had happened. "Next up for team A, Stork!"

"AAAAHHHHH NOOOOOO I REFUSE! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Stork ran up the tree Aerrow had just been peeled from and started shaking.

"Come on Stork, it's for the good of the team!" The only response Piper got was a hissing sound.

"I'll make sure that nothing happens to you." Aerrow said shaking his head a few times before setting up.

"Oh? AND JUST HOW DO YOU INTEND TO DO THAT! Because unless you forgot, YOU'RE ON THE OTHER TEAM!" Stork shouted from within the tree.

"Ie will twade teems wizth Aeero."

When everyone turned towards Dove, the small girl hid slightly behind Junko's large form.

"What?" Aerrow asked.

"Vell, it's just zhat, you saved mi life, and zhis is zhe least I caan do in rezurn. Besides, just as Aladd zaid, team B iz mostly made up of girlz, and muy luggage vas lost in zhe crash, zo, I need to borrow zome clothez." The petit girl said with a deadpan look.

"Ooohhh, yeah, that makes sense." Aerrow smiled and held out his hand. "Thanks Dove, I owe you one."

The small girl firmly grasped his hand and shook. "I vould consider zhis zo mean, we aar evon."

"You hear that, we're swapping. That ok?" Aerrow asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Chris went back to the bag and pulled the next name out. "Oh, lookie here. Piper, you're on team B, how about that." Chris asked grinning like a cat.

Piper had a disappointed look on her face, but, to her credit, she didn't throw a fit. She only gave a short sigh before heading over to the gathering mass of girls that made up the bulk of team B.

"Ok, let's see, next we've got, Marina, you're on team A."

"Yes!" Aladd shot from the ground and cheered, only to be smacked down by Tigger's branch yet again.

"She's engaged moron. You can't be so blind that you missed the ring, especially with a rock that size."

"Vi diffnt mffs ft. Fi fsst vew vt vss ban vandgmt vnng, vtts vnot vee fame fng vsas vq vddng vnd." Came Aladd's muffled reply.

Tigger pulled his face up off the ground. "What?"

"I didn't miss it. I just knew it was an engagement ring, it's not the same as a wedding band."

Tigger let go of Aladds head, and it fell back into the dirt.

"Moving along. Next for team B we haaavvveee. Ravess!" Chris held the piece of paper between his fingers.

"Well, it could be worse." Ravess joined the group of females, but made sure to keep a little distance between herself and the others, they were on opposite sides of the war after all.

"Next, on team A, we have, Scarlett!" Chris ducked as a flash of black and red flew over top of him.

"There is NO way I am going to be on a team with that witch!" Scarlett pointed at Master Cyclonis who just sighed in exasperation.

"Hey, not my problem, you want to trade, find someone that's willing." Chris said reaching once more into the bag.

"But, but, but, it's not fair!" Scarlett sputtered in protest as every person on team B looked in every direction except hers.

"Ok, for team B we have, Kai." When Chris held up the little slip of paper, the red haired young man sighed as he walked over to the mass that was team B.

"Kai? You mean the darkish emo guy from Terra Deep?" Shadow asked.

"Kai's not emo, he's just a bit reserved." Starling replied quickly. She studied the youth for a moment before snickering.

"What? What's so funny? Besides, I thought Kai had black hair, if he was using a chroma, it would have deactivated like all of ours." Piper said coming up to the young man.

"Ohh it's Kai alright." Suzi stepped behind the poor boy, and before he could move glomped him from behind. "How's my favorite little brother doing?" She asked before giving him a noogie and ruffling up his hair.

"How did you know? And, why hasn't anyone answered my first question? I thought Kia had black hair, not red." Piper spoke up, slightly upset she was being ignored.

"Kai dosent…use…chroma..they..don't ." Starling tried to answer, but couldn't stop snickering long enough, so Suzi finished for her.

"What she was trying to say, is that Kai doesn't use chroma because they don't work very well for him. They draw more attention than his normal appearance does." Suzi said before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"What are they talking about?" Shadow asked, never having seen the two Sky Knights laugh so hard since meeting them.

"You'll find out later. Promise." Starling said having recovered from her fit and standing up straight. "Suzi, how did you know he was here?" She then asked.

"His scent, after Aladd's cologne washed off during his little swim, I was able to pick up his scent easy." Suzi replied.

Kai of course said nothing during the entire exchange; he just shook his head before leaning back against the cabin's wall.

"Girls, save it for later, we have a schedule to keep here. Next up for team A is, Finn!"

The ensuing groan could be heard for miles.

"Why do bad boy and emo lad get to be on the team with all the girls, I'm stuck with Captian Code, Small dark and creepy, Letcher, the Book-a-nator, and the Smash-a-nator." Finn said pointing at, in order, Harrier, Master Cyclonis, Aladd, Tigger, and Snipe.

"You forgot about me!" Scarlett said pouncing on Finn's shoulder and holding tight.

"Oh yes, fangirl, and our fearless leader." Finn said pointing at Scarlett and Aerrow with his thumb.

"Oh, poopie on you!" Scarlett shoved Finn away, slightly hurt, but not by much. She knew how Finn was, and she liked him, but that didn't mean she liked every aspect of him.

"Well, just one name left, Repton, you're on team B." Chris said as he cleaned out one of his ears.

"Well, this just got, much more interesting." Repton smiled as he made his way towards Starling, looking every bit like the cat that ate the cannery.

His progress was cut short however by three individuals. Junko stood in front of Starling, completely blocking her from the raptor's view. He was then flanked on each side by Suzi-Lu to the left, and Kai to the right. They didn't say a word, but, like Master Chef, they didn't have to. After all, actions speak louder than words as they say, and these three made their point clear.

_You want her? You got to get through us first._

The raptor grinned and backed away, but he never once turned the other direction. Junko moved back to his position beside Shadow, but Suzi and Kai only moved back a few paces, so that they now were flanking Starling.

"I can take care of myself you know. I have beaten him on my own, several times in fact." Starling said shooting the two a slight glare.

"We know." Suzi said.

"But that doesn't mean we like it." Kai added.

Starling rolled her eyes and huffed. "Amazing, I'm older than both of you, and yet, you treat me like I'm the youngest."

"Well, I think that's about it. I'll let you guys put your things away, you have one hour to change into your swimsuits and meet me back here." Chris said walking off.

"Why do we need our swimsuits? This place has mandatory swimming lessons or something?" Rondana asked sarcastically.

"No, you guys just have your first challenge then, and to compete in it, you need a swimsuit cause it involves water, lots and lots of water." Chris smiled before running to his trailer.

"Um, I thought they were kidding when they said swimsuits required." Aladd said, slightly fearful of what was going to happen.

"Oh come on, it might be something like a water balloon toss, or a water war!" Tigger said excitedly running to the cabin to put up her stuff.

Finn, seeing Aladd slowly crumble, remembered that this was a team event, and with one less player, they would have a disadvantage, so he moved into action. "Dude, why are you worrying? I thought you of all people would have been happy about this." Finn said in as serious a tone as possible.

"HAPPY?! YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T SWIM!!" Aladd was so angry at the blond menace that he didn't realize what he had just shouted until it was too late.

"Dude, think about it. Mandatory swimsuits, that means everyone has to wear one right?" Finn said half whispering in Aladd's ear.

"Yeah so? The whole lot of us in swimsuits, it's not like there's….a…bunch…..of…girls…here."

Finn put his hand on Aladd's shoulder, but it went right through it. Aladd had run so fast, he had left an after image that lasted a full minute. As soon as it faded, Aladd reappeared wearing a simple pair of black trunks.

"So, where are the girls?" Aladd asked looking around.

**(Back at Team B's cabin)**

"Um, escuse me, but, my swimzuit was lost in zhe crosh as vell. Did any of you bring a spare, by any chonce?" Dove asked.

"I brought a few, I wasn't sure how long I was going to be here, so you can borrow one." Piper answered.

Kai, Dark Ace, Junko, and Repton each dropped off their stuff and left, or rather, the ladies forced them out, claiming the cabin to be their changing room, so it was just the girls.

"Which one do you like?" Piper held up four, two in each hand. The reaction she got was not what she had counted on.

"Eh ehh umm, Piper, I appolgize, but, I zhink you have mistaken your undergarments for swimsuits." Dove sputtered trying not to look at the clothing.

"Huh? What are you talking about? These are my underwear." Piper held up several pair, causing the poor girl to blush so red that she got sunburned.

"Piper! Dove's from Gale remember, she's country." Shadow said pushing the clothing back into the bag Piper had pulled it from.

"What's wrong with the way I dress? Nobody ever complained before?" Piper said crossing her arms.

It was at this time a thud was heard. Suzi held up one finger, signaling the others to be quiet. Creeping over to one of the walls, she spied a tiny point of light. Grinning, she pulled off her blizzard crystal and held it above the hole in the wall, then quickly shoved one of its points into it and let lose a war cry.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" A short blast of white light pulsed before fading. Outside, the muffled cries of someone screaming could be heard. "There, he won't try that again." Suzi said putting her necklace back on.

"Back to Dove's problem. Here, you can use mine. I have a black jogging outfit that I can use." Shadow said tossing her black one piece to the other girl.

"We'll help you out with more clothes when we get back." Starling said as she pushed her arms through the wetsuit.

"Um, Starling, you do know that's a wetsuit, not a swimsuit right?" Rondana asked having finished changing and was now waiting by the door.

"It was all I could find; I don't go shopping that often." Starling replied as she pulled up the zipper almost to the top. "Bloody grand, the stupid thing's stuck." Giving it a few more tugs she was able to get it the rest of the way up with only minor difficulty. "I think it shrank since last time I wore it." Starling said breathing out after having held her breath to zip the suit.

"When did you get it?" Shadow, now in her black jogging suit was pulling her hair back into its usual ponytail.

"Um, oh gosh, seven, maybe eight years ago. It's been a while." Starling replied.

"I think you grew, I mean, I've seen a few pictures of you from then and you were smaller." Piper was going to continue, but she stopped herself when she saw the scathing glare the older woman was sending.

"What she means is that you're more developed." Seven years ago you would have been, what? Eighteen, nineteen? Besides, why haven't you bought a new one since then?" Rondana asked.

"I was busy. Now come on, hurry up, we don't have all day." Starling walked out the door, towel in hand, not paying any mind to the snickers coming from behind.

When the other girls emerged, they were surprised to see that they were the last ones out. Of the twenty two campers, no two had the same swimwear.

Master Cyclonis was wearing a dark violet single piece. She had her towel draped across her shoulders hiding most of her frame. Standing next to her was Tigger, who was wearing a bright orange one piece that had a short skirt at the bottom. (Think Beth's bathing suit without the Star Trek emblem.) Talking to her was Scarlett who had a jet black one piece similar to the one Shadow had given to Dove, the only different was it had lime green claw patterns crisscrossing the front and back, making it look like a Tiger or a Bear had clawed it in an X pattern. The most surprising was Marina. She wore a large, dark green two piece. The top stopped at her midriff, but the bottoms couldn't even be seen. She had a green sash wrapped around her waist several times that hung off on her right hip. (Izzy's normal outfit from TDI)

The boy's all had various patterned swim trunks. Aerrows were black with dark blue bolts of lightning across the sides, Snipes were solid red, Harriers looked more like gold colored bell bottoms than anything else.

Then there was Finn.

"DEAR LORD!" Shadow turned the other way in fear of losing her sight.

"FINN! I THOUGHT WE BURNED ALL THOSE!" Piper yelled as she, like Shadow turned the other way.

"I think I'm going to need therapy after this is all over with." Rondana added as she too turned around.

What Finn had was a simple, black, Speedo. (Watch the first few minutes of SH ep 3 Gale Force Winds)

"Finn, put some pants on man!" Junko threw his friend a pair of camos which he begrudgingly put on.

Repton scoffed at the display, despite having a nearly identical pair on himself. The only difference was it wasn't quite as small, nor anywhere near as tight.

Junko had what looked like a pair of cut off jeans, but when asked he replied that nobody made swimsuits for Wallops, so he made a pair himself.

Aerrow laughed when he saw the Dark Ace's trunks. They were light blue with little skimmers flying around, he stopped laughing when he saw that the little cartoons were him getting shot down several different ways.

"Well Kai, never thought you'd have anything that wasn't just plain." Starling said in a slightly teasing tone of voice.

"Couldn't be helped, they were sold out of everything else. These were all they had that fit me." Kai huffed leaning his back against the tree from earlier. He was wearing a pair of solid black swim trunks with flames around the legs whose tips stopped just short of the waist band.

"There is no way I'm coming out! They'll laugh!" Came a voice from the inside the bathroom.

"Come on Stork, you won't have to wear it for very long. Besides, I don't think you can do any worse than Finn." Aerrow shouted.

"Forget it! I'll just sit this one out!" Stork replied.

"But we need you Stork. This is a team event. If we have less people we'll have a disadvantage!" Aerrow reasoned.

"Don't care!" Stork shouted back.

"I didn't want to resort to this, but you've left me with no choice. Stork, as your commanding officer, I order you to get out here this instant." Aerrow growled.

"Fine, but if I get mocked, you're paying for my therapy!" Stork kicked the door open and stepped out.

Everyone was silent.

Then, it happened.

It started with a chuckle, then it became a full blown out laughter.

Stork's shoulders slumped, but upon hearing the heckler get smack upside the head, (guess who) he brightened slightly.

Storks choice of swimwear was, unique.

It was an older style, scratch that, it was THE old style. Solid white with red strips. It went from his ankles to his wrist and came up to his neck.

As for the girls, nobody came close to Ravess. Her's, if it could be called a swimsuit looked more like a stealth suit. It, like Storks, covered her from neck to ankle, to wrist. But it was a solid dark maroon color. It also had no seams, and no visible stitches. (Think new Olympic style with sleeves and legs.)

Scarlett and Tigger slapped Finn and Aladd's jaws shut before smacking them upside the head knocking them out.

"Ok, I see that everyone is here. That's good. Now, we just have a short hike, and then we'll start the challenge." Everyone jumped several feet in shock when Chris called out from behind them. He of course laughed, since it was his intention to begin with.

"What's the challenge?" Kai asked after he recovered from the slight scare.

"Oh, nothing big. Just a little diving." Chris's smile did nothing to reassure the assembled campers. In fact, it had the opposite effect entirely.

End Chapter 4.

I know, you guys want to kill me, but this was the most I could get out of this chapter. I couldn't squeeze the first challenge in this chapter, it would have been over thirty pages long, and that would be too big, even for me. As for those who are looking for the Jim induced bit mentioned previously, just be patent, I promise it will be next chapter, and it will be good. I hope this chapter was enjoyable, please, read and review!


	5. Chapter 5: The First Challenge!

TOTAL DRAMA TERRA

TOTAL DRAMA TERRA!

Chapter 5 The First Challenge!

AN: Hello and welcome to the fifth chapter of Total Drama Terra! The long awaited first challenge in its entirety is here! Now this is important, especially to any authors who have characters participating that are reading this. Make sure you read the ENTIRE chapter, the AN at the bottom is especially important, you will see why when you reach it. Now, please, enjoy this chapter, it was the longest one yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, and never will. They are the property of Asaph "Ace" Fipke and made by Nerd Corps Entertainment, however I DO own Kai, the Shadow crystal and a portion this story. Also I do not own Total Drama Island, as it is the property of Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis and Teletoon. Also I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX, it is the property of Naoyuki Kageyama. If I did own any of the series, Starling would have had more air time Izzy wouldn't have been kicked off yet, and Jaden wouldn't have been such a block head or turned emo.

Credits

As I said above, I only own a portion of this story; those portions are Kai, and his Shadow crystal. The rest of the story belongs to the following.

Tigger and Aladd are the property of Mysgrl7.

Rondana is the creation of MissDedodakes.

Shadow and Hawky are the cool creations of ShadowQueen25.

Scarlett and Corey were created by the talented LoveFlame.

Marina is the creations of fellow gamer enthusiast Star Wars nut.

And last but certainly not least, Fate is the grand creation of ShadowHawk91

_**Super Special Awesome Guest Characters!**_

This chapter will have the following characters guest staring!

Annie Hanson is the property of Peach Wookie

Rosa Jimenez and Violet Haverbrook belong to 15animefreak15.

This chapter is dedicated to Peach Wookie and 15animefreak15. Your stories have eroded my general disdain for anything remotely fluffy or that includes even the slightest hint of romance. I might not be will to write it (yet) but I have learned to respect it. I thank you for your help with this chapters special bonus prize.

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

_Sounds _Notice the lack of parentheses. That will mark the difference between thought and sound.

(CS) This is a new one. When you see this, it means the person is in the Confession Stall in the bathroom.

Last Time on Total Drama Terra! (Narrated by Chris)

"The campers were shown what would be their home from today up to the next twenty six weeks. At first they thought they would be forced to live in trailers, but after seeing where they would be living, two half collapsed and for all legal reasons, condemned cabins, they were quick to protest, especially at the discovery of the camps, or rather I should say, the camper's restrooms."

"Thing's came to a head when I combined a blocker crystal with an eruption crystal to short out most of the groups chroma's. Everyone was surprised at the true identities of their fellow contestants. It turned out that Shadow had been flirting with her father, and both Finn and Aladd had each tried to put the moves on their greatest enemy. We also learned the Chef Hatchet has some history with Finn, and for the campers own safety, not to mention mine, I had their weapons confiscated and locked in a trunk."

"The group was divided into two teams, and we only had one trade, team B gave up Aerrow, an upcoming Sky Knight, tactician, and all around great player, for team A's contestant Dove, a sweet but useless girl from the back country. The two teams were then told to change into their swimwear and meet back outside for their first challenge."

"What will happen when they come face to face with their first challenge? How will they react when they find out that not only are the contests are being televised, but _everything_ that happens? Who will be the first one voted off and forced to walk down the dock of shame to board the boat of losers?"

"Find out on Total!... Drama!... Isla…er…I mean TERRA!!"

"Diving? You mean like off the board thingy at the Y?" Scarlett asked more than just a little confused.

"Yes, that is what we people call diving." Chris replied as he led the campers to where the challenge was going to be held.

"But, what kind of a challenge is diving off a plank into a swimming pool?" I was expecting something, oh, I don't know, hard." Finn said in a bored tone.

"Oh trust me dude, this won't be easy." Chris could hardly keep the grin off his face as he led the group further from the camp.

"I though you said it was just simple diving. What happened to that?" Kai asked suspiciously.

"I said it was simple, I didn't say it would be easy. Defusing a bomb is just a fancy term for cutting a wire, but that doesn't make it easy now does it?" Chris replied.

"Why would you use that for a comparison? Seems kind of morbid don't you think?" Shadow asked.

"Eh, it was the first thing that popped into my mind." Chris was careful to make sure the campers didn't know too much…yet.

"Hey what's that?" The group stopped and turned to see Rondana pointing at a wooden booth that stood in the middle of the camp.

"Oh yeah that's right. I never did show you guys the rest of the camp. That's the Tuck shop; Chef Hatchet runs it most of the time. You can get stuff like snacks or drinks, no we don't serve alcohol, it's a dry Terra." Chris was quick to say this upon seeing the looks on Dark Ace, Snipe, Repton, Ravess, Finn, and surprisingly, both Shadow and Kai.

"So what? We just waltz up to it and ask for what we want?" Marina asked.

"Well, kinda." When he saw the confused looks on the campers faces, he further elaborated. "You still have to pay for it. We accept cash or credit, but no personal checks." Looking around he saw the only other building that merited any importance. "Oh, and the wooden building over there, the furthest one from the cabin's and ironically, the closest to the trailers, that's the mess hall. Breakfast will be served at six, lunch at noon, and dinner at eight. Should you not be there for any reason at all, you'll have to wait till the next meal to eat." Chris was about to continue when he saw a hand raised. "Yes Rodan?"

"It's Rondana." She said through clinched teeth but then continued. "What if we have a challenge during one of those times?"

"I'm glad you asked. Like I said, if your not there for _any_ reason at all, you'll just have to wait. Unless you've got cash for the Tuck shop." He was about to continue when another hand was raised. "Yes Piper?"

"Isn't that a little unfair? I mean, shouldn't we not have to worry about starving if we're doing a challenge? That affects you too doesn't it?" Piper had a smug grin on her face and crossed her arms.

"Well, yeah, it does affect me as well." He saw her grin spread even further, so he decided to have a bit of fun. "But my trailer has four fridges loaded with food and drinks." He saw the slightly miffed looks pass across every ones faces, and decided to goad them a bit more. "Besides, it's not like I would ever actually eat anything served there to begin with." He walked away at that point leaving the group to ponder his cryptic statement.

They soon came to the end of the camp grounds and started into the woods, nobody asked any questions though since Chris was in the lead and the camera crews were still following them.

"Ouch! Aladd, watch where you going!" Finn shoved Aladd's slightly larger frame off of him.

"I can't help it, it's hard to see." Aladd was covering his left eye with one of his hands, so he had stumbled several times.

"Aladd, are you alright? Did something get in your eye? Here, let me take a look." Tigger pulled her crush's hand away from his eye and gasped. "Aladd! Who did this to you?!" The small girl asked worriedly.

"Hm? What's wrong with him? Aside from what's normal for him." Dark Ace asked with mild concern. They might have been enemy's, but the young man was still family.

"Someone beat him up!" Tigger shouted.

"What? Nobody beat me up, what are you talking about?" Aladd asked both confused and slightly worried.

"Someone must have decked you! How else could you have a black eye?" Tigger asked more then just a little confused. She knew that Aladd had plenty of pride, but he was also pretty strong. It would be highly unlikely that anyone present could take him out so easily with one hit and not get hurt in the process.

"Black eye? Let me see it." To be honest, Kai didn't care much for Aladd, the man was a womanizer and gave men in general a bad reputation. But over the span of several years, he had developed a friendship with Tigger. Especially since she allowed him to join up with the Rock Hearts on several occasions. So, while Aladd, in his opinion, was pretty low on the evolutionary chain, Kai would put aside his dislike for the boy if only for his friend.

Examining it, Kai recognized the wound instantly; he had suffered many like it while training in the past. The question was how did Aladd get one. "Aladd, why do you have a freeze burn around your eye?"

At the mention of "freeze burn" Suzi, Starling, Shadow, Rondana, Piper and Dove shot the man with a piercing glare.

"Freeze burn? I don't have a clue what you're talking about." Aladd swallowed the lump in his throat and prayed to who ever was listening that the subject would be dropped and forgotten quickly. Unfortunatly, the only response to his prayer was a dial tone.

"Yes, freeze burn, as in, the purple scorch mark around your eye. The only way I've seen anyone get one of those is from the receiving end of a high level ice crystal, and Suzi's the only one here that has one of those." Kai had no intentions to put the boy in so much trouble, but he would openly admit later that he had no regrets about it.

(CS)

"Ok, so I will admit that I probably deserved that for getting caught, and I know he had good intentions, but why did Kai have to go and bring it up when everyone was there?" Aladd had one arm in a sling and was holding an ice pack to his head.

(CS) End

"Oh I think I know how he got it." Suzi flashed a wolfish grin. "After you and the other boys left, we caught ourselves a peeper. Didn't know who it was, but I shoved my blizzard crystal into the hole and fired to spook em off." Suzi's grin got wider as she saw the looks of realization spread across the others faces.

(CS)

"And then, Suzi had to go and open her big mouth. I swear I had just found it, it was an accident! Besides, not like I actually saw anything." Aladd crossed his one uninjured arm across his chest and winched when bone could be heard snapping out of place.

(CS) End

"Wait a minute, Aladd was peeping while you were changing into your swimsuits?" Aerrow's voice had an icy edge to it and his teeth could be heard grinding.

Looking around Aladd noticed several menacing glares coming his way from Kai and surprisingly enough, Dark Ace. By far though, the one he was most afraid of was Tigger's. Her head was slumped downward so he couldn't make out her face, but he didn't like the way her hair was making a shadow that covered her eyes.

(CS)

"When Suzi told us what happened, I was ready to rearrange Aladd's face. He not only spied on my girl, but also my cousin!" Aerrow was heaving slightly, but he quickly calmed down. "But, I can't exactly go beating him up for that since it would make me look like some kind of over protective boyfriend. But if Piper were to ask me…"

(CS)

I don't care if he's my nephew! He was peeking on my daughter! Ugh, this day's done nothing but give me a colossal headache. First I find out my daughter is interested in boys now, by having her accidentally, or at least I'm preying that it was an accident, to flirt with me. Then I find out my nephew was peeping on her! Sometimes I think my entire family needs therapy, or to be committed, whichever is cheaper."

(CS)

"He's dead. If the girls don't completely kill him, I'll drag him out to the woods and leave him for the wolves to finish." Kai said crossing his arms over his chest.

(CS)

"EEEEEEWWWWWWWW! First I flirt with my dad, then I find out my cousin's a peeping tom! And he was spying on me! I'm going to need some serious therapy after this is all done.

(CS) End

"Hey! I didn't do it on purpose! I slipped on something and when I got up I saw the hole so I decided to look! I swear! I didn't see anything…much."

The girls and several of the guys were surrounding him, and Aladd knew he was dead.

"Back off!" Tigger landed in front of Aladd, once again hefting the oak branch across one of her shoulders.

"Tigger, we know you care about him, but he deserves what's coming to him, please step out of the way." Kai said in an even, but slightly threatening tone.

"I can't, if you guys attack him, you'll more then likely kill him." Looking up, the group could now see the rage the burned across her face. "If you guys kill him…if you…if you…if you kill him…HOW WILL I GET TO HURT HIM!" Tigger pivoted around and slammed the branch into Aladd, causing him to fly up the mountain and almost over the cliff.

_Whistle_

"Good lord, you must have nailed him four hundred yards." Shadow said in awe of her small friend.

"Dude, that was more like four hundred and fifty. Nice arm you got there." Chris complimented Tigger before speaking to the rest of the group. "Ok, enough fun for now, we have about twenty more minutes of walking ahead of us. Move people move!"

(CS)

"I know that the girls might not like me now, but I had to step in. I know them, and while the girls would have let him off after a few hours of thrashing, Dark Ace, Aerrow and Kai were out for blood. Besides, if they killed him, we'd be a member short before even doing the first challenge. And, like I said, as long as he's alive, I can still hurt him. I can't get back at a corpse now can I" Tigger said with a smug grin and half squinted eyes.

(CS) End

The group traveld for about fifteen more minutes when Aladd met up with them. His body was covered with bruises and his face looked like it had been carved up like a thanksgiving turkey.

"What happened to you?" Snipe asked raising a single eyebrow.

"Well, after my unscheduled flight, I happened to land in a tree. That in of itself wasn't too bad, it was just the little factor of the eagles nest I happened to land on. I guess mama bird didn't care for me to much." Aladd tried to make light of the even in hopes of garnering some sympathy, but judging by the looks on the girls faces, he knew it would be a long time before the forgot.

"Come on people, sometime today would be nice." Chris shouted over his shoulder.

"Howl is zit zhat none of you ar having problums with zhis martching. Dove said as she wiped her brow.

"Aw this is nothing. We're used to this." Finn replied trying to make a good impression with (in his opinion) the one girl on the island he had a chance with. "You just have to build up to it." Finn flexed his muscles to prove the point.

"If that's so, then how are you doing this? You skip out on more exercise sessions then the rest of the squadron put together." Shadow said with a sly grin.

"Yeah, and you always seem to disappear when your name comes up for chores." Junko added.

"Which usually get dumped on me." Piper added in a harsh tone.

"Unless I'm visiting, then they fall to me." Starling added with an equal amount of hostility.

"Or when they fall to me, you know, like when the girls go on strike and the Condor starts to smell like a garbage dump." Stork said with a smug grin.

"Acckk Grapptt, Squuuakk!" Radarr shouted and shook his fist at Finn before sitting back on Aerrow's shoulder with his arms crossed.

"You get the teams pet to do your chores?" Snipe managed to say between laughs. That was, before a wrench came flying out of nowhere and almost hit him in the head.

"Radarr prefers to be called, the mission specialist." Aerrow said with a slightly sheepish look on his face.

Of course, this entire exchange only served to confuse Dove even more. She knew the Storm Hawks pretty well, but couldn't for the life of her understand why the blond couldn't get it through his thick head she didn't like him.

At all.

"Bute, if Fwnn is so lazy, zhen why is it I'm zhe only one having twouble here." Dove asked between pants.

"You're just not used to it. Finn might be a lazy idiot, but his body's in good shape." Starling was about to continue when Finn interrupted her.

"See. All the girls think I'm in great shape." Finn's good mood, and his smile were soon parted however.

"First of all, I said good, not great. Aside from Dove you're probably the worst one here. Second, it comes from wearing your flight suit and living on the Condor. Were it not for those two factors you'd be quite a bit overweight." Starling, seeing that Dove was still confused tried to explain it as simple as she could. "You know how a person lifts weights to get stronger?"

Dove thought for a moment then nodded. They didn't have much on terra Gale, so a _true_ weight set was something she had never seen before. She had however seen the Rebel Ducks lifting heavy objects, and knew from experience that exercise made a person stronger.

"Well, you know the flight suits all pilots wear?" Dove once again nodded yes. "Well, those suits weigh about twenty pounds, at least the normal ones. Anyways, that weight is on them all the time, so it helps to build muscle. For us to walk in them would be like you running. Also, like I said, living in the Condor conditions a person's body to work with very little or at least thin air. Their muscles have to get used to having less then normal oxygen and thus become more efficient. Get it?" Starling couldn't help but smile when she saw the look of understanding on Doves face. It reminded her of her own student, from what seemed many years ago.

"Ok campers. This is your first challenge." Chris turned to face the group with his back to a cliff.

Shadow vaguely thought that it reminded her of a cartoon she used to watch, something involving a wolf and a really fast running bird, but she couldn't remember the title.

"What? You expect us to jump off a cliff?" Aladd's eyes were the size of basketballs.

"You're joking. That's like, suicide!" Scarlett's face drained of color when she peered over the side.

"Isn't this a little much for a start?" Rodana asked.

(CS)

"Ok, I was expecting this thing to be hard, but, WHAT ARE THEY THINKING! There is no way I'm going anywhere near water, much less jump off a cliff into a lake!" Scarlett shouted at the camera.

(CS) End

"Hey, trust me. You're not jumping off a cliff into a lake." When Chris saw the relieved expressions on their faces he continued. "You're jumping off a cliff and you're going to try and land on a target. See those buoys down there? They are connected to each other by a rope holding up a net that is anchored at the bottom." Chris saw another raised hand.

"Yes Junko?" Chris sighed.

"Um, I understand the target part, but why is there a net? Wouldn't it make things even more dangerous with the added threat of getting tangled up in it?" The Wallop asked earnestly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. The water's shark infested. Thanks for the reminder dude. Now, to show you what you are going to be doing, we have my assistant Grand Master Chef Hatchet will give you a demonstration."

The group turned and saw that the large man was standing right behind them, which freaked them out since none of them had even heard him approach. The giant lumbered past them to the cliffs edge and paused for a moment to place two floats around his arms and pull up an inner tube around his waist.

"Man, I don't get paid enough for this." The large man ran forward and jumped off the side of the cliff. The group rushed forward and watched as he landed in the exact center of the target, climbed out of the net and swam a short distance to the boat. Oddly enough the sharks didn't attack him.

"So, what? The sharks are there just to psyche us out or something?" Kai asked.

"No, they just know better than to mess with Grand Master Chef. Or else they'll turn into that night's meal." Chris smiled when he saw the campers bugged out expressions. "So, who wants to go first? Team A, or Team B?"

"Would you stop calling us that? Give us some team names or something; Team A and Team B sound like something from elementary school." Finn wined.

"You guys really want team names?" Chris asked surprised.

"I hate to agree with the idiot, but Team A and Team B are pretty lame." Master Cyclonis said in agreement.

"He's got a point, A and B are, kind of dumb." Snipe added.

"Well ok then. But I get to name you." Chris stood back for a moment and studied the two teams for a moment. _"How can I hit them where it hurts most? Team A has more guys, and most of the power players here. I've got to hit their pride, so it has to be something cutesy or babyish. Team B is all girls, and the few males on it have next to no pride, so they might be a bit harder. For them it would have to be a blow to the ego, something small or cowardly."_ After a few moments of thinking Chris snapped his fingers and smiled.

Fate, Kai, and Master Cyclonis all had the same familiar chill run down their backs.

"Ok, Team A, you will from now on be know as, The Cuddly Koalas. Team B, you will be The Flying Squirrels." Chris said the two team names in a dramatic tone, whether to make it seem more or less serious they weren't sure.

"That's the best you can come up with! That sucks!" Finn shouted so loud that most of the islands birds took flight.

"Hey, if you want I can give you a different name. How does the Fluffly Bunnies sound?" Chris smiled with utter glee as he watched the people on the newly christened Cuddly Koalas squirm at the second option.

"We'll stick with the first one." Master Cyclonis quickly spoke up for the team while shooting Finn a glare that promised much pain if he tried to argue.

Finn just pouted and huffed before turning away.

Team B, or rather, The Flying Squirrels, at seeing what would happen if they challenged the name decided to stick with what they were given, lest they incur the wrath of the camp counselor from oblivion.

"Ok then, Cuddly Koalas, Flying Squirrels, do we have any volunteers? Or do I need to start the draft?"

A few seconds past and Aerrow stepped forward. "I'll go first."

Piper was about to say something, but Aerrow gave her his usual grin and she nodded in agreement. This was his choice.

"Oh and I almost forgot, Radarr can't help you in challenges, so he'll be staying with me, alright." Chris held out one hand with some kind of snack or treat of some sort between his fingers.

Radarr looked at the mans outstretched hand, then back to Aerrow. Aerrow nodded understanding that Radarr would give them one extra person, and would make it unfair, so he agreed and gave Radarr the signal to stay with Chris. Wasting little time, Radarr lunged at the little snack and devoured it faster then anyone could blink, and then burped in satisfaction.

"Hey, where's Griffy?" Kai asked Shadow slightly puzzled. He might not have known the girl very well, but he knew she rarely went anywhere with out the griffon.

"Oh I left him back at the cabin. He said something about good hunting grounds and that he would be fine, also not to bother bringing him home dinner." Shadow responded confusedly since Griffy never turned down a free meal.

"Hello! About to jump off a cliff here!" Aerrow shouted. Looking at the edge of the cliff in the same manner one would a poisonous snake; Aerrow swallowed the lump in his throat and ran for the edge, throwing himself as high as he could.

The others ran to the edge to see what happened. What they saw was right before hitting the water, Aerrow put his legs together tight and raise his arms above his head, making his profile look like that of a needle. When he hit the water it made next to no sound, and almost no splash at all.

Aerrow resurfaced a second later pumping his fist into the air. "Now that was a rush!" Laughing he climbed over the net and swam to shore. He noticed that the sharks didn't seem to mind him so he chalked it up to luck.

"Ok, Cuddly Koalas, you now have one point. Flying Squirrels, you're falling behind." Chris said the last part in a sing song like voice.

Marina stepped forward with a board expression on her face. "I'll go next. The sooner I'm down there the longer I get to relax. Besides I haven't had gone for a swim in ages." The redhead gauged the distance carefully to make sure that she didn't slip and make a fool of herself on national television. When she was sure of the distance she followed Aerrow's example and ran at full speed. At the very last second she jumped and put her body into the same needlelike form as Aerrow had, but went headfirst.

Aerrow watched as a small black dot gradually got larger and larger before finally hitting the waters surface making almost no ripples or anything close to a splash.

"Cuddly Koalas now in the lead, score two to zip." Chris grinned when he saw the second team's members squirm.

"Oh fine, I'll go first." Starling glared at her teammates when they looked the other way. Taking a deep breath she ran for the cliffs edge and jumped head first.

The group watched as she fell further and further, but when she was close to the water, they noticed a problem.

Instead of landing inside the target, she was about three feet off and landed on the side furthest from the shore. When she resurfaced, they could tell that she was disappointed, not only had she missed, she had been the first one to miss.

"Star! GET OUT OF THERE!" Looking up she saw a familiar mop of black hair over the cliffs side. She was slightly confused until she heard Aerrow and Marina starting to shout as well. Turning, she saw the cause. The sharks that had previously been benign were now on a course straight for her. Her eyes widened momentarily before her instincts took over.

Kai watched in horror as the sharks got closer and closer to his friend, just as he was about to jump in to try and help, something happened that nobody expected.

(CS)

"Honestly, I thought I was going to lose my best friend, I was ready to jump in, but." Looking at the camera, Kai grinned.

"I should have known that she wouldn't need any help."

(CS) End

The two sharks were closing fast, and Starling knew that she wouldn't be able to out swim them, so she decided to do what she knew how to do best.

Turning to face the two beasts, she pulled back her left fist and let it loose as soon as the first shark came within three feet. Flying true, her fist struck the shark in the snout with enough force that the group up on the cliff were able to hear the thud.

The shark stopped dead in its tracks and rolled over on its back. They knew it wasn't dead since it was still twitching, but it served its purpose, the second shark swam the other way as fast as it could.

The group up on the cliff however was shocked into silence. It took a moment for what happened to completely register.

"Dude, that chick rocks." Everyone turned to see Chris grinning from ear to ear.

"Most true, as beautiful as she is valiant, she's also OUCH!" Harrier rubbed the now rising goose egg on his forehead. Looking around, nobody was able to see any rocks or anything else that might have been thrown to cause the injury.

"Hey you alright?" Shadow asked poking Kai in the side. She was surprised to see him jump and act slightly startled.

"Yes, I am fine, why do you ask?" Kai answered regaining his composure.

"You looked like you were out of breath or something. You sure that you're ok?" She asked with mild concern.

"Yes, I told you I am fine. I was just a little worried about Star that's all." When Kai saw that Shadow was satisfied with his answer and no longer watching him like a hawk, he shook his hand and clinched it several times. _"Man he's got a hard head. I think I broke a bone or two when I hit him."_

"Alright, enough excitement, we need us some more jumpers! Flying Squirrels, you're still behind by two points." Chris reminded them.

"Sheesh, I'll do it." Kai shook his head and threw up his arms.

"Come on man, we need this one!" Shadow shouted.

"Come on ace, you can do it!" Suzi shouted pumping her fist.

"SHUT UP! I'M DOING IT OK!" Kai shouted before running to the end and jumping forward with his arms out stretched.

From above he looked like a falling bird, slightly arching his back and keeping his arms spread out to his sides, but at the last moment he tucked them in and did a cannon ball, resulting in a rather large splash.

When he resurfaced, he looked up to the others that had not yet jumped. "BEAT THAT!"

"Oh, it is so on. Watch as a true master performs." Finn cracked his knuckles before running to the cliff and jumping.

"Ten gold say's he lands on his crotch." Everyone tuned to see Piper standing as though she hadn't said anything.

"Excuse me?" Tigger asked slightly confused.

"You heard me; I'll bet ten gold that he will somehow land on his crotch." Piper repeated.

"I'll take that bet." Dark Ace pulled two five pieces out from his pocket and held them up between his fingers.

"Eh, I don't know, I don't think someone can do that over water. Count me in." Suzi pulled a single ten piece from her side pouch and held it up.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rushing forward the group saw that Finn's legendary curse had followed him quite literally to the ends of the Atmos.

"Ow, that had to hurt." Chris winced. He might have been cruel and sadistic, but it hurt to see a fellow male get injured in such a fashion.

"Uh, does that count as in or out?" Master Cyclonis asked.

(CS)

Not my fault the idiot has bad luck. This is a competition, winning is all that matters." Master Cyclonis said in an almost board tone.

(CS) End

"Well, it kinda depends on which way he falls." Chris answered.

Finn meanwhile was in a rather large amount of pain. He had landed on his crotch, yet again, on the rope that ran between the markers that held up the net and formed the boundary of the target. One leg was in, one leg was out.

"FINN! ARE YOU OK!" Scarlett shouted from on top of the cliff.

"What do you think?" Finn gritted between his teeth.

"FALL INSIDE THE TARGET MORON! WE NEED THIS POINT!" Master Cyclonis shouted.

As luck would have it, the wind blew at that moment and pushed Finn's prone form into the target area.

"You see that!? He's in! He's in and it counts!" Aladd shouted at Chris.

"Yes, yes, three points to the Cuddly Koalas, one to the flying squirrels. Next!" Chris grinned as he saw that most of the males were now standing cross legged and avoided his gaze.

"I can't." Scarlett's voice said almost sounding like a squeak.

"You sure that you want to pass? If you do, you'll have to wear the Chicken Cap for the rest of the day." Chris said holding up what looked like a squatting yellow chicken with a strap that ran underneath it.

Looking at the cliff's edge, Scarlett nodded in affirmation. "Yeah, no way I'm going to jump that." She held out her hand but was surprised when Chris slammed the ugly hat onto her head and fastened the strap before she could even blink.

"Ok, the score is still the same; you guys just have one less jumper." Chris said as he pointed to the Cuddly Koalas.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" Piper asked as she rubbed her thumb and index fingers together sporting a large smile.

"Here, I might as well get this over with." Dark Ace handed over the two coins and jumped off the cliff. He, like Kai decided on the cannonball approach to lessen the damage his body would take.

The splash was not huge, but it was certainly larger than Kai's by about three feet. Reemerging, the man quickly made his way to the shore where the others were now gathering. Finding a spot on the beach, he settled down to watch how the others would do.

"I will not allow that vile cur to outperform us!" Harrier ran as fast as his feet could carry him, only to trip on a root and fall flat on his chin a foot short of the edge.

"Man, what a hosier!" Suzi managed to say between laughs.

"That was pathetic." Master Cyclonis said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

It was then that they heard what sounded like a tree falling. Looking up they saw the ground beneath Harrier had given way and he was now free falling to the water, arms and legs flailing and screaming like a little girl.

Of course, he missed the target by a long shot and did a perfect belly flop.

As soon as he reached the surface, he was greeted by the visage of a large toothy smile.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Harrier had just enough time to scream before the large shark swallowed him whole.

"Uh, shouldn't someone, like, help him or something?" Rondana asked.

It was then that they noticed the shark had begun to act strangely. It was…coughing?

"ACHK HAGGHK HAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH PTHHUUUUUUUUUUUUTH!" The shark spat Harriers body like an old piece of gum at the beach.

After skipping across the water several times, Harrier finally came to a stop.

"I don't want to ride it again mommy." Harrier said before passing out.

Kai poked him a few times with a stick, and after hearing him groan in pain shouted to the others at the top. "It's alright! He's ok!"

Oddly enough, the only sounds heard were several crickets and Master Cyclonis snapping her fingers in disappointment.

"Well, I might as well get down there; something tells me things are going to be getting pretty ugly up here in a little while." Suzi tossed the coin to Piper and made her way to the cliff. After gauging the distance she turned to face the others and hopped backwards off the edge. Doing a reverse swan dive she hit the surface of the water causing a small, yet still respectably sized splash.

"Woah, I almost missed it." Suzi said noticing that she was less than a foot from the barrier. Climbing over it she quickly swam to the beach and sat down on with Starling and Kai. "Hey, you did good girl, at least you had the guts to go first, that and I think you shaved a few years off the poor kid's life span." Suzi said as she playfully punched Kai's shoulder.

"Would you stop calling me kid? You're not even four years older than me." Kai huffed crossing his arms.

"Aww, sorry bout that, but no can do." Suzi laughed at Kai's expression before giving Starling a slight nudge.

Starling looked at her friend with confusion written across her face.

Suzi smack her face with one hand and sighed. _"I swear, some people are just completely hopeless."_ Giving her friend a pointed look, she motioned with her chin at Kai then smiled.

Realization crossed Starlings face and smiled before turning to her other friend. "Sorry if I worried you back there."

_Smack_

It took everything Suzi had not to yell in annoyance at the two.

"Three to three, no love people." Chris smiled when the other jumped slightly.

"I'll do it." Rondana was about to jump when Chris's voice startled her.

"You can do it Rodan! I believe in you!"

This had the desired effect, (at least for Chris) and caused the poor girl to trip over her own two feet, sending her tumbling to the bottom.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH CHRIS! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS I SWEA"

_**SPLASH**_

Rondana had landed squarely on her back, knocking the wind out of her. When she came to, she noticed that she was outside the safe zone and that the remaining conscious shark was now heading her way.

"Rondana move it!" Aerrow shouted.

"Get out of there!" Kai and Starling shouted.

Completely ignoring the cries and pleas of those around her, Rondana stood her ground. Head down, shoulders square, and body shaking. At the last second she looked up and shot the poor shark a scathing glare that would have sent Ashelle running for the safety of Oblivion. "If you value your life, you will leave me be." As she spoke a blue aura enveloped her form causing the water the churn around her. When the shark came an inch closer the aura increased tenfold, causing the ground to tremble.

When the shark made no further advancements Rondana calmly turned and walked to the shore, not even noticing the fact that the water had parted from the sheer force of her aura of malice.

Now, most people are smart enough not to bother a woman when her mood is foul enough to kill all plant life within her immediate presence, fortunately (for us, not him), Harrier was not "most people".

"Excuse me miss, but." Harrier was cut off.

"What?" It was only a single word, but the venom it contained was enough to kill a hundred men. This however was unnoticed by the most oblivious Sky Knight to have ever walked Atmos.

"Your, swimwear, it." Rondana looked down at her bathing suit and did the only thing she could.

She screamed.

There, across her chest was the enlarged face of one Jim Harvel. Not only was it his face, but there was a message written around the face forming a ring.

"Hurt or just need a fixing up? Call Jim Harvel 1-767"

_Smack_

The slap was strong enough to send Finn flying into a tree, knocking him unconscious.

(CS)

JIM! When I get back to Pathologica, I'm going to rip out your eyes and shove them down your pants. That way you can watch me kick the-!"

(CS)

"Ok, I'll admit, that was a pretty good idea, putting a picture on Rondana's cloths using water activated ink, plus it gives him free advertisement, but still, he's got to know that he's a dead man." Kai said chuckling.

(CS)

"YOU HEAR THAT JIM!" Rondana yelled with an almost blood lusting glee in her eyes.

(CS)

End

_**Terra Pathologica: Office of Jim Harvel**_

_Shudder "Why do I have the sudden feeling that Ashelle found out where I'm hiding? Oh look! Cookies!"_

_**Back to the island**_

"Man you guys stink! I would have thought a bunch of Sky Knight's and highly trained soldiers would have been able to do something so simple." Chris shook his head as he clicked his tongue.

"I'll go next." Fate stepped forward revealing herself.

"Where have you been and…Fate I thought you had a" Piper was cut off by the enigmatic young woman.

"I have been here, just quietly watching, and to answer your question, yes I still have one, I've just learned better control since we last crossed paths." The young woman was wearing a black single piece swimsuit that had a mostly open back. It seemed to cross under her arms and up around her neck.

"_Must be like that so she can still use her wings if she needs to."_ Piper idly thought.

Fate simply walked to the edge, and after she was sure about the distance, leapt into the air just as Kai had, only she twisted her body around into a sideways corkscrew. Just as she was about to hit the water she pulled herself into a ball and slipped into the water without making a splash.

_Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap_

Everone turned to see Chris clapping with a broad smile across his face. "I give that one a seven point eight. Not bad, but you need to work on your landings a bit more. Anyways, that puts the Koalas ahead by one point, Squirrels, you'd better get busy or else you'll be the ones dragging the crates back to camp."

"What crates? You never said anything about crates." Piper asked.

"Oooohhh I knew that I was forgetting something. Yeah, this isn't the actual challenge." Chris chuckled slightly.

"Then why did you say it was? Why are we even here?!" Aladd shouted after finally regained conciseness.

"Well, it's part of the challenge. You see, we have these two hot tubs, the challenge is to put them together after dragging them to the camp, but I figured it would be more fun if one team would actually be able to enjoy it by not having to drag it." When Chris saw the others weren't following him, he elaborated. "I got my hands on a few old wagons. Whichever team is able to win this little pre-challenge challenge, will get to use them to carry the crates back to camp while the other team has to drag them back."

"Oh….HOT TUB!" The eye's of the girls who had not yet jumped, lit at the thought of having a hot tub for the next twenty six weeks.

"Me next!" Piper and Shadow both shouted as they ran and jumped off the cliff to the water below, narrowly missing Fate as she got out of the two's way.

"Well..ok then, looks like the Squirrels are now in the lead by one point. I didn't think they would jump that fast though." Chris scratched the back of his head for a moment. "Oh well, who's next?"

"I'm not jumping." Stork replied calmly.

"You sure about that, I mean.." Chris was cut off.

"Yeah yeah, Chicken cap, trust me, that's very little compared to what I've been put through by these guys." Stork replied nonchalantly as he picked at his finger nails.

"Wait! Stork, Chris has mind worms! Don't let him put that cap on your head!" Tigger shouted.

"MIND WORMS! AAAAAAAAYYEAAAAH!" Stork karate kicked Chris out of the way and jumped off the cliff faster than a lighting strike.

Watching the Merb land in the middle of the ring, the group was unsurprised to see him run, yes actually run on the water's surface and keep going. However, they were surprised when he ran past the beach and into the woods.

"Ok, that was unexpected." Chris said dusting off his clothes.

"Not really, you just have to know him." Tigger replied smugly. She was surprised to see Master Cyclonis grinning as well, but it vanished as soon as she saw it.

"Well, the scores tied again, come on people let's see some jumps!"

"Ok." Junko walked to the edge, but when he heard Dove whimper he turned back to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"I zon't think zhat I can do this." Dove backed away slightly. She had her arms crossed and wrapped around herself, likely from being extremely self-conscious.

"Aw there isn't nothing to it. Besides, this is the type of thing Sky squadrons do all the time. Look at Finn, despite how often he gets hurt, he still tries his best." When he saw that this did little to encourage her, he decided to use a different tactic. "Ok, how bout this, I'll jump first, then you jump right after me, I'll make sure that you don't get hurt from the fall ok?" Junko put on his most reassuring and friendly smile.

"Do you pwomise?" The small girl took a single step forward.

"I swear on my honor as a Wallop, you won't even feel it." When he saw her nod her head he smiled. "Ok, I want you to start running at the same time I do from where you are standing right now ok?" When he was sure that she was ready he turned to face the cliff. "Alright, three, two, one, NOW!"

Junko took off at top speed, Dove followed as best she could. When he reached the end, Junko jumped as high as he could, (which was easily over twelve feet). Just as he planned, Dove shot forward and jumped as well, but since she couldn't jump anywhere near as high as he could, she fell first.

Dove meanwhile was scared out of her mind. The large Wallop had jumped into the sky and was now falling towards her like a missile. She was on her back staring upwards watching as he got closer and closer, then he was beside her giving her another one of his reassuring smiles.

Junko had closed the gap between them and was now falling directly beside her. When he saw that they were getting close to the ground he wrapped one arm around Dove and pulled his free hand back into a fist, and let out a war cry.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYEEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAA!" Bringing his fist down at what everyone was sure to be at least mach two, Junko slammed it into the water, breaking the water tension and at the same time creating a geyser of water that rose several hundred feet.

"There that wasn't so bad now was it?" Junko smiled at the small girl in his arms.

"I…I…I thank yew! Zhat was zhe most fun I have had in many yearz." Dove smiled brightly before noticing the wave of water that was about to come crashing down on them. "Look ot!"

It was too late, the water crashed down around them, but Junko didn't let go. Holding her up with one arm he back stroked them to the shore.

"Man that was totally wicked!" Kia held out his knuckles, ignoring the warnings and looks of fear from the others assembled.

"Yeah, it was fun." Junko slammed his knuckles into Kai's and walked away as the young man shook his now hurting hand a few times.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it." Suzi tossed a coin to Kai who caught it and placed it into his still attached thigh holster.

"Why are you still wearing that? Chris confiscated all out weapons, besides you don't really need it here." Starling said pointing at the holster.

"Eh, I've worn it for so many years that I feel naked without it. Besides, I've still got all the other stuff in here." Kai said patting the holster with a grin.

"Five to seven, better start jumping if you don't want to be stuck dragging those crates." Chris taunted.

"Oh please, this is like shooting fish in a barrel." Ravess rolled her eyes and walked to the edge. Just as she was about to jump however, two small rocks hit her in the back of the head, knocking her off the side of the cliff.

The others turned to see Tigger and Master Cyclonis each standing with guilty expressions.

"What? She's on the other team, besides, she's, like, one of the bad guys." Tigger said crossing her arms.

Chris raised an eyebrow before looking over at Master Cyclonis.

"What? Hello bad guy." She waved with one hand as she pointed to herself with the other.

Ravess meanwhile landed face first in a magnificent, yet, still painful belly flop. The smack sound was like a wet towel hitting pavement.

At a hundred miles per hour.

"Sis! Move it!" Though dazed, she was able to recognize Snipe's voice above the ringing and the static in her ears. Looking around she saw that both sharks (the other had finally recovered from Starlings blow) were now coming in her direction at a rather alarming rate.

"Oh bugger." Ravess turned tail and stroked as fast as she could. She was fortunate that the beach was close and she was able to climb out of the water and run the rest of the way before turning into shark chow.

"Ok, the Squirrels are still in the lead by two points." Chris was about to continue when he was almost knocked out of the way by Repton's charging form.

"You, Will Not be using the same trick on me!" Repton threw himself off the side of the cliff as quickly as he could.

(CS)

"I had no other choice. Seeing what they were willing to do in order to win, I had to get as far away as fast as I could. Besides, I didn't want to be stuck up there alone with Chris." Repton snarled then left the Confession Stall.

(CS)

End

Diving like a bird of prey, Repton pulled his arms to his sides, closed his legs and kept his tail straight.

The result was a reptilian torpedo that struck the surface with the equivalent force to a hundred pounds of C4.

_**SPLASH**_

"Meh, not bad, but Junko's still got the throne." Aerrow said jokingly.

Repton paid him no mind, simply brushing past him to find a quiet place to sit.

"Alright, The Flying Squirrels have a final score of eight. Koalas, your down by three and you have four jumpers left. If you tie, both teams will have to drag their crates by hand, you need all four points if you're going to win this."

"No way am I jumping off some cliff." Aladd stood with both arms crossed.

"Come on Aladd, do you really want to drag a bunch of heavy crates from the beach to the camp?" Tigger asked half pleadingly.

"No way, no how, not happening." Aladd replied firmly.

_Click_

Looking back the two saw that Master Cyclonis had snapped her fingers and Snipe was now lumbering towards the now scared man with a huge grin on his face.

"What do you think youUURRRR DOING! PUT ME DOWN!" Aladd screamed.

"Bad choice of words buddy." Snipe threw Aladd up a little ways and grabbed him with one hand. Then, with his other hand, he held together Aladd's hands. He then took a few steps back, ran forward and threw Aladd like a javelin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I'LLLLLLLLLL GGGGEEEEEETTTTTT YYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOUUUUUUUUU FOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR TTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHIIIIIIIISSSSSSS YYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOUUUUUUUU CRRRRRAZZZZYYYYYYY SOOOON OFFFFFFFFF AAAAAAAAAA!" Before Aladd could finish what he was saying he slammed into the water.

The funny thing though, was during the fall he had bent himself at an odd angle. The result was after hitting the center of the target he skipped out, and then skipped several more times before coming to a stop safely on the beach, where he stood and spat out a rather large amount of sand.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Snipe jumped from the cliff and tucked himself into a ball. When he hit the water another large geyser was sent up.

_Yawn_

"Seen it buddy, next time do something original." Chris smiled when he saw the fuming man march onshore where he sat and pouted.

Turning, Chris grinned at the two girls. "Tigger, Master Cyclonis, both of you need to make this jump if you hope to get those carts. Are you dudettes ready?"

Tigger stepped forward, removed her glasses and handed them to Chris. "Could you make sure nothing happens to them? I take it you're not going to jump, and I don't want them to get broken."

Chris smiled and stuck the glasses in his shirt pocket. "No problem, I'll keep them nice and safe." He patted his pocket and heard a cracking sound. Fortunately the pint sized powerhouse hadn't heard it.

Tigger ran to the edge of the cliff, but without her glasses she stumbled, tripped, and fell off the side.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Turning herself over, Tigger was able to see two grayish splotches in the water, but couldn't see the target itself.

_Smack_

"Owe, what did I land on?" Setting up, Tigger felt the ground around her, it was solid, so she knew that it couldn't be water. _"It almost feels like sandpaper."_ That's when she grabbed it.

The fin.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Tigger realized that she was standing atop one of the sharks.

The shark, mildly stunned from being struck so hard began to buck, trying to rid itself of the small pest on its back.

"YeeeAHHH aHAHHHaaaHHAAaaaahAAAHHH!" Tigger held for dear life before finally losing her grip and flying off the shark.

_Splash_

"Huh, whata you, she's in after all." Chris scratched his head trying to figure out if it should count or not. "Meh, I'll give it to you guys. That means, everything is now riding on you. Your team will either be able to use the carts to carry the heavy crates, or will be condemned to drag them along with the other team. But hey, no pressure." Chris smiled warmly at the piercing glare Master Cyclonis sent him.

"Whatever." Looking at the edge of the cliff, she figured that if she ran the entire length of it, the ground would crumble beneath her due to all the stress it had already endured. So, she turned and walked the other way.

"Aww giving up already? I thought you were the big bad Master Cyclonis." Chris mocked in an overly dramatic voice.

"I never said that I was giving up, I merely needed more room." She retorted. Taking a deep breath, she ran full throttle to the end of the cliff. When she was ten feet away, she jumped forward into a handspring and threw herself into the air, clearing the last few feet without even touching it.

"There she goes." Shadow pointed at the small dot the gradually grew larger as it neared the water.

"Think she'll make it?" Suzi asked.

_Pop_

"Knowing our luck, probably." Kai answered.

As Master Cyclonis neared the water she spun around so she was headfirst and put her arms above her head. She looked like a spear, and struck just as accurately.

"Bull's-eye!" Chris shouted.

The Koalas cheered while the Squirrels moaned, knowing that they would have to drag the crates.

Master Cyclonis reemerged pumping her fist into the air in triumph. "Boo Yeah !" That's when she noticed everyone staring at her.

"What? I'm allowed to have fun to." Master Cyclonis huffed. When she didn't get a response she looked back and noticed that something was….odd.

Harrier had once again fainted, along with Finn and Aladd. Dark Ace, Snipe, and Repton were snickering, Aerrow and Kai had both turned the other way and the girls were glaring at her.

"Ok, what's going on? What happened?" When no one answered her, she shouted. "WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!"

"Um, Lark, you might want to cover up." Piper replied slightly blushing before she too turned away.

Looking down Master Cyclonis let loose a deafening scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

You see, when she dived headfirst with her arms above her head, she was basically a human torpedo. Her swimsuit's shoulder straps caught the water and went upwards. This essentially peeled her bathing suit off of her like one would peel a banana.

Ducking down to head level, she looked around for her wayward attire only to watch in muted horror as it was eaten by one of the sharks.

"Well, that sucks now doesn't it?" Chris asked jokingly.

"GET ME SOME CLOTHS RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" She yelled red faced, from embarrassment or anger they weren't sure.

"I don't think you're in any position to tell us what to do." Snipe replied smugly.

"GET ME MY CLOTHES RIGHT NOW!" Master Cyclonis seethed between clinched teeth.

"Come on people, we still have the actual challenge to do! Let's move!" Chris shouted with a bull horn.

"Well what do you want me to do?! Walk out of the water stark naked!? She yelled.

"YES!" Both Finn and Aladd shouted before being knocked out cold from Scarlett and Tiggers duel assault.

As the others walked off, Piper looked back at the poor young women and bit her lip. When she was sure that the other team was a good distance she turned to her teammates. "Guys, I'm going to go back to camp and get her some clothes."

"She's on the other team, you can't help her." Ravess grunted as she pushed one of the crates up the beach towards the camp.

"She's also a human being; I can't just leave her out there." Piper retorted.

"That remains to be proven." Dark Ace muttered under his breath.

"Piper, do what you believe to be right, but keep in mind that we do need your help. This is a competition, and every person counts." Starling said as she pushed another crate towards the camp.

"Don't forget people, you can only use your teeth to open the crates!" Chris shouted from his trusted bull horn. "I came up with that one myself." Chris said to the camera.

"AAAAAAAARR!" Aladd fell on his back. "Iwf twink phat I brothk a foofh." He said clutching his mouth with one hand.

"RAAAAARRWWW!" Snipe bit the crate and spat out a large chunk of wood, which was followed by a couple of nails. "I got mine open! Looks like some wood."

Marina had a small dagger in her mouth which she used to pry the wooden boards loose. "HA! Got mine! Looks like an instruction manual!" She shouted holding up the small paper fold out. "Why would you put the instructions in a crate?"

"To make you carry another crate up here." Chris answered honestly.

"Your one sick puppy, you know that right." Scarlett said holding an icepack to her mouth.

"My dear, flattery will get you nowhere." Chris said as he made a few more notations in his black book.

When the Squirrels arrived they were shocked to see that the other team had opened all their crates and were ready to start building their hot tub. They knew things were bad, but then Chris walked up.

"_Oh goodie."_ Was the general thought they all shared.

"Since you guys got here late, you can only open the crates using your feet, hurry up if you want to have a chance." Chris said stepping back to watch the carnage he was sure would ensue.

"Feet only huh? Suzi, if you would please." Kai motioned to the crates with one hand.

"My pleasure ace." Suzi ran at full speed and jumped high into the air. Seconds later she came down on the first crate with a devastating heel drop, completely shattering it. Then, without losing her momentum, she did a round house axel kick, knocking the top half off of the remaining crates.

"Come on people move move move! They have a head start and a crack mechanic!" Starling shouted.

The two teams worked as fast as they could, but it was obvious that the Squirrels had no chance of winning this one.

"Starling, Kai. A word with you please." Dark Ace called out. The two looked at each other stunned that _he _of all people would _request_ to speak with them.

"What do you want? Were behind enough as it is." Kai hissed.

"Look, I have a plan, we can win this, but I need to know if you two would be willing to….bend the rules slightly." Dark Ace looked around, making sure that no one was watching them.

"Bend or break?" Starling asked with narrowed eyes.

"Breaking point bend, but not actually breaking." Was his response.

"Alright, I'll at least hear you out, but if I don't like it." Dark Ace cut Starling off before she could finish.

"I know, you won't do it. Now listen up, we have very little time and if we want this to work we'll have to move quickly." Dark Ace motioned for them to huddle closer so as not to be heard.

**Lake Wawanakawa**

"Lark, you still out here?" Piper called out.

"Yeah, not like I'm going anywhere like this." Master Cyclonis's head bobbed up in the water .

"Here, I brought you some clothes. Their mine, but they should still fit." Piper set the pile down and walked away.

"Hey! Why you helping me? Other team remember." She called out.

"Maybe, but, I couldn't just leave you out here like that." She answered without turning. Leaving Master Cyclonis alone with her thoughts.

**Back at Camp**

"I'm back guys!" Piper shouted as she entered the area. Starling then gave her a run down on what was going on.

(CS)

"Ok, I know that I'll probably get killed for this later, but Ace had a pretty good plan. Not much chance of it back firing, but I still had to be careful." Kai smiled at the camera. "Besides, how often does someone get the chance to punk a couple of Sky Knights and some of Master Cyclonis's top troops?"

(CS)

End

"Excuse me, Dark Ace?" Piper walked up to the former Storm Hawk.

"What? Can't you see I'm a bit busy?" Dark Ace huffed.

"Oh, I know, I was just admiring those big strong muscles of yours!" Piper giggled and started to chew on her hair a little.

"_What is she doing? Doesn't she know who he is?!"_ Aerrow felt his temper flare as he watched _his_ girl flirt with his arch enemy.

"Hey! Back to work!" Snipe shouted when he saw that the young Knight had paused.

"Yeah yeah, I know!" Aerrow went back to work nailing the wooden planks, but he was no longer watching what he was doing, his gaze was transfixed on the scene before him.

"Oh Aladd!" Looking around for the source of the call, Aladd's eyes nearly fell from their sockets.

There, standing before him was Sara, clad in a bikini, and holding a box of pizza.

"SARA!" Before he could even take a single step forward, a familiar oak branch hit him upside the head, knocking him out cold.

"Aladd! Can't you daydream when we're _not_ in the middle of a challenge?!" Tigger yelled.

"FINN!" Turning, Finn nearly fainted at what he saw.

Before him stood a group of about ten girls, all dressed in cheerleader outfits.

"GO FINN GO! RAH RAH RAH! GO FINN GO! RAH RAH RAH! WHO IS OUR HERO! FINN! WHO IS OUR HERO! FINN! RAH RAH RAH! WHO'S THE BEST, WHO'S THE BEST!"

FINN! RAH RAH RAH!" Finn's eyes were closed as he cheered along, he failed to notice that the girls all faded away a few moments later and continued to cheer.

"SCARLETT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Scarlett's face when white.

"Corey? How did you find me?" Scarlett took a few steps back from her friend.

"Me? What are you doing here? You could have died?!" The young man screamed.

"Hey, I didn't do the jump, besides, you're not my mother!" She screamed.

While all this was happening, the rest of her team was looking at her like she was nuts.

"Uh, Scarlett, there's nobody there." Marina said shaking the younger girls shoulder.

"What are you talking about? Corey's right the-…" Looking back, Corey was nowhere to be seen, just empty woods.

Piper came running towards the camp, only to be stopped when someone landed behind her and restrained her, preventing her from moving. She was about to scream when a hand clamped down on her mouth.

"Piper relax, it's me, Starling." The young bluenett looked over her shoulder, and, sure enough, there stood her friend.

"Are you going to be quiet? " She asked in a serious tone.

Piper nodded her head, telling the older woman she would, and the hand was removed.

"Mind telling me what you're doing out here?" She asked.

"Looking for you, and guarding Kai." She pointed to the young man who was sitting Indian style with his eyes closed.

"Why? What's he doing?" She asked.

"I had to stop you from barging into the camp because technically you're already there. As for why I'm guarding Kai, it's complicated. We're behind the other team, and though we're doing our best; there is no way for us to win, fairly." When she saw that the younger girl was not following, she decided that she had best explain everything.

"Kai has the ability to make illusions, you already know this correct?" Piper nodded. "Well, right now he's making a couple to distract a few key opponents."

"You're cheating!?" Piper couldn't believe it; one of her hero's was cheating to win a contest.

Starling flinched. "We're not exactly cheating, the illusions are not real, and none of them are anything remotely scary. Besides, if they had the proper discipline it wouldn't even affect them in the first place. It's their own fault for falling for such a simple and obvious deception."

Piper raised a questioning eyebrow.

Starling sighed. "Seriously, do you think Finn would ever have his own personal cheer squad? Or that Sara would swim in a bikini all the way to this island just to share a pizza with Aladd? Aerrow should know that you would never flit with Dark Ace, and I'm not even going to go into the others."

"Wait a sec, go back; you have me flirting with Dark Ace?" Piper asked appalled by her teammate's tactics.

"It works; besides, it is rather fun to watch." Starling laughed.

"Ok campers! Time is up!" Chris called out.

"Alright, Kai, come on, times up." Starling shook the boy's should causing him the startle and awaken.

"What?" He asked.

"We have to get back in there now." She grabbed him by the shoulder and Piper as well and pulled them back behind the group. She then tossed a small pebble at Junko, who picked up a sock and held it close to his face.

"AAHH AHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO!" The Wallops sneeze made everyone jump, and provided the distraction the three needed to slip back in unnoticed.

While this was going on, Chris was examining the two hot tubs. He looked over the Flying Squirrels first. "Not bad, you did pretty good, I wouldn't hire you to build mine, but you still did pretty good."

Then he went to the Cuddly Koalas.

Half of the boards were not straight, most of the water was leaking out from between wooden planks, and the inner liner that Aladd and Finn were supposed to have installed was completely absent.

"Tisk tisk tisk. I am very disappointed in you. You guys had a head start, and you still managed to fail." Chris shook his head somberly.

"This week, The Flying Squirrels gain invincibility, and get to keep their hot tub. Cuddly Koalas, one of your tree hugging hinney's is going home." He said somberly.

"Over there." Chris pointed at a large pile of wood at the opposite end of camp. "That is the fire pit. Over there you will find a box that has an open slot. You are to write the name of the person from your team that you believe should be removed. Whoever has the most votes against them will be forced to walk the dock of shame, and board the boat of losers, never to return."

"E v e r. You have until sundown to cast your votes. Exactly one hour after sun sundown, you are to report to the fire pit. Until then you are dismissed." Chris watched the group leave then turned to the remaining team.

"You guys did pretty well, you bent the rules a bit, but you didn't do anything to directly interfere with the other team, good job. Enjoy your new hot tub." As Chris walked away the second hot tub fell apart.

End Chapter Five.

AN: Ok, this chapter took me _(looks at clock)_ eight hours to write, SO YOU BETTER HAVE ENJOYED IT! The next chapter will be special, I promise to have it up quickly so you will know the outcome. Since it will be just a wrap up of this chapter it will not count as my once a week update. It should be up sometime this weekend. Now, for the important part that I mentioned at the beginning. Mysgrl7, Loveflame , Star Wars nut, and ShadowHawk91. Since your team lost, you have to vote for who you want gone. PLEASE PM me your choices, do not, I repeat, DO NOT put your characters vote as a review. If you can't PM me use the forum. I hope everyone enjoyed this. Please, leave me a review and I will try to get back with you as soon as I can. Till next time Ja Ne!

Also, I have a little present for those of you that have stuck with me and read the entire page as I requested. Please enjoy this omake, I tried to write one, but it wound up being even more emo than the original Yu-gi-oh series, I want to give a big shout out to Peach Wookiee and 15animefreak15, they agreed to write this for me. THANKS GUYS! Err GIRLS!

At Duel Academy, several teenagers were piled in Chazz Princeton's palatial Slifer dormitory. "Okay...this is...unusual," 15-year-old Annie Hanson remarked.

Sixteen-year old Syrus Truesdale nodded in agreement. "Yeah...I mean, could someone really be sent flying that far with a branch?" he asked, sweat-dropping.

"I don't know," Jaden Yuki said, "but dang, that was cool!"

"Hmmm...I think it violated the law of physics," Bastion Misawa mused.

"Well, personally, that Aladd guy deserved it. Peeping on girls while they were changing," Alexis Rhodes stated, huffing with her arms crossed over her chest.

Fifteen-year old Violet Haverbrook giggled. "I like that Finn guy. He's pretty funny...the way he landed..." she snickered.

"I agree with you, Private Lexi. You don't peep in on the women's barracks. It ain't right!" Tyranno Hassleberry growled. "I ain't doin' that!"

"You know...I don't like Cyclonis, but I'd hate to have been her and lost my bathing suit," Annie blushed.

Fifteen-year old Rosa Jimenez shook her head. "Si, that would be muy embarrassing. Senorita Piper was muy nice for letting her borrow those clothes," she replied in her thick Spanish-accent.

"Yeah...and it was kind of cool how the Flying Squirrels used illusions to make the Cuddly Koalas lose," Syrus stated.

Chazz grinned. "We could so do this here. Jaden, we could vote you off the island."

"Yeah, right, you're joking!" Jaden grinned happily.

Atticus laughed. "We do have a cliff. And since it's the ocean...there's probably sharks!"

Alexis rolled her eyes at her older brother. "Atty, no. We are not going to go jumping off a ten-story cliff."

"Why not?" Jaden asked.

She blinked. "Because it's dangerous. There are rocks, and for once Atty's right about there being sharks."

"Aw...It looks like so much fun, though..."

"Uh, Jaden?" Annie said. "This is real life, not a cartoon or a rigged reality show where they have stunt people."

Violet grinned. "Yeah. And besides, you wouldn't want to injure your dueling arm, would you?" she asked slyly.

Jaden got a horrified look on his face. "NO! Oh, gosh, no!"

"Then perhaps you should stop thinking about doing it," Bastion observed.

Alexis laughed. "So anyway, who do you guys think'll get voted off?"

"Aladd, maybe," Chazz said. "Gosh, you'd think they'd have figured out how to build the hot tub!"

"Well, a few of their teammates were...distracted," Atticus reminded.

"Yeah, yeah...but Slacker's done well at stuff when he's distracted. He has snacks during duels, for heaven's sake!"

"Hey, I think that was a great idea! Dueling does make you hungry!!" Violet countered.

Everyone looked at each other and cracked up.


	6. Chapter 6: The Biggest Loser!

TOTAL DRAMA TERRA

TOTAL DRAMA TERRA!

Chapter 6 The Biggest Loser!

AN: Hello and welcome to the sixth chapter of Total Drama Terra! This is just a wrap up of the last chapter. I hope that everyone liked the omake at the end of last chapter; I actually almost fell out of my chair when I first read it, Peach Wookie, 15animefreak15, thanks for the help!

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, and never will. They are the property of Asaph "Ace" Fipke and made by Nerd Corps Entertainment, however I DO own Kai, the Shadow crystal and a portion this story. Also I do not own Total Drama Island, as it is the property of Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis and Teletoon. If I did own either series, they probably wouldn't have turned out as good as they did.

Credits

As I said above, I only own a portion of this story; those portions are Kai, and his Shadow crystal The rest belongs to the following.

Tigger and Aladd are the property of Mysgrl7.

Rondana is the creation of MissDedodakes.

Shadow is the cool creation of ShadowQueen25.

Scarlett was created by the talented LoveFlame.

Marina is the creations of fellow gamer enthusiast Star Wars nut.

And last but certainly not least, Fate is the grand creation of ShadowHawk91

This chapter will not be dedicated, due to its shortness. I don't want anyone to feel they were cheated. Also, this chapter might contain slightly…I don't know how to phrase this so I'll just call it Suzi-Lu humor. If you've read the previous chapters you'll understand. I am in no way trying to change her character; in all honesty, I could very easily see her being like this. Lastly, there have been several requests that Suzi get more screen time. Well, the fact that I enjoy writing her so much makes this a very easy request to fulfill. So, to all those that requested it, enjoy!

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

_Sound_

(CS) Confession Stall

The two groups split up, with the Cuddly Koloa's heading to the fire pit, and the Flying Squirrels going about their business.

Several hours ago, the first challenge had ended. Using Kai's unique illusion skill, they were able to distract the other team long enough to catch up, and even defeat. Though it had caused several rather, odd repercussions.

(CS)

"Ok, I can understand them wanting to win, I mean, that IS the goal here, but, COME ON! That was just plain wrong!" Scarlett massaged her temples. "It took a full hour to convince Finn that he did not have his own cheer squad. If it wasn't for the fact that he actually helped us out in the mock challenge, I would so vote his butt off this terra!"

(CS) End

"Aerrow, could I have a word with you." Kai motioned towards the dock before walking off.

(CS)

"Ok, now, I might not exactly be friends with the Storm Hawks, but I don't want to be responsible for any lasting damage my little trick might have caused. So, I at least owe it to Piper to help her out here." Kai sighed. "I just hope they have a good infirmary here."

(CS) End

When the two got to the end of the pier, Kai took a deep breath. "Listen, I know what you saw during the challenge, but."

Aerrow cut him off. "Hey, I understand. When you're out to win, go big, or go home. You just did what you had to in order to win."

Kai knew this would be difficult. "No, you don't get it. Not only was Piper not flirting with Dark Ace, she waent even there to begin with." When he saw Aerrow's doubtful look he sighed again. "Look to your left."

Looking over, Aerrow saw Piper standing with a grin on her face. "So what, you're happy that you guys won? I told you, I get the point."

Kai grinned. "Look again man."

Looking over, Aerrow nearly fell on his rear. There, standing before him, was an army of Piper's. There had to be at least a hundred or so. "See, I can make more than just one illusion." As he spoke, half of the illusions turned into Dark Ace. "None of that was real; she had no part in it. So, don't hold it against her, if anything, blame me." Kai turned to walk away, but heard Aerrow call out his name. When he turned, his face was met with a leather gloved fist.

"If you do that again, I might not be unarmed." Aerrow then walked off.

When Kai tried to get up, he felt something land on the back of his head and push it back into the wooden planks. When he looked up, he saw the retreating form of a blue Sky Monkey. _"Gotta remember the monkey."_ He then rubbed his jaw. _"For someone that's got arms as thick as a soda cans, he sure packs a mean punch._" He then walked off.

(CS)

"This is absurd! These, these, hooligans, have no honor. They undermine the proud and noble tradition of team competition, and WE are the ones that lose! I demand justice! I demand satisfaction!" Harrier stood to quickly and fell forward, crashing into the camera.

(CS) End

"Ok campers. Welcome to your first sending. I have here in my hand, ten marshmallows. Ten white, fluffy, sugary, mounds of goodness. If you receive a marshmallow, it means that you get to stay. They are the symbol of safety. Whoever does not get a marshmallow, will be forced to walk the dock of shame, and board the boat of losers, never to return."

"_EV-ER_."

"So, when I call out your name, come and get your marshmallow." Chris was positively beaming when he saw how nervous they all were.

"Aerrow, Marina, Tigger, Fate, Snipe." After calling the first five names, he paused so that they could go back to their logs and sit. "Now, the rest of you, you each received at least one vote to have you removed. So, I will be calling you up in order of the least number of votes, to the greatest number of votes."

The remaining six looked around nervously.

"Master Cyclonis, Finn, Stork, and Scarlett." He paused once again.

"Aladd, Harrier. You two received more votes than anyone else. For one of you, there will be no fluffy goodness."

"Well, come on! Just get it over with!" Snipe shouted.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Master Cyclonis asked.

Chris didn't respond, but his smile did get larger. "The final marshmallow of this evening. Goeesss toooooo."

"Aladd."

"YES! IN YOUR FACE GOLD NUGGET!" Aladd ran up to collect his marshmallow.

"Aladd, you do realize that he only had one more vote than you did right?" When Chris said this, Aladd stopped his victory dance.

"But…but…but HE'S A PERVERT! A MISCREANT! A COMMON PEEPING TOM!" Harrier shouted in indignation.

"Yeah, but I still beat you." Aladd grinned.

"You'll hear from my attorney! Phoenix Wrong, if you're watching this, I want them all sued!"

"Later loser!" Finn waved.

"So long Goldilocks!" Tigger shouted.

"Wouldn't wanna be ya!" Snipe grinned.

Puffing up his chest, Harrier walked down the dock and boarded the boat. "At least I'm away from Suzi."

"Uh, Suzi, what are you doing?" Starling asked her furred friend.

"Oh just giving Harrier a fond farewell present." Suzi held an "item" in one hand and pulled it back with her other hands thumb and index finger, in the same manner one would a slingshot.

"Suzi, are those a pair of-" Starling was interrupted but her friend.

"FIRE ONE!" Releasing the "item" it flew out from behind the bush she was using as cover.

Harrier, was reading his Code book felt something soft land on his head. He pulled the offending item off and was about to ask who had thrown it. That's when he saw exactly what had it him in the first place.

It took a moment for it to regester, but when it did, the air was filled with a shrill girly scream.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Harrier tried to throw "it" away, but "it" had looped itself around his hand. Running around on the small ship's deck, Harrier ran directly into the cabin door as it opened.

Chef Hatchet looked around. "I could swear that I heard a woman screaming." Shrugging his shoulder, he returned to driving the boat.

Now lying in a tangled mass of fishing nets, was an unconscious Harrier, with the "item" that had started the whole thing still in his hand.

A bright pink pair of panties.

Suzi, was now rolling on the ground laughing up a storm. Her friend just shook her head and sighed. "Suzi, sometimes I want to deny ever having known you."

Suzi dusted herself off, and though she was not longer laughing like a madwoman, she was chuckling while she spoke. "Awe, you have to admit it was funny. The best part though, is that was only half of the prank."

Starling eyed her friend suspiciously. "What did you do? Put glue on them before firing?"

Suzi's eyes widened. "No, but that's a good idea. See Star, I knew you weren't a hosier."

"Still, what's the big deal? You hit him with a pair of your underwear. It'll probably scar him for life, but it's not that good a prank." That's when she caught sight of the gleam in Suzi's eye.

"Who said they were mine?"

"**ALADD!"**

Starling looked like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was half open.

"Those were?"

Back at the ship. When Harrier came to, he saw four words stitched across the waistband. As soon as he realized what the meaning was, he screamed even louder, and girlyer.

"Ok, where is the young lady that needs to be saved!" Chef Hatchet threw the door open and knocked Harrier over into the water. When he looked around, all he found was the pair of unmentionables.

"Future Queen of Atmos?"

End Chapter.

AN: Ok, I know that last bit was pretty low brow. But in the forum I use to go over this story, someone suggested a scene involving Harrier and a pair of girl's underwear, this was the result. If I offended anyone, I apologize. I want to remind everyone that this story is written in the name of humor, it's meant to be laughed at, and not to be taken seriously. That being said, I hope you enjoyed it. Till next time, Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 7: Alliances Form!

TOTAL DRAMA TERRA

TOTAL DRAMA TERRA!

Chapter 7 Alliances Form!

AN: Chapter seven. Ha, I didn't think anyone would actually even read this story, well, other than the people whose OC's appear in it. Imagine my surprise when this story actually got its fortieth review. I guess I really do have a knack for this whole writing thing. There is an underlining joke towards the end, I don't know how many people will get it, but I hope a few of you will.

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, and never will. They are the property of Asaph "Ace" Fipke and made by Nerd Corps Entertainment, however I DO own Kai, the Shadow crystal and a portion this story. Also I do not own Total Drama Island, as it is the property of Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis and Teletoon. Lastly, I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam (any series). Seriously, if I owned that thirty plus year sales Juggernaut, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, and the only American pilot of the series wouldn't have been such a nitwit.

Credits

As I said above, I only own a portion of this story; those portions are Kai, and his Shadow crystal. The rest belongs to the following.

Tigger and Aladd are the property of Mysgrl7.

Rondana is the creation of MissDedodakes.

Shadow and Griffy are the cool creations of ShadowQueen25.

Scarlett was created by the talented LoveFlame.

Marina is the creations of fellow gamer enthusiast Star Wars nut.

And last but certainly not least, Fate is the grand creation of ShadowHawk91

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

_Sound_

(CS) Confession Stall

"Welcome to Total! Drama! Terra!" (Narrated by Chris)

"Last week, the challengers met their first actual challenge. They thought that it would be a simple dive, but it turned out to be a jump from near suicidal heights into shark infested waters. Scarlett, refused to jump, and as a result was forced to wear the dreaded chicken cap. Also, we learned that Snipe is actually an Olympic grade dart thrower, and that Master Cyclonis and Tigger have a lot more in common that most people had previously thought. Then, after a grand display of diving technique, Master Cyclonis lost her swimsuit."

"The campers then started their true challenge, building a hot tub from scratch, and though the Cuddly Koala's had a head start, the Flying Squirrels managed to level the playing field with some good ol' fashion high school sportsmanship. The Koloa's lost, and it was Buh By Harrier, who turned out to be the first to walk the dock of shame and leave on the boat of losers."

"What will happen this time? Are the campers through the rough? Have they made it into the clear? Not if I have anything to say about it, and, I do. Watch as the campers face their most difficult challenge yet on."

"Total! Drama! Terra!"

Chris smiles as he sneaks his way over to the two cabins. In his hands are two items.

A bullhorn in his left and an air horn in the right.

He holds up the air horn to the bull horn and squeezes.

_**BBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

"Billy! That's it! I warned you, if you blast me with that thing one more time, I would turn you into a fur coat!" Kai kicked down the door to his team's cabin and looked around for his soon to be deceased friend.

"Hey! Nice jammeys you got there!" Kai spun around and glared. "Well sorry Suzi! But not everyone gets to spend enough time sleeping to actually need much in the way of sleepwear."

In truth, it was just the bottoms from a flight suit.

Several minutes later the two teams were assembled out in front of their respective cabins and were about to head to the mess area.

"Ah, ah, ah. First, you're going to have to earn your food." Chris was standing in front of the door, blocking anyone from entering.

"What? You going to stop us?" Snipe almost laughed. That was before the door opened.

"No. He will." Chris pointed with his thumb over his shoulder at Master Chef who was cracking his knuckles.

Each crack sounded more like thunder claps than anything else.

"Like I was saying, you have to earn your food. It's not much, just a little hike."

(CS)

"Yeah right. Just like how last time was, "just a little dive". Ptth he probably wants us to run across a field of geyser crystals or something." Scarlett crossed her arms and huffed.

(CS) End

"You will be running one lap."

"Around the camp?" Finn asked hopefully.

"Nope, around the terra." Chris smiled when he heard them grumbling and decided to have a little more fun. "Oh, and if anyone from either team doesn't complete the run before noon, that person's team doesn't get to eat." The two groups took off.

"He calls this a challenge?" Kai ran at full speed, intent on getting his breakfast. That's when he got hit by two fists, one in each shoulder and was sent to the ground. "Hey what's the big deal!" Kai leapt to his feet to find that his attackers were. "Suzi? Star? What was that for?" He also noticed that they were shooting him death glares.

"Have you even paid the tiniest bit of attention to what's been going on around you?" Suzi asked as the two girls took off.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked catching up.

"What she's trying to say is, don't egg Chris on. If he doesn't think that you're at your wits end, he'll make things worse for all of us." Starling said as she ducked under a branch.

"Uhg, I don't thenk that I con keep zhis up for much longer." Dove panted leaning against a tree.

That's when she heard what sounded like several hollers and a thunderous thumping sound. She also noticed that trees were falling and that they were getting closer to her.

"MUSH!"

_**THUD**_

There, landing not even a foot away from her, was Snipe, and perched on his shoulder was none other than Master Cyclonis with a branch in hand.

"I said mush!" She brought the thin branch down and swiftly smacked Snipe on the rear, prompting him to take off like a rampaging bull, knocking down all that was in his path.

"Look out!"

Dove rolled to her side just in the nick of time.

Junko landed in the spot she had just been standing in.

"Well! Come on!"

Looking up, Dove saw Shadow sitting on one of the Wallop's shoulders, and Piper sitting on his neck with her legs draped across his chest.

"Come on! You don't want to miss breakfast do you?!" Piper leaned to one side and held out her hand.

Dove grabbed the bluenett's hand and was hefted up onto the Wallops other shoulder.

"All aboard the Wallop Express! Next stop, breakfast!" Shadow shouted while laughing.

"Hang on tight, things are going to get a little bumpy." Junko crouched down and leaped into the air before landing nearly twenty yards from where he had jumped. Repeating this he jumped again and managed to grab onto a branch and swung from it to another. (Think Hulk2 style transportation)

"Hey! That's not fair!" Aladd shouted while shaking his fist.

"Oh Aladd!" Before he could even turn around, Aladd felt a sudden weight on his back, and heard a familiar laugh. "Getty Up!" Tigger shouted.

"Hey! I'm no horse!" Aladd tried to shake the small girl from his back, but stopped when she grabbed his hair to hold on.

"What was that?" She asked giving a tug as a warning.

"Nothing, ma'am." Aladd said shrugging his shoulders.

"That's right. If you're a good horsy, you'll get a carrot." She then leaned down and hissed in his ear. "And I _might_ just forget about the Sara incident from last week!"

Aladd gulped and took off as fast as he could, all the while plotting revenge against a certain golden eyed pest that had been the cause of his pain for the last week._ "Maybe I'll put fire ants in his bed. Or maybe I should put crazy glue in his boots."_ Thinking over his options, Aladd settled on what he thought would be the best, and most suitable thing to do. _"I'll just deck him."_

Finn laughed as he ran past the man and did a "whipped" gesture, that was before a black and red blur flew past him. "Hey!"

"Come on slow poke! You don't want to get beaten by a _girl_ do you?" Scarlett laughed as she ran facing the now irate blond.

"Just you wait, I'll show you!" Finn shouted as he picked up speed, intent on catching up to the girl.

"Hey! Did somebody zap you with a shrink ray or something?! You look so small from here, oh wait, that's just cuz you're so _slow_!" Scarlett taunted.

Growling, Finn picked up the pace even more and was now running at full speed, leaping over roots and rocks as he went. It was unfortunate that he didn't watch his footing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The cry of pain echoed throughout the entire terra, causing most of the birds to fly away.

Aerrow cringed when he heard the cry as he leapt from one branch to another. Looking down, he saw that his friend had slipped and done the splits on a rock as he tried to leap over small stream.

(CS)

"Ok, I know he's my friend, but you'd think that he would have learned by now that he's cursed." Aerrow shook his head at the camera and sighed.

(CS) End

As he swung from one branch to another, Aerrow was surprised to see another figure catch up to him and actually pass by. "Dark Ace." Aerrow narrowed his eyes at the man and sped up.

Ace looked over his shoulder to make sure that the young man was indeed following him. _"Time for a little fun." _Ace jumped from one branch to another, but not before leaving something behind. It was small, only about the size of a thimble. But he took off as though it were an apocalypse crystal.

Aerrow landed on the same branch Ace had just left, but was surprised when it disintegrated beneath him and left a swarm of biting insects.

(CS)

"I was going through my suitcase last night and found a Swarm crystal. It's not all that dangerous, but it is rather entertaining to watch." Dark Ace then broke down into a fit of laughs.

(CS) End

"What the! Ace! You snake!" Aerrow swatted at the small bugs, but they just moved out of his reach and avoided him before resuming their assault. Since his attention was not focused on where he was going, he missed the next branch and slammed into the tree.

"How does the song go George?" Ace laughed as he made his escape, not too thrilled at the thought of fighting the young Sky Knight at such an early hour.

Repton scoffed at what he was seeing. "And they call themselves warriors?" Shaking his head, the large lizard continued on. He decided to stick to plain running, rather than anything that could result in his being injured, as were the cases of Finn and Aerrow.

"CHRIS! WHEN THIS IS OVER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Rondana shouted. Her long dress kept getting snagged in various branches and shrubs. Not to mention that her shoes, while ok for normal terrain, were not very practical for hiking.

"Did you say something Rodan?" Chris rode up on a Heliblade.

At first glance, it looked rather plain, but after seeing some of Stork's inventions firsthand, she knew better that to assume that it was unarmed.

"Why are we walking, while you get to ride?" She hissed.

"Because you're the contestant, and I'm the host" Chris then rode off.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH! I swear, it's like he makes it his personal mission to make me miserable or something!" Rondana screamed. "AND IT'S RONDANA!"

Chris pulled out a little red book and looked over his daily planner. _"Let's see, evil deeds, evil deeds, burn down orphanage, evil deeds, ah, torture Rondana, check."_ His attention was so fixated on the little book that he didn't notice a passenger was now hanging off the back of his ride.

Stork smiled; once again happy that being a Merb meant that he had the ability to cling to most surfaces. _"I never really did care too much for hiking. Too outdoorsy for my taste."_

Several hours later the two groups arrived at the mess area and were surprised to find Stork and Fate already there waiting.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Aladd shouted in disbelief.

"Well, Stork got here a few minutes after I got here, but Fate was already here waiting when I arrived." Chris said in a confused tone. "How did you outrun my Heliblade?" He asked.

"Like I said, I'm just full of surprises." Fate said sporting small smile.

"Well, since both sides are missing a member, I guess that you'll just have to go with out"

"WE'RE HERE!" Marina and Ravess both shouted running out from the thick brush out of breath.

"What took you two?! We almost missed lunch because of you!" Snipe shouted.

"Well, Chris forgot to mention that THESE WOODS ARE FILLED WITH BEARS!" Marina shouted with a particularly feral look across her face.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Just to let you guys know, the woods out here are full of bears." Chris ignored the stupified looks on the camper's faces.

"Whatever, let's just get our morning slop so I can go back to bed." Piper said tiredly.

"Actually, since you guys all did so well, I figured that you deserved a little something special." When Chris threw open the doors to the mess hall, the campers were met with the most beautiful sight they had ever seen.

A literal mountain of food.

It took several moments for them to get over the shock, but Kai was the first to react.

"BANZAI!" He cried out before leaping at a rack of prime rib.

"YOU BETTER LEAVE SOME OF THAT IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU BOY!" Repton shouted before rushing in.

"GANG WAY!" Snipe and Junko called out shoving everyone out of the way.

It wasn't long before the others joined in and a full scale war broke out. Plates and utensils were largely ignored in favor of bare hands. Master Cyclonis herself was clutching a large turkey leg like it was her own child; even Piper resorted to underhanded tactics in order to get her fair share.

(CS)

"Ok, we've been here for a week, and all we've had to eat is…grey mush. I don't even know what to call it. But I have to admit, I was surprised at how, savage some of the others became. Maser Cyclonis almost gave Snipe a concussion when he tried to get some of the turkey, and anyone that got between Repton and Kai over the ribs would have lost a few fingers. Dove was the worst though, for such a small girl, she packs a mean back hand." Marina said rubbing her jaw.

(CS) End

"Miane!" Dove shouted as she swung a frying pan she managed to find a few days ago. Finn was sent flying into a wall, but nobody seemed to pay him any mind.

An hour later, after all the food was gone, Chris entered the mess hall.

_Whistle_ "Looks like a warzone in here people. Did you enjoy the food?" All Chris got in response was a mixture of moans and a few belches.

"Well, now that you're all fat and full, it's time for this week's challenge." Chris said smiled when he heard even more groaning.

Chris led the twenty one campers to the fire pit. "Ok everyone, have a seat." He motioned to the logs. After everyone was seated he continued. "This weeks challenge is, THE AWAKE-A-THON!" Chris said in an overly dramatic tone.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Dude, everyone tries to stay awake as long as possible, whichever person is awake the longest, their team wins invincibility for the week." Chris said with an annoyed tone.

"That's why you had us run and eat all that food? To make it harder for us to stay awake isn't it?" Master Cyclonis asked.

"The food, yes, the running, no. I had you do that because I thought it would be funny." Chirs said still smiling.

"So all we have to do is stay awake? Big deal, I can do that in my sleep." Finn said with a grin. He didn't notice the other Storm Hawks groan at how stupid the remark sounded.

One hour later.

Though everyone was still awake, you could see that some were straining to keep their eyes open.

Chris was humming some random tune while making a few more notes in his black book.

Four Hours into Awake-a-thon

Piper, having been up most of the night trying to make plans for whatever Chris was going to throw at them, slumped to her side, out cold.

"And we have one down, twenty more to go!" Chris shouted.

Six Hours into Awake-a-thon

Repton, being a lizard, was struggling to stay awake. It was in their nature was to take a nap after eating a normal meal, but after gorging and stuffing his face to make up for the lack of food from the previous week, he knew it was a losing battle. "I'm out." Was all he said before falling forward and smashing his face into the ground.

Ten Hours into Awake-a-thon

"Come on! Drop people!" Chris shouted at the remaining nineteen. When nobody showed any signs of wavering, he snapped his fingers.

Master Chef then came jumping out of the trees dressed in a fairy costume with a rope holding him up so he could fly around. The campers then noticed soft music playing.

"Is that dance of the Sugarplum fairy?" Tigger asked.

Chef Hatchet then started dancing and throwing dust as he spun around. Dark Ace fell on his face, out like a light. Eliciting quite a few laughs from the still awake Storm Hawks. Aladd and Tigger having been sitting next together, leaned on each other's shoulders and fell asleep. Stork was leaning against a tree, and though he fell asleep, he didn't fall over.

That's when it happened.

Chef Hatchet sprinkled some of the dust on Fate.

"AAAAAAAAAAACCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" And, as usual, her sneeze was accompanied by a spout of flame. But this was no ordinary spout; it literally lit up the entire terra for a few seconds.

"That was interesting." Chris said before pulling out his notebook and adding a few notes.

Those that were still awake were now very alert, and a few seconds later, several birds ranging from ducks to geese fell from the sky having been cooked to a crisp by Fate's sneeze. Chef Hatchet collected these before leaving.

Twelve hours into Awake-a-thon

Master Cyclonis, while powerful and certainly strong willed, was unable to continue. She nodded off and slumped forward, then fell back.

"Ah hahahahahaha! Shadow couldn't help but laugh at the fact that the greatest threat Atmos had ever faced, slept sucking her thumb. She took out a Kodak crystal and made sure to get several shots for future use. _"The Terra Tribune will pay me a fortune for these babies."_ She thought as she rubbed her hands together and ginned maniacally. It slightly unnerved Aerrow as it reminded him of his first encounter with her father in the sky's terra Atmosia.

"I am sorrie, but, I am unaible tu continue." Dove fell over, but was caught before crashing into the ground by Junko's large hand.

(CS)

"When I saw that Dove was competing, I decided to help her when I could. I mean, she's not like the rest of us. She hasn't had that much in the way of training, and I wouldn't want her to get hurt, the rest of us could probably bounce back after a few days." Junko said.

(CS) End

Suzi looked around at those that were still awake. Currently her team was down to seven out of eleven, the other had six out of ten. Spying her two friends sitting together, she decided to start making preparations for later down the road.

"Hey, Star, Kai." Suzi sat down beside Kai. The two shot her a questioning look. "I'm not going to prank anyone…yet."

"Then why are you up here?" Starling asked.

"What are you up to?" Kai added.

"Geeze why are you two so suspicious of me all the time, I thought we were friends." Suzi said crossing her arms.

"Suzi, we are friends." Starling responded.

"It's just that we know you." Kai said.

"Look, I just wanted to make a little proposal to you two, that's all." When she saw that she had their attention, she continued. "We don't vote each other off, no matter what. If we can make it to the finale three, we'll split the prize money. That way we all win."

"And we should trust you why?" Starling asked.

"Because, I don't want to go back to terra Nord until I have no other choice, and if you do vote me off, I have plenty of blackmail on both of you." She added.

"You forget, we both have plenty on you too." Starling reminded her.

"True, but I have a lot less to lose." Suzi said grinning.

"Fine, just, leave me out of any future pranks." Kai said slightly annoyed.

"No can do, you should know that by now." Suzi said laughing. "I'll leave you two alone now, your free to go back to staring at the campfire while you sit beside each other." She added teasingly.

"What is with you people?! Come on, just drop already!" Chris half whined half taunted.

A small fence then popped up and several pigmy sheep started to run and jump over it. One particularly small one started counting while the others jumped.

"Bahhh, one."

"Bahhh two."

"Bahhh three."

"You want to find out how lamb chops are made?" Snipe asked with a rather nasty gleam in his eye.

"Baahh, baaaaad man bahhhhh." The little lamb then ran behind Chris, who was chuckling slightly.

Fourteen hours into Awake-a-thon

Starling saw that Kai was starting to nod off, and knew he wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer. She then heard a voice inside her head that sounded suspiciously like Suzi-Lu. _("You could give him a kiss, that would keep him up for a few hours.")_ Starling snorted at the thought. _"You forget what happened last time? He was out cold for an entire day. No, I have a better idea."_

(CS)

"Ok, I know that this is unfair, but it's the only thing I could think of. If we want to win this thing, we'll have to use every trick in the book. I'm sorry for those that will be scarred for life, but, I must do this." Starling looked at the screen apologetically.

(CS) End

Looking at her former ward, she asked the one question that she swore never to ask unless it was an emergency. "So, Kai, which season of Gundam did you say was the best?"

Suzi's jaw dropped.

(CS)

"HAS SHE COMPLETELY LOST HER MIND?! HE'LL GO ON FOR HOURS! Sure, I agree that we should use what we can, but, that's like using a canon for a flyswatter!" Suzi shouted as she slapped her face into her open hand.

(CS) End

"Oh, well, the twenty fifth was my favorite; Seed introduce several new concepts to the timeline and quite a few interesting ideas for weapon systems." Kai said going into "auto-geek mode."

"Ptth, season twenty was better written. They only had one idiot, and its main character wasn't emo." Ravess said pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Everything went silent.

"YOU! YOU watch Gundam?!" Kai, Aerrow and Finn asked in shock.

(CS)

"Oh dear lord. What have I done?" Starling's face sunk into her hands.

(CS) End

"And what are you talking about, Kira isn't emo!" Finn shouted.

"Oh please, they should have put a Cleanex dispenser in the cockpit of his suit." Ravess said rolling her eyes.

Finn was about to retort when he heard Aerrow laughing beside him. Turning, he shot his friend a hurt look.

"Well, she's got a point. Kira did cry in half the episodes." Aerrow then broke into a full blown fit of laughs.

"Oh? Like Athrun is any better? He's destroyed every suit he ever had! Three were by self destruction alone! Some best friend you are." Finn said pouting.

"You know, you guys actually act a lot like Kira and Athrun." Kai said jokingly.

"Yeah, you're right. Piper could beat the snot out of him like Cagalli!" Finn said falling to the ground laughing.

"Yeah, but remember the opening credits of Destiny? If I'm Athrun, then you're Kira." Aerrow said smugly.

"How? I have the best shot? Better rides? I'm the coolest dude around and your best friend?" Finn asked counting off on his fingers.

"No, you have the same luck with girls." Aerrow said with a perfectly straight face before falling to the floor laughing.

While the two argued, Kai found himself in a rather interesting conversation with Ravess.

"So, you like Wing? Why? I mean, egh."

Ravess decided to have pity on the boy. "It's more realistic, that, and I think it had better female roles. It's the only one where they served as more than a romantic interest for the pilots."

"So…you're talking about Dorothy I take it?" Kai asked.

"Dorothy was different, yes, but I personally liked Catherine. Her role was small, but it gave the viewer a glimpse into an otherwise unseen facet of war-"

"**NERRRRRRRRRRRRRDS!"** Chris shouted using a bull horn.

"Yeah, well I kicked you and your team's rear in every single battle, solo, and I had no prior training!" Finn shouted.

"Solo? You had a bloody BATTLESHIP giving you cover fire! That thing had more guns on it than Snipe's Super Battle Airship!"

"Hey! I saved your butt five times!" Finn shouted.

"Yeah well at least I didn't date my sister!" Aerrow shouted back.

"How was I supposed to know?! They were separated at birth! Besides, what are the odds of running across your unidentical, unknown, long lost twin sister three times in less than two months, on two different continents' and a space colony!" Finn retorted.

"At least I don't just shoot at everything!" Aerrow shot back.

"Well at least I'm not whipped!" Finn returned. That's when Aerrow fell to the ground laughing again.

"Not whipped? Dude, you're the definition of whipped! Your first girlfriend was using you like a puppet, the second turned out to be your sister, and the third proposed to _you_!" Aerrow said between laughs.

As the conversation continued, Scarlett fell asleep using Finn's shoulder as a pillow. Oblivious to her presence, Finn continued arguing with his best friend.

"At least I didn't get my car as a good behavior gift from my girl." Finn said in triumph.

"You're joking right? Two of Kira's suites were presents from his fiancé, and the third was a gift from his sister because said fiancée asked her to give it to him out of pity."

"So you liked the way Catherine supported her brother without supporting the war? That's interesting, kinda like you and Snipe eh?" Kai then felt a sudden weigh on his shoulder. "Suzi if this is an o t h e r." Kai stopped, and all the color ran out of his face before returning full force. He came face to face with a sleeping Starling.

(CS)

"Ok, I know it was mean, but he needs the extra little push. Besides, it's always fun to hear Kai scream like a little girl." Suzi laughed at the camera.

(CS) End

Kai swallowed before turning to who he was sure had been responsible for his current dilemma. Of course Suzi was rolling with laughter. The irritation on his face would have been much more menacing, were he not blushing like a tomato.

Finn continued his argument, oblivious to the fact that Aerrow was now asleep. So far, Aerrow was the first person that hadn't fallen or slumped. He just sat there, same as he had been for the last twelve hours.

Twenty-four hours into Awake-a-thon

Fate, who had tried valiantly, was unable to continue. So she moved from where she was sitting to be beside Aerrow. He was the only person on her team that she felt comfortable enough to fall asleep around. The others were either enemies or unknowns. "I don't think Piper will mind too much if I use your shoulder for a pillow." Fate said before slipping into the realm of dreams.

"Alright, fourteen down, seven more to go." Chris said sipping from an extra large coffee mug.

"Hey man, you've gota fix me up." Turning, Chris came face to face with a rather desperate looking Suzi-Lu.

"Why should I give you anything? Besides, that would make the challenge easier." Chris said, making a point to sip from the mug.

"Because, I'm not finished with him." Suzi said pointing.

Following the direction her finger was pointing in, Chris saw a very nervous Kai with a sleeping Starling holding onto one of his shoulders. The poor teen was shaking and his eyes were darting back and forth. Chris raised an eyebrow at this. "What have you been doing to him for the last twelve hours?"

At this Suzi almost fell to the ground laughing. "What haven't I done? He's such an easy mark it's almost not even funny. I keep waiting for him to jump out of his skin or jump up and scream like a little girl."

"I thought you were friends?" Chris took another sip from his mug, much to Suzi's annoyance.

"We are, but since Harrier was voted off, I needed to find a new target to pick on. He's one of my three perspectives, along with Aladd and Finn." Suzi's eye ticked when Chris took another sip.

"Well, as much as I'd like to help you. I can't." He then took another sip.

Suzi groaned before slumping against the podium Chris was using and fell asleep.

Ravess, while originally enjoying her conversation with Kai, found herself growing extremely board. Normally when ever this happened she'd just pick some random Talon and use him for target practice, but that wasn't an option for her right now. Looking around she found a small rock next to where she was sitting and picked it up._"Or is it?" _It wasn't anything special, just a somewhat large pebble to be honest. That's when she saw that Finn had yet to stop talking.

"_His voice is starting to get rather annoying."_ Turning the pebble over in her hand several times, she flicked her wrist and fired it at the Blond pest.

_Plonk_

The rock hit dead center and knocked Finn in the forehead. For a moment nothing happened, but then he fell forward, out like a light. This of course brought Scarlett down with him, but instead of landing on the ground, she landed on his back. Shifting slightly, she turned to face away from him before settling back to sleep.

Junko, upon seeing his best friend get knocked out decided to even the score and bopped Ravess on the head. It was just a tap really, but a Wallop's tap is like having a coconut hit you from ten feet up. Ravess's eyes rolled back into her head and she seconds later she fell forward out cold.

This in turn anger Snipe. _"Nobody hurts Snipe's sister!"_ Quickly standing up, Snipe made sure that nobody was watching and threw the log he was sitting on at the Wallop.

Junko saw it coming at the last second, but it was too late to do anything about, so it hit him in the head. The last thing he saw were several small blue birds circling his head who then hit him with a mallet.

Shadow yawned from her spot. She had been up late the day before this all started. So even though they were at the twenty fourth hour of the challenge, she had actually been up for close to forty hours._ "I'm not going to make it much longer."_ "Griffy. You here?"

A few seconds later, the feathered creature came barreling through the brush and sat beside her.

_("You needed me?")_ He asked. Though to the few that were still awake it sounded more like a squawk.

"Yeah, just sit right there." Shadow plopped down from the log and nestled her head on his back before falling asleep.

"Squawk!" _("Hey! I'm not a pillow! Get off!")_

The next thing she did was pull one of his wings around herself like a blanket. This was followed by more squawks.

_("Hey! I'm not a futon! And you're heavy!")_ This had no effect on the snoozing girl. She actually started snoring if anything else.

_("I am a legendary beast.")_

_("I am a guardian and friend.")_

_("….I'm hungry.")_ Griffy accepted his fate and began plotting how to get back at the girl. He didn't want to hurt her or anything, just let her no that he was not to be used as a pillow.

Kai was starting to falter. Between the exhaustion from the run, and having stuffed himself with almost five sets of prime rib, he was already in an extremely weakened condition. Added to this was having his crush use his shoulder as a pillow. Kai glared at the Shadow crystal that hung from his neck.

"_This is all your fault."_ Thanks to his enhanced sense's, Kai not only was able to smell her lavender shampoo, and hear her breathing, but he could actually hear her heartbeat, and, just like any other human, the ambient sound was lulling him to sleep.

"I'm out. Rondana, it's up to you." He said before falling backwards.

Due to the shift in position, Starling once again made herself comfortable.

Kai would have paid an arm and a leg later if it would have given him the strength to move out of the position.

Rondana snickered at her friend's plight. _"I can't let this chance get away; Suzi would pay a king's ransom for this."_ Reaching around to the small pouch she kept on her hip, she quickly found her Kodak crystal and took several shots of what she knew would pay out if she didn't win the contest.

Thirty hours into Awake-a-thon

Snipe looked around at who was left. He and Marina were still up for his team, the other side only had Rondana. He was sure that he could outlast the small woman; he just had to keep his mind occupied.

"What's with you people?" Chris took another sip from his seemingly bottomless mug before a serious expression passed across his face. "You know, I really didn't want to do this. Honestly, I thought you'd all be out by now. I said to myself last night as I slept in my king sized waterbed, Chris, you can't do this them, the Sky Council itself banned this from use in torturing information out of Cyclonian spies. But it looks like you guys are made of some seriously tough stuff. Even if only one of you is actually a dude. This is the single most boring, sleep inducing thing that I could think of."

"The Sky Knight Code, volume one. A sound enhanced book."

(You know, those kid's books that have the little buttons you push and the make different noises)

"Chapter one, the creation of Atmosian parliament."

Snipe knew he had no chance. He had heard horror stories about this book set. It was fifty volumes, each of which was three times thicker than a phone book. The few spies they managed to retrieve after having been exposed to it were reduced to frothing mumbling morons. Snipe knew that if he wanted to preserve the few working brain cells he had left, he had only one option. Holding his fist out, he brought it crashing into his face as hard as he could, and knocked himself out. When he hit the ground, he had a content smile on his face.

Fifty eight hours into Awake-a-thon.

"And that was how the first, and currently still in power Sky Knight Council was formed one hundred and seventy years ago." Chris closed the large tome and was surprised to see both the girls still awake. "Man, you guys seriously want to win this thing. Tell you what, you can have a bathroom break, I need to refill my mug. Be back in twenty minutes ok?"

Rondana nodded her head in understanding. "Well, I never thought that I'd be able to keep up with a legendary Sky Knight." She said strolling towards the bathroom. As she passed Marina though, she noticed something odd, or rather, she heard something odd. Was that snoring? Getting down in front of her opponent, Rondana was positive that she could hear snoring, but Marina's eyes were open. "Hey! You alright?" She asked.

_Snore_

"CHRIS! SHE'S SLEEPING WITH HER EYE'S OPEN!" Rondana shouted.

"Now this, I've gota see." Chris strolled over to the redhead. Sure enough, he could hear her snoring peacefully. Grinning, he pulled out his air horn and gave it a blast.

"AAAAAHHH!" Marina jumped and fell forward, the rest of the campers were woken up.

"EEEEWWWWWWW! Aladd! You drooled on me!" Tigger shivered. Her hair was as wet as when she got out of the shower.

"I can't help it! I was dreaming about food!" Aladd said in his defense.

"Oh yeah? Where were you eating? The Steak House?" Tigger asked accusingly.

"Yeah. How did? Uh oh." Aladd covered his head trying to block the branch from hitting his head, but was caught off guard when she instead elbowed him in the stomach before marching off.

"Well, look's like the challenge is over. The Squirrels win invincibility. Again. Everyone, hit the showers! You all stink!"

(CS)

"Ok, that was embarrassing. But as soon as Chris started reading, I seriously saw Zelda standing in his place. I swear that his voice even sounded just like hers! So when I had that mental image stuck in my head, I did the same thing I always do when I have to meet with her. I conked out." Sighing Marina then continued. "After years of sitting in on boring meetings and listening to people complain, I learned how to sleep with my eyes open. It's proved useful since Zelda starts her speeches over if she catches you asleep."

(CS) End.

Chapter Seven End.

After several days of being continually harassed by The Libra's Virgo dolls, the five Gundam pilots decided to go on the offensive.

"Ok, I can understand us taking the fight to them, but couldn't it have waited just a little longer? I mean, it's not like if we delayed the attack by thirty minutes it would be the end of the world or something." Duo whined.

"We'll have plenty of time to relax _after_ we take down Zechs." Heero replied in his usual cold tone.

"Besides, that show comes on three times a week, so you'll still see tonight's episode, you'll just have to wait till Saturday." Quatra said once again trying to mediate the situation.

"Watching a rerun is not the same as seeing it the first time it airs." Came Duo's snooty reply.

"Your just upset that you still owe me twenty from last weeks episode." Wufei had to muster all of his inner calmness not to laugh when he saw the Americans face.

"I'm over it, besides, I'll make it back and then some, mostly off of you." He replied grinning.

"We are approaching enemy territory, one minute till radio silence." Heero called out across the comlink.

"Hey Trowa, you've been quiet, everything alright?" Quatre asked with mild concern.

"Hm? Oh, I was just texting Cathy." Trowa replied half startled.

"You sure do talk to your sister a lot, what were you texting? Asking for her permission to attack?" Duo asked teasingly.

"No, unlike you, I do not fear her, I was informing her that I would be unable to make it to tonight's performance." Trowa responded with his usual calmness.

"HEY! I am not afraid of your sister!" Duo shouted.

"Yes you are. You have been afraid of her ever since she pinned you to the wall by your ponytail." Heero piped.

"Well excuse me for wanting to be cautious around someone that could shave the wings off a fly from twenty paces with a throwing knife!" Duo could be seen pouting in his seat. _"Some Shinigimi you are, afraid of a circus performer."_ He thought.

"Howard set the tvo to record the show, so you'd better be ready to pay up Maxwell." Wufei taunted.

"I still don't think that was a good idea, you never know what might happen on those shows."

"Quatre, please, you never think anything involving risk is a good idea." The Chinese teen glared at his blond teammate.

"He does have a valid point. To bet washing all of our Gundams, with a toothbrush at that, that tonight's team would win because of a male contestant., is a bit risky." Trowa's image appeared on the Altron's view screen.

"Not really. Last week it was a man's idea combined with a man's ability that allowed them to win. Women are weak. They always have been and always will be." Wufei retorted.

"I don't know. That Starling chick knocked a shark out with one punch, and I've been beaten up a few times by girls in the past." Duo said sheepishly.

"That's because you are weak Maxwell." Wufei grinned.

"HEY! I got an idea!" Duo suddenly exclaimed.

"That would be a first." Trowa muttered.

"Heero, Z.E.R.O can predict the future right?" Duo asked.

"Yes, the Z.E.R.O system takes all currently available data and uses it to predict all possible and probable outcomes. Why do you ask?" Heero asked slightly curious at what his "not friend" was planning.

"Could it figure the possibility of tonight's winner being a girl?" He asked.

"Duo, only you would think of using a state-of-the-art piece of military hardware for something so.."Before Trowa could finish the statement he was cut off by Heero.

"Yes. Z.E.R.O says that not only will tonight's winner be female, but both of the finalists for the challenge will in face be female."

"YES!" Duo shouted.

"WHAT!? INJUSTICE! I DEMAND SATISFACTION!" Wufei screamed.

"I warned you." Trowa said shaking his head.

"Come on! We won't really know until we get back, besides, it's a computer! How accurate can it be?" Wufei said, miffed at the possibility of losing a bet to "the American".

"Z.E.R.O. can predict every possible action that a human can, and will make in the next twenty four hours with ninety nine point nine nine nine nine nine nine nine nine nine nine percent accuracy." Heero said in his usual board tone.

"HEY! That's why I can never beat you at chess! You're cheating!" Duo accused.

"No, I'm not. You're just not a very good player." He replied.

"Heads up guys. Time to take this thing down!" Quatre shouted.

Mysgrl7, Loveflame , Star Wars nut, and ShadowHawk91, you guys know the drill. PLEASE PM me your choices, do not, I repeat, DO NOT put your characters vote as a review. Also, make sure you PM ME not Lane19. (sweatdrops) I guess that I should have said that last time too. If you can't PM me use the forum. Also, I have started on the next two chapters, or rather, the mini chapter of who got voted off (pending OC owners votes) and the actual true next chapter. I don't want to give away too much, but I will say this. I swear that I'm deciding who wins by coin flip, I'm not using a rigged quarter or influencing it in any way shape or form. What this means? You'll just have to read to find out. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please, leave me a review and I will try to get back with you as soon as I can. Till next time Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter 8:The Second to Fall!

TOTAL DRAMA TERRA

TOTAL DRAMA TERRA!

Chapter 8 The Second to Fall!

AN: Hello and welcome to chapter 8 of Total Drama Terra. I apologize that it has taken a bit longer to get this up than last time, but I've been rather busy as of late. So updates for this story, as well as my others (posted on my profile, RGZ Archer) won't be as quick as they have been up until now. Rest assured, I WILL be continuing them, slow is not the same as stop. (Just like we learn in Drivers Ed lol) Now, this will be the first chapter to have actual fluff in it. Not much mind you, I'm still new to writing in general, but this is about as much as you can expect for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, and never will. They are the property of Asaph "Ace" Fipke and made by Nerd Corps Entertainment, however I DO own Kai, the Shadow crystal and a portion this story. Also I do not own Total Drama Island, as it is the property of Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis and Teletoon. If I owned either, don't you think this would have been televised instead of written?

Credits

As I said above, I only own a portion of this story; those portions are Kai, and his Shadow crystal. The rest belongs to the following.

Tigger and Aladd are the property of Mysgrl7.

Rondana is the creation of MissDedodakes.

Shadow and Griffy are the cool creations of ShadowQueen25.

Scarlett was created by the talented LoveFlame.

Marina is the creations of fellow gamer enthusiast Star Wars nut.

And last but certainly not least, Fate is the grand creation of ShadowHawk91

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

_Sound_

(CS) Confession Stall

"Well well well. Looks like you guys just can't seem to get you acts together." Chris grinned at the tired and annoyed looks he was receiving.

"Can we just get this over with?" Master Cyclonis said with a yawn.

"Before me sit ten unhappy little Koloa's. Unfortunately, I only have nine fluffy, artificially flavored, sugar rush inducers. One of you will not be climbing back into your bunk. Whoever does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk the dock of shame, and leave on the boat of losers never to return."

"E v e r."

"Now, since I can see that your all tired, instead of making you get up, I'll just throw them too you." Chris said with his usual smile.

"Oh yeah? What's the occasion? You never went easy on us before." Scarlett said accusingly.

"Ok, you got me, I do have another reason." The group then noticed that Chris's face was no longer grinning as it usually was. In fact, it was quite serious.

"The truth is." Chris bit his lip.

"COME ON! OUT WITH IT!" Tigger shouted.

"Well, the truth of the matter is, you all stink. I mean, seriously, none of you have had a shower in days, and you've been sleeping on the ground. You guys smell worse then Hatchets cooking." Chris said holding his nose.

This caused a series of groans and moans from those assembled.

"If Snipe wasn't so tired, Snipe would smash little man." Snipe said tiredly.

"Probably, but guess what? You are. Ok, now that we have that out of the way, onto the main event, why all of you are here. Marian." Chris threw the marshmallow which she caught without even looking.

"Aerrow." Said boy was startled awake when said marshmallow hit him in the head.

"Fate." When she caught it, Chris continued. "Congratulations, you three didn't receive a single vote against you. Now, for the rest of you."

The remaining six campers looked around at the others suspiciously.

"I'll do the same as last week and call out the remaining people in order of least, to most votes. Tigger." The small girl caught her marshmallow and hissed at Finn when he tried to take it.

"Stork!" The Merb jumped out of the way when the marshmallow almost touched him. "What? I don't know if his hands are clean?" Stork said when looking at the odd stare's the others were sending his way.

"Scarlett." The poor girl was asleep, but when the marshmallow hit her nose, she woke due to it falling down her shirt.

Scarlett blushed when the others looked at her and barely managed to squeak. "I'll….I'll get it…later."

Chris chuckled before continuing. "Lark."

Master Cyclonis caught the marshmallow and shoved it into her mouth. "What? I was hungry. Haven eaten in like, two days remember?"

"Ok then. We have three little tree climber's left, and only two marshmallows." Chris paused and watched as the remaining three gulped.

"Aladd, though you seem to have made mortal enemies with every female on the terra, you are safe." Aladd held up the marshmallow like it was some kind of idol to the havens, and was promptly struck by a small lightning bolt.

"Suzi!" Upon hearing her name called Suzi-Lu turned to see Starling and Kai glaring at her.

"What? I didn't do it. Honest." The Blizzarian looked genuinely surprised, so her two friends decided to believe her.

This time.

"Snipe, Finn. One of you two will be leaving us tonight. Now, which one was it that got the two votes, and which got three again?" Chris said scratching his head.

"Dude, hurry it up!" Finn shouted nervously.

"Hey, I'm thinking here!" Chris shouted back. "Oh yeah, that's right."

"Snipe."

The large man caught the marshmallow and tossed it into his mouth, all the while grinning at the small blond.

"I…I…I..can't believe it. That's that's not fair!" Finn shouted. "You know what? Who needs you!" Getting up Finn stormed off towards the pier.

(CS)

"Ok, I know it kinda looks bad that I would vote off my best friend. But I did it for his own good. I mean, he gets hurt every time he leaves the Condor, and as his best friend and squadron leader, it's my job to look after him." Aerrow said solemnly.

(CS)

"Now that the blond buffoon has been taken care of, we might have a chance at winning this thing. Though I voted for the perv, this is still acceptable." Master Cyclonis said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

(CS)

"One Hawk down, four more to go." Aladd said rubbing his hands together, not noticing that his hair still had a small flame burning on top of a single hair.

(CS) End

"Finn!"

Upon hearing his name, Finn turned and was surprised to see Scarlett tackle him to the ground.

"Uh Scar, what are you doing?"

"Finn, I'm sorry." The teen girl cried into his shoulder.

"What are you talking about? It's not like you were one….of…the….three…oh"

"Finn, I was, I was" _hiccup_ "I was upset, because you were ignoring me…I…I..didnt think that you were going to get voted off."

Getting up, Finn pulled the girl up with one arm. "Hey, it's just a game, besides, at least I wasn't the first one booted, that would have like, totally sucked." Finn chucked trying to cheer the petite girl up.

"Still friends?" She asked.

"Still friends." Finn leaned forward and gave the girl a small peck on the forehead before turning to leave.

"Wait."

Turning around again, Finn was unprepared for what happened next. Scarlett jumped up and gave him a kiss that he would not soon forget.

When the two finally separated (due to Chris's threatening them with a fire hose) Finn staggered away with a goofy smile on his face.

"FINN LOOK OUT!"

Just as he heard his name get called yet again, Finn's foot stepped on a plank that was only nailed down on one end.

Resulting in the opposite end flying up and nailing him.

"Ouch" His voice was three decibels above that of a dog whistle. Finn fell forward and landed on the dock of the boat just as it pulled away.

Scarlett stood on the end of the pier waving as the boat slowly disappeared. A second later, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You do realize that your little kiss was on national television right?" Piper asked raising a single eyebrow.

Blushing, Scarlett nodded her head slowly.

"Then you also realize that you might have just killed Finn right?"

Scarlett blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Uh, you just kissed Finn on national television. Do you seriously think that Corey didn't see that?"

Scarlett's face changed from red to white in seconds. "Uh oh."

_**Terra Lyn: Residential District**_

"Corey! Breath! Breath! Stay with me now." Eva fanned the eighteen year old with her hands and had his head propped up against the couch he had just fallen off of.

Piper's mother returned with a wet washcloth and put it to his head.

"Meee gggng illlll mmmm." Corey mumbled.

"Did he say something?" Piper's mom asked.

"Corey, you have to speak up." Eva could hear him mumbling again so she leaned down closer to hear him.

"I'm goina kill him." Corey mumbled.

End Chapter

AN: Short I know, but I hope that it was at least tolerable. Fluffy dosent come natural to me, but fortunately for you guys, teasing, pranking, and torture does. This means more fun for those that are Suzi and Chris fans. Though I am sad that I have lost one of my easy running gags (Finn's continual "injuries"). I'll just have to come up with something else. Till next time, Ja Ne!


	9. Chapter 9:This Means War!

TOTAL DRAMA TERRA

TOTAL DRAMA TERRA!

Chapter 9 This Means War!

AN: I can't believe the story has actually made it this far. At this time it's only one review shy of seventy reviews. SEVENTY! Some of my favorite stories on this site don't even have that many, and some of them have been up for over a year! I want to say that I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out. But in all honesty, I forgot how the episode went. Fortunately, they aired every episode Sunday, and I managed to tape all but the last one. (Stupid VCR!) Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter; it's one of my favorite episodes in the show. Also if anyone has any suggestions for possible future omakes, please leave it in a review, or if you would like to offer writing one, drop me a PM and I'll get back with you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, and never will. They are the property of Asaph "Ace" Fipke and made by Nerd Corps Entertainment, however I DO own Kai, the Shadow crystal and a portion this story. Also I do not own Total Drama Island, as it is the property of Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis and Teletoon, I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball Saga, it is the property of Akira Toriyama, or Naruto, which is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and lastly, the Matrix is the property of Warner Bros. Entertainment.

Credits

As I said above, I only own a portion of this story; those portions are Kai, and his Shadow crystal. The rest belongs to the following.

Tigger and Aladd are the property of Mysgrl7.

Rondana is the creation of MissDedodakes.

Shadow and Griffy are the cool creations of ShadowQueen25.

Scarlett was created by the talented LoveFlame.

Marina is the creations of fellow gamer enthusiast Star Wars nut.

And last but certainly not least, Fate is the grand creation of ShadowHawk91

This chapter is dedicated in memory of Thuy Trang. Even though seven years have passed, you still have many adoring fans that miss you.

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

_Sound_

"**Dark Voice"** (Multi layered voice of MC from episode 2 of SH)

(CS) Confession Stall

"Welcome to Total! Drama! Terra!" (Narrated by Chris)

"Last week, the campers faced their second challenge, and while it wasn't as dangerous as the first one, it still proved to be difficult."

"After a short run through the woods, with several 'minor' difficulties with local wildlife, the campers were given their first taste of real food since they arrived here."

"That's when the true challenge began. All they had to do was stay awake for as long as possible."

"Suzi formed an alliance with Kai and Starling, and the three agreed to watch each other's backs. Then, in an effort to keep her teammate awake, Starling unleashed Kai's inner nerd. This back fired when it turned out that the opposing team, the Cuddly Kolas turned out to have several fellow nerds.

_(Shudders)_

"In the end, it was Rodan..."

"IT'S _**RONDANA**_!" Came a shout from off scream.

"…From the Flying Squirrels against Marina of the Cuddly Koloa's. But in the end, Marina couldn't keep up, and it was Buh Bye Finn."

"How will the campers deal with today's challenge? Will they ever get to eat real food again? Will I ever stop torturing them?"

"Not likely."

"But find out tonight on."

"Total! Drama Terra!

Twenty half dead, half asleep campers made their way to the main cabin. Though none of them were exactly looking forward to Chef's 'morning surprise', they were too tired to complain, and thankfully, too tired to taste the food that would under normal circumstances be considered a crime against nature.

Or in the case's of Master Cyclonis and Marina, a declaration of war.

Between the two, the Flying squirrels were in slightly worse shape, having to put up with Junko's snoring on top of recovering from the previous challenge. The fact that the next challenge would be today did little to help boost their morale. This was nothing new to the campers however, particularly to the Sky Knights and Master Cyclonis. They knew first hand how difficult it was to keep the spirits of teammates (or in MC's case, lackey's) high when things were looking grim.

"So you guys ready for another whopping?" Suzi said with a tired grin plastered across her face.

"Hey, you only won the first challenge because you cheated!" Aladd shouted back.

"AAAAHHHH! Tigger! What was that for?" Aladd hopped on one foot, his other having just been stomped.

"It's too early for you to be that loud." Tigger said tiredly.

"Aw how cute. Not even married and he's already housebroken." Suzi snickered.

Glaring, Aladd held up a spoon full of…..something (the lab results have yet to return) and fired it like a mini catapult.

Having expected this, Suzi pivoted to the side and avoided the morning mush.

Reption however, was not so lucky and got hit square in the eye.

"ROOOAAAARRRWW! Who Dares To attack me?!" The irate raptor shouted springing to his feet.

Everyone at the Koloa's table parted away from and pointed at Aladd.

"Oh, that's a real confidence booster. Thanks a lot guys."

"Hey hey! Settle down people. Don't make me get out the fire hose again." Chris said as he entered the cabin intent on making the miserable campers day slightly more miserable.

Just slightly (Read as extremely)

"Well, everyone have a good nights sleep?" Chirs said sipping from his bottomless mug.

"I know one of you was." Suzi said with a wolfish smile. Her eyes scanned the entire room before settling on the form of Scarlett.

"What?" She asked when she noticed everyone looking at her.

"Um, well, Scar, you see, the thing is, uhh." Tigger was looking in every direction except that of her friends.

"What she's trying to tell you without saying it is that." Marina was about to explain when she was cut off.

"YOU SLEEP TALK!" Suzi shouted before falling to the ground giggling.

The color drained from her face. "No I don't." She squeaked.

"Yes you do. We can hear you from our cabin." Suzi's grin got even larger (if that was possible). "Oh Finn! Your so strong and brave. I would gladly accept." Suzi was cut off from continuing when a hand covered her mouth.

"Don't you think you've tortured her enough for one morning?" Kai asked.

"Soooo your volunteering yourself to be picked on in her place?" She asked teasingly.

Smirking, Kai pulled out a single crystal from his thigh holster. "You sure you want to try me this morning?"

Suzi beamed right back after pulling out three crystals from a pouch on her belt.

Growling, Kai went to leave when he remembered something. "Hey wait a minute, what's the third one?"

"Oh just a little something I got a few years back." Holding up the crystal, she grinned as it projected several images onto the wall.

Kai's face looked like a sheet of paper.

Flashing across the wall were images of himself from when he was between five and seven.

"Here you are learning to ride." The image was that of Kai riding a skimmer with training wheels. "And here you are flying for the first time. Followed by you crashing for the first time."

The group fell to the ground laughing, even Chris.

Master Cyclonis tapped Suzi on she shoulder bringing her out of her revelry and had a very serious look on here face.

"Do you tutor?"

She was cut off by Marina.

"That's the best you've got?" She asked wearing a grin similar to Suzi's.

(CS)

"Ok, I've known Suzi ever since basic training, but I've never seen anyone match her grin like that. I'm not sure that I even what to know what Marina has up her sleeve." Starling said slightly worried.

(CS) End

"Oh, this is far from my best material. Why do you ask?"

Grinning, the redhead pulled out a crystal of her own from a pocket on her vest, and activated it.

Displayed on the wall were several images of Master Cyclonis as a young child. Ranging from her sitting in a high chair throwing food at some poor hapless talon (age two), to throwing a tantrum over what appeared to be a game of blackjack (age seven), to one of here blushing up a storm while wearing a bright pink and frilly dress (age ten).

(CS)

"Oh man, I don't think I'll ever be able to forget that." Aladd managed to say as he gasped for air. "Master Cyclonis, THE Master Cyclonis in a dress!" Aladd fell to the ground laughing.

(CS)

"At least all this took the attention off of my sleep talking. I just hope the others don't remember." Scarlett said with a slight chuckle.

(CS)

"Glad to see that I'm not the only one that had a demented baby setter. If there are any kids watching this. Don't make the same mistakes me and Lark did. You'll never be able to live it down as long as you live." Kai said sagely.

(CS)

"PINK! HAHAHAHAHA I never thought I'd live to see the day that Cyclonis would wear something pink!" Pausing to catch her breath, Shadow tapped her chin. "I wonder if Marina would sell me any copies?"

(CS)

"So that's where all my blackmail material disappeared to. For the last few years I actually thought that Cyclonis found them in my room. I mean, come on! Why else would she stick me with training the talons? I've seen bowling balls with more piloting skill." Dark Ace said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

(CS) End

"**DIE!"** Master Cyclonis held up her croma crystal and began to realign its structure to that of an Oblivion crystal.

"You fire that and I'll make sure that every newspaper and TV station in all of Atmos gets a copy of this." Marina wore an insane grin as she held up a second crystal.

Lark paled when she made out the fine writing across the side and ceased her attack before storming outside, closely followed by Kai.

After everyone calmed down Suzi asked the million gold question.

"What could possibly be so bad that it would scare her of all people?" Examining the crystal, Suzi was able to read the title, but couldn't for the life of her understand its meaning.

_Lark's big day_

Putting the crystal away with a smug grin on her face, Marina turned to whisper in her ear. "It's from when I had to potty train her."

It took a few seconds for the message to be processed, but when it was Suzi fell to the ground in stitches.

"Su? Are you alright?" Starling asked offering her friend a hand.

Accepting the help in getting up, Suzi wiped a tear from her eye. "Yeah, I'm fine. But I gotta say, I'm glad that she's on our side."

Scene Change to Dock of Shame

Lark stood on the end of the pier glaring at some nonexistent object off in the distance. She was so fixated that she didn't notice that she was no longer alone.

"Hey."

Jumping slightly, she turned to see Kai standing beside her with a similar expression on his face.

"Oh, its you." She said almost sounding bored. "I thought you might be _her_."

Kai only responded by nodding.

A few minutes passed and he turned to leave. "Come on, their about to start the challenge." He said over his shoulder.

Lark, having heard the high pitch whistle as well, followed him. "Thanks by the way." She said before taking off to the source of the noise.

Kai gave a small smile before taking off to catch up.

The two arrived at a Plexiglas enclosed room about half the size of a regulation basketball court. Complete with bleachers and a wooden floor.

"Hey where were you two?" Shadow asked slightly worried. (For her teammate and friend, not Lark).

"Just blowing off some steam. Did I miss anything" Kai asked as Lark made her way to her teammates.

"Oh, well, the third challenge is a game of dodge ball; Chris was just explaining how to play and a few rules. Each side has five players on the field and gets four balls, your out if the ball touches you, or if someone catches a ball that you threw." She said looking her friend over. "You sure that you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Kia said slightly annoyed. "Whose up first?" He asked, trying to change the subject."

"Oh Kai, there you are." Piper said seeing that he had returned. "You want to be in the first round?" She asked.

Kai shrugged his shoulders. "Sure why not."

"Alright teams. Ready? GO!"

Both sides ran forward to grab the balls that they were going to be throwing. Right away they knew that Chris had monkeyed with the game.

"Uh Chris, I thought dodge ball was played with those red rubber balls." Junko said scratching his head.

"Yes, normally it is. But we kind of ran a little short on funding, so, that's like, the best we could find." Chris said rubbing the back of his neck. (Think Naruto)

"But these are Basketballs. Wont they like, hurt really bad if you get hit?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah, they probably will, So, good luck with that." Chris said grinning.

"So, All we do is hit them with the balls, big deal." Reption had an evil look in his eye and a smug grin on his face. If anyone was looking closely, they would have seen his pupils change from slits to crosshairs.

**Repton vision**

Everything is a slighty red color. Suddenly five boxes appear, each with a small window of information beside it.

Then, an almost robotic voice reads out the provided information.

_Beep_ Target zero one. I.D. confirmed. Designation Aerrow. Mobility high, defense none existent, attack power high, threat level. Substantial.

_Beep_ Target zero two. I.D. confirmed. Designation Aladd. Mobility fair, defense, fair, attack power fair, threat level. Minimal.

_Beep_ Target zero three. I.D. confirmed. Designation Marina. Mobility unkonown, defense unknown, attack power unknown, threat level. Unknown. Approach with extreme caution.

_Beep_ Target zero four. I.D. confirmed. Designation Scarlett. Mobility high, defense fair, attack power average, threat level. Moderate.

_Beep_ Target zero five. I.D. confirmed. Designation Snipe.

_Klaxon alarm sounds._

_**Danger. Target zero five identified as Omega class threat. Mobility low, defense extreme, attack power extreme, threat level. Lethal. Avoid at all cost.**_

**Return to normal world**

Reption pulled back his arm and threw the ball as hard as he could. He knew that their only chance of winning was to remove Snipe from the game as early as possible.

His teammates seemed to share the same line of thought.

Snipe only grinned at the oncoming onslaught. Holding his ball firmly he deflected three of the incoming missiles. That's when he saw Reptions.

Contrary to popular belief, Snipe was not stupid. A little slow, yeah….well…actually he was really, really slow. But he was far from being stupid enough to try and deflect anything that was thrown at him by someone who regularly kicked his butt at arm wrestling. So he did the only other thing he could think of.

He hit the floor.

The ball-o-death flew through the air he had only moments ago been standing in and slammed into the Plexiglas wall.

Normally a basket ball doesn't have THAT much of a bounce to it. Of course, its not too often that a basket ball is thrown at mach three.

The ball hit the wall with enough force to actually crack it before bouncing back to fly in the direction it had been thrown from.

"Eep." Reption held up a small sign the read 'help' before getting hit square in the head and thrown back into the wall.

Everyone was silent.

Then Chris spoke up. "Dude, that was the worst throw ever…of all time"

Reption was only able to get halfway up. "Not My Fault… Somebody put a wall in my way." Then fell back down.

"Oooook. He's out. The games still on people! Move it!" Chris shouted as Chef Hatchet dragged the dazed raptor over to the bleachers.

The game had restarted. With the removal of Repton, the Koloa's had a little bit more breathing room, but just a little.

"Piper, Kai!" Dark Ace hissed.

The two turned back to him. "What? They asked.

"Listen, with Reption down and out, we need to protect Junko. He's our only ticket at getting rid of Snipe, so whatever happens, don't let him get hit!" Dark Ace shouted as he dodged a ball that had been aimed directly at his head. "Don't think that I don't know it was you Aerrow!" He shouted shaking his fist.

Piper had been doing a great job a dodging. Her compact (short) and lithe (scrawny) frame was perfect for dodging and evading attacks. She was unprepared however when Dark Ace ducked and was hit in the chest.

Hard

"PIPER!" Aerrow ran across the court to check on his 'just a friend'. "Piper! Are you ok? Is everything alright? How many fingers am I holding up?" Aerrow held up his hand and waved it about a foot from her face.

While the ball had hit her in the chest, the impact had thrown her to the ground, so she had hit her head rather hard. Squinting her eyes she tried to focus on Aerrow's hand and count his fingers. "Uh…Tuesday?" She answered half dazed.

Aerrow reached under her and was about to pick her up bridal style when Dark Ace suddenly appeared behind him holding a ball, and dropped it so that it landed on Aerrow's head.

Hatchet blew the whistle signaling for everyone to return to their side.

This first round was still underway. The Koloa's were in the lead with Marina, Aladd, Scarlett and Snipe still in, while the Squirrels were down to Dark Ace, Kai, and Junko.

Now once again on the attack, Kai fired his shot off at Aladd, hoping to at least lower the other sides numbers.

The young man shocked everyone, excluding himself when he caught the ball as it slammed into him.

Hatchet blew the whistle signaling to stop.

"Alright dude, pick. Kai, your out, go warm up the bleachers!" Chris shouted.

(CS)

"What the heck! I know Aladd's not exactly incompetent, but how on Atmos did he catch the ball like it was nothing?" Kai asked the camera, and apparently expecting some form of answer.

(CS)

"Heh, looks like they underestimated me. After all these years of hanging around Tigger, I had to get good at catching stuff coming my way. Have you ever seen the way that girl throws a wrench? She's a better shot then Ravess!" Aladd shouted.

(CS) End

Meanwhile, Aladd was having a hard time choosing who he wanted to call in. _"Let's see, there's the creepy part-time Storm Hawk Fate, then there's Cyclonis, of course Aerrow wouldn't be a bad choice, if only he wasn't a Storm Hawk, Tigger I know's got game, but I don't want to risk her breaking another pair of glasses, all that leaves me with is the creepy full time Storm Hawk Stork. Great, so I can choose a Storm Hawk, or an unknown."_ Sighing, Aladd made his choice. "Alright, Cyclonis, you're in."

This shocked everyone. But after a minute of silence the violet haired girl joined her teammates.

(CS)

"Ok, I know it looks kinda bad, but of everyone I could choose from, she's the only one aside from Snipe that could block one of Junko's throws. Aerrow's pretty much useless as long as Pipers down and I don't have a clue what the other two can do, and there is no way in Oblivion that I'm going to risk hurting Tigger."

"On purpose." Aladd amended.

(CS) End

Ref Hatchet blew the whistle and the game started up again.

Aladd, Lark, and Scarlett aimed for Dark Ace, while Snipe focused on removing the Wallop from play.

Ace ducked and weaved through the assault with ease. Sidestepping, pivoting, ducking and even jumping. Laughing, he started to taunt the other team. "Come on! Its two to five and you still can't win? You really are pathetic." He then ducked three balls that were aimed for his head and continued laughing.

Junko picked up on of the balls that had been intended for Dark Ace. When he looked back up he noticed that Snipe was holding the ball oddly. Then, it clicked.

(CS)

"I remember hearing about some kid that went around terrorizing summer camps awhile back. They said that he could throw a dodge ball through a brick wall if he wanted to. No one really knew who he was though since most of the kids that played him wound up being hospitalized. The only thing they could remember was seeing him hold the ball away from his body with both hands while turned slightly to the side. Looks like the Dodge Ball Destroyer was actually Snipe." Junko said tapping his jaw in thought. "So he was the only other one to ever learn that master technique."

(CS)

End

With this realization, Junko did the only thing he could, he copied the stance. Taking a deep breath, he stomped his left foot forward and swung his right leg behind him and got into a semi-crouch stance. Then, holding to the ball, he brought back both hands. His left on the underside, his right gripping the back side.

Then, it happened.

Junko/Snipe speaking at the same time

"**KAAA!"**

"**MEHHHH!"**

"**HAA!"**

**MEEEEHH!"**

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Both players fired their super strength powered shots at the exact same time.

The others, both player and spectator, were shocked to see the two balls collide in midair. Due to the immense power behind the two, they defied the laws of physics. Instead of flying in two different directions, they continued to grind into each other. It was as though the two basket balls were locked in a battle of the wills, and neither was willing to back down.

The force from the collision caused a massive shockwave that continued to grow as the two battled for dominance. Then, they grazed by each other and fly towards their intended targets, hitting at full force.

Both Junko and Snipe were out cold.

_Whistle blow_

It took several minutes for everyone to snap out shock.

"You know, anything else that happens today is going to seem really lame compared to that." Ravess said with a hint of amusement.

"I am just tankful zat I vas not on ze court at ze time." Dove said still in a stupor.

"I know what you mean. If it were any of us down there, we'd be out for a week at least, maybe even a month." Was Starlings response.

"THAT WAS TOATLY WICKED!" Rondona shouted pumping her fist into the air. Then she noticed that everyone was staring at her like she had grown a second head and quickly sat back down. "Uh, I mean, go team go." She said smiling nervously.

"Back to the game people!" Chris shouted. Though he was impressed with the two's performance, he was much more interested in what kind of ratings it would bring in.

Dark Ace grinned as he saw those that remained on the other team. It was him against Aladd, Cyclonis, Marina and Scarlett. _"Great, so I get to pound my idiot of a nephew, my boss, the person who stuck me with my dead end job and…well, I actually don't hold anything against Scarlett."_ Dark Ace internally sweat dropped.

"Give me your best shot." Ace taunted. Of course, they fell for it. Ace ducked Aladd and Scalrett's throws, then upon rising up, caught Marina and Lark's, one in each hand. But before Hatchet could blow the whistle to pause the game he threw them back out and nailed both Scarlett and Aladd.

_Whistle blow_

"Round one, to the Flying Squirrels. Take five, and pick out your roster for the next round." Chris said as he tallied up how much he was going to get paid based on his projected ratings.

"Ok, Ace, you are defiantly in. We need four more players. Ravess, you've got the golden shot." Before Shadow could continue she was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." When Ravess saw the questioning looks her team was sending her she elaborated. "I take too long to aim. I'm a perfectionist by nature, so I only fire when I know it will hit. You'll have to pick someone else."

Shadow nodded that she understood.

"Hey, remember to watch out for Aladd, you know they'll pick him again." Kai whispered into the group huddle.

"Ok, think, who are they most likely to bring out?" Shadow asked.

"Like Kai said, there is no way they'll pass up on Aladd. He's too good a catcher to pass up on. More than likely they'll pick Aerrow since he's so nimble, Marina's pretty likely too since she's pretty much carried them the last two rounds. That leaves two open slots and five possibles." Rondana said after thinking for a moment.

"Ok, Shadow, what are the chances of Stork or Fate, A. playing, and B. being any good." Dark Ace asked.

Shadow considered this for a moment before replying. "Stork is like, insanely fast when he wants to be, and he's stronger then Snipe. So odds are that he would kick you butts so hard they'd rattle up your shoulders like a window shade. Fate, well, it's hard to tell. I've never really seen her do much, but I know she's fast. As for them playing, Fate would if Aerrow asked her to, but Stork would have to be forced or bribed."

"What abouot ze other stree?" Dove asked suddenly.

"Scar's got a mean arm. She can throw harder then me, but she's not that accurate." The group turned to see Piper leaning against the wall with one hand.

"Hey, you should be lying down." Shadow was shooed away by Piper however.

"I'm not going to try and play, but I can help you guys plot. Now listen, Tigger is the reason Aladd can catch so well, whenever he makes her mad she usually starts throwing stuff at him, but since she only has one more pair of glasses I don't think they'll risk using her….yet." Piper said now leaning against Suzi for support.

"That just leaves Lark. Has anyone here ever seen her fight without crystals or her staff? Suzi asked.

Piper, Starling, Kai, Dark Ace and Ravess all looked at each other.

"Well, not really. When she was on the Condor and whenever I fought her it was with staffs, aside from one time when it was crystals." Piper answered.

"I've only fought her a few times and she was always using her staff." Starling replied.

"I only fought her twice, but both times she used her staff." Kai sighed.

Everyone then looked at Dark Ace and Ravess.

"I've never seen her actually throw anything before, and it's not like I helped train her or anything." Ravess said in self defense.

"She's pretty strong for a girl." When Ace saw the glares he was receiving he quickly covered himself. "…Of her size. I know that she has knocked out Snipe on at least one occasion with a single punch. But I've never seen her throw something with the actual intent to cause harm."

"Ok, so most likely, it will be Aerrow, Aladd, Scar, Marina and?" Suzi asked looking around.

"I would say Lark. She's an unknown, but it's more likely that she will be in than the others." Kai said.

"Ok, so Ace, you'll take care of Lark, who's got Aerrow and Aladd?" Piper asked.

"I can take care of the peeper." Suzi said with a grin.

"I'm pretty sure that I can take care of Aerrow." Starling offered.

"Ace, Suzi, and Starling, who else?" Piper asked looking around.

Shadow raised her hand. "I've got a mean right. Let me at least give it a shot."

Piper nodded then looked at the others. "Rondana? Dove? Either of you want in?" She asked.

"I don't think I'd be of much use. I'm still wiped from the last challenge." Rondana said through a yawn.

"Same hier. I havont had much pratice with manually throwing." Dove said sadly.

(CS)

"I wish zhat I could be of moor use to ze team. I feel zhat I am not suing my fair share. I vaunted to pwove myself, but, I havont been abil su really do zhat." Dove sighed before leaving the stall.

(CS) End

"Guess that just leaves me." Kai said.

"Teams! To your ready positions!" Chris shouted.

Playing for the squirrels was Dark Ace, Shadow, Starling, Suzi and Kai.

Sure enough, the Koloa's had out Aerrow, Aladd, Scarlett, Marina, and Lark.

_Whistle blow_

Both teams went into action. Dark Ace and Kai attacked Aerrow from opposite sides, distracting him from watching what was going on in front of him. Taking advantage of this, Starling threw the ball as hard as she could when he jumped to dodge the dual assault. By him being in the air, he was unable to dodge the third ball, but he did manage to return fire and hit Starling right before the impact.

While the others were watching the act, Suzi took a moment to fire a quick blast of ice on the ball she was holding with her Blizzard crystal. Not much, just a small coating. Grinning, she then called out. "Hey! Peeping Tom!"

Aladd turned in time to see the ball heading his way. "HA! Nothing can get past me!" Holding his hands ready, he caught the ball momentarily, but due to the slick coating of ice it slipped through his hands and hit him in the chest.

_Whistle blow_

The two teams got rearranged, the Squirrels now down one player, and the Koloa's down two.

Suzi and Kai then double teamed Lark, and Dark Ace added to it, recreating the same shot that took out Aerrow.

Lark, seeing the tri-prong attack did what she could. She side stepped the first shot and deflected the second, but she knew she wouldn't be able to the same with the third due to its angle and speed, so she did the next best thing. She used a shield.

Quickly, she grabbed onto Scarlett and pulled her in front of herself to use as a human shield.

"What the!" Before she could hit the ground, Lark pivoted positions with her and threw one ball underhanded and grabbed Scarlett's still in play ball before turning around and throwing it around the stunned and confused girl.

Suzi never saw what hit her. One minute she was thinking that she was about to nail the tiny tyrant, the next she's on the ground with a sore jaw.

At the same time Kai was nailed in the side of the face and thrown to the ground.

Lark stood in an exaggerated Sky Fu stance holding out one hand toward Dark Ace, giving the 'come hither' signal with her outstretched hand while smirking.

_Whistle blow_

Getting ready, the two teams sized each other up. Dark Ace and Shadow stood on one side, Marina and Lark to the other.

"Crud, I forgot about the number one rule of dodge ball." Piper said leaning back.

"What rule?" Rondana asked.

"The younger you are, the better you are. That's why Larks so good. Aside from Tigger, she's the youngest one here." Piper answered.

"But what about Ace? He's doing pretty well out there himself." Starling added.

"Like I said, the number one rule is the younger you are the better you are. The number two rule is the meaner you are the better you are as well. That's why Ace and Snipe are so good at it." Piper answered.

"But, Lark's young and has the general mood of an angry hornet." Suzi pointed out rubbing her sore chin.

"Exactly." Piper replied without looking away from the game.

"GO!" Chris shouted as he ran off the court like a madman.

Neither side moved. They just stayed perfectly still, waiting for the other side to make the first move.

Finally, Shadow made hers.

Running forward and giving a load war cry, (Xena: Warrior Princess-Style) she tossed one ball up into the air as hard as she could, the swinging around, she threw the other as hard as she could into the adjacent wall.

Marina reacted first by putting some distance between herself and Lark. After the last play, she knew that the girl would do whatever it would take to win, but in doing so she took her eyes off of Ace for less than a second. When she looked back, he was gone.

"Up here!"

Looking up, Marina saw that Ace had jumped into the air and thrown two balls downward, one aiming for her, the other for Lark.

Smirking, Marina dove forward out of the balls path, but as she was about to warn Lark to move, she was struck by another ball. "What in the name of the triforce was that!?" She yelled.

Lark side stepped the ball Ace had thrown at her, but turned at hearing her former guard call out.

_Thunk_

And was hit in the head by another ball.

_Whistle blow_

Round two, goes to the Squirrels! Chris shouted.

"I DEMAND A REPLAY! THEY CHEATED!" Lark shouted.

"Uh, I would like to know what happened myself." Marina said calmly.

"Ok, time for an instant replay!" Chris shouted pulling down a screen from seemingly nowhere.

Watching closely, the players saw what had happened.

When Shadow threw the first ball into the air, Ace jumped up, preventing Marina from seeing it. When he called out, she looked up and focused on him, and saw that he had two balls, one in each hand, but blocking the ball that Shadow had thrown from her line of sight. When she rolled out of the way of the one he threw at her, she didn't pay him anymore attention, and was thus unprepared for the third shot.

When she called out in anger, Lark turned to she what was happening. Her senses had warned her of the ball that Ace had thrown directly at her, and she dodged it. But her sense only alerted her to the one aimed directly at her. The second ball that Shadow threw was into the wall, and bounced off it like a pinball machine. Since it wasn't aimed directly at her, she didn't detect it.

"Man, that was some sweet tag teaming guys." Kai grinned giving them both high fives.

"How did you do that? No, how did you even come up with that?" Piper asked.

"We didn't, it just came to me, and I reacted." Shadow answered.

"Ok people; get ready for the next round!" Chris shouted pulling down on the screen and causing it to flip back up into nowhere.

It didn't take long; both sides were pretty much stuck with who they were using. Everyone else was injured or unwilling.

"Listen up." Lark hissed, calling her team together.

"Hey! Who died and made you queen?" Aladd asked.

"Uh let me think about that, my father and mother for one." Lark replied dryly before continuing. "Look, if they win this round, we lose the challenge, and I'm getting tired of sitting on those logs every three days. I have an idea, but for it to work you'll have to do exactly what I tell you ok?" When she saw that everyone was at least willing to hear her out, she continued.

"OK! STARTING THIRD ROUND NOW!" Chris shouted.

As soon as it started, the Squirrels knew that they were in trouble. Instead of aiming for individual targets, or tag teaming, all four aimed for the same person.

Dark Ace

This caught him off guard, but not by enough to actually tag him. Smirking, Ace dodged all four of the shots. However, to do so required using a few 'shields'. When the assault was over, Suzi and Kai were both out. Suzi from being used as a shield, and Kai from shielding Starling.

"SQUIRRELS! RETURN FIRE!" Dark Ace shouted as he threw his ball and the one taken from Suzi directly at Lark.

Shadow and Starling, who each had two as well that they had picked up from the Koloa's previous attack, also concentrated their fire on the violet haired warmonger.

Almost as if it were a dance, Lark ducked and dodged each and every shot, a smile on her face the entire time.

Meanwhile her teammates used the distraction to reload and return fire, this time catching Starling off guard, resulting in her being pelted with basket balls.

_Whistle blow_

It was down to Ace and Shadow once again, and they knew they were in trouble.

"GO!" Chris shouted before ducking behind a wall of sandbags surrounded with razor wire.

"That's not exactly the most confidence inspiring thing I've ever seen." Rondana said eyeing the little fort.

"Quiet Rodan, I don't want them to know where I'm hiding!" Chris hissed.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! IT'S!..." Then, all her steam left her. "You know what, go ahead, I don't even care anymore." She said plopping back into her seat.

"FIRE!" Lark shouted.

It was like slow motion. Ace got ready to dodge the attack, but at the last second he noticed that it wasn't aimed for him, it was aimed for Shadow.

"SHADOW! HIT THE DIRT!"

The warning came too late.

The small girl managed to dodge the first and second shots, but was caught in the leg by the third and stumbled. As she fell, the fourth hit her in the chest, followed by the fifth and sixth that caught her in the side of the face. The seventh and eight got her in the back as she tumbled to the ground.

There was a moment of silence, the only sound being that of several basket balls bouncing away from the girl's body.

This was followed by an almost inhuman growl, followed by what could only be described as some form of demonic cat's yowling of rage.

Aladd paled. "Crud, I forgot that he's a Catseye."

Suddenly movement caught their attention. A red and silver streak, which was strangely accompanied by some form of Japanese rock music.

_**Thunk**_

Marina dropped from getting hit in the chest by an orange bullet, that turned out to be a basket ball.

_**Thunk Thunk**_

Then both Aladd and Scarlett went down.

While this was happening, the others watched in amazement. Dark Ace had gone from pro league player, to demon. He was moving so fast that the only time he could be seen was when he paused to throw, and even that was nearly impossible to see.

"And you guys actually seek him out to fight?" Kai asked Piper in awe.

"He's never been that good before. And this is just a game I don't even want to think about what he'd do if this was a serious fight." Piper half stuttered.

He then appeared directly in front of Lark with an insane look on his face.

"Nighty night birdie!" Dark Ace held a single basket ball in his right hand off to the side and slightly behind him.

At this time, both Junko and Snipe woke up due to all the commotion. As soon as they saw what was happening however, they took off for Chris's bunker and threw him out before diving into it themselves.

(CS)

"Ok, I don't know where he even managed to learn about that technique. I mean, I always thought it was a myth. According to legend, only three others were ever able to use it, and they were the creators of dodge ball. But that was like, six thousand years ago!" Junk shouted.

(CS)

"Run for the hills!" Snipe shouted before running out of the stall.

(CS) End

"**RASENGAN!"** Dark Ace slammed the ball forward.

Lark, who was at point blank range, had no where to go, and was nailed.

Litteraly

Lark flew back twenty feet into the Plexiglas wall and slid down it like a bug on a windshield.

_Tonk_

Looking up, Ace saw a basket ball bounce off his head, and roll to the ground.

Turning, he came face to face with an extremely smug, and grinning Aerrow.

_Whistle blow_

"Alright people, take five, and oh, someone take Lark to the infirmary." Chris said pointing at the still twitching teen.

When Shadow came around, she noticed everyone staring at her. Blinking, she reached up and felt around her face. "What? Is there something on my face or something?" She asked.

"Girl, you have got the most over protective daddy I've ever seen. Would you mind going on a pretend date or two with Billy?" Suzi asked hopefully.

"Uh, one, eww, and two, what are you talking about?" She asked getting to her feet and dusting off her clothes.

"You mean you didn't see any of that?!" Piper asked hobbling her way over to the younger girl.

"No I didn't, I was out cold. NOW WOULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" She shouted.

"You know, after seeing that little show a minute ago, I think I know where she got her temper." Kai said taking a step back.

"OK PEOPLE! GET READY FOR THE LAST ROUND! WINNER TAKES ALL! Chris shouted from a bullet proof skybox overhead.

"Hey! Get down here you coward!" Piper yelled before taking off one of her shoe and throwing it.

Of course, it missed and landed on here head.

"Ow." Piper said rubbing the bump on her head.

"Ok, well, Ace is our front man. Who else?" Rondana asked.

"I guess we should stick with what's worked so far. Ace pretty much took both Lark and Marina out of the challange, so they'll be running back ups." Ravess pointed out.

"So it's me, Kai, Starling, Suzi and who? Shadow's still a bit out of it." Dark Ace said pointing at his daughter with his thumb over his shoulder.

Shadow could be seen trying to support herself against the Plexiglas wall.

While talking to her reflection…

"Between the three of you, who do you think would be the best choice? Piper asked pointed at Rondana, Dove, and Ravess.

The three girls looked at one another before all pointing at Ravess.

"Well, looks like you'll get a chance after all.

While this was going on, across the makeshift (and now half destroyed) gym, the Koloa's were having a similar discussion.

"Ideas people?" Aerrow asked looking around.

"Surrender and concede to defeat?" Stork asked hopefully.

"You the worst motivational speaker I've ever heard." Aladd said shaking his head.

"Actually, I'm pretty good, it just depends. Right now I'm on the other team's payroll; they paid me to de-motivate you." Sork replied.

"How are they?" Before Aerrow could finish his question, he saw Piper wave at him from across the gym. "Sandcakes." Aerrow said narrowing his eyes in anger.

"Yep." Stork smiled dreamily.

"Focus people, we're in real deep here and we actually have a chance at winning." Marina said holding an icepack to her head.

"What are we supposed to do? All we've got are me, Aerrow, Tigger, Scarlett, the traitor and creepy girl." Aladd said pointing at Stork and Fate lastly.

"Hey! You have no right to call anyone a traitor! Besides, have you ever even had Piper's sandcakes?" Stork shouted in defense.

"Fate is not creepy. She might seem a bit strange, but you just have to get to know her. So if you don't want to wake up in your boxers outside Larks throne room when this is over, I suggest that you think very carefully before speaking about my squadron." Aerrow seethed.

"Calm down!" Everyone turned and stared in utter shock.

In the last week, Fate had spoken a grand total of forty to fifty sentences, thirty if you didn't count her sleep talking. So for her to speak was highly unusual. But for her to actually yell?

"Fighting will get us nowhere. We have six available players and five open slots. So who's going to go, and who's going to stay?" Fate asked looking directly at Aerrow.

To Aerrow, this was a bit unnerving. He was used to leading a group of seven to eight, all of who were good friends of his. Leading nine people, half of whom where only acquaintances, and the other half were longtime enemy's was hard enough. But for some reason Aerrow always found Fate's gaze to be slightly unnerving. It was like she could see right through you and knew what you were going to do or say before you could even think it. At the same time, he knew that she was very smart, and that she didn't trust easily. So for her to make such a statement meant that she not only trusted in his judgment, but also believed in him.

"Alright. Me, Aladd, Tigger, Scarlett and Stork will be up." Aerrow finally said after thinking for several moments.

"Hey, there is NO way that I am going to play death ball with the barbarians out there!" Stork said pointing at the opposing team.

"Stork, if you don't get out on that court right now, I'll see to it personally that Piper never makes Sandcakes as long as you're aboard the Condor." Aerrow said in a low threatening manner.

"You wouldn't dare…" Stork Said matching Aerrow's tone.

Aerrow simply raised one eyebrow.

"You would." Stork's shoulders slumped. "Fine, but I had better get something in return for this!" Stork said glaring at the teen.

Rolling his eyes, Aerrow sighed. "Fine, I'll see if I can get Piper to make some sandcakes while we're here."

"Your attention please! Everyone who will be participating in the final round, please come to the court." Chris said through the overhead microphones.

Aerrow waved to Fate, who smiled and nodded.

"Ready? GO!"

Not wanting to take any chances, both teams held back. They knew that everything would depend on the first shot. If it missed, that person's team was very likely to lose.

In actuality, this was what the Squirrels had hoped for. They knew that the more time that went by, the better chance Ravess had at taking out her target.

Scanning over the five targets, she decided to take out the biggest threat.

Aerrow

In her mind, she visualized the shot, saw it leave her hand, fly though the air, and hit the redheaded youth upside the head. Deciding that there was too great a chance of missing such a small target, (point zero, zero, zero, zero ,zero one to be exact.) She decided to aim for the larger surface area of his torso.

_Thunk_

Aerrow was stunned. He had been standing there watching his enemy's, when he got knocked in the chest by a ball.

_Whistle blow_

Not wanting to let Ravess get in another shot, Aladd ran forward and fired.

Quickly, Starling passed the ball she was holding to Suzi and caught the ball, allowing them to call in another member.

"Shadow! Get in here!" She called out.

Smilling, the girl ran onto the court after picking up a basket ball.

_Groan_

"Were screwed." Aladd said slumping into the bleachers.

Tigger and Scarlett fired almost at the same time hoping to catch Kai off guard.

They hadn't counted on Dark Ace coming to his rescue however and catching the two balls, one in his free hand and the last one in his elbow.

"Is this the best you've got? Surly you can provide a better challenge than this?" Dark Ace taunted.

All that was left was Stork.

Due to catching the two balls, the Squirrels were allowed to call out their remaining two (conscious and able) teammates.

It was eight to one.

Dark Ace grinned and charged the lone Merb before letting loose a war cry. FIRE!"

"Stork! If you win this, I'll make Piper your personal cook for a month!" Aerrow shouted.

"Excuse me!" Said girl shouted from the other end before hobbling up to make her way over and knock some sense into her team leader.

Then something happened.

For a moment, it looked like Stork had split at the waist, and in place of his torso, were three or four Storks all bending and twisting in different directions. (Yes, Agent Smith dodge from The Matrix)

The hail of basket ball's buzzed by him missing by millimeters, then, Dark Ace's Triple shot reached him.

Stork Bent backwards at a ninety degree angle. It was like super slow motion. Reaching out with his hands at both sides, he caught the two outside balls and brought up his foot to catch the third middle one.

There stood Stork on one foot. A basket ball in each hand, and one held firmly in his foot with a mile wide grin on his face.

_Thonk_

Then he got hit in the head by Ravess's shot.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aladd shouted.

(CS)

"I thought for sure that we were going to lose. Then the Merb comes out of nowhere with these uber mad skills and I thought, holy crud! We might still win this thing after all. But NOOOO. Ravess has to be her usually self and shoot you when you think your safe." Aladd grumbled.

(CS) End

"I guess that's it." Marina sighed.

"Not exactly. Stork caught all three of the balls Ace threw. So, he can call in one replacement." Chris said as he picked something from between his teeth.

"STORK! CALL FATE!" Aerrow shouted.

Mumbling, Stork did as he was told and called in Fate.

Dark Ace grumbled about getting knocked out by the Merb, but he wasn't worried. It was still seven to one.

Aerrow walked up to Fate before she walked down to the court. "Fate, listen. If you don't want to, you don't have to do this. But I know that you can win this if you want to." Aerrow placed one hand on her shoulder and gave a slight squeeze.

Fate swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded her head. She quickly removed the long cloak she normally wore revealing a backless tee shirt and a denim skirt. What was strange though was the fact that she was also wearing a pair of kaki paints under the skirt.

Oddly enough, Chris put the radio on over the loud speakers.

"I want to get away!"

Having taken charge in her father's absence. Shadow gave the order.

"FIRE!"

"I wanna fly away!"

The seven remaining members of the Flying Squirrels threw their basketball's at the lone Koloa.

"Yeah yeah yeah!"

Looking up, Fate watched as the seven flew towards her.

"I want to get away!"

Without even blinking, Fate Jumped into the air and grabbed the first two with her hands, and was somehow able to push herself backwards.

"I wanna fly away!"

Two more approached her, but before they could tag her, she grabbed them with her feet and pushed off again and landed without falling off. She now stood with one basketball under each foot and one in each hand.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

As the last three approached, both sides watched in amazement as two large dragon wings sprouted from her back and wrapped around the two closest just like a pair of hands.

Just when the seventh and final ball was inches from her face, it was caught by a long reptilian tail that had sprouted from the base of her spine.

The jaws of every person in the room dropped.

"THE CUDDLY KOLOA'S WIN THE CHALLENGE!" Chris shouted from his skybox.

The team ran forward and picked up the startled girl.

"Please don't hurt me!" She cried out. She was surprised to hear them laugh.

"We're not going to hurt you." Aerrow said trying to comfort the frightened girl.

She was still tense, but she calmed down when she saw Aerrow smile.

"To the Tuck shop!" Tigger shouted.

The Flying Squirrels had yet to move. They were still frozen exactly where they were earlier.

"Well, looks like the Koloa's win invincibility this time. See you all at the camp fire ceremony tonight.

Chris walked off intent on editing the last few minutes of tape from the challenge. _"This is so going to rock V-Tube."_ Chris thought.

He failed to notice (read, he didn't care) however that the other team had yet to move.

End Chapter 9

AN: Well, how was it? I hope I didn't make this one too far out there. I swear I think that I was possessed by the essence of Izzy when I wrote this. Fellow Flying Squirrels! Please PM me your OC's vote for who gets eliminated on the next chapter! Also, before anyone gets huffed up about the song, last time I checked as long as you don't use seven lines from a song it's not copyright infringement, but if I'm wrong, I'll gladly write an even longer disclaimer from my next chapter. Please review! They help me write faster!


	10. Chapter 10: Loss and Gains!

TOTAL DRAMA TERRA

TOTAL DRAMA TERRA!

Chapter 10 Loss and Gains!

AN: Yep, it's time for some poor squirrels hopes of winning to become road kill. BTW there is an important notice at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, and never will. They are the property of Asaph "Ace" Fipke and made by Nerd Corps Entertainment, however I DO own Kai, the Shadow crystal and a portion this story. Also I do not own Total Drama Island, as it is the property of Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis and Teletoon,

Credits

As I said above, I only own a portion of this story; those portions are Kai, and his Shadow crystal. The rest belongs to the following.

Tigger and Aladd are the property of Mysgrl7.

Rondana is the creation of MissDedodakes.

Shadow and Griffy are the cool creations of ShadowQueen25.

Scarlett was created by the talented LoveFlame.

Marina is the creations of fellow gamer enthusiast Star Wars nut.

And last but certainly not least, Fate is the grand creation of ShadowHawk91

As earlier, vote off chapters will not be dedicated.

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

_Sound_

"**Dark Voice"** (Multi layered voice of MC from episode 2 of SH)

(CS) Confession Stall

The eleven campers who made up the team know as the Flying Squirrels sat around the fire pit. A few were disgruntled, one or two were afraid, but the overall mood was the same.

Shock.

Several hours ago they received the biggest smack down in the recorded history of dodge ball.

The game had been theirs.

They were winning squarely. (Though not fairly)

They had worked hard to overcome any and all obstacles in their path.

But there was just one thing they hadn't counted on, one little thing they had neglected to factor into their estimates.

Despite everything they had going for them, there was one thing that was against them.

Fate.

Literally, the girls name was appropriate. They were sure that nothing short of destiny itself could have stopped them. It seems that they had forgotten about its younger, but still just as dangerous sister.

So, now they sat around the fire waiting for Chris.

"Well, looks like you guys just got your first taste of defeat."

_Tisk tisk tisk_

"I was really expecting more out of you, but….here you are." Chris grinned at the camper's annoyance. "Now, here in my hands I hold ten fluffy, sugary bits of goodness. Ten of you will be staying here on Total Drama Terra, one of you will not. The camper that does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers never to return."

"E v e r."

"Now, I'll call you names in order of least votes to most, that way you'll get a general idea of what your team thinks of you, and how many people want you gone." Chris smiled. "Then I get to watch you run around and try to figure out who it is. Bonus!"

The campers rolled their eyes.

(CS)

"I know that he's supposed to make things more difficult for us and all, but I think he's enjoying his job a little too much." Shadow said facing a wall. (She still hadn't completely recovered from the incident earlier.)

(CS) End

"First, with no votes, Rodan, Suzi, Junko, Ravess, Starling and Kai." As he tossed each of the marshmallows out, Dark Ace and Piper looked around wearily trying to figure out who would have voted them off.

"Now, for those of you with one vote against them, Piper, Dark Ace and…." Chris grinned as he watched Shadow Dove and Repton shift uneasily.

"Shadow." He then tossed out marshmallows to the three campers who let out a breath of relief.

(CS)

"Who in their right frame of mind would have voted me! I did most of…no, I did ALL of the work! It must have been Piper out of spite for all the times I've kicked her 'friends' sorry rear all these years!" Dark Ace said crossing his arms.

(CS)

"I vote Dark Ace, I know that he's good and all, but if he's still here in late game I don't think any of us will stand a snowballs chance of winning. That and I can't wait to see the look on his face when he gets kick off." Rondana said dropping the scrap of paper into the box under the camera grinning like a certain blue furred Blizzarian.

(CS)

"Ok, who's the idiot that voted for me? I'm the only one on this team with the skills needed to make any half decent plans. It had to be Dark Ace, this must be his petty way at getting back at us for all the times we've foiled Larks schemes." Piper said blowing a stray hair out of her face.

(CS)

"There is no way that they will ever see this right? Well, I vote Piper. She's always picking on me, going on about how I'm not fast enough, or how I'm not good enough and shouldn't go out on missions. Uh, hello! She's only a few months older than me!" Shadow said dropping her own piece of paper into the box.

(CS) End

"Dove, Repton, you two received more votes than anyone else. One of you received three votes, the other received five." Chris once again paused for dramatic effect.

"Would you just hurry up and remove the weakling from our midst?" Repton said snarling.

At this Dove's head drooped. She knew that he spoke the truth, she was the weakest one on the team, and knew that more than likely she would be the first to go when her team lost.

Junko reached out and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave a small smile.

"What makes you so sure?" Chris grinned.

"Dove."

He threw the last marshmallow to the stunned girl.

"WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT! How?! How could SHE be chosen over ME?!" Repton turned to face his (former) team and glared.

"YOU!" He pointed out with one clawed hand at Starling, but before he could get up, she was once again flanked by both Suzi and Kai.

"You heard the bad guy, you lost, now beat it." Kai said gritting his teeth.

Suzi didn't say anything, but she was growling like a half rabid wolf.

"This is not over." Repton said shooting the woman one last death glare before turning to Dove. "And You! Your Days Are numbered!"

Junko had risen and placed himself between the raptor and the now trembling teen. "I think it's time that you left."

Reption gave one last snarl before leaving.

(CS)

"I'm just glad ol' lizard lips is gone, I know that the terra is neutral and all, but I still didn't trust him. Me, Suzi and Starling all took shifts staying up just to make sure he didn't try to make a pelt out of one of us." Kai said letting out a breath of relief.

(CS)

"Bout time we drop that hosier. I half expected to wake up one morning stuffed and mounted on some wall."

_Pop_

"Plus, now that he's gone, I can finally get some sleep." Suzi said rubbing some crust from her eyes.

(CS)

"Hopefully, now that Repton is gone, Suzi and Kai will stop treating me like a young child that needs to be protected. Seriously, I am two years older than Suzi, and five years older than Kai." Starling said somewhat grumpily.

(CS) End

"Well, now that we have that out of the way, you're free to return to your cabin. Good night!" Chris smiled as he waved and than walked off to his air conditioned and fully stocked trailer.

"Fate! Fate! Fate! Fate!" The team cheered while carrying both their star teammate and their bag of goodies to their cabin. While the Squirrels voted off one of their members, they had raided the Tuck shop, then went back to pillage it.

"Please put me down!" Fate squeaked. She was used to things being quiet, yes she had fought the Cyclonians many times before, but she was not used to being carried around like royalty.

"Just enjoy it while it lasts. You earned it." Aerrow said from somewhere below.

"Yeah, you creamed the entire team! I don't think I've ever seen Ace's face like that!" Tigger laughed.

Lark nodded upwards in affirmation. (It was the closest thing to a complement she had ever given.)

End Chapter 10

AN: Ok, like I said, this is kinda important. The next chapter might take a little while longer than the past few. This is due to the difficulty of the challenge, and because someone answered my request to do an omake a few chapters ago. If anyone else would like to do an omake, let me know ahead of time what you want to do so I can make the chapter fit with it. However, the chapters based on 'Phobia Factor' and 'Brunch of Disgustingness' are already reserved. If you want to do an omake, drop me a PM. Till next time, Please review and, Ja Ne!


	11. Chapter 11: Total Drama Idol!

TOTAL DRAMA TERRA

TOTAL DRAMA TERRA!

Chapter 11 Total Drama Idol!

AN: Oh boy, I think this might be the longest disclaimer ever written in the history of fanfiction. **Warning, the Disclaimer contains mega level spoilers for the chapter, so skip it if you don't want to ruin the entire chapter.**

…

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, and never will. They are the property of Asaph "Ace" Fipke and made by Nerd Corps Entertainment, I do not own anything relating to Yu-gi-oh, as it is the property of Naoyuki Kageyama, I do not own Teen Titans, it belongs to cartoon network and DC comics, I do not own any part of the series American Idol including its participants, I do not own any part of the Narutovers as it belongs to of Masashi Kishimoto, I do not own any part of the Starwars galaxy as it is the property of Lucasarts Unlimited, I do not own any season of Digimon, last time I checked it was the property of Bandai Entertainment, and lastly I do not own the songs: Devil went down to Georgia, In the Navy, or Girls just want to have fun, they respectively belong to The Charlie Daniels Band, The Village People, and Robert Hazard, however I DO own Kai, the Shadow crystal, all my custom renditions of the previously listed songs, and a portion this story. Also I do not own Total Drama Island, as it is the property of Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis and Teletoon,

Credits

As I said above, I only own a portion of this story; those portions are Kai, and his Shadow crystal. The rest belongs to the following.

Tigger and Aladd are the property of Mysgrl7.

Rondana is the creation of MissDedodakes.

Shadow and Griffy are the cool creations of ShadowQueen25.

Scarlett was created by the talented LoveFlame.

Marina is the creations of fellow gamer enthusiast Star Wars nut.

Fate is the grand creation of ShadowHawk91

Quasi guest starring will be LittleKuriboh's version of Yami/Yugi

_**EN: just to let you all know, Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series is for MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY! So please if you're under say, age 16 or so PLEASE don't go watch it! Archer doesn't want to get letters from angry mothers saying that he "corrupted" their children by introducing them to YGOTAS and its mature content (though he fails to remember it is posted on MY Account so I will most likely be getting said letters.) So seriously though the content is clean here, when it comes to the actual series, VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED! **_

This chapter is dedicated to 15animefreak15. Who was very understanding, and extremely patient with enduring my technical limitations while helping by writing the omake for this chapter. So you had better give them credit where it is due!

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

_Sound_

"**Dark Voice"** (Multi layered voice of MC from episode 2 of SH)

(CS) Confession Stall

"Welcome to Total Drama Terra! (Narrated by Chris)

"Last week, after enjoying a nice relaxing breakfast two of the campers had their past come back to haunt them in the form of demented former babysitters. We got to see Kai learning to ride with training wheels, and Lark in a puffy pink dress. The two left and consoled each other in their mutual embarrassment before returning for the days challenge."

"A high school bully favorite, War ball."

"It started out with the Flying Squirrels making hamburger meat out of the Koloa's. Dark Ace took the lead in stomping them flat with his mad skills, but met resistance in the form of his current employer Lark, who turned out to be a living legend of the sport."

"Dark Ace and Shadow were able to turn the tides of the battle, but it was Shadow's fall that ultimately nearly cost the Koloa's the game, as well as some pretty hefty medical bills."

"Ouch" (Shows scene where Lark was hit by "Rasengan" ball)

"Victory was within the Squirrels grasp, but in the end it was Fate that turned out to be against them."

"Literally, I mean, come on people. It's her name, get it?"

"Anyways, Fate struck out all seven members of the Flying Squirrels in one totally awesome display of pure PWNAGE!"

"We then witnessed our most dramatic campfire ceremony yet when Repton turned out to be the biggest loser."

"What will happen this week when the campers face their most terrifying challenge yet? Will they be able to survive though another one of my challenges? I hope so, because I've still got plenty more left in store for them. Find out now on."

"Total! Drama! Terra!"

Silence

It was such a beautiful thing Lark thought to herself. The past few weeks the young ruler had experienced more emotions than she had in her entire life thus far. Never before had she been so embarrassed and humiliated, while at the same time she had never had so much fun.

Growing up as a noble, her every day followed a ridged narrow path. But here, she realized that despite being powerless politically, and at the mercy of a game show host crueler than the last five generations of her family put together, she was enjoying herself. If, for no other reason than she could sleep in and get up whenever she felt like doing so. Yes there were the challenges, but those were only held once every three days. The other two days the campers had off to do as they pleased.

It was surprising really. The two sides maintained a peaceful coexistence, playing on the same side in some cases.

Never would she have ever thought that the day would come that she and Aerrow would be able to have a peaceful conversation outside of battle. The thought of ever seeing Dark Ace and his daughter get along like a normal family was something she had only thought of as a joke to pass time. And by the Oracle stone, she would have thought herself dead before finding common ground with Kai.

But none of that mattered right now. Right now everything was quiet, peaceful, and tranquil. The young ruler allowed a content smile to spread across her face.

_Submarine dive horn!_

"Attention campers! Wakkie wakkie! It's six a.m. Time to get up for today's totally awesome challenge!" Chris's voice was called out over the intercom system.

Lark groaned knowing that the last vestiges of sleep she had been clinging to were now completely out of her reach.

(CS)

"When this is over, I will see to it personally that Chris MacClean takes a long walk of a short plank into the wastelands." Lark said while trying to hold back a massive yawn.

(CS) End

"Suzi. I thought you said you were going to take care of him." Kai mumbled from underneath his pillow.

"I did. But he apparently can pick locks." Suzi said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What did you do?" Piper asked from her top bunk.

(CS)

"Last night, or was it early this morning? Doesn't really matter, anyways, I swapped out all the locks on Chris's trailer, and installed a few new ones. My intention was to force him to eat the same slop he forces us to eat, but it looks like that didn't work out eh?" Suzi smiled sleepily to the camera.

(CS) End

"Come on slowpokes! Time to go go go go!" Shadow shouted from the doorway before zipping out again.

_Groan_

"Who gave Shadow coffee?" Piper asked banging her head on the beds wooden post.

"I did!" Tigger laughed from outside. "Payback for Junko's snoring!" She called out before running to catch up to her friend.

"I'm going to kill her." Dark Ace mumbled as he woke from the depths of slumber. His normally red eyes were now doing a grand impression of Oblivion crystals.

"Careful, that might be your future niece in law." Rondana joked.

A few minutes later the two teams were seated in two sets of bleachers before a stage with a single microphone in the center. Chris then walked up wearing his usual smile, so the campers all shared the same basic thought.

"_Were screwed..."_

"Morning campers, and welcome to our one of a kind, extreme outdoors amphitheater!" Chris's voice echoed. "Today you will be participating in a summer camp favorite, the talent show."

Everyone looked around nervously.

"Sing, dance, juggle, do whatever you want, so long as it's legal." When he said this, Chris pointed at the spot where Suzi-Lu, Kai and Dark Ace were sitting.

Kai shrugged his shoulders, Dark Ace snorted and Suzi kicked the bleacher in front of her out of disappointment.

"You will have eight hours to choose the three campers that you feel will best represent your team. You can have more than one person up at a time, but it will count against your total of three. So, say if Piper and Starling were to sing a duet, that would count as two of your total three."

At this point Tigger raised her hand.

"Yes Pooh?"

Several days ago, Chris gave up picking on Rondana since she apparently no longer cared about his calling her Rodan. Since then he decided to pick on Tigerlily by calling her names from various children's storybooks.

Tigger didn't mind it so much; Aladd on the other hand had to be restrained.

"How will we be judged?" Tigger asked not even noticing the fact that it was taking both Aerrow and Snipe to hold back the ravenous Aladd, who was currently foaming at the mouth.

"A very good question, It would be unfair to have you judged by the nonparticipants, since I'm pretty sure they wouldn't give the opposing team a fair score. Originally Chef Hatchet was going to judge you guys via Chef-o-meter." Chris pointed at the sign with a series of lights that made a bar graph.

"Why isn't he now?" Piper asked, trying not to sound nosey, but failing miserably.

"Weeellllll… apparently someone put marbles under the welcome mat of my trailer. Fortunately for me, my alarm didn't go off this morning, and he came to wake me. So he's kind of out of it at the moment." Chris explained.

Nobody noticed Rondana snapping her fingers in disappointment.

(CS)

"Dang, I thought I had him. Oh well, there's always next time right?" At this point Rondana's grin grew slightly more menacing.

(CS) End

_**Someplace… far far away…**_

"Master Yoda, is something troubling you?"

"Great pain, and suffering I sense. Awakened a great darkness has. Not seen in many generations has it been." The small green alien's voice was full of grief, and just a touch of sorrow for whatever poor soul was responsible for bringing this upon themselves.

_**Back to TDT**_

"So, since Master Chef is currently eating through a straw, I called in a few favors, pulled a few strings and got you some replacement judges." Chris grinned when he saw that the campers look slightly relieved, which in turn made them even more nervous than before.

"Who are they?" Ravess asked eyeing the man wearily.

"Oh, I'm sure that a few of you might recognize them. I'll give you a few hints. One of them is royalty." Chris grinned at Marina.

Marina's face paled. _"No, he wouldn't bring Zelda into this would he?...He would."_

"One of them is the nearly undefeated champion of extreme gameage." As Chris said this he was looking at Suzi-Lu.

Suzi blanched. _"NOOOO! I came here to get away from Billy!"_

"And the last one is the single most evil and malevolent being to ever walk the face of this world….or any other world."

Everyone stared at Chris.

_Cricket chip_

Chris's smile slipped into a frown. "Dude's, it's not me."

Kai, Starling, and Suzi turned white as ghosts._ "They got Kai's mom!"_

Aladd and Tgger shared the same, but slightly different thought. _"They got Tigger's mom!"_

Shadow and Rondana's thoughts were completely different. _"Gasp! They got Bingles?! RUN!"_

"I don't see anyone here. Where are they?" Aerrow asked calmly. He was pretty sure that all of this was just a bluff, and he had just called it.

"Oh, you want to meet them?" Chris asked genuinely surprised. He had thought that they would go about their business and choose who was going to represent their teams.

Everyone nodded _Yes_.

"Alright." Chris took a few steps back. After biting his thumb, he performed a quick series of hand signs that ended with him slamming his open palm on the stage. "Summoning jutsu! Darkness, Emo, Evil trio!"

A plum of purplish smoke filled the area. When it cleared three dark figures emerged.

The first one looked like an average teenage girl. That is until she lowered the hood of her dark blue cloak. Her hair was a dark purple color, which was not so odd around Atmos. Her skin however was a light ash grey color, which was unheard of. She looked mildly surprised, but upon seeing Chris her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

The second to emerge was….bazaar, even by Atmosian standards. Though it was not all that uncommon for people the have, spiky, brightly colored hair, it was unheard of for anyone to have spiky, multi-colored hair that was twice the size of their head. The second was a teen male dressed in what appeared to be a leather battle suite, complete with platform military boots. Around his neck was what several would have guessed to be the ultimate in all that is bling, a fist sized gold triangular medallion. None of this was noticed though; everyone was staring at his hair. Red, blond and black… all at once!

"Uh, did you stick your finger in a wall socket or something?" Aladd asked, garnering a deathly glare from what the others later nicknamed 'the man-child'.

The last to emerge was the biggest surprise yet.

Standing at six foot two, and dressed in a black sweatshirt with jeans stood.

A normal everyday human.

There was absolutely nothing about him that would make you think that he was anything more than an average everyday human…

Lark, Dark Ace, Fate, Rondana and Kai however, all felt a large hole tear open in their stomachs. They knew that whoever this third man was, he was evil incarnate.

"Well, here they are, you judges for the-" Chris was cut off.

"YOU AGAIN! YOU IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" The teen boy (who voice was deeper than Dark Ace's) shouted at Chris.

Chris seemed to be deep in thought for a moment, but shrugged his shoulders, as if to say no and he didn't care.

"I was in the middle of a duel! And by warping me out, you made me lose by disqualification! I've lost my title of "King of Games" thanks to you!" The teen snarled, and then paled before dropping to his knees. "Oh by Anubis no. With Tea as the new King of games, they'll replace all the promotions for Duel Academy and my hair gel commercials with PSA's on friendship. YOU'VE DESTROYED MY ENTIRE WORLD!" He shouted before being enveloped in a gold light.

"Uh, Pharaoh's not very happy at the moment, but I'll fill in for him." The same boy (who now almost sounded like a girl) said.

"What the! What happened to your hair! And your voice! And how did you shrink by a full foot?!" Rondana shouted.

"What are you talking about? I'm the same now as I was when I arrived here?" He replied looking genuinely confused.

"No you're not! You were a foot taller, and your hair was sticking up, and you sounded like somebody cool! And what was that light?!" Suzi asked jumping up poking the small boy in the chest.

"Really, I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing's changed. If I shrank by a foot then my pants would be longer, see." He pulled at the material and showed that they were in fact fitting him perfectly. "so it's safe to say that I'm perfectly normal, and I don't have the spirit of a 5000 year old pharaoh in my necklace…"

Aladd of course was paying more attention to the female of the trio. "So, you from around here? He asked flirtingly.

The girl looked at him as though he had grown a second head. "Right….step away from me now, of I will throw you into the ocean." She replied with a monotone voice.

"Aw, I bet you couldn't do that..AAHHHHHHHHH!!" Aladd was enveloped in a field of black energy and thrown into a nearby tree, lifted up, then slammed into the ground over and over.

(CS)

"This girl, I like." Lark said with a large grin.

(CS)

"Seriously, when is he ever going to learn?" Tigger was about to continue when a voice was heard shouting from outside.

"Never!"

Tigger shook her head before leaving the stall.

(CS) End

The others watched in shock, well, aside from Lark, Suzi, and Chris, who were now sitting in lawn chairs with jumbo tubs of popcorn.

"Ok, that one scares me." Shadow said taking a few steps back.

When she was finally finished, (and Aladd was knocked out) Chris introduced them. "The lovely lady with the wicked temper is Miss Rachael Roth; I guess you could say that I was her father's right hand man for a couple of years back in the day." The girl looked over the campers with a mixture of boredom and disdain.

"Next, we have Yugi Moto, currently ex-King of Games and ultimately the one responsible for getting me stuck here with my dead end job." The teen stepped forward and gave a slight bow before turning to Chris.

"I warned you, but you're the one that challenged me to a Shadow Game in the first place. This is your fault grave-robber not mine." He said sternly.

Ignoring the comment, Chris walked up to the third one and held out his hand. "Hey Simon, long time no see, how's it going." The two knocked knuckles together before turning to face the campers. "People, I want you to meet someone very important to me. This is Simon Cowell, we met back in collage, what? Fifteen years ago?"

"That sounds reasonable." The man replied. The campers were horrified to see that he wore the same small evil grin as Chris did when thinking about torturing puppies.

"Anyways, we're pretty much brothers, and I hope that you guys wont mind, but while your getting ready and practicing, we'll be floating around."

At this point the two groups split up heading into different directions.

"Hey, want to play a children's card game?" Yugi asked Rachel. His smile brimming with hope, happiness, innocence and joy.

The girl seemed to mull it over for a minute before shrugging her shoulders. "I've got nothing better to do." With that the two walked out to the beach area.

"Super Special Awesome!" Yugi exclaimed.

_**With the Flying Squirrels**_

"So, any volunteers or are we going straight to the draft?" Piper asked sitting on one of the bleachers in front of the stage.

"Well, I can do a Wallop folk roar." Junko said raising his hand.

"NO!" Piper shouted. When she saw that everyone was staring at her she added. "It wouldn't be fair to the others; we need to see what they can do first." She said nervously.

Dove held up her hand. "I con play the spoons." She said sheepishly.

Piper groaned. "This might take awhile." She said rubbing her temples.

_**With the Cuddly Koloa's**_

"Does anyone on this team have anything worth showing off?" Lark asked looking down at her clipboard full of notes.

"Well, I can do a ventriloquist act with Radarr." Aerrow offered.

The others just stared at him stupefied.

(CS)

"What? It's not that bad! Besides its actually pretty funny to watch." Aerrow said defensively.

(CS) End

_Groan_ "This is going to be a _long_ day, I know it." Lark said slamming her head onto the table she was sitting at.

"I can juggle swords." Marina said tapping her chin thoughtfully.

Lark quickly jumped back up. "NO! Last time you did that it almost killed me!"

"Oh come on, that was what? Seven? Eight? Years ago. I've been practicing." She said proudly puffing out her chest.

"Well, might as well give it a go." Lark said motioning to go ahead.

_**Back with Yugi) and Rachel**_

"Ok, since I've never played you before, I'll go easy on you and let you go first." The young boy said smiling as he deployed his duel disk.

"Your funeral." Rachel replied in the same monotone voice she had been speaking in since arriving. Her 'duel disk' was an ebony carved bird wing.

"Ok, to start things off, I'll summon Watapon in defense mode!" As the boy shouted out its name, a mass of white fur appeared on the field making a cooing sound.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "You know, you should never underestimate an opponent, epically one that you're unfamiliar with." Though her tone was still monotone, you could hear a slight mocking ring to it.

"_Hmm, so many ways so little time."_ She drew her card and grinned. "I'll start with Shard of Self: Rage." A cloaked figure similar to herselfappeared, only it was red, had four eyes, and was chained to a pillar. "Then I'll pass."

Yugi grinned. Though unfamiliar with the card summoned, he could thankfully read. So he knew it had zero attack points and defense points. So, without any further thought, he decided to go easy on the girl.

Big mistake…

"Watapon attack!"

When the puff ball connected with the cloaked figure, it exploded into a poof of fur, leaving him dumbfounded.

"Thank you, Shard of Self: Rage can only be freed by an opponents attack." Her face was passive, but you could hear the mocking tone grow.

_**With Chris and Simon**_

"So let me see if I have this straight. You made them jump off a thousand foot cliff into shark infested water the day they got here?" Simon asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it was totally awesome! Watch this!" Chris popped a message crystal into his MCP and fast forwarded it to Finn's jump.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!"

"Oh, I'd hate to be him!" Simon said hissing at the poor lad's pain.

"Dude, you don't know the half of it." Chris switched to a second crystal, this one titled, 'Finn's Falls' As soon as it started, Mozart's 'Joy to the world' started playing and the two watched every injury that Finn sustained in his six day tenure on the terra.

_**Back with the Squirrels**_

"COME ON PEOPLE! SOMEONE HERE HAS GOT TO BE ABLE TO DO SOMETHING!" Piper shouted waking everyone up.

"Hey! What's wrong with my playing? Kai liked it!" Rondana shouted pointing at the single person still awake in the bleachers.

"That's because he's weird. Rondana, your piano music put everyone else to sleep." She said motioning to everyone else in the team.

Sure enough, they were out like lights. Dark Ace was slumped over with his face in the bowl of oatmeal he had brought with him for breakfast, Dove was using Junko as a pillow, Starling too had fallen asleep but was propped up by her elbows. The most interesting one in the group though was Junko.

Junko was curled into the fetal position sucking his thumb.

"You people have no respect for the classical arts!" She shouted stomping away from the stage.

"Hey, I can." Before she could even finish, Piper cut Suzi off.

"For the sixth and final time, NO! You are not going to do impressions of the other Sky Knights!" Piper shouted.

Suzi and Kai both snapped their fingers.

_**With the Koloa's**_

"STOP! DEAR LORD STOP!" Lark shouted covering her ears and eyes while rocking back and forth.

Stork was about halfway through his 'doom song' when she yelled out.

"That was the most depressing thing I've ever heard! Go, get some help!" She shouted while shivering to herself and muttering under her breath._ 'All that isn't true, life is good, life is great."_

"I can sing Disney songs!" Tigger shouted jumping up from her seat.

Aladd shivered at the memories of waking to "A whole new world" and "Under the sea" the first time Tigger stayed at the Rock Hearts HQ

"Ooooooookaaaaay, how old did you say you were?" Lark asked raising an eyebrow.

_**Back to the duel**_

Yugi was stunned. Currently he was receiving the whopping of a life time, but the girl carried on as though she was reading the newspaper. He had nothing fielded, while her side was full. After 'releasing' Rage, she played a field spell called 'Green Annoyance' with was nothing more than a flower filled field with some little green elf running around telling corny knock knock jokes. However, for every turn that it was in play, Rage gained another one thousand attack points, he currently doubted that even one of the God cards could save him.

Rachel was calm, cool and collected, on the outside. On the inside however, she was laughing like a madwoman. _"No wonder Dick and Vic like having Garfield around so much, it really is fun to wax the floor with someone at their own game."_

_**With Chris and Simon**_

Simon and Chris were clutching their sides howling with laughter. They had just finished the two hour tape and were still trying to recover.

"Oh wait, you've got to see this one!" Chris pulled out a second one that was simply titled 'Harrier'.

_**Back with the Squirrels**_

"Hey Shadow, cant you like sing, really gooAOOWOW!" Kai was jumping on one foot while holding the other.

Said girl was giving him a death glare.

"Well, I can sing, but I would need someone else to play music, or a karaoke machine." Piper said thinking out loud.

"I can sing, and play." The group turned to see Ravess standing with an oddly shaped string instrument.

"You can actually play the violin?" Piper asked, before muttering under her breath. "And here I thought you could only play the bow."

"I heard that, and this is not a violin, it's a fiddle." She replied sitting down with a grin.

The others raised an eyebrow, but leaned forward anyways to listen.

_**With the Koloa's**_

"TELL ME THAT SOMEONE ON THIS TEAM HAS SOME KIND OF TALENT!" Lark shouted. Getting up she grabbed Scarlett by the shirt and lifted her several inches off the ground with one hand. **"Tell me what you can do… now!"**

The frightened girl stuttered. "I I I I I c-can p-play t-the guitar..."

At this Aladd hopped up. "I can play base!

Stork reached up with one hand. "Uh, I can do drums."

Everyone looked at him blankly.

"What? You thought I just came up with my Doom Song on the fly? It was a hit before half of you were even born." He replied blowing a lock of hair out of his face.

"It would be a bit of a risk, I mean, if all three of you go up there at once, it would be our only shot, do you think you could pull it off? Marina asked somewhat doubtful.

"Hey trust me, what could possibly go wrong?" Aladd said slinging an arm around Tigger.

"And now you jinxed it." Fate said from the top bleacher, startling Aladd.

"AAH! Don't do that! I swear your doing it on purpose!" Aladd shouted.

(CS)

"Well what do you know, he's not entirely clueless after all." Fate said dryly.

(CS) End

_**Back to the Duel**_

The battle had gone back and forth. Yugi was lucky that Rage had not been immune to trap cards; otherwise he would have died a long time ago. He was however beginning to suspect that the girl was toying with him. No matter what he did, she stopped then topped. He finally removed the field spell Green Annoyance, after Rage reached six hundred thousand attack points; by playing the fusion only field spell. Imagine his surprise when she fused the various Shards of Self into Raven the White, which tore Slifer the Sky Dragon a new one before turning it into a pair of boots and matching belt. Deciding to try and limit what she could use, he tried various exclusive-zone field spells, none of which slowed her down in the least. The worst of which was the Ritual summons only field. As bad as 'Shard of Self' was, her daddy was ten times worst. After nearly eight hours of playing, he finally had her.

Or so he thought.

Currently, both were down to one hundred life points. Yami was pleased, (Yugi pleaded with him to switch out after the second turn) knowing that he was going to win. He had fielded Uria, Lord of the Searing Flame, and since most of his deck was currently in the graveyard, it had nine hundred thousand attack points. Rachel, only had three monsters left on the field, all of which looked like non-babyfied droids.

It was her last turn.

Drawing the last card of her deck she looked up with the same blank expression she had worn the entire day. 'If you surrender now, I wont embarrass you on national television." She said frankly.

Yami laughed. "I've won; there is nothing you can do to win. Finish your turn so I can finish you." He boasted proudly.

"I warned you. First I play Polymerzation to fuse T-Car, T-Sub and R-Cycle." The car split into two and connected to the sub before the motorcycle landed on top to form the head. "Into Titan's GoBot Five." _0/0_

"A fusion card with no attack or defense points?" Yami asked almost laughing. "you might as well have put Mokuba on the field."

"Oh, it has plenty, five hundred points for every Titan in the graveyard." If you looked closely, you could see a small smirk on her face.

The large mecha glowed as both its attack points and defense points rose to eight hundred thousand.

"You're still a hundred thousand short." Yami quipped.

"Did I say I was done yet? Next I play limiter removal, which doubles its attack points."

The towering behemoth roared (despite not having a mouth) as its attack points sky rocketed.

Yami grinned. "As much as I've enjoyed this, I'm afraid that it ends here. I play Battle Fusion! Which allows me to add your monsters attack points to my own!"

Rachel yawned, still playing the part of a board girl kicking a boys butt at his own game. "Still my turn." She then held up a familiar card.

Battle Fusion.

Yami's eyes bulged.

Once again the towering behemoth roared as the attack point counter on Rachel's duel disk fell off. Yami had nearly wet himself and Rachel was now smiling wildly.

"Hm, I still have one card left, might as well use it. I play Super Polymerzation." She said holding the card up to the sky calmly as several lightning bolts struck around her.

_**Back with Chris andSimon**_

"How can anyone…" Simon couldn't finish the sentence; it was as though his brain was stuck in neutral. In all the years he had been in show business, he had never before seen anything like Harrier.

Chris however was on the floor laughing.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion that rocked the terra.

Chris and Simon ran to the amphitheater, and when they arrived, they found Rachel sitting calmly in one of the three chairs seated behind a table before the stage.

"Hey, where's Yugi?" Chris asked looking around.

Looking over her shoulder, the girl pointed behind them.

Turning around they saw the boy standing with a dumbfounded expression on his face mumbling incoherently.

"What happened?!" Aerrow came bursting through the woods.

"He wanted to play some card game, so I played." Rachel replied with her usual monotone voice.

"What's going on?" Dark Ace asked as The Flying Squirrels came walking up from the camp. (They were the smart ones, after all, who runs to the source of an explosion?)

"Well, would you look at that, time to get this show on the road." Chris said looking at his watch.

Yugi and Simon joined Rachel at the table as Chris climbed up onto the stage and taped the microphone.

"Ok, welcome to the Total Drama Terra, Extravaganza Talent Show!" _(Techno music plays and spot lights spin around the stage)_

First up, from our current underdogs the Flying Squirrels, Ravess!" A few of the campers clapped, but most just watched with a half-bored expression, that is until Ravess walked on stage.

Gone was the normal form fitting body suite, instead she was wearing a denim jacket over a white short sleeved shirt and a pair of whitewash jeans. The finishing touches were the large belt buckle, hat, and of course boots.

The judges were the first to recover as she pulled out her instrument.

Several members of the Kola's snickered, thinking that they had this one in the bag.

Snipe however paled.

(CS)

"Mom wanted us to be musicians, so she made us take lessons for almost fifteen years. Sis is wicked with anything on strings; but because of my hands, all I could ever play was drums or the triangle." Snipe added slightly miffed.

(CS) End

Ravess placed a small microphone on her jackets neckline before nodding to someone back stage.

_Country music starts_

Dark Ace went down to Atmosia

He was looking for a gem to steal

He was in a bind

Cause Lark's plans were way behind

And Carver had failed to seal the deal

When he came upon this young man

Ridding his skimmer hot to trot

And the Dark Ace jumped

Upon his ride

And said "boy let me tell you what!

I guess you should know it

But I'm a duelist too

And if you care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you

Now you fight a pretty good fight boy

But give this Ace his due

I'll bet this here sword of old

Against the Aurora stone

Cause I know that I'm better than you

The boy said my name's Aerrow

And it's no sin

I'll take your bet

And you'r gonna regret

Cause I'm the best there's ever been.

Aerrow rosin your daggers and fight hard

Cause Cyclonia's broke loose in Atmosia and the Ace deals the cards

And if you win you'll get this rusty sword of old

But if you loose Ace'll get the stone.

Dark Ace pulled his blade

And he said I'll start this show

And fire flew from his fingertips

As he rosined up his blade ready to go

Then he pulled back his arm swung hard

And it made a sic evil hiss

And a band of Talons joined in

And it sounded something like this

_Stomps foot several times while continuing to play_

Everyone with the exception of Snipe was stunned. The woman's voice had dropped by several octaves, and her hand glided the bow across the instrument as though it were glass.

Aladd elbowed Aerrow in the side to get his attention. "Hey, who knew she was a base?"

When the Ace finished

Aerrow said your pretty good old man

Just stay on your ride over there

And I'll show you how we do things here

He hopped on Ace's ride

Got knocked off only to glide

Ace almost got you shouting your mine!

Beaten back and down before time to dine

Radarr saved you with a chicken thrown

Piper came shouting

No friend no

_Playing speeds up_

"She really is good isn't she?" Shadow asked her father, still marveling at the woman on stage.

"Did she just call me old?" He asked not hearing a word Shadow had said.

Aerrow bowed his head

Because he knew that he'd been beat

And fell down to lay

on the ground at Piper's feet

Dark Ace said just come on back

If you ever want to try again

I've done told you once you little kid

I'm the best theirs ever been

He hopped on Ace's ride

Got knocked off only to glide

Ace almost got you shouting your mine!

Beaten back and down before time to dine

Radarr saved you with a chicken thrown

Piper came shouting

No friend no

She finished with a flourish before getting up and taking a bow.

Pretty much everyone except Aerrow (for the retelling of his greatest defeat) and Dark Ace (for being called old) clapped.

"Not bad. I wouldn't buy the CD, but I wouldn't change the station if it came on the radio. I give it five point five." Rachel said as she yawned.

"It was pretty good, been awhile since I've seen anything like it. I would say a solid six." Simon said, surprising Chris since he had never known the man to give anything over a four.

"It was horrible! Five minutes and not a single mention of any card games? That was the most-" Yami stopped to listen as Chris whispered something to him. "Really? None at all? Man this dimension sucks! Ok, I take back what I said earlier. It was horrible, because I hate country music and so does everybody else. I give it one and a half Dark Magicians."

Everyone looked at him oddly for a moment.

"Well Ravess, looks like you've given your team a good head start, thirteen out of a possible thirty, almost half, not bad. "

Ravess gave another bow before getting off the stage.

"Ok, the Cuddly Koloa's will only be doing a single act, so were going to let them go last for dramatic effect. Next up for the Flying Squirrels, Piper!"

Said bluenett poked her head out of the curtain then pulled back in before walking out nervously in what looked like a school girl outfit.

Aladd whistled, and was quickly hit over the head by both Aerrow and Tigger.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Piper started tapping her foot to a beat and a few seconds later the music started.

_(Pop music)_

My mother asks when you gonna live your life right,

it's not a girls place to fight

Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones

And girls they want to have fun

Oh girls just want to have fun

The alarm sounds in the middle of the night

Cyclonis is on the move and we've got her in sight

Mother yells how much longer will you fight

But girls they want to have fun

Oh girls just want to have fun

That's all really want

Some fun

Each day after the fight is won

To some girls this is fun

Oh girls just want to have fun

Some boys take a beautiful girl

And hid her thinking she's to weak to fight the world

I want to be one who fights in the sun

To some girls this is our fun

Oh girls just want to have fun

They want to have fun,

They just want to have fun…

When she finished, Piper was painting for breath and blushing red from head to toe, but she stayed up on the stage and waited for the judges ruling.

(CS)

"I may not listen to much in the way of Pop, but she did pretty good out there." Starling said looking slightly uncomfortable. "But I haven't the slightest clue why she would have chosen _that_ particular song." She added.

(CS) End

"That was…interesting. But in the future, you should stick with what you're comfortable doing. I give it a four." Rachel said as she watched the girl twitch nervously.

"I disagree with Miss Roth. I think you did admirably. If a person sticks to doing what they feel confident in doing, they never improve or reach the next stage of development. I give the performance an eight." Piper's face lit up, she was nervous, but at the same time happy that she had done it.

"I agree, a person must move outside their zone of comfort to become stronger, and while I can tell that you probably are about to faint from sheer nerves alone, I say that the performance was very nice, it actually reminds me of back home, like when Joey proves numerous time that he's worth something by beating total strangers at card games! I give you four Dark Magicians and two Dark Magician Girls."

Once again everyone was dumbfounded by the grading scale, but accepted that it must mean that she did good since he was smiling.

"Alright Piper, very nice. You've given your team a boost. Eighteen out of thirty, very nice. The Koloa's better have some major mojo to top that, now get off my stage." Chris shoved Piper, who had been standing and waving to the cameras, off the stage and onto Aerrow.

"Opps, sorry bout that." Piper giggled as she got up.

Aerrow of course was frozen in place, having not moved a muscle since she had come out on stage.

(CS)

"AUGH! I cant believe that I just froze up and sat there like an idiot!" Aerrow shouted.

"I can!" Aladd's muffled voice could be heard from outside.

"Hey! This is supposed to be private! Don't make me come out there!" Aerrow shouted back.

"Oh? And just what are you going to do? Hit me with a toilet plunger?" He fired back.

Aerrow looked around and found something better.

The toilet brush

Grinning, he grabbed it and ran outside.

(CS) End

Dark Ace and Aladd snickered at this before each was wacked over the head by Tigger.

"Psst Kai, what are we going to do?" Suzi hissed between her teeth.

"Exactly what we originally planed to do in the first place." Kai said getting up and heading to the stage.

(CS)

"Thanks to Piper, we actually had a pretty good chance at winning. My job was to hit the other team hard and make sure they couldn't get up to fight back. I have no regrets for my actions." Kai said calmly as he went to get out.

"Hey! Who locked this thing from the outsi…Oh you have got to be…CHRIS! I'm going to kill you! Who the heck puts a quarter lock on the inside of the stall!" Kai shouted banging on the door before finally kicking it down."

(CS) End

"Ok, last up for the Flying Squirrels, Kai!" Chris then jumped off the stage not knowing what the older teen might do, and not wanting to be caught in the middle of anything that might be dangerous.

The teen walked out onto the stage and smiled. "I hope you enjoy this performance, as it has taken me quite some time to put together."

_Poof_

In a cloud of smoke, he disappeared.

"What is this? Some kind of lame magic show? I don't want to be reminded of the Battle City Arc ever again!" Yami said already not liking the act despite it not having even started.

_**Poof**_

A large plume of smoke covered the stage and five silhouettes emerged into five very familiar forms, but…they were not exactly normal.

The first, and most easily recognized was Aerrow, but rather than the flight suit he normally wore, he was wearing what looked like a police uniform, followed by him was Aladd dressed in cutoff jeans with a red and black plaid shirt and bright yellow hard hat. After him was Stork who was the perfect match for Ravess wearing blue jeans, chaps, a red shirt and black cowboy hat? The next to emerge was Radarr. The poor Skymonkey had on a full Indian Chief War headdress. The last to emerge caused everyone's eyes to bug out.

It was Finn.

Clad in a leather biker outfit, complete with a chain for a belt and a spiked bikers helmet.

Suzi, Marina and Lark who were busy snapping as many shots as they could with Kodak crystals, Piper, Tigger and Scarlett were drooling, and everyone else was in shock.

It was at this time that a fast pace techno song started up, quickly followed by the group singing. (Special AN: Aerrow Solo **Everone together**)

Where can you find pleasure  
Search all Atmosis for treasure  
Learn crystal technology  
Where can you begin to make your dreams all come true  
Above the land or sea  
Where can you learn to fly  
Play in sports and skydive  
Study fighting techniques  
Sign up for the big band  
Or sit in the grandstand  
When your squad and others meet

**As a Sky Knight**  
Yes, you can fly the seven sky's  
**As a Sky Knight**  
Yes, you can put your mind at ease  
**As a Sky Knight**  
Come on now, people, make a stand  
**As a Sky Knight, As a Sky Knight**  
Can't you see we need a hand  
**As a Sky Knight**  
Come on, protect the motherland  
**As a Sky Knight**  
Come on and join your fellow man  
**As a Sky Knight**  
Come on people, and make a stand  
**As a Sky Knight, as a Sky Knight, as a Sky Knight, as a Sky Knight**

**They want you, they want you  
They want you as a new recruit**

If you like adventure  
Don't you wait to enter  
The recruiting office fast  
Don't you hesitate  
There is no need to wait  
They're signing up new airmen fast  
I proved you cant be too young  
To join up today  
Bout don't you worry 'bout a thing  
For I'm sure there will be  
Always a good squad  
Keeping the terra's free

**As a Sky Knight**  
Yes, you can fly the seven sky's  
**As a Sky Knight**  
Yes, you can put your mind at ease  
**As a Sky Knight**  
Come on now, people, make a stand  
**As a Sky Knight, As a Sky Knight**  
Can't you see we need a hand  
**As a Sky Knight**  
Come on, protect the motherland  
**As a Sky Knight**  
Come on and join your fellow man  
**As a Sky Knight**  
Come on people, and make a stand  
**As a Sky Knight, as a Sky Knight, as a Sky Knight, as a Sky Knight**

**They want you, they want you  
They want you as a new recruit  
**

Who me?

**They want you, they want you  
They want you as a new recruit**

But, but but I'm afraid of flying.  
Hey, hey look  
Man, I get airsick even watchin' it on TV!

**They want you, they want you as a Sky Knight**

Oh my goodness.  
What am I gonna do on a carrier?

**They want you, they want you as a Sky Knight**

The group then vanished into the same plume of smoke they came from leaving everyone laughing in stitches, stunned, or in Stork's case, crying in the corner.

In the middle of all this, Kai and Chris were having a hard time just trying to stand on the stage. They both leaned on each other for support while laughing up a storm.

"Aerrow! We've got a problem!" Lark hissed snapping the redhead out of his momentary daze.

"Ok, that does it for the Flying Squirrels, Judges, what did you think?"

"My eyes, they burn!" Rachel had pulled her cloak down to her chin trying to cover her face. It was hard to tell if she was crying, laughing, or both. "The monkey!" She managed to get out between gasps before pulling her hood back revealing that she, like Chris and Kai, weas laughing like a hyena. When she finally calmed down, she looked up at the golden eyed youth. "I give it a seven." She then leaned back into her chair with a small smirk on her face.

"While my expertise is music, I understand that you some how had to make the illusions we saw performing. However, I don't feel that this was an appropriate use of those talents, and that this was more or less an attempt to knock the other team's legs out from under them so to say, which while in my book is good business, it is also happens to be bad sportsmanship. I give it a four out of respect for the effort you put into it." Simon said.

For the first time since meeting, Chris and Kai shared the same thought. _"Dude get a sense of humor."_

"That…that was the most pathetic thing I have ever seen in my life, and I've been watching Joey duel for almost eleven years now. What you did was distasteful, disrespectful, and above all cruel! It was almost as painful as 4Kidz! I give this no points!"

"Well, you heard the judges; you earned eleven out of a possible thirty points, though if I were judging this thing, it probably would have gotten a perfect score. For what it's worth, personally, I though it was awesome. Judges, you have one last act to watch, then the campers will have the rest of the day to vote off who they want gone. Ok, for the final performance, and the Cuddly Koloa's only chance at pulling this off, we have Scarlett, Aladd, and Stork!

"Uh, one second please!" Lark called from behind the stage.

They were in trouble, big time.

Due to the little performance earlier, they were now two members down. Stork was rocking back and forth mumbling doom, and Scarlett…..

Scarlett was still drooling at the now vacant spot that the Finn illusion had been occupying.

"Ideas people?!" Lark shouted as loud as she could while still whispering.

"I can do drums." Snipe said raising his hand.

"Ok, we need a new lead guitarist, can anyone else play?" Lark asked looking at the other members of her team now slightly panicking.

Aerrow raised his hand while lowering his head. "I used to take lessons."

"Oh no, I am not going out there with a Storm Hawk as lead." Aladd said crossing his arms.

(CS)

"I don't care if we lose, no way am I following a Storm Hawks lead, much less HIM!" Aladd spoke firmly and with finality.

(CS) End

All anybody saw was a purple and grey blur. The next thing everyone saw was Lark holding Aladd by the neck with only one hand, and his feet dangling at least six inches off the ground.

"You are going to go out there and follow Aerrow's lead, and if you don't..." At this point she paused and looked up into his eyes.

Aladd blanched. Larks pupils shifted to narrow slits, and her body was enveloped with black and purple flames.

"**If you don't, there won't be enough left of you to cremate, much less bury. Do I make myself clear?"** At this point the flames were reaching her arms and had almost reached her hands.

"Crystal." Aladd croaked.

"Good." With that, she dropped him back on his feet and smiled like it had never even happened.

Aerrow took Finn's guitar from the still frozen Scarlett and called back to the others. "Come on! We've got a challenge to win!"

The curtain raised revealing Aerrow standing proudly with Finn's guitar, Aladd with a Bass guitar that Tigger had managed to whip up, and a set of drums that Stork had put together being manned by Snipe.

(Special AN Key **Aerrow** Aladd **Both**)

The three looked at each other slightly nervous, but nodded.

"**Five, six, seven eight!"** As soon as Aerrow shouted eight, they started.

**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine  
**You guys are on my mind  
**You asked me what I wanted to be  
**and I think the answer's plain to see  
**I wanna be famous**

Suzi, Kai and Dark Ace, who had been celebrating their apparent victory gapped, while Piper and Tigger were both front row with sparkles in their eyes.

I wanna live close to the sun  
**So pack your bags 'cause I've already won**  
everything to prove nothing in my way  
**I'll get there one day  
****'Cause I wanna be famous**

**Na na-na-na-na-na na na-na-na-na-na na na-na-na-na-na naaaaaaaaaaa  
I wanna be  
I wanna be  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be I wanna be  
I wanna be famous  
**

_(Whistling continues of the chorus melody, then slows down and ends with an electric guitar chord)_

When the song was over the all of the Koloa's were clapping and cheering, even Lark gave a loud whistle call that made Suzi jump. The Flying Squirrels however knew that they were in trouble, and had probably just lost the round.

"Ok, so not a bad performance by our furry little tree huggers. Judges, what did you think?"

"Not bad. Unlike the others, you actually provided you own music as well as the lyrics. And despite only having little time to practice, you were able to carry a decent tune. I give it an eight." Then her eyes narrowed. Were it not for the one on the base winking at me it would have been a nine."

Of course at this point Aladd was hit in the head by a flying wrench. Upon striking him it returned to the bleachers where it was caught by Tigger, who blew on it before returning it to her hip holster.

"That's just scary." Marina said eyeing the small girl as one might a time bomb.

"You did a good job, and as Miss Roth pointed out, you played the music yourselves, as well as sing the lyrics. However, I feel that I must point out that in the future; you should prepare a bit more before going on stage, so that you don't miss quite so many notes Aerrow. Over all, I give it a seven and a half."

Aerrow and Snipe grinned. (Aladd was still unconscious) because they knew the real reason Aerrow had missed those notes, Finn's overzealous playing of the guitar left it missing a string, but despite this handicap, they were able to do pretty well.

"As the others said, not bad, unless of course you have played together in the past, in which case it was horrible." When Yugi said this Aerrow and Snipe were quick to shake their heads no. "Well then, it was a fairly decent job. I give it four and a half Dark Magicians." Yugi said leaning back in his chair.

"Well, that gives you a combined score of nineteen, just enough to top Piper's score. Koloa's, you get to return to your cabin, Squirrels; I'll be seeing you tonight at the fire pit." Chris said walking off the stage.

"So, how do we get out of here?" Rachel asked nobody in particular.

End chapter 11

Start OMAKE #3!

The five teens-and one preteen-were sitting around the large television in J.P.'s living room, going through various degrees of shock and wonder at what they had just seen.

Takuya blinked a few times. "Uh...anyone know why that guy used a submarine horn?" Personally, the thought of being slammed awake at six in the morning by such a noise terrified him.

"Because it's his job to make all of them miserable, that's why. I actually feel sorry for them, even if some of them are evil people," Koji answered simply, coolly pointing out the obvious like he always did. Luckily, the tense friction between the two had passed, and they hadn't been in a fight for a long time.

Meanwhile, J.P. was grimacing. "Hey, Tommy? Remember me to never give Zoe coffee..."he whispered to the smaller boy.

Zoe swiftly smacked him upside the head, glaring at him. "J.P.! Not every girl gets like that if you give her coffee. I don't even drink the stuff, anyway..."she growled angrily.

J.P. rubbed the back of his now sore head, wincing as both Tommy and Kouichi laughed. "I'm sure he didn't mean it, Zoe. He was probably just joking," Tommy said, trying to help his friend.

"Yeah. You know how he is," Kouichi added softly. Zoe sighed but nodded, knowing they had a point.

"So anyway, you guys have any talents? Ya know, besides J.P. and his magic?" Takuya asked out of curiosity. There was a few moments of pause as the other thought.

"Well, I can play the guitar..." Koji finally admitted, breaking the silence.

"And I'm a pretty good cook," Zoe quipped, smiling proudly.

"Uh, I'm good at playing video games," Tommy added.

"I can juggle! Until everything falls on my head...but anyway, what about you, Kouichi?" Takuya asked, all eyes turning onto the boy.

Kouichi glanced away. "Well...I can...sing a little. But it's not very good..."

"Kouichi, you can sing? You never told me that!" Koji said happily, smiling.

J.P. grinned. "Hey! I bet you guys could be famous if you started a two-person band! Koji could play his guitar and Kouichi could sing!!"

Everyone looked at J.P., then they all burst out laughing at the thought of it. Once they'd all calmed down, J.P. decided to bring up another subject about the episode. "And hey, what kind of nicknames do you think that Chris guy would give us to try and make us angry?"

Koji hardly had to think about it before answering, "Takuya would be Takki, J.P. would be P.J., Zoe would be Zezo, Tommy would be Tomo, and Kouichi would be Ichi or Koochi." There was a serious tone in his voice as he spoke, then he realized they were all staring at him and he blinked. "What?"

"You came up with those pretty fast..." Takuya answered, the others nodding in agreement. Koji sweat-dropped, knowing he might be in trouble.

Luckily, Tommy saved him by drawing away everyone's attention from the subject. "Hey! I bet that he'd call Koji something like Kiji or Kojo." At that, everyone was laughing once more, even Koji.

"Tommy, that's almost as funny as the Star Wars reference they had in the episode!" J.P. said once they'd all stopped laughing for the second time.

"There were a lot of other references, too. Naruto, Teen Titans, Yu-Gi-Oh!, and American Idol. I wonder if they'll get sued for that..." Zoe added.

"Probably since they made the Pharaoh look so silly," Tommy replied, remembering the legendary duelist's total meltdown.

"And what Rav-er, Rachael did was pretty harsh, even if that Aladd guy is a total skirt-chaser," Kouichi added, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"But hey, the talent part was pretty funny. Everyone up for coming over J.P.'s house to watch the new episode every Thursday?" Takuya asked, grinning. Everyone except for J.P., of course, agreed. Said boy was left gaping.

"Wait, what?! My house? But-but-...oh, fine. My house it is,"he said, finally agreeing. Then, the show came back on, and everyone's attention returned to the flat screen of the television to see who would get voted off.

AN: Ok, I hope that wasn't too bad, I don't actually listen too much in the way of music, so this took awhile. I tried to come up with some other stuff, but noting really worked with this group. I hope that you enjoyed the songs; personally, I don't think this chapter was all that good, but that could just be because my team lost. The thing about having to pay twenty five cent to get out of a bathroom is actually based on a real life experience, don't ask. Till next time, Ja Ne!


	12. Chapter 12: So long, Farewell, auf Wiede

TOTAL DRAMA TERRA

TOTAL DRAMA TERRA!

Chapter 12 So long, Farewell, auf Wiedersehen, Adieu!

AN: Man, I think we should give out trophies to whoever has the longest disclaimers on this site. I might not win, but I'd give whoever did a good run for their money. I felt bad for not posting as much lately as I was before. Added to that this chapter is a bit of a heart squeezer. So, I decided to once again try my hand at omakes. There are two at the end of this chapter, and I hope you enjoy them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks and never will. They are the property of Asaph "Ace" Fipke and made by Nerd Corps Entertainment, I do not own anything relating to Yu-gi-oh, as it is the property of Naoyuki Kageyama, I do not own Teen Titans, it belongs to cartoon network and DC comics, I do not own any part of the series American Idol including its participants, and I don't own Girls just want to have fun, not even the CD _shudders_ it belongs to Robert Hazard. However I DO own Kai, and the Shadow crystal. Oh, and I do not own Total Drama Island, or Avatar: The Last Airbender as they are the respective properties of Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis and Teletoon, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

Credits

As I said above, I only own a portion of this story; those portions are Kai, and his Shadow crystal. The rest belongs to the following.

Tigger and Aladd are the property of Mysgrl7.

Rondana is the creation of MissDedodakes.

Shadow and Griffy are the cool creations of ShadowQueen25.

Scarlett was created by the talented LoveFlame.

Marina is the creations of fellow gamer enthusiast Star Wars nut.

Fate is the grand creation of ShadowHawk91

Quasi guest starring will be LittleKuriboh's version of Yami/Yugi

I know that in the past I haven't dedicated vote off chapters, but this is a special case. I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Vanille Strawberry, who was the one that gave me that last little push I needed to stop just writing long winded reviews, and to start writing long winded stories as well. Also the fact that she wrote a request fic for me helped out as well. Check out her work if you get the chance, it's really good and helps inspire me to write several of the characters for my work. (The request fic is titled: Of Stupid Children and Old Hags and can be found under RGZ Archer's favorites.)

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

_Sound_

"**Dark Voice"** (Multi layered voice of MC from episode 2 of SH)

(CS) Confession Stall

The campers still had a few hours to kill before the ceremony began.

While the Koloa's celebrated their second straight victory at another tuck shop raid, the Squirrels were facing a dilemma, well, two actually. Yugi had yet to stop challenging people to what he referred to as 'a children's card game'. Starling and Piper had both pointed out the games rather violent nature, and the fact the many of the cards had….less then PG rated artwork, but his response to this was simply.

"What did you expect? They're made in Japan."

(CS)

"I really don't know what we're going to do." Piper said looking more than just a little bit downcast. "We did everything we could, and we still came up short. Ravess did a great opening act, I scored the highest, and Kai was only following my and Dark Ace's instructions. I'm not going to vote off myself, and Ravess could still be of use in late game. I would vote off Kai, but then I'd be no better than the Sky Council, not to mention I would have to face the wrath of both Suzi and Starling."

(CS)

"I can't say that I saw that one coming. I knew that my brother could play the drums pretty well, but I had no idea that Aerrow was an instrumentalist. Though I guess it does make some sense, his hands are pretty fast, and you don't develop that kind of hand eye coordination from just fighting all the time. Still, someone has to go." Ravess said shrugging her shoulders.

(CS)

"Man, I can't believe they actually managed to pull that one out! Kai's little stunt had them down for the count. But I guess Lark's fear inducing powers are still stronger then his stupefying power. I guess that means we'll just have to bone up for the next act." Suzi said with a grin.

(CS)

"I thought their act was pretty good. Not to mention they at least had some variety in their acts. The Koloa's only had one act. But, that's the way of show biz." Rachel said pulling her hood back up.

(CS) End

"Su, what do you think we should do?" Kai asked as he sat up.

Kai, Suzi and Starling were sitting on the beach, having removed themselves from the others after the end of the challenge.

"I wish I could say. We're in this together, the three of us. So that leaves Dark Ace, Shadow, Rondana, Junko, Dove, Piper, and Ravess." Suzi replied.

"Well, Piper is our main strategist, and Dark Ace can still provide insight into how to beat the remaining Cyclonian's on the Kola's." Starling said throwing a rock into the water.

"We can't vote off Shadow, at least not until after Ace, this is about the closest she'll get to him outside of battle, and without Ravess, we'll have nothing on Snipe." Kai said running his hand through his hair.

"So that just leaves Rondana, Junko or Dove." Suzi said narrowing her eyes.

"Junko is the only muscle we have, and don't cut me that look Kai; your nowhere near Junko or Snipe's league. Not to mention Stork is just as strong as, or stronger than Snipe, so we need Junko just to make a level playing field." Starling said looking out of the corner of her eye.

"So, Rondana, or Dove?" Kai asked with a sigh. He didn't like either choice. On the one hand, Rondana was a good friend of his, but then Dove hadn't done anything wrong, it wasn't her fault they lost, heck, she had been trying harder than all of them put together.

"So our choices are backstabbing, or sinking to Lark's level? Great, like my conscience doesn't keep me up enough as it is." Starling replied dryly.

While this was happening, a lone figure watched from the trees. After listening, it turned to leave, a stray tear falling as it did.

A second figure, that had been watching the events unfold had spied the figure running into the forest, and gave chase.

"I'm telling you, we can't just vote off Kai!" Shadow shouted.

"And why might that be? I've seen what he can do, and I've seen his hands, he can play, he could have played an instrument, but instead he did that little act that in the end did nothing." Ravess said fixing the small girl with a fierce glare.

"You just don't like the fact that you scored lower than your brother and you know it." Dark Ace said pinching the bridge of his nose. But, in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but agree. Kai had only been following orders, but at the same time, how many times had that excuse been used before._ "If you vote off Kai, your no better then _her_"_ His mind argued.

"It was Piper and Ace's idea that he do that in the first place. Well, ok, so the actual idea of using that song was Suzi's, but we all agreed on it, and it worked! We took out the people who were going to play originally. You can't blame your team for losing just because the enemy had a back up plan!" Shadow shouted. "If anything, it should be your spandex and leather butt on that boat out of here. You didn't do any better if I recall." Shadow hissed slamming her hands on the picnic table they were sitting at.

"But at the same time, remember why we are all here. To win. In the end, there will be no teams, and you will not be able to trust anyone other than yourself. There can be only one winner." Dark Ace said as he walked out of the mess cabin.

"So, what do you think?" Piper asked leaning against a random tree.

"Hmm?" Junko looked away from the birds he had been watching. "Think about what?" He asked.

"About whom we should vote off." Piper said slumping. Things were not turning out the way she had planned. She didn't want to admit it, but things would have been so much easier if they could just win every round. If the other team would just quite and go home. _"This must be how Lark feels every time we wreck her palace."_ She thought dryly.

"Well, what would you do if this was a mission?" Junko asked.

"If this were a…" Piper thought about it._ "Predigest aside, Dark Ace and Ravess are both exceptionally useful. We need Junko for brute strength, Suzi's senses are extremely useful, and Starling is probably the only person we have that's as well trained as Dark Ace. So that leaves Rondana, Shadow, Dove and Kai. We don't really need a medic since the camp has one, and she isn't really trained for combat. Shadow has a lot of potential, but she seems to be a bit attached to Dark Ace which might be a liability. Dove hasn't done that much to tell the truth, and while Kai has been useful, he isn't exactly essential."_

Junko saw that Piper was deep in thought, but decided to add his two cents. "What is more useful, someone who you know is unable to help, or someone that you think is unable to help?" He asked getting up. "Think about it." He said as he left.

Two more hours passed, and the team known as the Flying Squirrels once again found themselves at the camp fire. Unlike the previous times however, they had guests. Rachel, Yugi and Simon had decided to stick around until the end of this challenge to see how it turned out. (In actuality, Chris didn't feel like sending them back yet.)

"Well, it looks like you guys have gotten a royal beat down two times in a row. I really thought that you would have mopped them up. I mean, to start you had two Sky Knights and three of Lark's generals. But you know what they say. Always expect the unexpected." Chris said smiling.

But that smile soon turned into a frown. "Today's challenge showed us a few things; it taught us that just because you think you've won, you might still end up losing in the end. And the votes reflected that. As you can see, there are ten squeaky little squirrels that sit before me, but only nine fluffy passes of safety goodness. Whichever one of you does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk down the dock of shame, and board the boat of losers never to return."

"E v e r."

"Now, as before, I'll call out those of you that received no votes against them first, and work my way up to the two campers that received the most." Chris closed his eyes for a moment before opening them.

"Ace, Ravess, Junko, Suzi, Starling, Shadow. The six of you received no votes against you." Chris said as he tossed out marshmallows to them.

"Piper, as before, you had one vote against you." He said throwing it at the huffing bluenette."

(CS)

Shadow snapped her fingers in disappointment.

(CS) End.

He then looked at the remaining three campers with an almost apologetic look. Between the three of you, there were nine votes total. One of you received two votes against them, another three, and the last received four."

The camper that received two votes against them was." Chris paused for dramatic effect.

"Rondana."

(CS)

"I'm sorry Rondana. You have helped us out in the past, but we don't really need a medic here. You are a good friend, but, we're here to win. I've seen you in action before, and I know what you can do. Dove on the other hand I haven't seen for almost a year, and we don't really know what she is capable of. Sorry Rondana, but I have to vote for you." Piper said solemnly as she placed her slip of paper into the box.

(CS)

"Rondona, I'm sorry, but, I have to vote for you. I just can't bring myself to vote against Dove. She hasn't done anything to warrant it, and I hope that you'll forgive me for this." Kai said as he placed his vote into the box. He wasn't even able to look directly into the camera; he kept his head low and his eyes to the side as he left.

(CS) End

"Kai, Dove. One of you will not be returning to the cabins tonight. One of you will be going back home." Chris said as his face took on a look of pity.

(CS)

"Even if he was following orders, he still failed in the end. And failure will not be accepted." Dark Ace said as he placed his vote into the box.

(CS) End

"Personally, I think this is very wrong. Kai, you taught us a lot tonight. You taught us to always enjoy life, and to take chances when we think that they will help in the end." Chris said slightly sad.

(CS)

"He is in league with both Starling and Suzi-Lu. If things stay was they are, then when the numbers dwindle, and the chips are down, he'll have an advantage. If I'm going to win this, I cannot allow that to happen." Ravess said as she dropped her own ballot into the voting box.

(CS) End

"You even managed to make Rachel not only smile, but laugh. Something that I was unable to do for who knows how many years." Chris added.

(CS)

"Kai, "I'm sorry, but I just can't vote against Dove. She hasn't done anything wrong, and even though I know that you want to win this, I'm pretty sure that you understand where I'm coming form. Still buddies?" Junko said with a weak smile as he dropped his own vote into the box before leaving.

(CS) End

"And Dove, you're the only one here without any formal combat training, and yet you've managed to make it this far."

(CS)

"Dove, I know that you haven't done anything wrong. You've done a fine job so far, and you show a great deal of promise, but I have a feeling that things are going to become…ugly in the near future. Eventually, the teams will be dissolved, and in that case, I couldn't live with myself if I allowed you to go up against Dark Ace, Ravess, or even Snipe. I'm not doing this out of spite, but for your safety and well being. I do hope that in the future, we can become better friends." Starling said sadly as she dropped a folded scrap of paper into the box.

(CS) End

"You have shown quite a bit of spunk and resourcefulness in making it to the fourth challenge."

(CS)

"Dove, you've got a future ahead of you, but as a Sky Knight, it is my duty to protect others, even from themselves sometimes. Your heart is in the right place, but you're just not ready for this. Go back home, train, get stronger. I look forward to seeing you again some day, but if you stay here, that might not happen. Sorry Dove, but this is for your own good." Suzi said as she smiled sadly and dropped off her vote.

(CS) End

"I was actually surprised that you made it this far. In a relatively short period of time, you've managed to make some good friends, and you have grown quite a bit stronger. Don't think I haven't seen you doing pull ups and running laps out in the forest, its part of my morning jog. You might not have seen me, but I definitely saw you." Chris said smiling.

(CS)

"Sorry Dove, but as good of a friend as you might be, I've just known Kai for longer. Its nothing personal, and I don't think your weak, it's just that I can't vote off a close friend for no reason. I do hope to see you again when this is all over though." Rondana said shaking her head as she dropped her vote into the box.

(CS) End

Chris looked down at the two remaining campers and closed his eyes. "Tonight, the last marshmallow will go to."

As Chris opened his eyes, the campers, and even the guests were surprised to see the remorseful look that they held.

"Kai." He said throwing the last marshmallow to the stunned boy.

(CS)

"What the?" Dark Ace shouted.

(CS)

"It doesn't make any sense, the only way that he could have not been voted off would be." Ravess said looking puzzled.

(CS) End.

"Dove, I'm sorry, but as the votes stand, you are the one who has been voted off." Chris said as he walked up to the young woman.

Everyone was surprised to see that she not only was not surprised at the results.

But that she didn't look upset either.

As she got up, she turned to the others and gave a shy smile. "I guess zis is zit."

"Dove, I." Before Junko could finish, Dove cut in.

"Don't wowy Junko. I am knot sad. Rewember, I said zhat I wavs here to ewproove myself, and to become stwronger. I nevar expected to actually make it zhis faar after seeing who it vas zhat I vould be competing agonst. I had a lot of fun, and I zhink that I have ewprooved sence zhis all began, but I see zhat I still have a long vay to go." As she spoke, she walked up to and hugged both Junko and Piper. "It vas good zoo see you agan. Pweese, stop by to viset Terra Gaale some time." She said before turning to leave.

When she arrived at the dock, she was surprised to see Aerrow waiting for her. He gave her a gentle smile and held out his hand to offer her help getting aboard the boat.

"I…I vont zo thank you Sir Aworrow, for zhe advice that you gave me." She said accepting his help getting aboard the boat.

"It was no problem. You did well Dove, better than most would have. I'm just sorry that." The young woman put one finger to his lips, telling him to be silent.

"Zit vas mi choice, and zit vas mi decision, both zoo come here, and zoo leave. You have noting to be zorry for." She gave one last smile as the boat left.

Aerrow, for his part, gave the young woman a Knights salute, which was mirrored by Radarr. The two remained that way until the boat disappeared around the side of the island.

(CS)

Dove looked at the camera, and smiled sadly. "I no zhat, zhe last vote is miian. Dark Ace, and Rawass have made it clear zhat zhey are voting agonst Kai. I am also shore zhat, Junko, vill vote agonst him as well. I do knot know about zhe others, but." At this point, Dove closed her eyes and wiped a tear from her eye before continuing. "I con see zhat, zhey are strwiggling each time zhat we lose. Zhey don't vant to vote me off, zhey can't bring zhemselves to zo so. Zo, I decide, zhat my vote, is for me. I know zhat it is allowed, and zo, it is mai decision. Aeworrow, I wont to zhank you for you advise. You zold me that being a Sky Knight is not just about bezing stwong, or knowzing what to zo. It also means doing zhe right zhing, evon when it hurts us in zhe end. I hope you all vill continue to twi you best, I vill be watching you. Adieu my friends, best of luck." She said with a beaming smile, before dropping her slip of paper into the box and leaving.

(CS) End

The campers returned to their cabin in silence. Some were peeved, others were tired, but four in particular were in a state of shock.

"That, that was probably one of the most mature, and noble acts I have seen in a long time." Starling said as she stopped on the porch.

Junko didn't seem to hear her though, and walked by as though she wasn't even there.

"She, she voted off herself." Piper said sliding from the wall to the wooden surface.

"She knew that we wouldn't vote her off, and that in the end, it might hurt us. She did what she thought would be best for the team." Kai said before walking inside.

"I just wonder what will happen next time. These challenges seem to follow no pattern, and they're completely random. It's like Chris picks them with a spinner of something." Piper said letting her head bag against the cabins wall.

"That or he pulls them out of a hat." Suzi remarked.

"Whatever happens, we need to be ready. I'm turning in." Piper said getting up and stretching before going inside.

"You coming Star?" Suzi asked as she followed the bluenette.

"I'll be in shortly. I just want to watch the sky for awhile." She replied as she walked out to one of their tables and laid on it, gaze turned skywards.

"Ok, I want to know who voted against me." Kai said looking at the various campers that made up his team.

"Go to bed, it's almost ten, and lord knows what Chris has planned for tomorrow." Dark Ace said throwing a pillow (not his) at the teen.

Kai knew that Dove, Suzi and Star hadn't, and that more than likely Rondana and Shadow hadn't either, He also that Piper would have been eaten alive by her conscience, so she was out. That left Dark Ace, Ravess and Junko. Junko he could forgive, he understood that the Wallop saw Dove as a little sister, and was only looking after her. Dark Ace and Ravess on the other hand.

"_This sucks. I can't do anything against Ace, he's got immunity unless he does something that really crosses the line, or hurts Shadow. Ravess on the other hand…."_ Evil thoughts passed through the golden eyed youth. There was a reason Billy Rex had called him the reincarnation of Loki, and he intended to make sure that the others knew it.

"What are you doing in here?" Suzi asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Trying to figure out who's trying to ax me. Why?" He asked somewhat surprised at the question.

"That's not what I meant. You know that what Dove did hit _her_ where it hurts. That kind of stuff always brings up bad memories for her." Suzi said leaning against the bed.

"Yeah, it does for me too, your point?" He asked looking at her suspiciously.

Suzi shook her head and sighed. "I swear, I don't know if it's just you, or males in general." She said walking by her now confused friend and jumping onto her top bunk.

End Chapter 12

AN: Like I said, it was a bit sad. Dove voted herself off because she knew that the others, with the exception of Dark Ace and Ravess wouldn't, and that she was in a way holding the team back. As for the little bit at the end about Starling, it is my belief that her squadron somehow sacrificed themselves to save her. That's why she keeps turning down the Storm Hawks offer, because it brings back bad memories. Now, without further adieu, I give you my omakes!

Start Omake #4

"WAAHHHH!" A pair of emerald green eyes cried themselves into a pillow.

"Star, it's just a cartoon, no reason to cry." Robin said as he patted his currently bawling teammates back uncomfortably.

"But...but friend Robin. What Dove did was most sad. She could have stayed with her friends! Why did she not vote off the mean one with creepy eyes?" Starfire asked as she blew her nose into his cape.

Robin grimaced at the loss of yet another cape, the things weren't cheap. "Star, she did what she thought was best for the team. She wanted her friends to have a chance to win, and knew that she was holding them back. She chose the wellbeing of her friends over her happiness, that's something that anyone who fights on a team needs to learn how to do. Besides, it's just a cartoon, like Bambi. Nothing that happens in it is real"

"Bambi? Friend Robin, what is a Bambi?" The alien princess asked. Her jello green eyes quivering.

"Way to go, bring up one of Disney's most." Before Raven could finish, a mop of green hair popped up before her. "Beast boy, what do you want? I watched your little cartoon, and you agreed to let me meditate if I did so. Or are you backing out of your end of the deal?" She asked dryly.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell us you did voice acting on the side! Better yet, how did you get them to put you on that show! I sent in like, a gazillion postcards! So how did you get picked?!" The green teen asked pouting.

The grey teen sighed. "First of all, while I know that your powers of observation are limited, I had hoped that by now you would have realized that I am not a 'dude' as you put it." Raven said using air quotes. She then continued, ignoring his soon to be outburst. "Secondly that was not me. I had nothing to do with this mundane and in my opinion pathetic attempt at humor. It was nearly as corny and predictable as you are."

"Oh come on Rae. These ears aren't just for looks or getting the ladies. That was your voice, and those were your insults. I should know since I'm usually on the receiving end of them!" He shouted.

Raven had the same board expression on her face that she had during the entire thirty minutes of the show they had just watched. "Beast boy, do not call me Rae, I have told you this a million times. Or would you prefer that I call you Garfield." She had to force back a small grin when she saw the horrified expression on his face. "What, you seriously thought I would have forgotten something like that?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Besides, I can prove it was not me." She said picking up the TV remote.

"Oh yeah!" Beast boy shot back after recovering from her earlier remark.

"Yes. Observe." She knew that Beast boy and Cyborg taped the show, she was often times woken up in the dead of night by their roaring laughs. She rewinded it to the ending credits, and paused it.

"Uh, Rae, that's the boring thingy at the end of everything on TV, what does that have to do with you not being on the show?" The green boy asked genuinely confused.

"For someone who wastes so much time watching it, you know surprisingly little about it. These are called credits Beast boy. They tell you what actors play which characters, or in the case of cartoons, who does their voice. See right here?" She asked pointing at the name, Rachel Roth.

"Yeah, so what?" He asked huffing.

"Read the name beside it." She said in her usual monotone voice.

Beast boy walked up to the super mega jumbo sized TV and squinted. "Rachel Roth, voiced by Tara Strong. Who is she?" He asked looking at Raven.

"How should I know?" She asked dryly. As she turned to leave she noticed Cyborg staring at her oddly. He looked at her, then back to something on his arm.

"What?" She asked starting to get annoyed. It was getting late, and she had yet to meditate for the day. Between Beast boys usual…self, and the efforts of both Control Freak and Dr. Light, she was in a very….bad mood. That was the only reason she even agreed to watch the show in the first place, they had agreed to leave her alone after it was over.

"Uh..just…nothing." The large half mechanical teen said rubbing the back of his head.

This annoyed Raven even more. "Cyborg, even if I were not an empath, you are a terrible liar. Tell me what it is or I will throw you out the window." She threatened.

This made the cybernetic teen even more nervous. He, like every other member of the Titans knew that such a threat was usually reserved for Beast boy. If he stayed quiet, he would be taking a swim, but if he told her the truth…."

"Five…..four." Raven began counting down.

"Ok ok ok! It's just that, well, I kinda…noticed something…that's all." He said being completely honest.

"And what is it that you noticed that had anything to do with me?" She asked annoyed at the tin mans attempts of brushing this off. She could feel his fear and nervousness; it was almost at the same level of Dr. Lights whenever he saw her.

"Well, it just that….it seems in that….in that show…most of the girls are named after birds." He said not looking at the small goth girl now hovering up to his eye level.

"Your point? I'm named after one myself." She did not like the idea of someone mocking her because of her name. There were worst things to be named after, as Beast boy had so adequately proven.

"And…well….that one…Starling….she has purple hair." He said getting more and more nervous.

Ravens eyes had started to glow. Reaching up, she pulled down her hood. "Once again, your point?" She asked as her violet colored hair began waving like angry serpents.

"Sh..sh..she….is…also a bit…well" Cyborg swallowed. "She's a bit pale."

Raven hovered closer, almost to the point that their noses were touching.

"And…well…uh…she had green eyes." He managed to stammer out as he shook so hard that a few nuts and bolts loosened to the point of falling out.

This confused the teen, causing her to sink back to the ground and her hair to return to its normal state. _"Named after a bird, purple hair, pale skin color and green eyes? What in the name of Azair does that have to do with me?"_ She thought.

"DUDE! What's wrong with green eyes! Mine have been green since I was five!" Beast boy shouted.

Raven noticed all the color in the large teens face drain. It took her a second, but the math equation was figured out.

**Inside Ravens head, chibi Rae works on chalkboard.**

"_Named after a bird like me, pale like me, but lighter colored hair, almost like its mixed, but with green eyes._

_Raven _plus _Beast boy _equal_….._

**Back outside in the real world**

Raven felt her cheeks redden, and pulled up her hood before storming off.

Cyborg wiped the WD-40 that had collected on his forehead and let out a breath he had been holding in for what seemed to be an hour.

"Dude, what's her problem? So what if her eyes turned green, not like it's the end of the world." Beast boy pouted.

Cyborg's jaw dropped._ "Is that little grass stain really that clueless? It..he…but….AAAGGHHH! He's even more oblivious than Aerrow Finn, Kai and Robin put together!"_ He took one last look at the screen on his arm. It showed a young teen girl that looked surprisingly like Starling. _"And to think that all I did was combine BB and Raven's genetic profiles."_ Giving the matter further thought, he came to one conclusion.

"_Yeah right, like that would ever happen. There's a better chance of Chris turning out to be Slade looking for his next apprentice."_ Cyborg snorted and deleted the image before heading down to the garage to work on his 'baby'.

As Raven stormed to her room, her emotions were in an uproar. Some want to tear the metal plated teen limb for limb, while others were laughing themselves silly. There was one in particular however that surprised her.

Knowledge

The one facet of her persona that was not an emotion, rather it was made completely and solely of logic.

"_Starling…hmm….not a bad name."_

Meanwhile Far Far away, in another dimension.

A man clad in a black and grey armored suit looked out the window of his trailer, and watched as the campers returned to their cabins.

"Errr."

Hearing the growl, he turned to look out the other side.

"Ah Cinderblock. Good to see that you have recovered so quickly." The masked man said.

"Grraarrh."

"Yes, my sentiments exactly. Whoever it was that tried to eliminate me was cold hearted, vicious, underhanded and cruel. Perfect for my next apprentice." The man swiveled his chair around and settled the lumbering henchman with a piercing glare. "Do not fail me again, or you will share the same fate as Plasmous, and become the camper's next meal. Do I make myself clear?"

The lumbering henchman activated a device on his wrist the resembled a watch, and was covered in light. When the light faded, a familiar large man was standing in his place.

Grand Master Chef.

"Perfectly sir."

The one eyed man turned back to the window, and responded with only a single word.

"Good."

End Omake 4

Just as a side note, this is my 'better' version of The Ember Island Players episode of ATLA

Start Omake 5

"Man, I had the strangest dream." Sokka groaned. When he opened his eyes, he panicked, everything was black.

"Huh? Where am I? Why is everything so dark?" The water tribe warrior tried to sit up but felt a tiny par of hands push him back down.

"Easy there snoozles, you don't want to fall off. Appa should be landing soon.

"Toph? Why can't I see anything? What's going on?" He asked not liking the fact that he was flying and couldn't see where they were going.

"Uh….you…you were hurt. Yeah! You got hurt, and we had to bandage you up. But don't worry. Sugar Queen should have you back up in no time." The small girl said quickly.

"Ugh, my head feels like a mooselion was using it for tap dancing practice." Sokka said as he reached up to feel his forhead.

"Well that's what you get for- UMP!" Katara turned and glared at the Earthbender who had elbowed her, but was surprised to see the small girl's fierce glare. It was strange how unnervingly frightening the blind girls eyes could be, even if they were staring at your shoulder and not your face.

"Snoozles, just go back to sleep. You got hit upside the head pretty hard. If you behave, we might let you use a piece of steak as an icepack when we get back ok?" She asked.

"Meat for an icepack? Why didn't I ever think of that before?" Sokka said to himself before cringing from the throbbing in his skull.

When she saw that Sokka was no longer in danger of falling off, Toph got up and moved to her fellow female's side of the saddle.

"So, how's _she_." Toph asked sitting back down.

"_Suki_ is going to be fine. You clocked her pretty good though. We were fortunate that the theater was made of wood and not stone, otherwise, who knows?" Since Katara was replacing the washrag on the warrior girl's forehead, she missed seeing Toph snap her fingers in disappointment.

"It was her fault anyways." Toph huffed.

Once Katara was satisfied with their second passenger's bindings, she turned to face the young Earthbending master. "Now, do you want to tell me why you lied to Sokka?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh? Like telling him the truth would be a good thing? Snoozles might be dense, but he's still a boy, so he still has that stupid male pride thing." Toph said leaning back against the old wooden saddle.

"Uh, Toph, not all guys have that. I don't." Aang said from atop Appa's head.

"That's because you're a housebroken male twinkle toes." Toph replied picking a piece of meat from between her teeth.

"Wha, no I'm not!" Aang shouted.

"Ouch! Aang! Your voice hurts! Keep it down will you." Sokka said throwing a pillow at the young Avatar as he rolled over away from the source of noise.

"Yes you are twinkle toes. You do all the laundry, you help cook most of the meals, and you call everyone you meet sir, miss, mister, madam, Sifu, of highness. You're housebroken." She said in a no nonsense tone of voice.

"I hate to agree with the tyrant, but she's right. You are about the most whipped single guy I've ever seen." Zuko said speaking up for the first time since the gaang had run for the lives.

"See, even matches agrees with me. So it must be true." Toph said grinning.

"Back to the point. How does lying to my brother make things better? He needs to know about what he does. It would be a lesson for why he shouldn't drink cactus juice. Especially in public." Katara said massaging her temples.

"Are you kidding? If Snoozles knew, he would never drink cactus juice again!" Toph scoffed at the notion of the thought.

"That was sort of my point. We can't go covering for him every time he gets drunk off cactus juice. We were lucky that the actors weren't benders, we completely ruined their skit!" Katara shouted only to be hit upside the head with Sokka's pillow, which somehow returned to him like his 'precious' (aka boomerang).

"Quiet! Ouch! Owww." Sokka said snuggling into the closest pillow he was able to find.

Zuko and Katar both had to restrain their laughs, but it became much easier when a red as a tomato Toph shot a scathing glare in their…general direction.

"Not….a….word." She hissed.

Katar held up her hands in defeat, but upon remembering that Toph was blind, dismissed herself stating that she needed some air, and was going to check on Aang.

Zuko grinned and crawled over to the duo. It was funny seeing Sokka using Toph's lap as a pillow, Zuko wished there was a way he could have the image captured._ "Hmm, not a bad idea. I'll have to see if the water peasant can make such a device."_ Zuko filed that thought under 'after water peasant is over hangover'.

"What do you want matches?" Toph asked hearing the ex prince laughing under his breath.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to say that I agree with you." He replied innocently.

"What? Agree with what?" Toph asked confused.

"With not telling the peasant about his cactus juice induced escapades. He would make a fine court jester." Seeing the girl's now rather offended disposition, Zuko wisely decided to clear up the matter. "Look, a person of power's position gets rather bland after a few years. Fire lord, Earth king, even Water Chief. You have to attend a never ending series of useless meetings and listen to self prescribed geniuses' squabble over the most trivial and petty of matters. To find a source of entertainment that never grows old or stale is a dream that every ruler has sought since the first king was crowned. I'm pretty sure it's why my father declared war on the entire world, so he would have an excuse to get out of those meetings." The ex prince stated with a shudder.

Toph seemed to consider this for a moment. She remembered back at her parent's estate her father complaining about the same thing, and he was just a highly ranked merchant that attended guild meetings once a month. Added to that, she remembered the dancers and singers her mother had brought in to 'entertain' during balls and other gatherings of importance. "I can see what you mean. Snoozles really is a one of a kind." She said brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face.

Zuko saw what the Avatar and water peasants had described to him a while back. The rare and elusive smiling Toph, only seen once or twice since she had joined up with them. That's when the thought of actually having Sokka as his personal court jester entered his mind, and if he was completely honest, he had to admit it was not a half bad image. Aside from the entertainment value, he would also chase away a majority of those that would cause him headaches.

"Your right, he's not a half bad singer. Though I wonder where he picked up that song." Toph said grinning.

"Which one?" Zuko asked remembering the various antics of the night.

"Girls just want to have fun. It was pretty good, and I could hear most of the crowd cheering him on. Or, at least the girls that were there." She replied snickering.

Zuko chuckled at the memory. "True, but did you and Sukkie have to beat up all the other girls? What were they all fighting over anyways?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.

Toph blused and looked away before answering. "Uh..well….they…I mean…we….were sort of fighting over his shirt that he threw into the seating area." She replied.

Zuko's mouth dropped. "Girls really do act like that? I thought uncle was just kidding around with those stories." In the back of his mind, Zuko made a second mental notation.

"_Form boyband musical group, get uncle as manager."_

With that, he leaned back and watched his self appointed 'family'. At first he felt happy, then a small touch of pride. _"I guess their not so bad after all."_ He thought yawning before falling asleep.

End Omake 5

Well, that's my first attempt at Teen Titans and Avatar. Not really sure how well it turned out. Hope you enjoyed it. Till next time, Ja Ne!


	13. Chapter 13:Lions Tiggers and Bears Oh My

TOTAL DRAMA TERRA!

Chapter 13 Lions Tiggers and Bears Oh My!

AN: I know it's been awhile, but I can assure you that it was mostly not my fault. I only recently got the time to write this chapter up. Let's just say that the last few weeks have been 'bad' and leave it at that. I do hope that this super sized chapter will make up for my loooong absence though. Its my biggest one yet!

ALSO BIG TIME IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT BOTTOM OF OMAKE FOR ALL READERS! It's a request for help with the next challenge, PLEASE READ IT!

Oh, and I'm not making Aerrow a pimp or a playa. He's just an average, naïve, teenage boy. His back story is entirely of my creation based on what little information I could find, and observations I have made of him in the series, same with Lark.

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, and never will. They are the property of Asaph "Ace" Fipke and made by Nerd Corps Entertainment. I do not own Transformers Animated; it belongs to Cartoon Network Studios, Takara and Hasbro. I do not own Star Wars it is the property of Lucas Art's Unlimited. I do not Own Freddy vs Jason, it is the combined property of New Line Cinema, Wes Craven and Victor Miller, however I DO own Kai, the Shadow crystal and a portion this story. Also I do not own Total Drama Island, as it is the property of Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis and Teletoon,

*Credits*

As I said above, I only own a portion of this story; those portions are Kai, and his Shadow crystal. The rest belongs to the following.

Tigger and Aladd are the property of Mysgrl7.

Rondana is the creation of MissDedodakes.

Shadow and Griffy are the cool creations of ShadowQueen25.

Scarlett was created by the talented LoveFlame.

Marina is the creations of fellow gamer enthusiast Star Wars nut.

And last but certainly not least, Fate is the grand creation of ShadowHawk91

This chapter is dedicated to Peach Wookie, and 15Animefreak15 for tutoring me in how to write fluff. Thanks guy! (girls) I'm still not, and probably never will be at your level, but if it weren't for you two, this chapter would never have been possible.

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

_Sound_

"**Dark Voice"** (Multi layered voice of MC from episode 2 of SH)

(CS) Confession Stall

"Welcome to Total Drama Terra!" (Narrated by Chris)

"Last time, the campers got to strut their stuff and show off a bit in a summer camp favorite, the talent contest."

"Though in some cases it took a bit longer to find any actual talent than others."

(Shows clip of Dove playing the spoons, and Aerrow's ventriloquist act with Radarr)

"We then got to see the good."

(Piper's 'Girls just want to have fun')

"The bad."

(Ravess's 'Dark Ace went down to Atmosia')

"And the down right hilarious"

(Kai's 'As a Sky Knight')

"But in the end, it was thanks to the scrambled efforts of Aerrow, Aladd, and Snipe that the Cuddly Koloa's managed to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat."

"Then, in what turned out to be our most dramatic campfire ceremony yet, Dove voted herself off,out of concern that the others would be held back in late game due to them not being able to vote her off in some misguided sense of chivalry."

"What will happen with this weeks challenge when the campers are squared off against the most dangerous and unpredictable opponent in existence, Mother Nature herself? I don't know, but I have a feeling that it's going to be awesome! Find out now on."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Terra!"

Eighteen campers sat around the fire pit awaiting their counselor turned inquisitor. They had once again found the mess hall to be locked, and only a sticky note for an explanation that simply read, 'C-ya at the fire pit.'

So that's where they were.

Some were in better than normal moods as of late, those being Aerrow, Aladd, Snipe and Lark.

For the past three days, Piper and Tigger had been following Aerrow and Aladd like a couple of fan girls, which was always a confidence booster for the young fighters.

Lark was happy that her team had won yet another challenge, giving them a two win streak against the Flying Squirrels.

Snipe on the other hand, was just happy to have played in a band on national television, since he had been banned for life from ever competing in 'Battle of the bands' due to an….unfortunate misunderstanding between himself and one of the judges.

But not everyone was in an up mood.

Two campers were down in the dumps as of late, both due to recent developments, but for completely different reasons.

Fate was happy to see that Aerrow's mood had picked up, but was disappointed that it was because of Piper. And Kai still couldn't get over feeling guilty about Dove voting herself off.

"Come on! You've got to stop feeling sorry for yourself sometime. Dove's a big girl; she knew what she was doing. You can't let it keep you awake for the rest of the challenges." Suzi whined as she elbowed the youth.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have such trouble sleeping if SOMEONE could go for longer than ten seconds without giggling in their sleep!" Kai glared at Piper, who as she had for the past three days, ignored him completely.

"Some things just can't be helped. You've got a lot to learn when it comes to adapting to whatever life throws at yo u." Dark Ace said grinning.

"Oh? This coming from the guy who not only skipped out on his daughter, but also sleeps with ear plugs, yeah, I'm really going to listen to you." Kai hissed back. Of course seeing the affect this had on Shadow, one of his few close friends only added to his guilt. Kai covered his face with his hands and groaned.

While this was happening, Piper was watching Aerrow, still under the effect of the dual hypnoses from Aerrows performance last challenge combined with the image of him wearing a policeman's uniform from Kai's little prank.

Aerrow, looked back sensing that he was being watched, and saw Piper staring at him with the same doe look she had for the last three days straight. He then elbowed Snipe, just to get his attention.

"Hm? Oh it's you. Whada want?" Snipe growled.

"Uh, is that normal for band members?" Aerrow asked, indicating Piper with a head motion.

The giant looked over at the star struck girl and chuckled. "Well well, looks like the Sky Knight's got his first groupie." He said before laughing.

"Hey there campers. Everyone having fun yet?"

Chris ducked the storm of projectiles that came at him and formed a perfect outline of him in the tree behind him.

"Man what is up with that? That's gotta be like, the fifth time this week?" Chris said staring at the outline of steak knives.

(CS)

"AGGG! How does he do that? It's like he's got some kind of sixth sense that warns him or something." Rondana pinched the bridge of her nose. "He can't keep dodging forever; his luck has got to run out eventually right?" Rondana said grinning hopefully.

(CS) End

"Oh well. Anyways, you challenge today campers should be pretty easy, especially given the fact that most of you are trained solders and whatnot. You'll spend tonight sleeping outdoors in a tent. Buuuut first ya gotta find it. These maps show the location of your team's camp site, as well as the way to get back here. The first team that makes it back tomorrow after breakfast, wins invincibility."

Chris then threw the maps, which were caught by Piper and Lark, which were then followed by two compasses. The first was caught by Aerrow, the second hit Kia in the head.

"Oh, and campers, as you may or may not remember from your second challenge, there are quite a few bears in these woods. We actually lost a few interns, and one is still M.I.A. So, keep an eye out ok?" Chris said with a grin ignoring Marina and Scarlett's death glares.

Chris then turned to Grand Mater Chef. "Hey, five bucks says that someone isn't coming back from this one alive."

Hatchet rolled his eyes and pulled out a five dollar bill and set it on Chris's podium.

(With the Kola's)

"So let me get this straight, all we have to do is spend one night sleeping outside? Nothing else? No voodoo monsters, vampires, jumping through flaming hoops or evil camp counselor from Oblivion?" Scarlett asked counting off on her fingers.

"I guess he ran out of ideas. I mean, Chris couldn't keep up the pace he's been doing for the past three weeks could he?" Tigger replied.

Everyone on both teams felt a cold ominous shiver run their spines.

"Great, you had to jinx it didn't you?" Lark asked without looking up from her map.

"Alright guys, calm down. Last thing we need is to be fighting ourselves. We've got a two win streak, let's make it a three." Marina said from the back of the group.

"I still think that we're walking into a trap. Chris let us off too easy this time. He's probably infected us with togetherian spinal snails, or Mongolian weasel warts." Stork said holding his sides.

Snipe grinned at this. Rolling his eyes into the back of his head, he stretched out his arms and turned to face the Merb.

"Brains! Must have brains!"

"AHHHH!" Stork flip kicked the giant, knocking him flat on his back and ran for the deep woods.

"Great, just great. Snipe, will you ever grow up?" Lark said exasperated as she shook her head.

The giant seemed to consider this for a moment before shaking his head. "Nope."

"Well someone has to go make sure Stork doesn't hurt himself. I'll go and meet up with you guys later." Aerrow turned to leave but found two pairs of hands grasping his shoulders stopping him.

"NO!" Both Lark and Fate shouted before glaring at each other.

"I mean." Fate began.

"We might need your help." Lark finished.

Aladd rolled his eyes and scoffed, which earned him a toe stomping from Tigger. (Her wrench had mysteriously disappeared two days ago, and she had yet to find it.)

"I think it's cute." She said glaring at the taller teen. "And so do you, right?" She asked dangerously.

"Uhhhh….yeah..cute…." Aladd shuddered as the foreign, and in the opinion of all males, vile word rolled off his tongue.

(With the Flying Squirrels)

"So….do you guys think we have a chance of winning this one?" Shadow asked as she walked between Dark Ace and Ravess.

"Can't you go bug somebody else?" Ravess asked looking down at the small girl.

Shadow pouted before sticking her tongue at the older woman and blowing a raspberry.

Ravess scoffed. "Oh that's real mature."

"Hey Junko, you ok?" Rondana asked the lumbering Wallop.

"Huh? You say something?" he asked looking down at the younger teen.

"I was just wondering if you were ok. I mean, you've been pretty quiet lately, quieter than usual. Is everything alright?" She asked giving a gentle smile.

Junko shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing wrong, just…." Junko was surprised when Rondana cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. I understand. But still, it was her decision, and her choice, and as her friend, I think you should respect that, don't you?" She asked still smiling warmly.

Junko couldn't help but give a small smile. "How do you do that?"

Rondana gave a small laugh before responding. "Many, many years of practice. It helps when you have to give little kids shots, but you're out of lollypops."

Junko laughed at this as well. "You wouldn't happen to have any on you right now would you?" He asked slightly hopeful.

"Sorry, but I didn't have a chance to pack any. But I will make sure you get you some later." Rondana replied.

(CS)

"It's really kind of nice having Rondana around. She's like the big sister everyone wishes they had, but didn't. She always cheers people up when she see's they need it. I guess that's why she's such a good doctor." Junko said with a smile.

(CS) End

(With the Koloa's)

"Ok, according to this, the camp should be somewhere around here." Lark said looking up from her map.

"Uh, anybody see a tent?" Aladd asked looking around.

"Maybe there is no tent?" Scarlett offered.

"No, there is a tent. Chris said that was…oh crud." Aerrow slapped his forehead.

"What?" Lark asked turning to the young Sky Knight on her heal.

Aerrow groaned. "We should have seen this coming. Chris said that the challenge was to sleep in the tent right?" He asked.

Lark nodded her head in response.

"Tell me, how hard is it to sleep in a tent?" Aerrow asked.

"Uh, pretty easy. I mean, it's not like your doing anything. It's just sleep." Tigger answered.

"So how could Chris make sleeping in a tent a challenge?" Aerrow asked still covering his eyes with one hand.

It took a few seconds, but then she groaned.

"By hiding the tent." Lark answered.

"Great, just great. The map led us to the camp site, not the tent. So where is the tent?" Aladd asked looking around.

"Since this is Chris we're talking about, I would guess that he hid it in the hardest place to reach." Fate answered, causing Aladd to jump and glare at her.

"Stop doing that! I swear, you're like a ghost or something." Aladd muttered.

"Ok, we know Chris wants to make us squirm, so where would he put the tent?" Lark asked, trying her best to remain calm.

"Uh, Snipe found the tent." Snipe said, catching everyone's attention.

"Really? Where…oh you have got to be kidding." Scarlett groaned as she followed the giant's line of site.

Perched on top of the highest tree in the forest, was the tent.

In what appeared to be a large bird's nest.

"Is there anyone else that isn't surprised by this?" Aladd asked the rest of the team.

(With Stork and Marina)

"Stork! Stoooork! Where are you?!" Marina shouted at the top of her lunges.

Listening closely, she heard what sounded like whimpers.

"Stork, I'm not infected with anything, and neither is Snipe. He was just being a royal pain in the backside. Now please, come out so we can get back to the others." Marina pleaded.

"No way man! I am not going back, and you can't make me!" Stork shouted.

It was then he realized his mistake. By shouting, he gave away his position.

Looking up, Marina spotted the Merb high in a tree.

"Stork, come on, we need to get back to the others, remember what Chris said? There are bears out here." Marina pleaded.

"No bears up here. I'm quite fine where I am thank you." Stork replied.

"You do know that bears can climb trees right?" Marina asked dryly.

"Say what?" Stork asked, eyes the size of basket balls.

(With the Flying Squirrels)

"Ok, this is the spot, so where is the tent?" Piper asked looking up from her map.

"What do you mean, where's the tent? It's….supposed to be right here….CHRIS! I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU FOR THIS!" Rondana shouted shaking her fist at the sky.

Looking around, the others figured that Chris, being his usual self, had hidden the tent from view.

"You can't be serious! AAGGGHGHUH!" Guys! I found it!" Shadow shouted.

"Where is i…oh that is just messed up." Dark Ace said when he arrived.

The tent was duct taped to a tree trunk….that was hollow.

And full of hornets.

"You guys are a bunch of wimps, ya know that." Suzi said strolling up to the tree.

"Su, I don't think that's such a good idea." Kai said looking up at his friend.

"Watch." Suzi fired a burst from her Blizzard crystal, and froze the hive hole shut, preventing the hornets from escaping.

Grinning, she then strolled up to the tree, and took the package off, and sauntered her way back to the others.

"See, no problem." Suzi said before turning around. "Hey, anyone else hear that?"

Everyone looked around, for the source of the buzzing sound.

Then, an explosion.

A huge black cloud rose from the tree, growing and shrinking at the same time. The massive black cloud buzzed angrily, like nails in a blender.

"If I die, I am so going to haunt you for this." Dark Ace said to Suzi as the mass approached.

(Back with the Kolas)

"Put me down you ox!" Aladd shouted as Snipe once again held him like a human dart.

"Perhaps it would be better if you threw me." Fate interjected.

Aladd kicked Snipe in the face one final time before jumping from his hold. He then ran to Fate, bowed down on his knees and kissed the ground in front of her.

"Thank you o kind one! Thank you!" Aladd shouted with tears streaming down his eyes.

Tigger watched with a board expression which surprised Scarlett.

"You're not going to whack him or anything? Not even a punch?" She asked stunned at the girl's lack of response.

"Scar, Aladd would bow down to Aerrow if he had offered to take his place. I'm not going to punish him for being afraid, that's human. I punish him for being a pervert, that's male." Tigger responded.

Fate shrugged off her robe, once again revealing her custom black flight suit, before arching forward and spreading out her wings. Standing back upright, she folded them down and turned to Snipe.

"Throw me into that tree, and you'll never feel a thing below you neck." Fate warned the giant.

Snipe gulped audibly before nodding.

Picking up the girl, he told her to hold her hands forward and outstretched. When he saw her do so, he threw her as he had Aladd on the first day, like a dart at the top of the tree.

When she was almost at the top, Fate spread open her wings like air breaks. Then flapped them a few times before retrieving the tent, and gently gliding back to the ground.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Aerrow asked taking the package and opening it.

"I bet he took the instructions out." Aladd mumbled.

"Aladd, it's a tent. Not a doomsday machine. Even I can put up a tent without the instruction sheet." Lark replied dryly.

"Oh yeah? Five bucks says you can't!" Aladd said smugly pulling out a single bill from his back pocket and waving it.

Lark raised an eyebrow. "I'm the leader of a nation. Do you really think I need five dollars?" Lark responded as though she were talking to a cockroach.

The sad part though, was she didn't actually have five dollars to bet against him, hence her act.

"Come on! I want to see what little Miss Dictator here can do without her minions." Aladd taunted.

Everyone present slapped their foreheads.

Lark narrowed her eyes at the boy, walked over to Aerrow, and took the box from his hands.

"Watch and learn miscreant." Lark said dumping the boxes contents onto the ground.

(Back with the Squirrels)

"Shadow, what did you do?" Dark Ace asked his daughter as he watched her.

For the past few minutes, she had been making several strange jesters, and making sounds that boarder line buzzing.

"She's talking to them." Kai replied while staring at the sky.

"She what?" Ravess asked almost laughing.

"She's talking to them, she's done it before. Last time I saw it she was asking a cockroach for directions when you had us thrown in a dungeon." Kai replied before sitting up. "I'll be back in a minute." He said walking off into the woods.

Shadow then laughed and waved goodbye as the swarm flew off.

"Shadow, what did you tell them?" Rondana asked suspiciously.

"Well, I tried to get them to attack Chris, but apparently they have some kind of contract with him or something. So….I….kinda asked them to go somewhere else." Shadow said trying hard to avoid eye contact.

"Where did you send them?" Rondana asked towering over the small girl.

"Uhh…nowhere?" Shadow said shyly.

(Sky Council chambers)

"All in favor of banning anyone under the age of twenty one from taking the Sky Knights trials say ay." The oldest of the old men assembled said.

"Hey, anyone else hear that?" One of the 'younger' (meaning only two hundred years old) men asked.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Hornets!" The secretary shouted running for dear life, and ironically locking the door behind her.

From the outside.

(Back with the Squirrels)

Dark Ace, Suzi, Piper and Shadow were rolling on the floor laughing.

Looking up, Dark Ace grinned at Shadow and ruffled her hair. "That's my girl!"

(With the Kola's)

Aladd was dumbstruck; his jaw on the ground and a squirrel was actually throwing acorns into it thinking it was an open tree trunk.

"That's not fair!" He shouted.

Lark grinned as she stood akimbo with her hands on her hips and a smug grin on her face. "Oh shut up you big cry baby. Now come on, pay up, or are you a bet welcher?" Lark asked with a hiss.

At this comment, every male turned to glare at Aladd.

"Pay the girl." They all said at the same time.

Tigger and Scarlett rolled their eyes.

"Why do boys take bets and dares so seriously? It's not that big a deal." Tigger asked.

"Aladd, pay her now, keep to the code." Snipe said with a warning tone.

Aladd slumped his head in defeat and shame. "Aye, the code..." Reaching into his pocket, he handed the five dollar bill to Lark, you took it quickly.

"Wow Lark, you pitch a tent like a guy." Aerrow said still somewhat dazed.

(CS)

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Lark asked the camera, actually expecting an answer.

(CS) End

"Uh, I mean, it's just that normally Piper lets us do that stuff. I've never actually seen a girl do that before, that's all." Aerrow replied when he caught sight of Larks expression.

Fate, Tigger, and Scarlett palm faced at this point.

(Back with Stork and Marina)

Marina sighed for what must have been the hundredth time in the last hour. Stork had run jumping and screaming that he was going to get eaten, and Marina was on her last nerve.

"Stork! Look, if we can get back to the others, I'm sure we will be safe. There are enough of us that we should be able to get rid of a bear, and besides, what bear would eat you if it saw Snipe?" Marina asked desperately.

Stork stopped screaming and seemed to contemplate this.

"You have a point." He said finally. "Alright, lead the way." Stork said in a defeated tone.

"Ok, lets…get….back….dang." Marina's shoulders slumped.

"We're lost aren't we?" Stork asked calmly.

"Yes, we're lost." Marina groaned.

(Squirrels)

"Ok, so we got the tent up, now can we eat? I'm starving." Shadow moaned.

"I'll find us some food." Starling sighed getting up. "Oh, and Rondana, make sure they don't eat anything poisonous." She called out as she left.

"Hey did someone order ten ultra sized supreme's?"

Everyone turned to gape at the pizza man standing before them.

"Kai, if this is an illusion, I am so going to kill you." Piper muttered under her breath.

"Uh, those are for us."

Following the voice, everyone was surprised to see a large camera crew waving to catch the delivery mans attention.

Dark Ace and Ravess growled, each reaching for their weapons on instinct, and both equally surprised when their hands felt cloth rather than steel.

"I keep forgetting that they took away our weapons." Dark Ace grumbled.

"I've got a deck of cards, anyone in?" Piper asked holding up said deck in her hand.

"Eh, nothing better to do." Suzi shrugged before sitting down on the ground.

"I'm game." Rondana and Dark Ace both said quickly joining in.

"Fine." Ravess rolled her eyes and sat down, trying to hide her grin, but failing miserably.

Shadow and Junko both declined, Junko not feeling like playing, Shadow not wanting to play if Piper was dealing, but she did take up her old perch on Junko's shoulder to watch.

(Kola's)

"So like, when do we eat?" Tigger asked the others.

_Collective stomach growl_

(CS)

"Ok, I know that were enemy's and all that, but I couldn't just sit by and watch everyone starve. Even Lark doesn't deserve that." Aerrow said looking at the camera with a weary smile. "Besides, I'm sure that Piper would agree with me." He added.

(CS) End

"Well, there's plenty of food around, you just have to know what to pick." Aerrow said getting up and walking over to the surrounding bushes.

"Like what? Nut's and berries?" Aladd asked scoffing.

"Uh, ya actually. These are black berry bushes, so there's plenty; just don't pick any red ones." Aerrow warned.

"Ohhhh big scary black berries!" Snipe laughed grabbing a red one and popping it into his mouth with a grin.

"I wouldn't do that, their not."

Snipe chomped down, and his face twisted like he had eaten a lemon.

"Ripe yet." Aerrow finished.

Lark snickered while the others (aside from Snipe) laughed.

(Squirrels)

"I found some fish if anyone's hungry." Starling said holding up a piece of piano wire with several fish tied in it.

"Why do you carry piano wire with you?" Shadow asked curiously.

Suzi and Starling both looked at each other and sputtered. "Uh well it's well um….its useful for…uh…Suzi, since I brought the fish, why don't you explain to Shadow why I would carry piano wire around." Starling said quickly, ignoring the look her friend sent her way.

"Well…you see…..piano wire…its ummmm it's useful for…." Suzi's eyes widened when Ravess spoke up.

"It's for tying people up and making sure they don't break out. The more they struggle, the more it hurts." She said nonchalantly while filling her nails.

Shadow's eyes widened.

"Uh, why is Dark Ace in his boxers?" Starling asked cutting in.

Piper grinned. "Because he has no poker face." She replied.

Dark Ace grumbled as he tried to ignore Ravess's gaze. He could have sworn that she looked like a hungry lion staring at an injured gazelle.

"Nice to see that playing the guys for all these years has paid off." Piper said collecting her pile of winnings.

Suzi looked up at her friend and noticed her troubled expression.

"Star, something up?" She asked.

"I was just wondering…have any of you seen Kai?" She asked furrowing her brow.

Everyone looked around. "I think he said he was heading out and would be back in a minute." Ravess said, drawing everyone's attention to herself.

"When was that?" Shadow asked.

"Around the same time you sent the hornets out." Ravess replied.

Starling's eyes widened. "That was three hours ago. He should have been back by now."

"Maybe he came across a bear? It's not like we haven't." Rondana said swallowing a lump in her throat.

"I don't think Kai would have any-" Before Suzi could finish what she was about to say, the group heard a ferocious roar coming from the woods.

_**GROOOGUUGHHHTH**_

"What that heck was that?!" Shadow shouted.

"I don't think bears make that sound….in fact…I've never heard any animal make that sound….or anything close to it." Dark Ace said looking a bit sick.

Suzi and Starling shot each other a worried look.

_**Ennooghhrrth**_

"Ok, that was a bear." Dark Ace said suddenly looking around instinctively reaching for his sword, and cursing not for the first time that it had been taken from him.

"This here is a good place not to be." Suzi shouted as she shimmied up a nearby tree.

That when they heard thumping and rustling.

"Something's coming this way, and fast." Shadow said stepping behind her father like a scared child.

_**Rouugghh**_

"Bear!" Piper jumped up like someone had pricked her rear with a needle and ran up the tree without even using her hands.

"I'm with Piper on this one!" Shadow shouted climbing up the tall tree.

"Hey!" All the others shouted as they ran for the tree and climbed up it for safety.

The bear sniffed the fish Starling had dropped before walking over to the tree everyone was sitting in.

"What does it want?!" Rondana shouted.

"Do you think Kai is ok?" Piper asked.

The bear looked up at them and roared.

"I think he was that things lunch. So we should be safe." Ravess said slightly grimacing. Looking around she noticed the horrified looks some of the others were sending her.

"What? It's not like Kai is Piper. If the bear ate him, it should be full for a while; it has no reason to come after us." Ravess said defending herself.

Suzi, who was on the branch above Ravess narrowed her eyes and kicked the older woman in the head. "That's my friend you're talking about."

"Well it's the truth!" Ravess shouted back.

"Uh Shadow, could you like, talk to it or something? Like you did with the cockroach back in the dungeon." Piper asked hopefully.

Shadow then noticed how everyone was staring at her.

(CS)

"Piper! Great, now everyone things I'm the bug whisperer or something. It's not even me; it's the Griffin stone that lets me do that. Sheesh." Shadow pulled up the orb shaped crystal from her necklace before propping it back into her neckline.

(CS) End

"What are we going to do? I'm still hungry! And I have no intention of sleeping in a tree; I'm a human not a possum!" Rondana shouted angrily before letting out an eep.

She was the only one not sitting on a branch. Since she was wearing a skirted dress, she couldn't reach her legs out far enough. So she was clinging to the side of the tree like a squirrel.

Unfortunately, unlike the actual animal she was acting as at the moment, she didn't have claws to hold herself up. Between her fright and anger of what was going on, her hands had become sweaty, and unfortunately for.

Slippery.

'AAAAHHHHHHH!"

The bears eyes widened and it made a mad dash for the falling girl.

(CS)

"She's dead." Ravess said without looking up from her nail filing.

(CS) End

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! ugh!"

Everyone was silent.

(Koloa's)

After a few hours, the team had set up everything for the night. Their tent was up, they had collected a decent amount of food, and thanks to Lark's creativity, (and Fate's crystal dust allergy) they had a roaring fire to cook with and keep warm.

(CS)

"It's kind of strange, but I never actually expected Master….er..Lark to be anything like this. I mean, yeah, she's our arch nemeses and all, but I always had her pegged as a spoiled daddy's girl. Turns out, she does actually have a normal side to her." Aerrow said genuinely surprised.

(CS) End.

Lark, finally growing tired of being stared at, got up and walked over to the log Aerrow was sitting at and joined him.

"Ok, go ahead; get it out of your system. What's bugging you?" Lark asked not moving her gaze from the fire.

"Huh?" Aerrow said looking at her.

Lark didn't turn her face, but she shifted her eyes to the side so that he knew that he had her attention. "I asked what's on your mind? You've been staring at me for the past hour, and unless you're thinking of switching to the side with a higher salary, you've got something on your mind."

Aerrow looked away and shifted his gaze back to the fire. "It's nothing." He replied.

Lark rolled her eyes. "I might be a year younger than you, but I also happen to be a politician. I can smell lies and read a person like an open book. That and." She paused until Aerrow looked at her.

"That and what?" He asked.

"You're a lousy liar. I advise that you avoid poker." She said with the smallest of grins.

It took a few minutes, but it finally registered.

(CS)

"Lark, Master Cyclonis, sixteen year old tyrant, megalomaniac, mad genius, and sorceress, is actually capable of telling jokes?" Aerrow asked with an expression of pure shock.

(CS) End

Aerrow was slightly uncomfortable….ok, make that extremely uncomfortable. But for some reason beyond him, he actually answered her question.

"I'm still just a bit surprised, that's all." He said quietly.

Lark narrowed her eyes in thought then groaned. "Don't tell me you're still hung up on the tent thing. It's no big deal."

Aerrow couldn't help but let out a short laugh.

"No, well, that's part of it. I'm just surprised that you're doing so well out here and well…here at all. I guess I just never figured you to be…"

Lark cut him off. "You thought I was a pampered princess right?" She asked bluntly.

Aerrow nodded his head 'yes'.

Lark looked around for a moment to make sure that nobody was really paying attention to them, and when she was sure that nobody was, she spoke. "As you know, Marina was my caretaker at one time. After her, Dark Ace took over that roll until after I took the throne." She saw that she had piqued Aerrow's curiosity, and continued.

"Both of them not only looked after me, but they trained me as well. Everything from hand to hand combat to advanced aerial tactics. My father wanted a son…but…when he didn't get one; he treated me like I was one anyway. I'm still not sure that he actually knew I was a girl before he died."

Aerrow was about to make a comment on her joke, but the look on her face told him that it was the truth. _"Man, I actually feel bad for her. I mean, yeah, we treat Piper like she's on of the guys most of the time, but not all the time. My childhood might have sucked after I turned five, but at least I had one."_ Aerrow thought.

"One of the first things they taught me was how to survive on my own. How to find food and water, how to live with no help from anyone." She paused for a moment and shuddered, then let out a dry humorless laugh. "When I turned ten, Ace dragged me out of my bed at some ungodly hour, down the stairs and out into my mother's garden, he didn't let go until we reached the center, but when he did, he dropped me like a sack of potato's and told me that for the next forty eight hours I had to evade him and the gardens roving guards, and that if spotted, they would treat me like any other intruder."

Aerrow felt a cold weight in the pit of his stomach, he didn't want to ask, but something just made him.

"How did they treat intruders?" He asked.

Lark looked at him with a blank expression, and answered.

"Shoot first, bury second, leave third."

Aerrows eyes widened.

Lark chuckled when she saw his expression. "It's not like he didn't give me a head start or anything. I had an hour to get ready, and my mothers garden was quite large, almost ten acres."

Aerrow was still a bit shocked; he didn't know what to make of this. Originally he had only seen Lark as his enemy, an evil overlord bent on taking over free Atmos. But now…now he was having second thoughts.

He then heard someone clear their throat. Looking up, he saw it was Lark. "Ok, I told you my story, your turn." She said shyly facing the fire, but keeping her eyes fixed on him.

Aerrow gave a rueful smile and a slight chuckle before speaking. "I guess your right, fairs fair. My father…died when I was four….you already know that of course." He said trying to keep as much venom out of his voice as possible. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

"My mom had died giving birth to me, so I was pretty much alone when my father's squadron was wiped out. A few days after the…incident, several members of the Sky Knight Council came to 'collect' me." He said using air quotes. "They took me to Terra Atmosia, and I was kept in the Red Eagles barracks for about a month. The entire time I was there, they kept trying to get me interested in joining up to fight the Cyclonians." Pausing, he saw that Lark was no longer watching him, and he couldn't tell if she was even listening to him still.

"What happened after the first month?" She asked, still gazing at the fire.

Slightly stunned, but not disappointed, Aerrow continued. "After a month passed, and it looked like I had no intention of joining, one of the Council members took me to Terra Lyn. It had been decided that I needed to be in a _normal_ home to grow up a bit more, but they still wanted to keep an eye on me. So I was adopted by one of the council's grand daughters."

Lark watched out of the corner of her eye as a grin slowly spread across his face, and he actually started laughing.

Lark felt a smile of her own move across her face, but she couldn't for the life of her understand why, so she covered it with a cough. "What's so funny?" She asked.

Aerrow looked at her with the same peaceful smile he wore when she had first met him as 'Lark'.

"That was probably one of the best days of my life. It turned out that the councilman's granddaughter had a son the same age as me." He replied.

Lark pondered for a moment as to who this 'step brother' of his could be, then her eyes widened. "The blond goofball?" She asked incredulously.

Aerrow broke out laughing at this point. "Bull's-eye."

(Back with the Squirrels)

"Ughhh, Rondana? You ok?" A muffled voice called out from under her.

Shakily, Rondana opened one eye partially and looked down.

She had expected to see a nine hundred pound Kodiak bear under her since she knew she had not hit the ground.

Instead, she saw her one hundred and thirtyish pound friend, Kai.

Or to be more accurate, his back.

Opening her other eye she looked around nervously. "Kai, what happened to the bear? Never mind, we have to get back up the tree before it comes back!" She then noticed everyone up in the tree laughing.

"What?!" She shouted stomping her foot (on Kai's back) trying to get the others to quiet down, or to at least answer her.

Suzi-Lu wiped a tear from her eye before calming down enough to answer her. "There never was a bear; it was just one of Kai's tricks." She said before breaking into another fit of laughs at the poor girl's expense.

Turning, she glared at Kai before hitting him upside the head. "I was worried sick about you! You ungrateful mongrel! You had us all scared out of our wits!" She continued to hit Kai upside the head with her fists, which only caused the others in the tree to laugh harder.

_Grrooowwuughhhhaaaahh_

Rondana's glare intensified ten fold. "You just don't know when to quit do you?!"

She was ready to whack him again, but Kai caught her wrist before it could connect and he swung her around so that he was standing in front of her.

Looking over his shoulder, Rondana saw large brown bear, roughly the same size as the previous 'bear' had been.

"Kai, it's not funny!" Rondana was about to continue but Kai cut her off.

"That ones not mine." He said calmly.

Rondana's widened when she looked up and caught the nervous nod from Suzi-Lu. If anyone could tell the difference between real or fake, it was her. Well, her nose anyways.

Kai kept his arms open wide and made sure to keep himself between the bear and Rondana.

"Guys, a little help would be nice right about now." He said not taking his eyes off the bear.

Ravess scoffed. "And do what? It's a bear. We don't have any weapons."

"Sorry man, but your on your own." Dark Ace replied.

"We can't just leave them! Don't you two have any shame?" Piper growled.

Dark Ace and Ravess both raised a single eyebrow in response.

Piper groaned before slapping her forehead.

"Come on! You call yourselves men!" Rondana shouted from behind Kai.

"Uh, well technically, me Kai and Junko are the only males on this team." Dark Ace retorted.

"Uggh! You know what I mean! Your trained soldiers for peats sake! You are willing to jump off a Skimmer in the upper stratosphere but you wont fight a bear?!" Rondana shouted.

"Yep."

"Sorry."

Ravess and Dark Ace responded.

The bear took another step closer, when a rustling in the bushes caught its attention.

Out hopped a tiny grey bunny rabbit.

The small rabbit looked up at the bear ane squeaked before hopping towards the tree as fast as it could.

The bear licked its massive jaws, and charged.

"MR. BUNNY! I'LL SAVE YOU!"

Everyone watched as Junko leapt from the branch he was sitting on and tackled the bear head on.

(CS)

"I don't know why, but whenever I see some little critter, I just fall in love it. Ever since I was a little Wallop. I remember one day, when I was walking home from school, I found this little baby birdie that had fallen out of its nest. I was going to take it home with me when this huge dog came out of nowhere and tried to eat the poor little thing….well…I saved the bird, but my mom took money out of my allowance to pay for dental work on our neighbor's dog." Junko said grumpily holding his chin up with one hand.

"I never did like that dog. I could have sworn that the thing was laughing at me whenever it barked, but nobody ever believed me."

(CS) End

(Back with the Kolas)

Everyone had gotten comfy around the large fire. It was about nine a clock, and the air was starting to get a bit nippy.

Aladd sat on one log with Tigger close beside him. Scarlett was sitting on Tigger's other side, leaning closer to the flames to keep warm.

Due to his size Snipe had his own log to sit on and was trying to find a way to put a stick through an acorn to make it a popcorn cornel.

But it was the third log that was currently the center of attention.

On the side closer to Snipe was Lark. She was fairly relaxed, and for once was slouching instead of sitting up straight.

On the other side was Fate, sitting closer to Scarlett and also leaning towards the flames to keep warm. She kept sending glares Lark's way however due to the last member of the team.

Aerrow, despite not knowing why, was the center of attention. He couldn't see what was so strange. Snipe took up the same amount of space that two people would.

Lark and Fate took up the same amount of space one person would.

So naturally, he would sit in the only available spot left that was off the ground.

Between them.

After about ten minutes of silence, Scarlett clapped her hands together. "Ok, how about we tell some ghost stories?" Looking around she was glad to see the others interested.

"Wellll….I know a few….but….I don't think you guys could take them."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice.

Tigger

"HA! You think you can scare me? Don't make me laugh." Snipe said chuckling.

"But you did just laugh." Tigger said slightly confused.

Snipe face palmed and the others just shook their heads.

"Seriously, I know some really good ones!" Tigger shouted.

"Alright, alright, how about we take turns? Tigger you go first and then we'll see who can top it, that sound good?" Aladd said with a grin.

(CS)

"Ok people, am I the only one that see's this as a win win? If her stories good, then I get credit for making the others hear it, if it's bad, everyone else goes and I get credit for being nice. Either way, I win!" Aladd said giving twin thumb ups at the camera.

(CS) End

"Alright, here it goes. It all started about ten years ago, at a sleep away camp by this lake." Tigger began.

(With Stork and Marina)

"Where are they coming from!?" Stork shouted as he sliced a droid in half.

Marina jump fliped and landed behind him so that they are back to back. "I don't know! They just keep coming! I cut down one and five more pop up!"

The two deflected multiple bursts of blaster fire with their lightsabers.

Stork looked down at his lightsaber and realized something.

"Um Marina? Where did this thing come from? And why am I wearing a hooded robe?"

Marina stopped for a second, then shrugged her shoulders before charging into the horde of droids.

Stork sighed before following after her. "I knew I shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning." He muttered.

(With the Squirrels)

The group was sitting around the fire once more, but instead of eating the fish Starling had caught they were now eating large chunks of cooked meat.

"Mmmm I never had bear before." Ravess said between bites.

"Meh, I've had better." Dark Ace shrugs as he takes a large bite.

_Gggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

_Grrrrrggouuuggtth_

_Grrrreerrwwww_

Starling rolls her eyes. "Would you two cut it out already? You're acting like little kids."

Suzi-Lu and Kai both held for dear life onto the last piece of rib, neither giving an inch or even blinking.

"This is the first actual meat I've had in three weeks. No way am I letting him take the last piece." Suzi growled.

"I've been here just as long and had to eat the same stuff you have. Besides, you've had more than anyone else already!" Kai shouted digging his heels into the ground.

Suzi dug her claws into the rib and gave a deep throaty growl before yanking the piece free from Kai's grasp. Unfortunately she had over did it a bit and the piece went flying from her hands onto the ground.

"FIVE SECOND RULE!" Both shouted diving for the piece.

Just when they were about to reach it, the tiny rabbit that Junko had saved hopped up, and swallowed it whole.

Everyone stared.

_BUUURP_

_Thunk_

"The rabbit just ate it." Kai said still dazed.

Suzi-Lu picked up the bone that the rabbit had belched back up and examined it.

_Whistles_

"He picked the thing to the bone, dare ant nothen left." Looking at the small rabbit she grinned. "Guess you were hungry eh little fella?"

The rabbit hopped back over to Junko and hopped onto his lap.

The large Wallop was wearing the bear's pelt like a hooded cape, with the bears head resting on his own, and the legs tied into an X around his chest.

"It was a good hunt." He said.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they continued to eat and savor the first meat they had had in nearly a month.

(Back with the Kolas)

"So then, the two rolled down to the dock, still struggling. The one was completely unarmed, while the other had his claws and the others machete, but their weight was too much for it and they both fell into the depths of Crystal Lake." Tigger paused for a second to see the expressions of the others.

Snipe was pale as a sheet, biting his nails and rocking back and forth, all the while his eyes darted around in every direction.

Scarlett's nails were digging into the wood and leaving deep grooves. She had faired better than most, but she still looked like she was going to jump out of her skin at any second.

Aladd was shaking like a leaf. He had long ago eaten away his nails and was currently curled into the fetal position in front of the fire.

Aerrow did the best out of all of them. He actually looked excited. He was leaning forward and taking in every little detail like a little kid in a candy story. _"He's probably going to dream about fighting and beating both of them tonight."_ Tigger thought slightly disappointed that Aerrow was immune to scary stories.

The last two were the best though.

Lark and Fate could almost have passed for mirrors. Each was sitting to one side of Aerrow and clutching him like a lifeline and had gotten as close to him as possible, like he would somehow ward off their fear.

Grinning, Tigger continued. "Some say that the fight ended in a draw, and that both died, but others say the clawed man survived, and that he still roams the world today, looking for the two children that got away that night. He could be anywhere, anywhere that there are young kids."

Grinning like a fox, she thrust out her hand.

"EVEN HERE!"

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone jumped screaming.

"Muhhahahahahahahahaha! Aw man you should have seen yourselves!" Tigger broke out laughing and pushed her glasses back up with the palm of her blade gloved hand. "Scared by a little girl with glasses." She cackled madly as thunder and lightning cracked the cloudless night sky.

"_And here I thought I was the only one that could do that."_ Lark thought.

(Back with Stork and Marina)

"Stork! Let him go. It isn't worth it." Marina pleaded.

Storks yellow eyes turned to glare at her dangerously, but his arm remained stretched out and his hand half closed.

"So, now you too will stand against me?" He asked coldly.

"Gugghhhgg"

"Stork, let him go. This isn't you, you're not like that!" Marina shouted drawing both of her lightsabers and twirling them in her hands.

Stork waved his hand to the side throwing Chris into the concrete wall of the bathroom.

Taking slow purposeful steps, his black cape flowed wildly in the wind.

"After all he has done to us, after everything he put us through, you still defend him!" Stork shouted drawing his double bladed lightsaber and igniting it.

_Dual of fate plays in background_

Marina and Stork both run at each other and jump into the air, making a single strike each before landing where the other had started on one knee.

Storks cape fell.

A foot of Marina's hair fell.

_Gong_

Marina's eyes narrowed. "Oh, it is on now!" She shouted throwing her lightsabers to the ground and charging Stork with her fist reared back.

(Back with the Squirrels)

The group had crawled into the tent, and most were sleeping soundly. A full stomach will do that, especially when combined with exhaustion.

Of course, a full stomach and exhaustion can have another….less desirable effect as well.

_Pfffft_

Suzi's nose twitched.

Seconds later.

"AAWWWW! BAD!" Shadow shouted running out of the tent holding her nose.

"Geez man! Who did that! Kai shouted following.

"DEAR LORD! IT'S LIKE SOMETHING DIED!" Rondana screamed joining the others outside.

"WHAT IS THAT?! BEAR REPPELENT?!" Dark Ace Shouted.

Seconds later everyone was outside coughing and hacking.

"Man who did that!" Suzi shouted clinching her eyes shut in pain and holding her paws over her nose.

Of course nobody fessed up, and at the same time nobody noticed Piper's slightly pink tinged face.

(Kola's)

Everyone was inside the tent. But only Tigger and Aerrow were asleep. Everyone else was wide-eyed and awake. In the last hour, they had each blinked once or maybe twice.

"One two Freddy's coming for you." Tigger mumbled in her sleep causing everyone else's breath to hitch.

"Three four better lock the door" Aerrow continued.

Scarlett's pupils shrank to the size of pin heads. "I've got to get out of here." She whispered.

"Gotta go?" Snipe asked quietly.

"Yeah, I gotta pee like crazy, but I don't want to go out there." Scarlett

"Hey do you mind? Some of us are trying to sleep here." Tigger said drowsily before collapsing back to sleep.

Scarlett, Lark and Fate all clinched their fists in anger.

"I can't hold it any more." Scarlett said crawling out of the tent. Looking around, she quickly ran to the woods, but tripped on a rock and fell face first near the fire pit.

Getting to her feet, she looked up and saw a bat open its wings and squeak.

_Squeak_

"AHHHH!" Shrieking she jumped up and kicked at the ground, snagging the end of a branch that was burning and sent it flying at the tent, which caught fire and burned to ash's in three seconds flat.

(Marina and Stork)

The two hopped from building top to building top, their swords clashing and sending sparks into the air.

"You can not defeat me, for I am more stronger than you!" Stork shouted, though his lips kept moving after he spoke.

"I shall defeat you, defeat you I shall and restore my clans honor!" Marina shouted back.

The two swords clashed and the combatants hovered in midair, neither budging an inch.

Stork grinned. "I see you two have mastered the art of the Wa-tu-oniashi. I had thought the last master dead."

Marina's eyes narrowed. "The last master you might have killed, but you passed over me, not expecting the one female student of the school to be the apprentice. Your overconfidence shall be your downfall!" She shouted.

(Squirrels)

"I am not sleeping in that funkified tent!" Shadow said pointing at the now empty tent that was surrounded by a six foot circle of dead grass.

"Well we have to find some shelter, it's going to be raining soon, and I'm not sleeping outside in the rain!" Piper shouted.

Dark Ace looked around and spied several trailers. "Uh, Starling, you got any more of that piano wire?" He asked.

Starling followed Dark Ace's line of sight and saw the trailers that the camera crew were using and smirked. "Why yes, yes I do."

Everyone grinned once they figured out the plan.

(Kola's)

"YOU BURNED DOWN OUR TENT! WHAT ON ATMOS IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Snipe roared.

Scarlett sunk a little lower, if that was possible. "I said I was sorry. It was an accident."

Tigger stepped between the two and pushed them apart. "Hey hey, knock it off. She said it was an accident, so back off. It's not like she meant to do it." Tigger huffed.

Snipe turned his nose up.

"Besides, things are going alright, so we don't have a tent and we're missing a few members, no biggie." Tigger said.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! HOW COULD THING'S POSSIBLY GET WORSE?!" Aladd shouted.

_Thunder_

_Heavy rain_

Lark glared at Aladd. "Even I know never to say that line idiot."

(Squirrels)

Everyone had their own bed. Not a cot, not a wire net with a two inch mattress, but an actual bed to sleep in.

Shadow stirred for a moment and looked outside the window. "Huh? Oh, I guess we are getting a little bit of rain."

She felt a pillow hit her head and looked to the trailers other side to see Ravess glaring at her. "Would you be quiet? It's hard enough to sleep with Junko's snoring in the other trailer!" She hissed.

Shrugging her shoulders, Shadow went back to sleep.

(Kola's)

Snipe held a small twig aver his head to try and stay dry, while Scarlett held her jacket over her head. Beside her Aladd and Tigger sat together close under his large flight jacket to keep both dry and warm. (Or so he claimed.)

In the middle though was the trio again, and as before they were the center of attention.

Fate had her wings open and arched together over her head, making a makeshift tent. Sitting beside her was Aerrow, with Lark clinging to him.

Aerrow felt slightly droopy. Despite it being cold and raining, he actually felt pretty warm. _"I still don't get why Aladd keep's glaring at me."_ He thought.

"This is all your fault!" Snipe shouted pointing at Scarlett.

_Crash crackle_

_BZZZZZZ_

Snipe was now on his side twitching and charred black. The only thing that wasn't black was his teeth.

"I would laugh at him, but I'm pretty sure that I would be next." Aladd said swallowing a lump in his throat.

_Crash crackle_

Almost to prove his point a bolt of lighting struck and scorched the ground in front of him. Causing him to shudder.

(Marina and Stork)

The two combatants glared at each other from opposite sides of the waterfall.

The harsh winds were biting to the bone, and the rain hit them like thousands of needles.

Stork smirked as a pair of hand shaped wings flapped behind him, keeping him several inches off the ground. "You cant defeat me. I'M MORE SPECIAL THAN YOU!" He shouted as he laughed maniacally, cackling with the thunder and lighting of the raging storm.

Marina looked up, blood red eyes glaring hate, anger, and pain of betrayal. "I promised….I promised that I would bring you back, Stork. I don't care if I have to break every bone in your body. I WILL TAKE YOU BACK!" She shouted.

The thunder boomed.

Lightning crackled and seered.

The two looked on passively, ignoring the now tempest grade storm. For to them, it was nothing.

"Let's end this dobe!" Stork shouted as he charged.

Marina roared as she charged.

_Lightning crackle _

Eight hours later.

(Squirrels)

Piper stretches and crawls out of the bed. Looking around she see's that everyone else is already gone outside.

"Huh, I wonder what's going on." Stepping outside she see's everyone looking around franticly.

"Uh guys? What's going on?" She asks.

Dark Ace stops and looks up nervously. "Uh, we're kind of…looking for the map." He said quickly.

"YOU LOST THE MAP!" Piper shouted causing all the birds in the surrounding area to take off.

"Hey chill out, we'll find our way back. Just stay cool." Suzi said blowing a bubble.

"You guys!" Piper whined. "We've lost two challenges in a row, and now we're going to lose a third! Are you trying to lose?"

"AHH!" Rondana shrieked

"What's wrong?" Kai asked running over to the near hyperventilating girl.

"My…my…my dress is ruined!" She shouted pointing at the back of her skirt.

Sure enough it was about two feet shorter than it had been yesterday.

Kai kneeled down do plucked the tread that was sticking out. "I guess you snagged it on something. It just kept coming undone as we walked. Sorry."

Rondana was about to start shouting again when Starling spoke up.

"Wait a sec, this could be a good thing." She said calmly as she took thread tread from Kai.

"Good? HOW CAN THIS BE GOOD!? That was one of my favorite dresses!" She shouted.

"Think about it. If this much thread has come loose, then it must have snagged quite a way's back. It might take us back to the camp." Starling said catching everyone's attention.

"Well let's get going! We can still win this thing!" Shadow shouted as she jumped onto Junko's shoulder. "Come on Junko! Yip yip!"

(Kola's)

"_Mmm, why do I feel so warm? I thought we were sleeping outside?"_ Aerrow opened one eye and nearly jumped out of his skin.

They were sleeping outside, but Aerrow did in a sense have a _pair_ or covers.

Lark and Fate had fallen asleep, each clinging to an opposite side of him and were curled up close holding him tightly like a stuffed bear.

"Um…guys…we…need to get moving." Aerrow's voice cracked.

"No go." Fate said snuggling closer.

"Move and die." Lark said doing the same.

Aladd was grinning ear to ear. Pulling out a Kodak crystal he took a shot._ "Man, I can't wait to see what will happen when Piper see's this!"_ He thought.

Of course the flash woke up both Lark and Fate, causing the two to eep loudly before jumping in opposite directions.

Snipe and Aladd both fell to the ground laughing, while Tigger and Scarlett shook their heads.

"Come on guys, we really need to get moving." Tigger said.

"Well, who's got the map?" Fate asked.

"I thought you had it?" Lark said as she wrung her hair out. "Ugh, I hate the rain." She muttered looking at her now black hands.

Aerrow looked down and noticed the black mark on his uniform. "What on Atmos?" Looking around, he saw something he never would have expected in a million years.

"Lark, you dye you hair?" Scarlett asked pointing at the tyrants head.

"Shut up." Lark growled.

Sure enough, despite what many others had thought for years, Lark really did dye her hair. Just not in the sense people thought.

Standing with her arms crossed was a very peeved, very agitated Lark.

With _light_ purple hair.

Aladd snickered. "You could almost pass for Starling's little sister." He said laughing.

"I said SHUT UP! It's my dads fault ok! Mom had black hair and he had blue hair. He just happened to go bald by the time he turned thirty." The last part came out under her breath, but everyone heard it.

"Hey, I've got an idea, hang on a sec." Fate spread her wings as wide as she could and crouched low before jumping and flapping them as hard as she could. Once she cleared the tree line, she flew in a circle before coming back down.

"The camps straight that way." Fate said pointing towards the camp.

"Race ya!" Aerrow shouted taking off.

"HEY! I AIN'T LOSING TO NO STORM HAWK!" Aladd shouted taking off after him.

Lark hopped onto Snipe's shoulder and held out a hand to Tigger.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked hesitantly.

"Because you managed to scare the pervert out of his wits last night, something I've been trying to do since we got here. I respect that." Then, leaning down, she added in a whisper. "If you tell that to anyone, I will see to it personally that Chris is made a member of the Rock Hearts, do I make myself clear?" She threatened.

Tigger swallowed. "Crystal..." She said before taking the other girl's hand.

"Alright Snipe! MUSH!" She shouted driving her heels into the giants gut.

"ROOAARGH!" Snipe shouted as he tore off into the brush.

"Well that's just great! What am _I _supposed to do?!" Scarlett shouted.

"How much do you weigh?"

Scarlett jumped at feeling someone touch her shoulder. Turning, she saw it was Fate.

"Uh, ninety seven?" Scarlett said hopefully.

Fate raised one eyebrow.

Scarlett sighed. "Fine, one o seven." She said slumping her shoulders.

"Hmmm, I think I can manage that." Fate said taking a few steps back.

"Manage? What are you talking abOUUUUT!" Scarlett found herself being lifted up and rising above the tree line.

"Keep still or I'll drop you!" Fate shouted at the squirming girl.

Scarlett did a great impression of a log for the rest of the trip.

(Storm and Marina.)

"Ughh my head." Marina groaned in a hushed voice rubbing her temples.

"I haven't felt this bad since last time Finn cooked." Stork said clutching his head. Looking around he saw that they were in a cave, and that it had apparently rained last night. "What happened?" He asked looking at Marina.

Marina narrowed her eyes in concentration, trying to remember what HAD happened. "I don't know. Last thing I remember was eating those weird berries, and then…everything's a blur." Looking at Stork, she regretted the sudden movement. "What about you?"

Stork shook his head. "Pretty much the same, though I get the feeling it's for the best that we don't remember anything." He said slowly making his way to the caves exit.

Neither noticed the 'Stork _heart_ Marina' carving in the wall behind them.

That had somehow been carved into solid stone.

(Camp)

"Look there it is! We made it first!" Scarlett shouted as Fate landed next to a startled Chris.

"Uh, Chris? Are you ok?" Fate asked.

Chris looked a bit…frazzed. He was sporting a busted lip and had a black eye, not to mention several other bruises and what looked like a bit mark on his wrist.

"Uh..yeah, I'm fine, nothing wrong at all." Chris said quickly with a grin.

"Look out below!"

Chris, Fate and Scarlett jumped out of the way just in time to avoid Snipe whose landing left a small crater about five inch's deep.

Lark and Tigger hopped down and Tigger ran her hand across the side of Snipe's face.

"Good boy, now, here's your carrot." She said tossing said item to the giant.

"AHH! I can't believe all the girls beat us back!" Aladd shouted as he and Aerrow landed behind the carrot munching giant.

"Not our fault you're both slow." Lark said shrugging her shoulders.

"NOOO!" Piper screamed as the Squirrels entered the camp.

Lark grinned. "Aw sorry little birdie, but looks like that's three in a row. I guess you guys really do like losing." She said tauntingly.

"Hang on, you're still missing a few tree huggers." Chris pointed at two 'open' spots within the team where they stood.

"Oh you mean Stork and Marina?" Tigger said, suddenly remembering their other two teammates.

Lark covered the girl's mouth with her hand. "We think they got eaten by wolves." She said quickly.

Aladd and Snipe nodded in agreement.

"Darn shame. We should light a candle for them." Snipe added.

"HEY WAIT UP!"

Everyone turned to see Stork and Marina running out of the woods covered in cuts, scrapes, bruises, and in the case of Stork.

"Uh, Stork? Is that lipstick?" Piper asked her friend.

"Huh?" Stork felt the side of his face and looked at his hand. Sure enough, there was pink on it.

"AHHHH!" Stork shouted running to the bathroom/showers.

"Well, since you entire team didn't get here until AFTER the opposing team, looks like you lost." Chris said grinning. Turning to the Squirrels, he addressed them. "As a bonus for winning the challenge, you get to enjoy an all expenses paid free trip to!"

"The Tuck Shop!" Chris said with a flourish.

_Cash register sound_

The entire team took off.

Chris then turned back to the Kola's. "Well, looks like I'll be seeing you guys at the bonfire tonight. Later!" Chris said stumbling towards the infirmary.

End chapter 13.

Begin OMAKE! # 6!

"HAHAHAAHAHA! Oh man that was good! She had them so scared they couldn't even sleep!" Sari shouted between breaths and laughs.

"Meh, it was ok. But I still say that Chris guy has got to be a Decipticon. No human is that evil." Bumblebee said crossing his arms.

"If you ask me it's a waste of time. Who would put themselves through that kind of slag just for a slim chance of getting paid?" Ratchet said from his spot on the couch.

"I don't know. These challenges are all very difficult, even for trained military operatives. Several are even special forces members and even they are struggling." Prowl said scratching his chin.

"So the people allow themselves to be tortured and publicly humiliated for the sake of possibly getting rewarded?" Optimus Prime asked still confused.

"No silly! It's just a show. Their not real. This is just something people watch for fun." Sari said still laughing at the part with Lark's hair dye.

"True, but I think you're forgetting THAT THEY WERE IN MORTAL DANGER!" Bumblebee shouted. "Remember last time WE went camping? You know, when the giant thing with pick a pick ax and shovel for hands tried to smash us?"

"You mean the space barnacles? You're still upset about that?" Prowl asked in disbelief.

"OF COURSE I'M STILL UPSET ABOUT THAT!" Bumblebee held up his hand and counted off on his fingers. "We almost got slagged by that giant barnacle monster, then you almost slagged me when you became the barnacle monster, then WE almost slagged Sari when you infected me, and oh yeah, YOU STILL OWE ME A NEW MEDIA PLAYER!" Bumblebee grinned. "You thought I had forgotten about it didn't you?"

"Uh, Bumblebee let it go. It's just a media player. Sides, it's not like you really need it, we can just tune in to any station ourselves remember?" Bulkhead said setting down his barrel of oil with a piece of dryer hose as a bendy straw.

"Soooo? What did you think of it?" Sari asked with a mischievous grin.

"Uhh well, I guess it was ok. I just don't like how they got the two big guys as being kinda dumb. It makes us a stereotype you know?" Bulkhead answered scratching his head.

"Huh? Junko's not dumb. He's actually pretty smart. He just prefers to help out from the back rather than lead." Sari said sagely.

"She's right Bulkhead. Not everybot that is a good leader actively does so. Just like not everybot that DOES lead should." Optimus thought back to one of his former classmate. "Sari it is a bit past your time to go to bed, you should turn in for the night. Sari?"

Prowl was slightly confused when he saw Sari looking back and forth between the TV and himself, so he asked. "Sari, what are you looking at."

"Oh…uh, I was just thinking….if we put Bumblebee's Turbo-boosters on you, all you'd need are a pair of wings and you'd make a pretty good skimmer." The small girl said unconsciously tapping her key.

Prowl's eyes widened. "I've had my fill of upgrades, besides, those boosters cause nothing but trouble." Prowl said firmly.

"What are you talking about? I'm the only one that ever uses them?" Bumblebee said confused.

"I think that is the point he was trying to make." Ratchet said with a smug grin on his face.

"Is that so Docbot?" Bumblebee was about to continue when the alarm went off.

"AHH! You can't be serious! Cant those lousy Decepto-creeps let me watch ONE show in piece?!" Sari shouted crossing her arms.

"Sorry Sari, but some thing's are more important." Optimus turned to the others. "Autobots! Transform and roll out!"

"Stupit Decipticons always ruining everything." Sari muttered as she climbed into Ratchet.

"Kid, Megatron doesn't do things for no reason. If he sent his two dogs out, it was for a reason." The cranky medic said.

"Yeah right, he probably just wanted them out of his layer so HE could watch TV in peace." Sari said as she was buckling in.

Ratchet mentally sighed and shook his head.

(If only they knew)

End Omake #5

Yes this will be a 2 part Omake. Part 2 will be in the next chapter.

Well you heard Chris, Kola's, PM me who you want voted off. To everyone else, please review; you're my tie breaker people!

AN: Ok, now for the special announcement. As you all know, the next challenge is the Fear Factor rip off. I have the fears for the OC's from their respective owners, but I still need suggestions for the cannon characters. I have a few ideas, but I'm open to suggestions. But please remember to be reasonable. This story is PG to PG-13 only. Also if one of the OC owners wishes to change their OC's fear let me know.

Thanks for reading, and sorry for the wait. Till next time, Ja Ne!


	14. Chapter 14: So Long, Suckers!

TOTAL DRAMA TERRA!

Chapter 14 So Long Suckers!

AN: I can't believe this story has received over a hundred reviews!

(Chibi-Archer walks out on stage with a little gold statue) "You like me! You really really like me!"

(Chibi-Arashi walks out with mallet)

"**You fool! They don't like **_**you**_**! They just like your story!" **

_Whack_

"You can kill the dreamer, but you can never kill the dream!"

Chibi-Arashi raises one eyebrow then looks at his mallet.

"**Meh, worth a shot!"**

_Whack whack whack_

All jokes aside, I am surprised by the positive reviews this story has received. Never in a million years did think this little idea would be so well received. I'm glad that so many of you have enjoyed it, and I hope you will continue to review _hint hint_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, and never will. They are the property of Asaph "Ace" Fipke and made by Nerd Corps Entertainment. I do not own Transformers Animated; it belongs to Cartoon Network Studios, Takara and Hasbro. I do not own Star Wars it is the property of Lucas Art's Unlimited, however I DO own Kai, the Shadow crystal and a portion this story. Also I do not own Total Drama Island, as it is the property of Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis and Teletoon,

*Credits*

As I said above, I only own a portion of this story; those portions are Kai, and his Shadow crystal. The rest belongs to the following.

Tigger and Aladd are the property of Narrator01.

Rondana is the creation of MissDedodakes.

Shadow and Griffy are the cool creations of ShadowQueen25.

Scarlett was created by the talented LoveFlame.

Marina is the creations of fellow gamer enthusiast Star Wars nut.

And last but certainly not least, Fate is the grand creation of ShadowHawk91

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

_Sound_

"**Dark Voice"** (Multi layered voice of MC from episode 2 of SH)

(CS) Confession Stall

Marina was not in a good mood.

Her team had just lost, and she was pretty sure that her head was on the chopping block, right next to Stork. But at the moment, her only concern was getting to the infirmary. She was tired, cut up, and bleeding.

"Ok little missy. Do you want the smiley face band-aids or the Care Bears band-aids?" Master Chef asked holding up one of each.

"This is your medical ward? Good lord, I would be better off in a McSkyburger!" Marina shouted.

(CS)

"I can't believe these guys! Are they trying to get us killed?!" Marina shouted. She then could have sworn that she heard someone shout 'yes' but she couldn't really tell.

(CS) End

Master Chef raised an eyebrow. "Well excuse me, but never mind the fact that I have over fifteen years of medical training, and have worked in a hospital for five years. You must know a whole lot more than me. So tell me little missy, what would you do for a scraped elbow?"

(CS)

Chris laughed at the camera. "Yeah, fifteen years of how make someone NEED medial attention." Chris continued to laugh, but then wiped away a tear. "I have to give him credit though; the bit about the hospital was good. Way to use you job as a security guard dude!"

(CS) End

"What are you blind?! I'm torn up!! I need medical attention NOW!" Marina shouted having lost the last of her patients.

"Missy, all you need is a shower." Master Chef soon regretted his choice of words, as he now found himself suspended several inches off the ground by a single hand at his throat.

"**What did you say?!"** Marina seethed.

Master Chef shook his head to shake off the KI (Killing Intent) she was letting lose. "You heard me. I said you need a shower. Those are not cuts, and that's not blood." He said. Then to prove his point, he licked his finger and ran it down her arm.

"AAAAAAH! Sicko!" Marina shook her arm trying to get the feel off, but noticed that the 'blood' was smeared.

"What the heck?" Looking closer, she saw it was lipstick.

"How on Din's green Atmos did I get covered in lipstick?" Marina asked looking around until she spied a creeping away Chris.

"Oh, hi there. How's it hanging?" Chris said as smoothly as he could.

Marina stalked towards him with booming steps.

_Meanwhile, back with the Flying Squirrels_

"Man, this is the life." Dark Ace said sliding back further into the hot tub.

Kai arched an eyebrow. "What? You mean being in a hot tub with six chicks? Or all the free food?" Kai asked with a grin.

Starling shook her head as she reached for a bag of chips, but Suzi slapped him on the back.

"Thatta boy! I knew you weren't no hozer!" Suzi said laughing as Kai choked on the popcorn he had been eating.

Dark Ace rolled his eyes.

"I think he was referring to winning." Piper said with a mischievous grin on her face. "It's got to be pretty rare for him or Ravess to ever actually win anything." She said laughing.

Ravess growled but decided against starting anything, she was far too relaxed right now.

Shadow laughed. "Yeah, miss death glare over there is too mellowed out to do anything." Turning around, she faced away from the others to Junko, who was sitting on a picnic table close by.

"Hey Junko? How's the bunny?" She asked.

Junko looked up with a smile. "Oh he's doing ok. He was a little hungry, but after three bags of rinds, and two packs of skydogs he settled down.

Once again everyone eyed the rabbit with a bit of worry.

"_That aint no normal bunny..."_ Was the collective thought.

"_**Hail Cyclonia!!!"**_

Everyone turned toward the direction of the eerie, almost demonic-sounding voice that had said those words…

They all found their eyes fixed on the rabbit.

…

(CS) Multi shot

"Ok, that thing has _got_ to go." Kai said looking at the camera.

"What kind of rabbit eats meat? And I know I ain't ever seen no rabbit with red eyes before" Suzi said crossing her arms.

"Normally we leave Junko's pets alone, since they tend to…uh… 'go on looong vacations' after a few days." Shadow said using air quotes. "But that rabbit gives me the creeps. It keeps saying all kinds of….weird things." She said with a shiver. Suddenly she heard something coming from outside the stall

"_**I will eat your unhappiness!!!"**_

(CS) End

Rondana slid down into the tub with some dried fruits and a wide grin.

"Rondana, what did you do?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"Believe it or not, absolutely nothing. I just saw Chris getting his rear served by Marina, that's all."

"Oh this I've gotta see!" Dark Ace said hopping out of the tub and running where he had seen Rondana come from.

"Get some pictures if you can!" Ravess shouted, earning her several strange looks.

"What? I was going to put his face on some targets after this is over." She said earning several eye rolls.

"Hello ladies!"

Everyone turned to see Aladd.

"Uh, dude, hello!" Kai said waving.

Aladd ignored the one male (even though under normal circumstances he would have been shouting about the injustices of the world) right now, he had bigger fish to fry.

"What do you want peeper?" Suzi asked dryly.

Aladd's grin didn't dim in the slightest; alerting everyone to the fact something very bad was about to happen to someone.

"Oh I was just taking a little stroll. You know, last night our tent got destroyed and we had to sleep by the fire to keep warm." Aladd said checking his fingernails.

"Your point?" Piper asked, grabbing her drink.

"Well, it's just that some of us couldn't take the cold as well as others. Tigger actually used me for a blanket and pillow." He said giving two thumbs up.

Rondana rolled her eyes. "Congratulations Aladd. If being in a squadron doesn't work out you have a bright future as a piece of furniture."

Kai grinned and held out his hand, and the two high-fived.

Aladd's face twitched slightly. "Then I guess you don't what to know about Aerrow then. I'll just be on my way. Have a nice evening." He said waving politely.

_Fwth_

_Peeegg_

"Talk, NOW!" Piper shouted.

Aladd stopped when a crystal shard embedded itself in a tree less than a foot away. He was shocked of course, but that passed as a large grin spread across his face.

Marina's left eye was twitching. Chris had just showed her the tape of last night. Apparently, the berries that she and Stork had eaten were powerful hallucinogens.

The tape showed her and Stork jumping around and attacking various trees, shrubs, Chris, and rocks, then eventually each other with lipstick tubes.

"And you showed this?" She asked…well…snarled.

"Actually we didn't until just now." Chris grinned. "Bonus!"

Marina was about to pummel the man even more than she and Stork had apparently last night when a shriek echoed across the island.

"**AEEEEROOOOOOOW!"**

Every male on the island shook their heads in pity for the fool. Every male knows that voice, except the one it applies to at the moment for some reason.

Aladd had a broken noise, busted lip and he was sure that some of his teeth were missing, but he grinned anyways. _"This is nothing compared to what she's going to do to him." _He though before laughing.

_Later that night_

Chris grinned as he looked at the people surrounding the campfire.

"Campers, I see before me nine unhappy little tree huggers. For one of you, the climb ends now, and the branch you are on is about to break."

"Where do you come up with this stuff? Did you buy some book of clichés or something?" Scarlett asked raising her hand.

Chris narrowed his eyes.

"No! And don't interrupt me, it messes with the whole suspense thing." Chris said as he pushed his script under the podium.

"Now, as you know from your previous losses, I will start by calling out the campers that didn't receive a single vote against them and work my way up to the two that angered their team most." Grinning, he then held up the tray of marshmallows.

"Whichever one of you does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk down the dock of shame, and board the boat of losers never to return."

"E v e r."

"Aladd? Wow, that's a first." Chris said tossing a marshmallow to the teen that was standing with a pair of crutches.

Laughing when he fell trying to pick it up, Chris continued.

"Tigger, Scarlett, you two got no votes against you either." Chris said with a grin.

Then, he turned and set his sights on Aerrow. "Aerrow, what the heck happened to you? You look like you got ran over at a JC Penny's sale on Christmas Eve?"

Aerrow, responded the only way he could.

_Beep_

Everyone turned to look at him.

The poor boy was in a full body cast and wheelchair.

"Oh that's right, one beep for yes, and two for no. Gotta remember that." Chris said knocking his head lightly with on hand. "Oh well, you didn't get any votes against you either, so here you go." Chris tossed the marshmallow and it landed on Aerrow's head, earning Chris a muffled response from the boy.

"Ok, now here's where it gets a bit weird. Three of you got one vote each."

"Snipe."

(CS)

"Nobody yells at me and gets away with it! Nobody!" Scarlett shouted before laughing maniacally.

(CS) End

"Lark."

(CS)

"She is a threat and must be dealt with." Fate said as serious as she could.

"Hey! Could you pass a roll under the divider?"

Fate's eyes went wide. "Lark? Is that you?"

"Yes! Now please give me a roll!"

Fate grinned before getting up and walking out of the stall.

"Hello!....Hello!....AGH! When I find out who you are I'll make sure that you can never go near a bathroom again without shuddering!" Lark screamed.

(CS) End

"And Fate." Chris said tossing the third marshmallow.

(CS)

"Fate is a threat to my plans. She must be eliminated." Lark said before looking to her side. "Hey? Where's the toilet paper?"

(CS) End

Chris looked down at the two remaining campers with a large grin. "Two campers, one marshmallow. Who's it going to be this time?" Which little tree hugger gets to stay?" He said tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Tonight, the final marshmallow will go to."

Camera zooms on Marina.

Camera zooms on Stork.

"Marina." Chris said tossing the last marshmallow to the red headed woman, who caught it in her mouth and swallowed it with a grin.

Everyone was about to say their farewells to Stork when they noticed him…

Fade?

"What the? That was an after image." Tigger said looking around.

All of a sudden they heard a boat motor start up and loud laughing across the island.

"SO LONG CRUEL ADVENTURE GAME! HOME! HERE I COME!" Stork's voice echoed throughout the island.

"I think he just set a new land speed record." Scarlett said still shocked at how fast Stork had just run.

"Oh, before I let you guys go, has anyone seen a stray camera crew around? I know I sent two out with ya'll but only one came back." Chris said slightly worried.

_Deep in the forest_

"Hey Bill? How long do you think it will be before they find us?"

The ten man camera crew was hanging ten feet off the ground in a garbage dumpster that had been hung from a group of trees with piano wire.

_Back with the campers_

Aladd had a bag of ice covering his black eye and was sitting on the cabins steps.

"I told you not to go messing with Piper." Tigger teased.

Aladd huffed. "It looks worse than it is. It's but a flesh wound." He said proudly puffing his chest.

Tigger sat down beside him and grinned.

"Yeah right. We could hear you from the showers. You screamed like a little girl." She teased.

"I do not!" Aladd shouted.

"You scream like a little girl and you're scared of little girls too." She said chuckling.

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF NO LITTLE GIRL!" Aladd shouted.

Tigger's grin grew larger. "Oh really? Not even one with…A CLAW!" She shouted bringing out her clawed glove yet again.

"AHHHH!"

Causing Aladd to scream like a little girl(surprise), and Tigger to burst into a fit of giggles.

_At the other cabin_

"Come on Piper. Please! Tell me what's wrong." Aerrow pleaded from his wheelchair. Radarr shook his head at how dumb his friend/pet could be sometimes.

"_It's kind of obvious, idiot. She's mad about the picture."_ He thought.

Piper huffed and pulled down the bind over her window.

"Piper? Come on!" Aerrow groaned before telling Radarr to push him back to their cabin.

From the distance, a single figure watched with a smug grin on her face.

"First I split them up, then I tear them down. One, by, one." Lark said darkly before retreating into the woods and returning to her cabin, ignoring the tiny twinge she felt.

End Chapter 14

Omake # 7

Megatron sat in his stone thrown with a pleasant look on his face. For the first time in countless megacycles he had found a good source of entertainment.

"_This, Chris is actually amusing from a human. Too bad there aren't more like him here."_ He thought as he reached for a barrel of crude and pulled back the top.

"It's been far too long since I have actually tried to relax." Megartron said as he lifted his drink up to his mouth and was about to take his first sip in his new body when it happened.

"MEGATRON! Prepare to be turned into a scrap heap!" Starscream shouted as he jumped down from the top of the cave and fired at point blank range.

Megatron looked at his still curved hand that once held his drink, but was now empty. Then looked at the reason it was now empty.

"STAAAARSCREEEAM!"

End Omake #7

Yeah, the omake was a bit short, but I thought it was pretty good. I got the idea from the episode 'Mission Accomplished' Megatron was far too peeved at Starscream that episode for it to have simply been because he kept attacking him. This was my thoughts on why he was so mad.

Well, that wraps up this chapter, and this challenge. Please review and tell me what you thought!

Till next time, Ja Ne!


	15. Chapter 15: Chris Strikes Back!

TOTAL DRAMA TERRA!

Chapter 15 Chris Strikes Back!

AN: Ok, so this chapter is looong overdue, I know that. But I've been very busy, and my muse decided to take a change of interest as of late. I was a bit disappointed that Owen won (again) but I'll just have to live with it. I also want to assure readers that I am writing this story to the end. It will go through every episode; it'll just take a little while to get there. Also, I am aware that in this chapter Kai will be getting a bit of the spot light, rest assured this will be the last time that happens. No he's not leaving yet (hopefully), but this chapter is my OC vs my editors OC and we've been planning it since chapter one. I already have the chapter where Kai will be leaving set in stone (should he make it that far), as more than a few readers have pointed out, it would be wrong for him to win, or even make it to the final four, even if it is by fluke.

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, and never will. They are the property of Asaph "Ace" Fipke and made by Nerd Corps Entertainment, however I DO own Kai, the Shadow crystal and a portion this story. Also I do not own Total Drama Island, as it is the property of Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis and Teletoon, Revan is the property of Lucas Arts Unlimited. Also, I don't own Chuck Norris. CHUCK NORRIS OWNS YOU!

*Credits*

As I said above, I only own a portion of this story; those portions are Kai, and his Shadow crystal. The rest belongs to the following.

Tigger, Aladd and Mrs. Consis are the property of Mrs J Black.

Rondana and Jim are the creation of MissDedodakes.

Shadow and Griffy are the cool creations of ShadowQueen25.

Scarlett was created by the talented LoveFlame.

Marina is the creations of fellow gamer enthusiast Nuts for Star Wars.

And last but certainly not least, Fate is the grand creation of ShadowHawk91

Super Special Awesome Guest Stars!

Xia Men was created by Arishi21

This chapter is dedicated to Peach Wookie, and 15Animefreak15 for tutoring me in how to write romance (or at least get me started). Thanks guys! (girls) I'm still not, and probably never will be at your level, but if it weren't for you two, this chapter would never have been possible.

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

_Sound_

"**Dark Voice"** (Multi layered voice of MC from episode 2 of SH)

(CS) Confession Stall

"After ten thousand years I'm free! It's time to conquer Earth!"

"Whoops! Sorry about that, wrong tape, my bad," Chris said before putting the correct tape into the machine.

_Static_

"Welcome to Total Drama Terra!"

"Last time, we tested the camper's survival skills by forcing them spend one measly night outdoors, something that should have been easy considering that most of them are trained soldiers. But, I guess we were wrong."

(Shows clip of campers trying to retrieve tents.)

"Stork was freaked out by Snipe's antics and thought everyone was infected by a mind slug or something, so he ran off like a scared little girl, forcing Marina to go search for him. The two came across some odd mushrooms, and after eating them, had a wild and totally tripp'en series of hallucinations."

(Shows clips of Marina and Storks 'epic' duals.)

"Tigger managed to spook her team with her maaad scary story skills, and Kai tricked his team with an illusion of a bear."

"Then, the problems started. Tigger's scary story caused Scarlett to accidently burn down her team's tent, and Kai's little prank attracted a real bear."

(Show's Scarlett tripping and flicking hot ember onto tent, then Kai and Rondana backing away from bear.)

"The timely arrive of Mr. Bunny saved the Flying Squirrels when Junko fought, and took down a full grown bear using only his awesome strength. Oh, and the Kola's used anything on hand to try and keep dry from the rain. When morning came, the two groups made their way back to camp, but due to Stork and Marina arriving _after_ the Flying Squirrels, their team lost on a technicality."

"In the end, it was a surprisingly gracious Stork who was bounced off the terra."

(Show's Stork's afterimages fade into smoke.)

"What horrors will the campers face this time? If I have anything to say about it, it will be something from their worst nightmares."

"And guess what? I do. Find out what fresh misery I'll put our young hero's and tyrants through this time, on"

"Total!"

"Drama!!"

"Terra!!!"

Aerrow looked out over the pier and shook his head with a sigh.

"Hey! Woodpecker!"

Aerrow cringed at his most hated of nicknames before turning around.

"What do you want Aladd?" Aerrow asked with a frown.

"Quite being such a mope and get back to the fire pit. The others are starting to worry about you," Aladd said picking his nose with his pinky.

Groaning, Aerrow followed his fellow Sky Knight back to his teammates.

"You ok?" Lark and Fate both asked before glaring at each other.

Aladd snorted. "Yeah, he's just getting over having another of his squad kicked off is all," Aladd said sitting on a log next to Tigger.

Aerrow glared at the teen. "Well it's a little hard to not feel bad when you're the only person left from you squad on a team. How would you feel if Tigger was voted off?"

Tigger looked up at Aladd with a sharp eye. "Yeah, how _would_ you feel?"

The soon to be dead boy was saved from having to answer by the timely arrive of nine figures.

"Hey everyone ok?"

Lark frowned as she turned to face the other team.

"What do you want Piper? Here to rub your victory in our faces like you usually do with those annoying victory letters of yours?" She spat accusingly.

"Actually, those are Finn's, he just forges our signatures," Aerrow said, quickly coming to Piper's defense.

Lark snorted.

"Look, Junko's rabbit is…..claiming its territory in the cabin and we're waiting for it to fall asleep so it will be safe to go back in. We just need a place to crash for a few hours," Dark Ace said pointing back at said cabin with his thumb.

The rest of the team shuddered while Suzi walked up.

"We brought a peace offering from our Tuck Shop raid, Moss Pie!"

Marina shouted a war cry and lunged into a high jump kick, punting the pie several yards into the near by lake.

"It's not real moss Marina, not even Chris and Hatchet are that bad….I think," Suzi said scrunching up her nose.

"I just don't like those things, they remind me of….," Marina shuddered.

"Hey nothing to be ashamed of, Aladd's afraid of water," Dark Ace said grinning. Noticing, but not commenting on how Scarlett seemed to be shrinking away.

"Hey! Don't think I forgot about your old part time job. Dad used to tell me about how you mpphhmmh!" Dark Ace covered his mouth with one hand and turned to the others with an uneasy grin.

"Ignore him. He's an idiot," Dark Ace said coolly.

(CS)

"So everyone starts going off and telling their deepest fears. What a bunch of morons. Telling your greatest fears to other people, half of whom are their arch enemies. What is this? Group therapy," Lark asked exasperated.

(CS End)

"So what are you afraid of then O mighty one?" Tigger asked with a raised eye brow.

"Look, my first job was….something I'm not proud of ok, just drop it. Sides, I don't think anyone of you would have done any better OUCH!" Dark Ace pulled back his hand and gripped it in pain, glaring at his nephew for biting him.

"He was a clown at a restaurant, had to perform for little kids parties," Aladd said flashing a grin, ignoring Dark Ace's warning growl.

This of course caused most of those assembled to fall to the ground laughing.

"ENOUGH! I'd like to see any of you dance and do stupid tricks for a bunch of screaming little brat's day in and day out for two forty five an hour!" Dark Ace shouted angrily.

This just caused those who had regained their self control to burst into another fit of laughs.

Nobody noticed Suzi gulp and take a step back.

"Fine then, what's your fear Piglet?" Ace asked between clinched teeth.

Looking the other way, Tigger said something softly.

"What was that? I don't think your own teeth could hear you?" Ace asked tauntingly.

"I SAID I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC!" Tigger shouted before huffing and turning to face away from the others.

"I was going to say that I was afraid of glue, but I'm with Tigger on that one. Tiny cramped spaces are a lot worse than glue, even when Jim is involved," Rondana said shuddering.

_Cricket chirp_

"Uh, why are you afraid of glue?" Snipe asked scratching his head.

Rondana shuddered. "Trust me, if you lived with, or worked with Jim, you'd be afraid of glue too," the young medic said shuddering again.

"Doctor's EVIL!" Shadow shouted as soon as she heard Jim's name spoken, and jumped onto Snipe's back, clawing him and hissing like a cat.

"Hey get off!" Snipe shouted swinging at the young girl clinging to his shoulder, trying (and failing) to dislodge her.

"That's right, you're still afraid of cats," Ravess said chuckling.

Snipe turned red, whether from anger or embarrassment they didn't know.

"SNIPE AINT AFRIAD OF NO CATS!" The giant roared. "They just remind me of….her," he said with a hushed tone.

"Her? What, you dated some crazy cat lady or something?" Kai joked.

Snipe's face went from red to ghostly white, causing Ravess to burst out laughing.

"I don't think he would date 'her' if it's who I think it is," she said cackling at her poor brother ghostly expression.

"Who is this 'she' you refer to?" Lark asked, always interested in finding some way to exert fear (or as she preferred to call it, 'loyalty') over her subordinates.

"SHE, is my old music teacher," Aladd said shuddering. "I swear, the woman was over a hundred, and had a mustache bigger than most guys," Snipe said with another shudder.

Aladd flinched in understanding. He knew the woman to be an old friend of Mrs. Consis.

"And don't forget, I still remember you're afraid of J-pop _little_ sister," Snipe said grinning.

Ravess quit laughing and looked the other way, mumbling about traitorous family.

"Ok, what about you two? I know you have to be afraid of something," Piper said accusingly as she pointed at Kai and Starling.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Kai said proudly.

"You're afraid of losing."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice, and was surprised to see it had been Dark Ace of all people.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kai said narrowing his eyes at the older man.

"Oh, I think you do." Dark Ace said leaning forward so his elbows were resting on his knees. "Why else would you have agreed to just about cheat to win every challenge so far?" He asked, ignoring Kai's 'death glare'.

Tapping her chin thoughtfully, Suzi spoke up. "The only time I've seen Star afraid was whenever I tried to drag her to do anything remotely feminine."

Starling flushed as she turned to her friend. "This coming from someone afraid of clowns? Oh that's rich."

"Hey, hey, quit it out you two. Lark can't write that fast," Kai said thumbing towards the resident tyrant.

Growling, Lark stuffed the small notebook into one of her pockets with a huff.

"I guess...I would be afraid of hurting someone with my allergies. But aside from that, not much fazes me." Fate said with a shrug.

"I know that Junko's afraid of thunderstorms, and Finn's scared to death of anything even remotely related to the Black Gorge, but I don't think Aerrow's afraid of anything." Piper said casting a suspicious glance towards her leader.

Aerrow chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Same to you Piper. I mean, you've put up with us for years, and I don't remember ever seeing you ever run away or scream at anything…other than Junko's cooking anyway."

The two looked away and blushed slightly, causing everyone else to groan, gag, and either shake their heads or roll their eyes.

"Well, I know Lark will do just about anything to get out of wearing a dress in public," Marina said to break the awkward silence that had settled.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" Lark screamed as she jumped at the older woman, fully intent on ending her life at that moment.

The rest of the night was mostly the girls trying to stop Marina and Lark from outright tearing each other apart, and the guys betting on who would win if and when they should fail.

The following morning the two teams entered the mess tent and ate their 'breakfast' (that they were sure was under the cruel and unusual punishment clause, though the former or the latter they were still unsure.)

Suddenly, the doors flew open to reveal Chris with a wide beaming smile.

(Cue group shudder)

"Greeting's campers. Today's challenge will be a little game I like to call, **Phobia Factor**! Prepare to face your worst fears!"

"Worst than this?" Lark indicated to her now empty plate. "Hey! Where'd it go?!"

A quick scan of the area and Lark spied the glob of 'something' making its way to the exit.

"Five second rule!" Both Junko and Snipe shouted as they hurled their forks at the glob, hoping to pin it to the ground.

To everyone's surprise, Junko's rabbit intercepted Snipe's fork and bit it in half.

While it was still in mid air.

(CS)

"Ok, that rabbit seriously needs to go. It never sleeps, it eats meat, and it's really starting to creep me out," Shadow said crossing her arms.

(CS)

Tiny white rabbit with glowing red eyes looks at camera, then thrusts little paw into the air as its nose twitches.

Translation:_ "All hail Cyclonia! Bow before its greatness!"_

(CS) End

Chris surveyed the group with narrowed eyes.

"_He's looking at us like a hungry sky shark…or a lawyer,"_ Suzi thought.

"Fate, you ready to rescue a bundle of kittens from a burning building full of crystal powder?"

Said girl blanched, but said nothing as Chris turned to the others.

"Tigger, Rodan, I've got two shovels, a pair of empty graves, a dump truck load of glue, and some headstones with your names on them," Chris said pointing with his fingers like a pair of pistols.

Tigger started choking on her breakfast while Rondana sprayed her orange juice, soaking Suzi to the bone.

"Sorry about that Suzi, I," She was cut off by said Blizzarian.

With her dripping soaked fur covering her eyes, Suzi held up one hand. "Don't worry bout it. I think we got bigger problems to deal with."

"How did he know you were afraid of those things?" Aladd asked in confusion.

"Because we told him," Piper groaned, banging her head on the table.

"What? When did we ever tell him what we were afraid of?" Lark asked suddenly nervous.

"Last night at the fire pit remember?" Starling said laying a comforting hand on Piper's shoulder.

At that point, Kai summed up everyone's thoughts into four words.

"We are so screwed."

Chris had a small grin plastered on his face as he watched the campers squirm.

"_Higher ratings or not, this is SO going to rock."_

"Now, before we begin, there are a few issues that need to be sorted out."

"I am not signing another waver or nondisclosure agreement." Lark said darkly, prompting everyone else to nod in agreement.

Shaking his head Chris held up a small box. "No, no signing, but it does concern you, well, you and Kai."

Before the two could react, they each found a bracelet strapped to their wrist and felt a small shock.

"What the heck?! Chris, what is this?" Kai shouted.

Snarling, Lark thrust out her hand, but when nothing happening, her eyes widened.

"Yeah, you see, we've had several complaints about you two using your powers in the past, so we had these little puppies whipped up. As long as you're wearing them, your powers won't work. So no illusions, dark creepy voices, shields, energy blasts or levitation," Chris said, grinning at the two's fish impressions.

"Ok, now that we have that out of the way, we'll start off with something small and hopefully simple," Chris was cut off by Suzi.

"You mean like that _little_ bit of diving we had for our first challenge?"

"Or the _small_ jog around the island for the second one?" Piper added.

"And let's not forget the _easy_ night camping from yesterday," Scarlett seethed between clinched teeth.

Chris held up his hands in defense. "Not my fault you didn't read the contracts." He then turned to Shadow and his grin grew larger. "I made some calls last night, and you see, a dear old friend of yours was concerned about a couple of you and wanted to stop by."

The two girls looked at each other, then back at Chris with confused expressions.

For about a tenth of a second.

"Rondana! Shadow! It's so good to see you again!"

Rondana turned red while Shadow turned ghostly white.

"JIM!" Rondana and Shadow both shouted, though the first out of rage and the second was out of fear.

As Rondana reared back her fist to knock her (hopefully soon to be former) employer into the upper stratosphere, she found it stuck. Looking over her shoulder she saw that her wrist was being held in place by Chef Hatchet, who shook his head.

"Shadow, all you've got to do is give Jim a hug, if you do; your team wins one point."

The only response he got was a catlike growl of distrust and anger.

"Shadow! Get down from there now!" Piper shouted.

The young dark haired teen was hanging upside down from a tree branch with her legs wrapped secularly around the thinner portion and her fingernails dug deep into the thicker part.

The only response Piper got, was the same as Chris had.

_Hiss_

"Come on Shadow! Don't be such a scardy cat! We have more people than they do, if we get a head start, there's no way for us to lose!" Piper pleaded.

_Hissss_

Junko then walked up beside Piper and called out. "He doesn't have any needles on him Shadow! He can't hurt you!"

Shadow, in a hissing, almost animalistic tone shot back. "Lies!"

"Come on Shadow! If he hurts you, I'll uh…I'll knock him into a tree!" Junko shouted, ignoring Jim's now worried expression, and Rondana's equally hopeful one.

Shadow looked at her large Wallop friend, then at Jim, and then back at Junko.

"Promise?" She asked, still not liking the idea of hugging a doctor.

Junko smiled. "I'll even let you pick out the tree," he added for good measure.

Remembering the petrified oak she had found a few days ago, Shadow agreed, seeing it as a win win situation, and dropped from the tree branch on all fours in a crouch. Looking up, she narrowed her eyes at Jim, and pounced onto him, giving him a very tight, and extremely quick hug before leaping off of him and landing a fair distance away.

"Well, looks like Shadow just got her team their first point. Squirrels one, Kola's zippo!"

The group then found themselves in front of the amphitheater from two challenges ago. While some snickered at the memory, most of the others were looking around about ready to jump at any sign of movment. Chris was after all in a very good mood, and that didn't bode well for them.

"Ohhhh Lark, Starling! I've got something for you!" Chris wagged his eyebrows before pulling out 'them'.

Upon seeing 'them', Lark and Starling both blanched, while at the same time, most of the guys began howling with laughter.

Piper however…..

_Girlie Squeal_

"Oh that is such a cute dress!" Piper shouted pulling the one in Chris's left hand free and holding it in front of herself.

It was a simple black cocktail dress.

That happened to be backless.

And had a slit that went up nearly half the thigh.

"NO WAY IN OBLIVION AM I WEARING THAT!" Both Starling and Lark shouted with bright red faces.

Chris's 'evil grin' just got larger.

"Of course you're not going to where these." Seeing the two let out a sigh of relief, he continued.

"You can't wear a dress like that without a matching pair of shoes," he added as Chef Hatchet came up holding a pair of black stiletto heels on a red velvet pillow.

"Come on Star! It's just a dress! You're willing to fight Repton solo but not wear that?!" Kai shouted.

"He's right Lark! It's just a dress! You going to let a _goodie goodie_ beat you in a challenge!" Marina shouted, knowing how to push Lark's buttons.

The two looked at each other, then at the dresses. Biting their lips, they each looked away before reaching out and taking the dresses and shoes before heading backstage.

Several minutes passed with only curses and shouts being head by the others, then…

_Whistle_

_Cat call_

_Wolf whistle_

Everyone turned to Suzi with various expressions of shock.

"What? I've been trying to get her to wear a dress since the academy," Suzi defended before crossing her arms.

Lark and Starling both stared at the ground and avoided eye contact with their teammates at all costs, which was proving to be very hard given the number of times they tripped and nearly fell just walking down the stairs, not used to wearing heels.

Marina quickly grabbed Lark by the arm, giving her some support so she wouldn't fall. The younger girl looked up in confusion, not understanding why her one time babysitter would be helping her now of all times.

Seeing her face, Marina snorted.

"Don't look into it too much. I want to win this thing as bad as you do. If you quit then we lose, so its in my interest that you don't," Marina said flatly.

Lark nodded, accepting the excuse, even if she knew it was a lie.

Starling herself found two pairs of arms supporting her as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't need your.."

"Girl, it don't take a brain surgeon figure out that you aint ever worn heels before. Just think of us as crutches for you k?" Suzi said reassuringly.

Only looking out of the corner of her eye, Starling saw that while Kai had remained silent, his face was just as red as hers, which did give her a small boost of confidence.

"Besides, you want the first time he see's you in one o those to be memorable don't ya?" Suzi whispered, invoking a blushing stutter from the purple haired Sky Knight.

Scarlett and Aladd stood by the docks as Chris had instructed them, still not sure why they were there. They had been careful to stay as far away from the water as possible, but they were sure that whatever torture awaited them, water would be involved.

_Submarine horn bugles_

An old World War II submarine held together by duct tape, chewing gum, and shoelaces surfaced by the dock. A few seconds pass before the hatch at the top opened and Chef Hatchet, in full sailor attire climbs out.

_Whistle blow_

Aladd and Scarlett looked at each other and gulped.

"If I die, I blame you for this Aladd," Scarlett said before climbing up onto the submarines deck.

Aladd just lowered his head, remembering his teams threats should he chicken out of whatever the challenge was, and followed the girl in front of him to what he knew would be the less painful way to die.

"DIVE DIVE DIVE!"

Aladd and Scarlett screamed in terror as the hull groaned and buckled, while Chef Hatchet ignores them and continued the dive.

Snipe swallowed nervously as he peeked outside the bathroom stall.

(CS)

"Ok, if Chris is using our fears, Snipe know what he's bringing. But he can't use it if I'm in the men's room," Snipe said smiling at his logic.

"Snipe! If you don't come out! I'm coming in!"

Every ounce of color in the giants face drained.

"One! Two! Three!"

Snipe's eyes widen as the door was ripped open and what appeared to be an old woman's arm reached in and grabbed him by the ear.

(CS) End?

"Ouch! Ouch ouch ouch ouch! Let go of Snipe!" Snipe begged.

"You haven't been practicing have you? Of course you haven't, you've been running around with those hoodlums again haven't you."

"They're not hoodlums! They're coworkers!"

The two hundred plus year old woman ignored him. "Six hours, no breaks, Piano Concerto No. 1 in D minor, and then another five of 3. Rondo: Allegro Non Troppo."

At hearing this, Snipe screamed like a girl, and then fainted."

Ravess shuddered as Chris slipped a pair of headphones over her head, and pushed the play button on his MPC Player.

_(Quiet Night C.E.73)_

Not even thirty seconds pass before Ravess shrieked, then flung the headphones off and ran, still screaming straight into a nearby tree knocking herself unconscious.

The group (that was still conscious) was now being led by Chris towards the beach in silence. This was the one challenge that neither side had tried jabbing or heckling the other over. Whether this was due to embarrassment, or because it was taking everything they had to just keep themselves together mentally however, no one was sure.

"Well lookie here, we have some guests!" Chris said in a chipper (and in the opinion of the camper's far too happy tone of voice.)

Sure enough, they were not alone. Waiting on the beach were three people, all of whom appeared to be growing board or otherwise impatient.

Not sure what was going on, the group stayed close together instead of separating by teams. Since everyone was facing their fears, they had apparently figured that staying in as large of a group possible seemed to be the 'safe' thing to do.

Especially with Chris running the show.

Studying the area, Piper noted that there was a large circle drawn in the sand, roughly thirty feet in diameter. There was nothing remotely special about it, but she recognized it to be a primitive battle arena.

"_A fight? But everyone here is a fighter. Who would be afraid of fighting?"_ She wondered.

"Alright, Kai, this time, you're up," Chris beamed.

"Huh?" The teen asked, looking towards Chris in confusion.

Grin dropping, Chris groaned. "I had to make a lot of phone calls and collect a few favors because of you, so you had better thank me for this." Reaching into his cargo shorts, Chris pulled out a familiar weapon (to Kai anyways) and tossed it to him.

"Now, you get to pick who you want to fight between these three gentleman."

Kai let out a breath of relief, for a second he had thought that he was going to have to fight all three.

"First up, all the way from the Jade Empire, courteously of my big sis, we have Xia Men."

Upon hearing his name mentioned, the first in line turned to the others and gave a polite bow. He appeared to be in his middle to late twenty's, and was clearly of Asian descent, with a long ponytail held in place by a red and gold ring ornament. He wore a blood red tunic with charcoal black leggings, held together with a flame patterned black obi sash. Kai's attention was immediately drawn to the ornate gold (plated or real he was unsure) sword on his left hip. The man seemed to have a feral aura to him; wild and unpredictable.

"Second up, hailing all the way from the outer rim worlds, we have Revan, Jedi Knight, ex Sith Lord, master of all eleven styles of lightsaber combat, and prodigy of the Republic. He also holds the record for most Jedi fought and defeated in a single battle, as well as overall career."

This time it was the middle of the three to step forward. He also appeared to be in his late twenty's and carried an air of calmness and serenity about him. Nothing about the man seemed special or out of the ordinary, he was just a normal, slightly tanned human male with short brown hair. He wore a long brown cloak the covered him from his neck down to his calves, only showing a pair of black combat boots. The only other thing visible on him was two items that looked like flashlights hanging from his belt on each hip.

"And lastly, we have four time world martial arts world champion Chuck Norris."

_Kung fu sound effects and bull whip crack_

The last, (and shortest) of the three stepped forward. The man had short red hair and a bright red beard. He wore a simple white Gi held closed with a black sash obi. Of the three he was the only one not wearing shoes or even apparently armed.

"Just one of them right?" Kai asked surveying the three.

"I'm not that bad," Chris ducked the storm of knives, shoes and chickens that were thrown at him upon saying this.

Kai looked at the three in trepidation. The first had a very mean looking sword he wanted nothing to do with. The second, while not understanding any of the titles Chris said the man had, did recognize the words 'knight, lord, master of all forms of combat, and prodigy' he also, while not knowing what a Jedi was, recognized that the records of most defeated in a single battle and career had to be important, otherwise Chris wouldn't have mentioned them.

Then there was the last of the three.

He was twice, possibly three times older than the other two, unarmed, and had the shortest introduction. Kai was going to pick him, but something about the man's eyes screamed 'I'll make you cry for mommy in ten seconds if you fight me.'

Shuddering, Kai chose the first of the three.

Chris stepped into the middle of the ring between Kai and Xia Men and held out his hands.

"Ok, I want a good fight. It doesn't have to be clean though since I'm not the one cleaning up whatever mess you make or become."

Starling and Suzi's expressions become slightly pensive at that remark, as everyone knew by now, Chris wasn't one to make idle threats.

"Ready? Hajime!" Chris shouts as he jumps out of the ring.

_Kota Hoshino's Overture starts playing_

Kai immediately put some distance between himself and his opponent, not knowing what he could do, and really not wanting to find out. Hence his surprise when the older man stood there with his arms crossed, sporting a rather bored expression and didn't even bother drawing his sword.

"Uh, if you didn't know what hajime means, it means 'begin.'" Kai said dropping his stance after several minutes passed of nothing happening.

"Thanks for the linguistics lesson kid," The man looked up at him and sighed. "Look, this is pretty much a waste of my time. You can't hurt me, in fact, I'm pretty sure you can't even hit me," Xia Men said, still not moving.

Narrowing his eyes, Kai charged the man and brought his staff down in an overhead smash.

For a second he thought he saw Xia Men twitch, then a blur. The next thing he noticed was that he had missed, but only by an inch.

Xia Men was standing just as he had been seconds earlier, only, slightly to the left.

Growling Kai brought the back end of his staff around for a reverse sweep, again, the twitch followed by a blur, and a miss, but this time there was a little something extra.

A fist to the gut.

Eyes wide, Kai dropped to his knees gasping for air while his opponent looked down at him with the same bored expression as he pulled back his fist and yawned.

"Stop wasting my time. I don't enjoy hurting the weak anymore than the next warrior. Just stand down so you don't look any worse than you do now."

Clinching his teeth, Kai brought the back end of his staff up and around, nailing the man in the side of his head.

"AHHHHH!"

Kai screamed in pain as he dropped his staff and stuffed his hands under his arms.

"_What the heck is he made of?! Rock!? That felt like whacking the side of a building!"_ Kai shook his arms to work out the stinging sensation, but soon felt another blow to his stomach, followed by a rising palm to his face which was then finished with a knee to the gut, dropping Kai like a six pound bag of potatoes.

As Lark watched the fight, she pondered whether or not it would be a good idea to try and recruit the obviously powerful warrior to her side, but upon realizing she would have no way of controlling him, decided against it.

Though she did snap a few shots of both him and the fight with a Kodak crystal.

The others were mostly stunned at how easily Kai was being defeated. It wasn't really as much of a fight as it was a smack down.

A few seconds later, Kai was on his stomach, beaten and bruised. Looking up he saw his team and smiled.

"Look ma…no teeth!" Kai said in a half dazed voice before his face fell flat in the sand.

"Kai get your butt up now!" Piper and Starling shouted in unison. (Though for different reasons, Piper wanting to win the challenge, while Starling was cheering on her friend.)

"What's the point in him getting up? He's going to get tossed like a rag doll again," Dark Ace said, puzzled by the girls cheering on a fight that he, (and every other sensible person alive, along with a few dead) knew was hopeless.

Piper face palmed. "Look, the challenge is to face our fears, not conquer them. You said yourself that Kai's fear is losing. If his fear is losing, how would winning the fight constitute facing his fear?" She asked deadpan.

Dark Ace blinked, taking a second to process the information.

"You're telling me that he has to willing let himself get his rear handed to him, by fighting someone he knows that he hasn't a snowballs chance in Oblivion of beating to pass?"

Piper nodded her head sagely.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of!" Dark Ace shouted.

"Uh, dude, it's really hard to put someone in a situation that they have absolutely no chance of winning and still make it possible for them to pass the challenge," Chris said from his seat eating popcorn.

"Yeah right, how long did it take you to come up with this? Ten minutes?" Dark Ace asked with a scoff.

"No!...It took twenty," Chris said proudly. "Popcorn?" He then offered.

"I'll take some," Lark said with a small grin as she sat on Chris's armrest. After all, it wasn't often she got to watch one of the good guys get beat up and her not have to worry about being attacked.

Kai slowly looked up back at his team, he could hear them shouting something, but he couldn't quite make out what it was.

"Kai! Get back up NOW!" Starling shouted in his face.

That he understood.

"_The talking purple bush is right…I…I need to get up."_ Against his body's wishes, Kai forced himself up to his knees shakily, supporting himself with his staff.

"Come on, we've been over this already. I've got a lunch date and you're going to make me late," Xia Men said exasperated.

"Date? Dude congratulations it only took you what? Three thousand years?" Chris said laughing as he continued to much on his popcorn.

Xia Men turned to Chris and let lose a low growl in the back of his throat.

"**I don't want to hear it, fo-"** Before he could finish Chris started making a 'cut it' motion with his hand at his neck, dropping his bag of popcorn which Lark caught in midair.

"Ixnay on the ackgroundbay."

Xia Men rolled his eyes, but when he turned back to his opponent he got a face full of fist.

"YOOOUUUCCHHH!" Kai shouted shaking his hand in pain. "I think you broke it!"

Popping his neck back into place, Xia Men walked towards Kai. "To be fair, _you _broke it," He then grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off his feet several inches.

"I've got two words for you," he said narrowing his eyes.

Fighting to stay awake, Kai looked down with a grin. "What? You surrender?" He asked hopefully.

Shaking his head and laughing, Xia Men tossed Kai to the side, and into the crowd.

"Good Job," He said before walking off, leaving the others stunned.

"And Kai scores a point for the Flying Squirrels! That brings up the score to two to zip! Kolas better watch out."

"Uh, Junko, would you be so kind as to give me a hand?" Starling asked as she and Suzi tried to lift Kai back to his feet, only for him to slump over.

The large Wallop picked the 'mostly' unconscious teen up and slung him over his shoulder. "Sure, no problem." He said smiling.

"Thank you, heels are not very well suited for carrying someone around," Starling said before cutting Suzi a look that told her to remain quiet.

"Oh God! We're taking on water!" Aladd shouted as he plugged the hole with his hand.

As soon as he did, another hole opened, which he covered with his free hand.

"We're going to die!" Scarlett shouted before her eyes widened. "Let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out!" She shouted as she ran back and forth down the hall.

Another leak sprung.

"I could use a hand here!" Aladd shouted as he covered the hole with his foot.

_Ping_

"AHHH You've got to be kidding me!" Aladd shouted as he covered the fourth hole with his other foot, so his body now looked like a giant letter X.

_Ping_

Aladd's eyes widened as he let lose a high pitch girlish shriek. The poor (ex)male curled into the fetal position and rolled onto his back, withering in pain.

Of course Scarlett didn't see him and she simply ran over him like a rug.

"Ok, Piper, take deep breaths, and calm down, all you have to do is," Chris was cut off by Piper.

"I know! I know! You don't have to repeat it!" The furiously blushing girl shouted stomping her foot.

Chris grinned. "Oh come on Piper, nothing to be ashamed off. After all your buddy just got his butt kicked on national television, how much harder could this be?" Chris asked smoothly.

"You mean asking out my commanding officer on LIVE television, which by the way, my MOM is watching!" Piper hissed.

The two were several yards away from the rest of the ever shrinking group. Kai was still out cold, and Chris knew that wouldn't change any time soon. Shadow had taking this opportunity to start braiding his hair (something he would never allow her to do while awake) and the others were just chatting.

"Look, you have four hours and two shots. Use em or lose them." Chris said with a shrug as he walked back to the others and signaled Aerrow to follow him.

"You want me to what?!"

Chris shook is head to hide the large grin he was sporting.

"_Like shooting fish in a bucket these two. It's almost not any fun."_

His grin then doubled in size.

"_Almost!"_

"You have four hours to ask her out. If you don't, then your team loses out on a point. If you do, you get a point and possibly a date."

"Or I'll get my rear handed to me worse than Kai did! Piper knows six different styles of Sky Fu." Aerrow said crossing his arms.

"Once again, what part of _challenge_ is supposed to be easy? Later dude! You've got….three hours and fifty eight minutes left," Chris said before walking back to the others with a smile.

"Alright, who's ready for a little time on the beach?" Chris asked rubbing his hands together and grinning madly.

"He scares me," Shadow said softly to herself.

"Me too."

Shadow gave a small jump at hearing someone behind her. Seeing that it was Lark did little to boost her confidence.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Dark Ace said with a groan.

The others had varying (but mostly similar) sentiments.

All but Rondana and Tigger.

Right where the sand from the beach met the grass of the forest were two freshly dug graves.

Literally, there were two tombstones, one above each and a wreath of flowers along with a handful of candles and cards. The first showed Tigger from Winnie the Pooh falling from a bunch of balloons, while the second was a large lizard standing with its foot on an equally large reptilian birds neck.

"That is wrong on so many levels its not even funny," Suzi said after recovering from her 'mild' shock.

"Oh I don't know. Personally I think they're pretty good. I made them a few days ago. Just got them out of the kiln this morning," Chris said proudly.

"That's what you were making in Art's and Crafts?" Shadow asked as she poked one of the headstones.

"Yeeeep. I guess some of my old jobs turned more into hobbies, speaking of jobs," Chris then turned to Rondana and Tigger with a predatory grin that made Suzi shudder.

The two girls looked at each other, then back to Chris before gulping.

The two looked up from inside their Plexiglas coffins, fear and worry clearly etched across their faces.

"Look, you only have to stay under there for five minutes. There's enough air in there to last you five hours," Suzi said to the worried medic.

Rondana gulped and reached up for the walkie-talkie. "You promise that you won't leave me?" She asked fearfully.

Suzi gave a thumps up and wide grin. "Promise, now you get down in there. Hard to have a funeral for the living aint it?"

Rondana gave a slight chuckle, but it quickly died when she saw Chris in black robes with a white collar and a white cloth draped across his shoulders holding a Bible in hand.

"What? I'm just trying to set the mood?" He asked innocently as the others glared daggers at him.

Tigger climbed down into her casket, but was stopped by Lark.

"I don't care how badly you want out, you chicken out of this and we'll be visiting here again tonight, while you're asleep. Kapeese?"

Seeing that none of her 'allies' were near, Tigger nodded and climbed down with her own walkie-talkie.

"Don't worry Tigger! I'll be here to keep you company!" Shadow shouted holding up the other linked walkie-talkie.

"Remember girls, five minutes," Dark Ace said, trying to keep them calm. One was his teammate, the other was his daughters best friend. If anything bad happened to either one, it wouldn't be pretty for him and he knew it.

"If we remember where we left them," Chris said flicking holy water onto the two headstones.

"You're so into this it's scary, you know that right?" Lark asked with a lifted eyebrow.

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "I try," then turning he waved his hand back. "Ok! Clear to dump!"

"Dump?" Tigger and Rondana asked in unison.

Two dump trucks backed up and lifted their gates.

"Is that?" Junko began.

"Oh, he can not be serious," Aerrow said covering his face with his hand.

"Where on Atmos did he find that much glue?" Marina asked with wide eyes.

After the 'dumping' Chris sent the remaining Kolas with a camera crew to the amphitheater, saying that due to legal reasons he had to remain with the two 'not yet departed' contestants.

"Oh that's just cruel," Marina said upon seeing the stage.

"AAhhh…Ahhhhh…AAAHHHHHC-CHOOOOO!"

"This is going to be a long day, I know it," Lark said pinching the bridge of her nose.

Before them were several industrial sized fans.

Behind each of these fans was a large bag of crystal dust.

In the middle of the stage.

A kitten.

_Mew_

"I knew Chris was….but…jeez a kitten?" Aerrow asked, still stunned at just how low the producer was willing to go.

"I guess I'm supposed to go rescue it right?" Fate asked as her shoulders slumped.

AAACHOOOHH!

The others flinched at the sight of a nine foot spout of fire that shot from under her cloaks hood.

"Look, just run in there, grab the fur ball and get out. We need this point Fate. We're outnumbered and we can't afford to lose it. Remember, we're running on the hope that at least two of the other teams players will chicken out to begin with."

Hearing Larks logic, Fate knew she had no other choice. Her only hope was that she could hold her breath long enough to make it through.

"Hey don't worry about Fate, we've been through worse before right?" Aerrow said before placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, earning a glare from Lark and Piper.

Fate smiled at Aerrow's reassurance, and nodded her in affirmation.

Slipping off her over cloak, Fate jogged a short distance away from the stage and spread open her wings. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated. Opening her eyes, she pushed her wings together as tight as she could, and charged.

She didn't have enough room to actually take off, but she didn't need to for what she had planned.

The others watched as Fate ran up to the stage then forced her wings down to propel herself as high as she could, before bringing them down with all her strength and blowing away a large portion of the crystal dust, and knocking over the fans. She then calmly walked up the stairs and grabbed the kitten with her tail, not wanting to get too close and risk turning the kitten into a kitten-kabob.

"Not bad Fate. Good going using your head," Aerrow congratulated the teen with a slap across the shoulders.

Fate quickly retrieved her over cloak and pulled up her hood to hide the subtle tinge that stained her cheeks before putting down the kitten.

"It was…nothing. I'm just glad my turn is over with. I don't even want to know what Chris has in store for you."

Aerrow, now fire engine red spun around to face away from the others. "Yeah…good ol Chris. Always there to give you a kick to the gut huh."

"How's it hanging in there Rondana?"

"Not good Sue…I…I want to get out!"

"No can do d'are mate. You've already got three minutes down, just two more to go, you're already more than half way done," Suzi said as reassuringly as she could.

Inside the clear (but now white) coffin Rondana had her eyes screwed shut and was doing her best to keep calm.

"If you'd like…we could just…talk. You've been pretty quiet in there," Suzi's voice called out through the tiny device.

"Uhhhh….sure..yeah…how…how about…why are you afraid of clowns?"

Suzi nearly dropped the walkie-talkie as she stuttered her response.

"I I I I…I donnnn't know what you're talking about."

Rondana felt a small grin at this. Knowing about someone else's fear while facing your own was a good distraction.

"Hey! I'm in a coffin under six feet of glue. You owe me!"

Suzi's shoulders slumped at this, knowing that the younger girl did have a point.

Sighing, Suzi leaned against a nearby tree.

"Back when I was a pup, not even ten, Billy talked me and some others into sneaking into a move. I guess bad luck was on our side, because it was an old horror movie marathon. We just happened to come in during 'Stephen King's IT.' I've been scared stiff of them since."

Suzi felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see who it was.

Sure enough, it was a clown.

The ensuing shriek was head five terra's over.

Taking off, Suzi ran as fast as her legs could take her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the clown reach up to his nose, and squeeze.

_Honk honk_

Suzi's pupils shrank to the size of pin heads as her speed doubled. "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FREAK!"

Chris, now sitting in a lounge chair had his tub of popcorn (which he had liberated from Lark after Kai's battle) and was enjoying the show.

"Just talk to him Suzi. Ask him to go away…..and remember to keep it PG!" He shouted using his trusty bull horn.

Suzi ignored this and continued running, throwing ever rock, shell, empty can and bottle she found over her shoulder. Not having anything else on hand she chucked the walkie-talkie.

In matrix style, the clown dodged each and every item she threw with the same huge smile on his face.

"Don't run away! Come and play!" He shouted laughingly.

Again, the clown honked the red ball on his nose, and again Suzi got even faster, running and screaming like a banshee.

"No, I don't care if we lose this challenge. The answer is still no!"

"Oh come on Ace, your acting like a big baby," Starling chided.

"This coming from someone in a cocktail dress? How rich," Dark Ace shot back.

Starling took one step forward and was about to retort when she tripped and fell into Kai (who was still unconscious).

Muttering under her breath, Starling pulled herself up and straightened out the dress before glaring daggers at Dark Ace.

"Lord how I loathe heels. Curse the short woman who thought them up," she added as she brushed herself off.

"Come on already! It's not like we haven't seen you in worse before. Remember the time one of Finn's arrows caught your pants?" Piper offered.

"That was Finn?" Dark Ace asked, eyebrow twitching.

"Or what about last week when Griffy snatched you towel?"

Dark Ace trembled with anger, but kept it in check. "For the hundredth, million time, NO! I will not get into that ridiculous get up and subjugate myself to public humiliation and beatings again," he said crossing his arms.

"Are you pouting?"

Dark Ace frowned. "Guy's don't pout….they sulk," he added the last part under his breath.

"Uh, what about Kai? He got the tar kicked out of him?" Starling asked pointing at Junko's temporary arm ornament.

"Not my fault he's got an I.Q lower than door knob."

Piper snapped her fingers catching everyone's attention.

"You will get into that outfit, you will go out there, and you will like it. Or Junko over here will give you a wedgie you will NEVER forget. Dig?"

Dark Ace, as well as every other (conscious) male in the area gulped.

"_She's almost as bad as Lark. Maybe it's a good thing she didn't join us after all,"_ Dark Ace thought with a shudder.

"Fine, give it here!" Dark Ace snatched the box from Chef Hatchet, who was snickering like a school girl and went into the change room.

Five minutes passed and he stepped out dressed as a clown, complete with a big red nose, floppy shoes, rainbow wig and white face paint.

The large painted smile was offset by his equally large scowl however.

"Now, get out there, make some balloon animals, and ride your little tricycle, or so help me I will get one of Lark's controller crystal's and MAKE you do it, ON NATIONAL TELIVISION FOR THE NEXT TWENTY YEARS!" Piper shouted before plastering a large (creepy) grin on her face.

Dark Ace huffed, but didn't dare call the irate girls bluff, and stepped out onto the platform.

"Hey…hey…I'm…." Gulping, Dark Ace felt the last of his dignity burn away to ash. "Chuckles the clown..."

"Boo!"

"You stink mister!"

"We want Arygyn!"

Dark Ace growled as the tiny terrors that were five year olds threw pieces of cake and drink cups full of grape juice at him.

The rest of the group watched from the sidelines, trying not to laugh as they watched Dark Ace make balloon animals with a surprising level of skill, churning out dogs, rabbits, and even a monkey in only a few seconds each.

"How long did he say he had that job?" Junko asked scratching his head.

"Not sure, but no way I'm letting an opportunity like this get away," Shadow said as she happily snapped picture after picture of her father.

Hearing an ear shattering scream, the others looked up to see Suzi land in the middle of the assembled children, look up at Dark Ace, then scream again and take off back into the woods.

"Well that was random," Starling said, not noticing that Kai had woken up from his 'little nap' and was staring at her.

"Did I really die?" He asked blinking.

"Sorry buddy, but you're still stuck here with the rest of us," Junko said chuckling at having figured out what the teen had been thinking.

"Stuck? Oh no! Rondana! Suzie was supposed to be watching her!" Starling said in realization.

"Here, you take him; I'll go check on her!" Junko shouted before literally dropping Kai onto Starling and taking off.

Back at the beach, Lark listened to the frightened shrieks of Rondana, sitting a few feet away from the two graves with Chris. The two seemed to have reached an understanding, that or they both just enjoyed other peoples misery.

She knew that as long as Shadow was there to keep Tigger company the blond would be fine, so she wasn't too worried about losing that point.

Rondana however was still in the running. Despite shouting that she wanted out, she was still technically not out as long as no one dug her up.

Just when she was about to ask Chris if she could dig 'the poor desperate girl' up, her silent prayers were answered.

With a thunderous boom, Junko landed on the scene.

"Rondana!? Are you alright?"

"NO!! I AM NOT ALRIGHT!! GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!" the frightened girl shouted nearly in tears.

Jumping down into the semi dried glue; Junko heaved up the Plexiglas coffin and pried it open.

Painting and trembling, Rondana clung to Junko and tried to keep herself together in one piece.

Rocking the girl in his arms slowly, Junko shushed her and told her everything was alright until she fell asleep in his arms.

Lark rolled her eyes and made a gagging sound, but smirked when she realized that this meant the other team had just lost a point.

Watching as the large Wallop laid the sleeping medic next to Shadow, Lark was surprised to see Chris reach into his pocket and pull out a remote control.

"What is that?" She asked, wondering just what the man (whom she was starting to look up to) had up his sleeve.

"Remember how Piper said that Junko was afraid of thunderstorms?" He asked casually.

Lark thought back to last night's campfire, and nodded.

"Yeah, what about it?"

Chris flipped a few levers on the controller and grinned.

"Watch and learn my young Padawan," Chris said, ignoring the anxious look on the young rulers face.

A small dark cloud about the size of a skimmer came down from the sky and hovered several feet above the Wallops head.

_Thunder crackle_

Junko turned his head slowly to look up.

Sure enough, right above him was a thunder cloud.

"AHH!"

Jumping, he just managed to dodge a bolt of lighting before taking off as quickly as he could.

"AHHH AHH AAAAHHHH!"

Chris laughed while Lark cackled holding onto his arm. As far as she was concerned, Lark would forever count this as her first 'date' even if it really didn't count as one.

(CS)

"I don't know if its love, admiration, or just deep respect, but I like this guy. Maybe when its all over I'll offer him the position of ambassador to terra Atmosia," Lark said with her usual evil grin.

(CS) End

"AHHH AHHH AHH!"

Lark watched as Junko ran around the beach dodging lightning bolts with the grace of a sinking ship. While it was entertaining, she couldn't help but think that something was missing, something important.

"Is there any way you can make the bolts go off faster?...and make more than one go off at a time?" She asked with a smirk.

Chris looked down at the young teen holding his arm and flashed a grin of his own.

"Dudette, I like your style….yeah, I can do that," Chris said before flipping another switch on the controller.

Sure enough, seconds later there was a nearly continuous stream of lightning pouring from the small cloud. Junko was screaming, Chris was laughing, and Lark was having the time of her life.

That was, until someone, or rather something, decided to step up for Junko.

"Aw, what a cute wittle bunny rabbit," Chris said as he reached out to pet it.

Realizing what was about to happen, Lark _tried_ to warn Chris, but it was too late.

"AHHHHOOUUUUH!" Chris dropped the remote cloud controller and screamed in pain. Jumping around, Chris tried to remove the rabbit from his hand by shaking it as hard as he could.

However, that just seemed to make the thing bite harder.

"Get it off!" Chris shouted, now afraid of the small creature.

(CS)

"It was hard to just stand there and do nothing while Chris ran around with that…thing chomping down on his hand like that. But then I remembered every thing he put me through the last few weeks, and the bad feeling just sort of…disappeared," Lark said with an evil smile.

(CS)

The small rabbit's nose twitched twice before it barred its fangs.

Translation: "Nobody messes with my pet and gets away with it!"

(CS) end

"Is five minutes up yet!" Tigger shouted through the walkie-talkie.

Shadow counted down as she watched the timer Chris had set up, and then grinned.

"Your time's up Tigger, lets get you out of there!" Shadow shouted as she reached over for the shovel Chris had left her.

"FRRREEEEDOOOOM!" Tigger shouted as she somehow managed to explode from the coffin and land (without a single drop of glue on her) beside her startled friend.

"How did you do that?" Shadow asked with a twitching eyebrow. (There wasn't a drop of glue on _Tigger_, however her friends 'explosion' had resulted in her being covered head to toe in the stuff)

Tigger laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"I uh…just didn't like being in there…you know," she said laughing at how her friend looked coated in Elmer's glue.

Still running as fast as her legs could carry her, Suzi shuddered every time the clown honked his nose.

"_What I would do for a weapon right now. A stick, a rock, preferably a brick! Yes, a brick would be very nice about now!"_

Feeling something cold against her chest however, Suzi grinned, remembering that she _did_ in fact have one weapon left.

Reaching into her top, Suzi pulled out her Blizzard crystal, spun around into a crouch, and fired a blast of freezing mist at the clown chasing after her, incasing it in a block of ice.

Grinning, she dusted off her hands and walked back to the beach.

The old submarine ran aground on the beach, startling Shadow, Tigger, Lark, Suzi (who had just returned) Rondana, (who had woken up due to Chris stepping on her trying to remove Mr Bunny) and Junko.

A few seconds passed and nothing happened.

Then

_Bang_

_Bang_

_BOOM_

The people on the beach (minus Chris who was still trying to remove Mr Bunny) watched in awe as large bulges started appearing on the submarines hull.

From the inside.

Finally, one of the metal plates gave way and flew back several feet, quickly followed by what only could be described as a black and red bolt.

"NEVER AGAIN WILL I LEAVE YOU SWEET EARTH! NEVER!" Scarlett shouted kissing the beach sand and not caring about the concerned looks that the others were giving her.

The group was once again together, having met up in front of the mess hall. Dark Ace had earned a few snickers and giggles from the others due to him still being in his clown suite (which also happened to be coated with cake, soda and juice stains, and enough tares that the others thought he had lost a fight to a lawn mower.

Lark and Starling were still wearing the LBD's (Little Black Dresses) and heels for their challenge, but they had grown accustom to walking in heels and threatened bodily harm to anyone that dared to make any comments about their temporary attire.

Everyone else was just struggling to keep themselves together, or in the case of Dark Ace, Aladd and Kai, nursing their wounds.

"Alright people we still have enough time for one last challenge. The score is four to five with the Flying Squirrels in the lead," Chris was interrupted by Lark.

"Where are you getting four to five? I thought that," this time, Chris cut off Lark.

"The Squirrels have five because Ace got…low kicked by a kid while juggling and that was enough for the judges to give him the point…oh and sorry dude," Chris said sheepishly.

Dark Ace ignored him and just continued to hold a bag of ice on his lap, but the look in his eyes promised revenge.

"Shadow hugged Jim so that got them a point, Suzi got rid of the clown without _physically_ attacking him, Junko…uh…" Chris shuddered when he saw Mr. Bunny sitting on Junko's shoulder.

"Junko did good, and Kai let himself get beat to a pulp." Chris's watch then gave off a chirp.

"And two hours has passed, and since Starling didn't take off her heels or dress, that actually gives them six points to your teams four." Chris amended.

"We have more than four points," Lark defended before continuing. "I didn't change my clothes either, Fate rescued the kitten, Aladd and Scarlett both survived the submarine ride, and Tigger didn't wimp out of being buried alive. We have five points, and two challenges left since Aerrow and Marina haven't been given theirs yet."

Chris grinned.

"Actually, Aerrow _has_ been given his challenge; he just chickened out of it, same as Piper."

This statement earned the poor boy and girl scathing glares from their teammates.

"As for the one point deduction, I had to penalize you somehow since Scarlett completely wrecked the old submarine. I couldn't return it to get my money back with all the holes she punched in it," Chris said with an annoyed expression.

Scarlett gaped.

"You tried to use it then get your money back?! Cheapskate! I could have died in that piece of junk!"

"Hey! I was in there too you know! Remember me? The guy you stepped on!" Aladd shouted.

Scarlett looked back at the teen with fire in her eyes, silencing him and everyone else present.

Chris (somehow completely unfazed by the girl's murderous aura) spoke up. "I could just call it over with now and give the Squirrels the win?"

"NO!" Every member of the Koloa's shouted.

"What does it matter? The best you can do is tie us, and that would just give Chris a chance to make us all suffer with a tie breaker. Do you really want to give him that kind of opportunity?" Kai asked (pleaded would be more accurate) the other team.

Both teams grimaced at that prospect. No one wanted to give Chris any more chances than they had to.

"Well then, why don't we make this last round a lightning round? I'll make it worth three points, which would put the Kola's in the led, IF Marina can pass it that is," Chris said with an evil grin.

Everyone turned and stared Marina.

Sighing, Marina looked up at her team, then back at Chris.

"Fine, whatever. Lets just get this over with."

Marina's eye twitched at the sight before her.

She was not exactly the 'primpy' type, but she had been to a spa on several occasions. So she was familiar with the various treatments offered.

Including the 'seaweed wrap'.

However, she doubted that a 'moss wrap' counted as a standard and accepted treatment.

Looking back at the faces of her team, then back at Chef Hatchet in his mock masseuse attire, she relented.

"Fine, just get it over with," she grumbled leaning back into the chair and screwing her eyes shut and blocking out the other teams attempts at swaying her decision.

Ten minutes later, Marina stood from the chair wrapped head to toe in moss, looking like a fuzzy green mummy.

"Congratulations Chef, I think you just managed to make the worlds largest Chea Pet," Chris said before falling to his knees laughing.

"Ahem, I think your forgetting something?" Lark said tapping her foot impatiently.

Sighing, Chis shook his head. "Well, I hate to say it guys, but looks like the Kola's actually managed to pull this one off. They get invincibility this round, so I'll be seeing you guys at the camp fire ceremony tonight," Chris said solemnly.

"I thought you were supposed to be impartial? Why do you sound so upset?" Aerrow asked, surprised by the hosts change in attitude.

Leaning closer to the young Sky Knight, Chris whispered.

"I am, but I've got twenty bucks riding that one of the Squirrels will win this thing."

Lark sauntered her way up to Aerrow and leaned against him before grinning at Piper.

"Well, you heard the man, you lost, we won, end of story."

Piper growled at the young tyrant, though whether it was due to losing or her choice of 'lean support' was unknown.

"You haven't won this thing yet Lark, there are still plenty of challenges left," Piper said threateningly before Suzi dragged her away.

End Chapter 15

AN:I felt bad about this chapter. I've had it in an incomplete state for a while now, but I'm no longer in sync with the way I used to write, which meant that this chapter was kinda messed up. That shouldn't happen with future chapters though since I am fairly comfortable with my new style of writing. Future chapters will be different (and hopefully better) than this one and previous ones. I'll try to work on this story as often as I can, but I doubt I'll be able to do two chapters a week like I was doing before.

Also, my computer suffered a bit of a…problem. I managed to save most of everything, but the list of people that agreed to do Omakes for me was lost. So, if your still interested in doing one for me, PM me (RGZ Archer) and let me know. Again, sorry that it took so long to get back to this, and that the chapter wasn't as good as you deserved for all your patience.

Now, Flying Squirrels, PM me to let me know who your OC wants gone, and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Till next time, Ja Ne!


End file.
